Soñar es combatir
by Little Nyx
Summary: [UA]Dos desconocidas, Sakura y Temari, comienzan a vivir juntas, compartiendo vida. Naruto y Sasuke,músicos rivales. Hinata,voz prisionera. Gaara,incomprendido pianista. La música en común. SxSxIxS, TxSxIxK, NxHxGxA, NxHxNxA. Inspirado en el manga Nana.
1. I Compañeras de piso

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Naruto y todo lo que le concierne no me pertenece T.T

-

-

**Comentarios: **Tengo la costumbre de no terminar mis historias, pero tengo la esperanza de que con este fic sea diferente; por lo menos ya tengo escrito varios capítulos. Intentaré actualizar semanalmente, pero no prometo nada. Espero que os guste el fic.

-

-

**Notas: **me inspiré en el manga _Nana_ de _Ai Yazawa_ para crear este fic, aunque no seguiré la serie a raja tabla.

-

-

**Resumen: **Sakura y Temari son chicas que a simple vista, no tienen nada en común. Gracias a un error de la inmobiliaria, acaban viviendo juntas y poco a poco, irán compartiendo sus vidas, sus problemas, sus angustias y sus alegrías. Con la experiencia de la mayor y con la pureza de la menor, se convertirán en grandes amigas. Por otro lado están las vidas de Naruto y compañía, quienes sueñan con debutar en el mundo de la música; Sasuke, quien su mayor anhelo es superar a su hermano; y Hinata, prisionera en su propia familia. Y en medio de todo, el grupo musical líder de ventas del momento: Akatsuki. Un fic centrado en la vida real, donde los sentimientos llegan a todo tipo de extremos, donde sólo la música puede unir a seres completamente diferentes.

-

-

* * *

**SOÑAR ES COMBATIR**

_Todos buscamos esa persona única que nos_

_aporte lo que falta en nuestra vida. Y sin no logramos_

_encontrarla, sólo podemos rezar para que sea ella_

_quien nos encuentre a nosotros. _

Mujeres desesperadas.

**Capítulo 1:**_**Compañeras de piso.**_

-

-

_Oye Sasuke… ¿recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?… yo recuerdo hasta las nubes que habían en el cielo… Llámame tonta, o ríete si quieres, pero no creo que fuese casualidad que me ayudases aquella vez, creo… que tú y yo estábamos predestinados… y eso que no soy de las que creen en el destino y esas cosas._

_-_

_-  
_

La melodía del móvil sonó. Lo buscó en su pequeña mochila y al tercer tono contestó.

- ¿sí? – preguntó, mientras se recostaba contra el asiento del coche y giraba la cabeza hacia la derecha, para mirar por la ventana.

- hace semanas que no sé nada de ti, podrías recargar el móvil de una maldita vez – se quejó una voz al otro lado del aparato. Era una voz de mujer, muy aguda, y hablaba en tono molesto.

- perdona… - dijo tras una pequeña risa, su voz era muy diferente a la anterior, la suya era menos aguda y más dulce – pero he estado ocupada con la mudanza, no he tenido tiempo ni para ir a recargar el móvil.

- excusas… ¿mudanza? Bueno, realmente no me extraña – suspiró la otra persona - ¿a dónde te mudas esta vez? – curioseó.

- … a Konoha – dijo sonriendo pícaramente, en un acto inconsciente, aunque nadie la estuviera mirando. La persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono se quedó en mutis por la sorpresa. Tras una pausa, siguió hablando - ¿qué pasa Ino, tan extraño te parece?

- … ¡no te burles de mí!; ¡ya podrías haberme avisado guapa! – la riñó - ¿dónde andas ahora?

- en el coche, estoy llegando ya. Vamos a pasar por un túnel, se corta la llamada. Ya hablaremos – le dijo sonriente – y esta vez sí puedo decir que nos veremos pronto. – colgó sin dejar que su amiga Ino pudiese añadir nada más.

Guardó el móvil y sonrió a su madre, la cual la miraba desde el retrovisor, aun sin estar convencida del todo. Ésta, sería la última vez que se mudase. Dejando atrás una vida… para retomar otra.

-

-

Konoha, capital del país del Fuego, la gran metrópolis, la ciudad de las oportunidades, así era mundialmente conocida. Una hermosa ciudad, que pese a sus grandes edificios, el ruido, la forma de vida rápida y rutinaria, conservaba bellas zonas verdes que daban origen a su nombre. Konoha era conocida por cuatro cosas principalmente: su Ramen, plato típico y característico de la región; las chicas bonitas, la mayoría de ellas hermosas y con carácter; los grandes artistas que esta tierra ha dado a luz y los poderosos clanes que pertenecen a la ciudad. A pesar de encontrarnos en el siglo XXI, aun había clanes de tradiciones antiguas que eran respetados y conocidos por todos. Entre ellos, destacaba los clanes: Hyuuga y Uchiha. Por debajo de éstos, resaltaban los clanes Nara, Inuzuka y Aburame entre otros.

Aparte del símbolo característico de la ciudad, Konoha era famosa también por las cabezas talladas en la gran montaña que protegía la ciudad: la montaña de los Hokages, en la cual, estaban talladas las cincos cabezas de las personas más destacadas de la ciudad. Hokage, era el título que recibía la persona representante de la ciudad. Todo un honor para quien viese su rostro tallado en esa roca, ya que significaba el reconocimiento público de su persona. El primer Hokage: plasmado por sus conocimientos médicos y por ser el primer líder de Konoha, el creador de la ciudad. El segundo Hokage: plasmado por sus avances científicos y conocimientos de la economía; él convirtió Konoha en una poderosa y firme ciudad. El tercer Hokage, sin dudas el mejor de todos: plasmado por ser la persona que convirtió a Konoha en una de las cinco ciudades más importantes del mundo, con su política diplomática y su inquebrantable corazón. El cuarto Hokage, el más joven de todos y el que menos duró: fue un gran cantante que llevó a Konoha al éxito artístico y le dio la buena fama de la que consta ahora la ciudad. La quinta Hokage: actual líder de la ciudad, y primera mujer plasmada en la roca, por sus conocimientos médicos, su buen juicio, y su fuerza de voluntad, sacó a Konoha de su estado crítico, tanto económico como social de hace unos años, tras la muerte del Tercero.

Hokage. Hokage es un sueño que muy pocos cumplen.

Pero la historia comienza con alguien que está muy lejos de ser Hokage, sinceramente, ni siquiera se lo ha propuesto, es más, no le atrae para nada la idea. Su vida ha sido y es, muy accidentada. Constantes traslados de colegios y mudanzas, nunca más de un año en el mismo sitio. Desechando la idea de hacer amigos por temor a perderlos tras una nueva mudanza. Muchos cambios bruscos, demasiadas veces había empezado de cero. Todo esto, le ha llevado a perder la ilusión en su vida, las ganas de vivir. Ni siquiera tiene un sueño o un motivo por el cual seguir. Lo único que le hace sentirse viva: la música.

No se separa de su mp3 jamás, a ninguna hora del día, para ella es como si del aire se tratase. Su nueva habitación está llena de cajas de mudanzas sin abrir todavía, realmente no le apetece. Lo único que ha colocado, es el póster de su grupo preferido en la pared: Akatsuki. Desde que los escuchó por primera vez se enamoró. Sus canciones, su música, sus letras, todo estaba en perfecta armonía. Sus miembros conectaban entre sí de una forma sorprendente y admirable. Su estilo era una mezcla entre pop, rock, y punk, haciendo una mezcla perfecta de los tres estilos; eso era la música de Akatsuki, una auténtica bomba de sentimientos transmitidos en canciones. El grupo estaba compuesto por cinco miembros: en la batería Kisame, un hombre un tanto alocado que hacía temblar el escenario con sus amenazantes notas; al teclado Sasori, un hombre tranquilo con dedos milagroso, tan pronto hacía sonar notas angelicales, como del infierno; con el bajo Hidan, siempre con notas que afilaban los sentidos y transmitían todo tipo de sentimientos; con la guitarra eléctrica Itachi, su preferido, siempre sereno, tocaba con una envidiable delicadeza las notas, siempre transmitiendo su música de forma que erizaba el vello de la nuca; y como vocalista Deidara, un hombre con una hermosa voz aguda que enamoraba tanto a chicos como a chicas. Eran el éxito del momento.

Y a Haruno Sakura les encantaba. Se pasaba el día escuchando sus canciones, se las sabía todas de memoria. Estaba en el club de fans de Akatsuki, la fan número 14 para ser precisos. Tenía fotos, álbumes, recortes de revista, pósters, el disco original, ya había encargado la versión extendida que saldría en navidad y estaba impaciente porque le llegaran las entradas del concierto que darían dentro de unos meses en Konoha. Llevaba tres meses tras esas entradas, estaba segura de que le tocaría en primera fila. Lo cierto era, que lo único que motivaba la vida de Sakura eran los libros que solía leer, y Akatsuki. Tanta era la admiración que sentía por ellos, que había considerado la opción de tatuarse en el cuerpo una nube roja, símbolo del grupo. Sakura, como fan incondicional, era una de las pocas personas que sabía lo que quería decir Akatsuki, Luna Roja, y lo que su símbolo, las nubes rojas, significaba: Amanecer. Sí Amanecer, porque lo que ellos querían transmitir en sus canciones, era que siempre habría un amanecer, incluso tras la peor de las desgracias. Quizás eso fuera por lo que Sakura se hubiera enganchado a sus canciones. Porque le daban fuerzas para seguir.

Mientras ella estaba medio embobada mirando lo bien que había quedado el póster en la cabecera de la cama, su padre seguía trasladando cajas del coche a la casa, y su madre las iba colocando. El ascensor del piso estaba estropeado al parecer, por lo que tenían que usar las escaleras, pero vivir en la última planta del edificio era un verdadero problema. La señora Haruno llamó de nuevo a su hija para que fuese a ayudar a su padre; el pobre hombre hacía poco que se había operado de una rodilla y no debería hacer esfuerzos.

- ¡Sakura, tu padre necesita ayuda! – exclamó por segunda vez su madre.

- ¡voy, voy! – dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

Sakura salió de la casa corriendo y no paró hasta llegar junto a su padre. Mientras corría, su corta pero brillante cabellera, inusualmente rosada, danzaba con el aire. Los ojos de la muchacha, de un verde un poco más claro que el esmeralda, mostraban una mirada segura y vivaz. Iba vestida con unas mayas verde oscuras y una camiseta roja de mangas cortas corriente. Sakura no era una chica de escotes, ni de minifaldas o tacones, no es que no le gustase, es que nunca había tenido ocasión para ponérselo. Llegó al coche y vio que aun quedaban cuatro cajas. Suspiró. No entendía por qué su padre no había querido contratar un camión de mudanzas, a veces era demasiado tacaño, y no porque le faltase el dinero precisamente, ya que con su trabajo de comerciante ganaba un buen dinerito.

- de verdad papá, no sé por qué te complicas tanto – le volvió a reprochar, mientras cogía una caja.

- el trabajo echo por ti mismo es más gratificante que el que hacen otros por ti – siempre la misma excusa. Su padre le puso otra caja encima de la primera.

- eso, y el dinero que te ahorras – sonrió Sakura; en cada mudanza, siempre la misma conversación. – ponme otra.

- ¿seguro? – le preguntó su padre. Sakura era una muchacha muy fuerte, tenía una fuerza bastante inusual en una chica de 16 años.

- he cogido cosas más pesadas – le sonrió confiada su hija. El señor Haruno posó la tercera caja sobre la segunda, Sakura se tambaleó brevemente pero consiguió mantenerse estable.

- no creo que sea buena idea – dijo inmediatamente su padre.

- ¡lo que no es buena idea es que tú te esfuerces! – dijo poniendo especial énfasis en el tú. Retomó el camino de vuelta.

Lo cierto era que pesaba, pero podría con ello; lo malo era que no veía nada y eran seis plantas lo que tenía que subir. Llegó a la segunda sin mayores problemas, pero empezaba a cansarse. Subió a la tercera, y empezando el rellano de la cuarta planta se tambaleó, perdiendo el equilibrio. Sakura ya sentía el fuerte golpe que se daría en la cabeza, pero ese golpe nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos y sintió como su cuerpo había sido parado por algo blandito, y la última caja, la de arriba, no había llegado a caerse, estaba siendo sujetada por algo o alguien. Sakura echó su cuerpo hacia delante y se estabilizó, pero ya no tenía la tercera caja. Se giró para ver de quien se trataba cuando, al mirar a esa persona, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- ¿no crees que es demasiado para ti? – le preguntó el muchacho que la había ayudado.

Esa frase tardó en llegar al cerebro de Sakura, ya que toda su concentración estaba puesta en los ojos negros del muchacho que tenía enfrente. El primer pensamiento claro que se le pasó por la mente fue: Itachi, el guitarrista de Akatsuki. Tenían un gran parecido; los mismos ojos negros y afilados, fracciones muy parecidas, el cabello oscuro, la expresión seria y serena, un cuerpo fornido pero para nada exagerado… y la misma mirada fría y vacía. Tantas horas contemplando fotos de Itachi no habían sido en vano, Sakura sabía de memoria cada una de las fracciones de su guitarrista preferido. Aunque habían un par de claras diferencias: el chico que tenía en frente no tenía las pestañas tan largas como Itachi, su piel era más pálida, y su cabello, aparte de ser más corto y tener otro tipo de corte de pelo, tenía reflejos azulados, mientras que los de su amor platónico eran castaños oscuros, casi negros completamente. Aparte, el estilo de vestimenta del muchacho era diferente: él vestía con unas bermudas vaqueras y una camiseta de tirantes negra que dejaba ver sus fuertes brazos, seguramente iba al gimnasio. Sakura pensó que estaba enferma, y no de salud precisamente; pero es que comparar a un desconocido con su amado ídolo ya era pasarse. Aunque no sólo le recordaba a Itachi, sino a cierta persona que necesitaba olvidar…

Sakura reaccionó cuando el muchacho, por el silencio de ella, elevó una ceja.

- ¿eres muda o sorda? – preguntó el muchacho, aunque no fue en plan burla.

- no… ¡no!… perdona, estaba en Babia… - reaccionó al fin Sakura – gracias por haberme sujetado… - lo cierto era que le costaba hablar con el muchacho, Sakura era muy tímida con los desconocidos.

- ¿Qué tipo de degenerado te ha dejado sola con las cajas? – le preguntó el muchacho. Era más alto que ella y parecía mayor, pero seguía teniendo en su rostro algunas fracciones de cuando era niño. Era enormemente atractivo.

- ¡no, no! Degenerado no… es mi padre, que se ha operado hace poco y no debe hacer esfuerzos…

- aun así, es excesivo para ti llevar todo esto, trae – el muchacho colocó la caja que tenía en las manos en el suelo y le quitó una a ella, la cual colocó encima de la que había dejado. Luego cogió las dos. - ¿Dónde vives?

- ¿eh¡ah, sí! En el cuarto, acabo de mudarme. – dijo ella, aun sorprendida por su amabilidad.

- pues vamos – dijo él, empezando a subir escaleras.

Sakura le siguió sin añadir nada más. Estaba aun en shock, pero no sabía si era por la extraña situación o por el atractivo del chico. Nunca le había pasado nada como esto, pero sentía como si hubiera tenido un flechazo, aunque Sakura no creía en esas cosas. Siguió al muchacho en silencio, con la vista clavada en su nuca. ¡Dios, era tan guapo! Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la sexta planta y que el chico estaba esperando a que ella le indicase cual era su casa.

- ¿y bien? – Sakura volvió a reaccionar.

- _que atontada estoy hoy, va a penar que soy retrasada – _pensó Sakura para sí – 4º D.

- entonces somos vecinos – comentó mientras echaba a andar – vivo en el 4º B.

- que casualidad… - dijo, entrando a su casa. – déjalo ahí mismo – dijo nerviosa, luego echó un vistazo al salón y comprobó que su madre no estaba, seguramente estaría en su habitación. – muchas gracias por ayudarme – le dijo con una breve reverencia.

- no ha sido nada. Nos vemos – se despidió él, dándole la espalda, se despidió alzando una mano.

Sakura se quedó clavada en el piso mirando el lugar donde, segundos antes, había estado parado el muchacho.

- ¿ya lo has subido hija? – le preguntó su madre, saliendo por el pasillo. - ¿Sakura?

- ¡eh, sí! Ahí está. – dijo y se metió en su habitación, sin decir nada más.

- desde luego… que juventud – suspiró la señora Haruno.

Unos minutos después, su madre la esperaba en la cocina, que era como las americanas. Un zumo de zanahoria la estaba esperando. A la madre de Sakura le encantaban los remedios caseros y naturales; Sakura estaba acostumbrada a tomar todo tipo de zumos exprimidos directamente de la fruta o verdura, extrañas infusiones o cualquier cosa de esas. Por lo que casi la habían obligado a odiar la comida basura o la que llevase mucha grasa, además, ella era vegetariana. Todo esto, le había dado a Sakura un rostro libre de impurezas, y un cuerpo esbelto y de buenas curvas. Su madre la había acostumbrado desde pequeña a una dieta sana y equilibrada.

- ¿y papá? – preguntó mientras se sentaba en los taburetitos.

- ha ido con Tsunade, ya sabes, para terminar de arreglar el papeleo del instituto.

- Ajá…

- seguramente querrá verte, hace años que no te ve.

- ya iré a verla – le dijo Sakura, un poco indiferente. La verdad es que no recordaba muy bien a esa mujer. Era la hermana, del padre de su prima, pero no había tratado mucho con ella, solo en celebraciones familiares, y hacía años que ella no acudía a una.

- ¿nerviosa? – le preguntó su madre, cambiando de tema, aunque estaba más nerviosa ella que Sakura.

- un poco – admitió.

- ¡yo estoy de los nervios! – exclamó.

- ¡pero mamá, si soy yo la que se independiza! – rió Sakura.

- sí claro, pero ya sabes como soy – su madre le sonrió como una colegiala.

La señora Haruno era una mujer muy alegre, simpática y algo maniática. Mantenía un espíritu joven y algo hiperactivo, Sakura sabía que su madre era una mujer muy especial. Siempre había podido contar con ella, era su mejor amiga, confidente y consejera. Jamás habían discutido o peleado por nada grave, y tenían una confianza de madre a hija que muchas envidiarían. Físicamente, seguía siendo una mujer muy atractiva. Era pelirroja, y tenía los cabellos lacios y largos, siempre recogido en dos trenzas, que la hacía verse aun más joven. Sus ojos eran idénticos a los de su hija, incluso se le formaba la misma arruga en la nariz cuando se enfadaban. Había quienes creían, que más que madre e hija, eran hermanas, ya que la señora Haruno seguía conservando un físico envidiable para su edad, aunque no llegaba siquiera a los 40 años.

- ¡ya sé!; ¡voy a hacerte una foto!; ¡tengo que plasmar este momento! – Sakura suspiró mientras su madre corría como una loca en busca de la cámara.

La señora Haruno tenía fotos de todos los momentos importantes de la vida de su hija. Era una adicta a las cámaras; su carrera como fotógrafa iba viento en popa, pero fue entonces cuando conoció a su padre, el cual acababa de sacarse la carrera de empresario, y aunque se llevaban seis años, eso no fue un obstáculo para enamorarse de él, y dejarlo todo por seguirle hasta el fin del mundo si hacía falta, dejando atrás a su familia, sus amigos, su sueño; porque a pesar de esos sacrificios, ahora tenía una familia maravillosa y una vida de ensueño… a Sakura le encantaba la historia de amor de sus padres, la había escuchado mil veces y nunca se cansaba. En lo más profundo de su corazón, soñaba con que algo tan romántico le sucediera a ella.

Le hizo la foto, y la mujer no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas.

- no llores mamá… - le dijo Sakura, mientras la abrazaba.

- lo siento… pero es que, no puedo creer que mi pequeña Sakura ya no venga con nosotros en los viajes, ya no me preguntarás la historia de cada monumento, ni vendrás corriendo asustada porque alguien te habla en un idioma extraño…

- mamá, eso no lo hago desde los cinco años – le dijo, con una gota de sudor en la frente.

- ¡mi niña! – exclamó su madre de repente estrechándola contra sí, en un arrebato de amor materno.

Una hora después, sus padres se habían ido, estaba sola en el piso. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que todo era realidad, que el pasado del que huía realmente había ocurrido y que todas las promesas y sueños rotos seguían doliéndole en lo más profundo de su alma. Al ver las cajas repartidas por toda la estancia, la abrazó un sentimiento de soledad y profunda tristeza. No aguantó la sensación y corrió hacia su móvil, necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero no tenía saldo para llamar. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y no pudo reprimir un par de lágrimas, que se acabaron convirtiendo en un llanto profundo.

- ¿Por qué?… - se susurró a sí misma - ¿Por qué no puedo superarlo…? Soy… tan débil…

Sakura se recostó contra la pared y se abrazó a sí misma con el móvil aun en la mano, esperando una llamada que la sacara de la soledad, llamada que nunca llegó. Hundió la cabeza en sus brazos y se dejó embriagar por el silencio. Quizás no hubiera sido una buena idea después de todo el asentarse, por lo menos con los viajes se distraía un poco, pero se estaba perdiendo mucho. Estaba perdiendo su adolescencia.

Un rato después, no podría decir exactamente cuanto tiempo, respondiendo a sus ruegos mentales, la puerta se abrió. Sakura levantó la mirada sobresaltada para ver a una muchacha un par de años mayor que ella. La Haruno no pudo evitar sorprenderse por su belleza. Su figura era envidiable, sus curvas perfectas, como si la hubieran tallado el mejor escultor del mundo. Su cabello color arena estaba recogido en cuatro coletas, con varios mechones sueltos, que le daba un aspecto muy tierno y rebelde a la vez. Sus ojos eran de un azul intenso y apagado que mostraban una mirada de seguridad, fuerza y confianza en sí misma inquebrantables. Vestía con una falda corta azulada y una camiseta negra de tirantes. Usaba unas botas negras de tacón gordo, al estilo country. Traía una bolsa de viaje consigo.

A Sakura le recorrió una corriente eléctrica cuando sintió que sus miradas conectaban.

-

-

_¿Recuerdas Sakura…el día en que nos conocimos? Tú estabas sentada en el suelo entre las cajas, y yo no había tenido un buen día precisamente. Pero cuando te vi tan indefensa, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez… sentí en lo más profundo de mi corazón que debía protegerte._

_-_

_-  
_

Llevaba teniendo una mala temporada pero hoy por fin terminaría todo. Hoy le darían el ansiado piso, ni siquiera lo observó mucho cuando el señor de la inmobiliaria se lo enseñó. El edificio estaba al final de un barrio tranquilo, donde la persona más joven que vivía en el bloque constaba de unos 40 años como mínimo. Simplemente perfecto.

Desde que se independizó había estado viviendo en pensiones de mala muerte o en cuchitriles apestosos, pero ahora por fin podía costearse un alquiler decente. No tardó demasiado en hacer la maleta ya que no tenía demasiadas cosas personales, tan sólo su ropa y dos o tres cosas más que le cabían perfectamente en el bolso de viaje. Dejó una nota en la puerta de su casa y se marchó con paso decidido del bloque. Se había levantado de buen humor esa mañana, lo que no sabía es que se esfumaría demasiado rápido.

Fue a trabajar. Trabajaba en una cafetería del centro, algo pequeña pero con buena clientela, y no era para menos, ya que los cafés de allí eran los mejores que Temari había probado en su vida. Llegó quince minutos tarde, pero por suerte se llevaba bien con sus compañeras, aunque su jefa, si había algo que odiaba, era la impuntualidad.

- ¡de nuevo tarde Shikaku-san! – exclamó la mujer cuando vio a Temari quitarse la chaqueta, quedándose con el uniforme rosado.

- lo siento, pero…

- ¡no, no te molestes en darme ninguna excusa! Ya no te harán falta… - respondió su jefa. Era una mujer entrada en los cuarentas, alta y extremadamente delgada. El pelo liso lo llevaba sujeto en una coleta baja, y las gafas, junto con el traje tan ceñido azul marino que llevaba, le daban un aspecto de madrastra de cuentos infantiles.

- ¿Qué? – Temari presentía lo peor – acaso está…

- ¿despidiéndote? Una chica lista. Así es, estás despedida Shikaku-san.

- ¡¿Por qué?! – exclamó ella, elevando un poco la voz, aunque no fue su intención.

- ¿Qué por qué? yo te lo diré – la mujer se colocó bien las gafas – sueles llegar tarde, sales antes de hora, los clientes se quejan de tu falta de respeto y cuando te toca caja, las cuentas no cuadran…

- ¡ah no, eso sí que no! – exclamó Temari, frunciendo pronunciadamente el ceño – ¡puede tacharme de lo que quiera, pero no de ladrona! Jamás he robado un céntimo de la caja – exclamó, atrayendo la atención, no sólo de sus compañeras, sino de los clientes también. - ¿pero sabe qué¡me alegro de que me despida, porque no aguantaba su voz de pito, ni sus patas de gallo, ni un segundo más! – La chica sentía que se había quitado un peso de su alma con esas palabras. Su ex jefa se ofendió y soltó una exclamación.

Temari volvió a colocarse su chaqueta y cogió su bolsa.

- más vale que tenga todo el dinero ingresado en el bando el lunes, o sino se acordará de mí – le advirtió antes de salir por la puerta, dando un portazo tras ella.

Estaba de mal, de muy mal humor. Esa amargada mujer siempre la sacaba de sus casillas, la había aguantado muchos meses como para que ahora, de buenas a primeras, la despidiese, pero ni siquiera le pediría más explicaciones. Sabía que no tenía excusas de peso para echarla, pero desde el primer momento la había caído mal y demasiada paciencia habían tenido ambas. De todas formas, Temari tenía dos trabajos, precisamente por eso, si le fallaba alguno de los dos, siempre le quedaría el otro de repuesto, aunque ganaba más con el de camarera que en el videoclub.

Su móvil sonó mientras caminaba por la calle, a cuatro manzanas del café, camino a casa de su novio, bueno, más que novio, era como una especie de rollo. Buscó entre su bolsa y encontró al fin el dichoso móvil.

- ¿qué? – exclamó de mala gana, a forma de saludo.

- joder, que mala hostia que tienes por la mañana hermanita… - genial, para colmo el imbécil de su hermano le daba por culo.

- ¿Qué quieres Kankuro? – suspiró buscando paciencia, mientras buscaba con la mirada un lugar donde sentarse.

- ¿Qué tal te va todo? – preguntó con voz cantarina.

- mal. – contestó rotundamente.

- ¡genial!

- ¡¿cómo que genial?! – gritó ella, asustando a un par de niños que pasaban por su lado.

- no me refiero a genial que te vaya mal, sino a genial porque… - intentó justificarse de inmediato.

- ¡al grano! – definitivamente hoy no tenía mucha paciencia.

- tengo un trabajo para ti – finalizó y esperó la respuesta de su hermana.

- te escucho – contestó ésta, mientras se sentaba en un banco de un parque cercano.

- hay un puesto libre como barman en el Konoha's Lounge – al otro lado del teléfono, su hermano sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo.

- ¡¿Qué dices?! – exclamó ella, olvidando su mal humor - ¿hablas en serio?

- por supuesto… acaba de decírmelo un amigo, puedo conseguirte el puesto si te interesa, no sé cuanto pagan pero mucho seguro.

- ¡está bien, acepto! De todas formas acabo de quedarme sin trabajo… - suspiró.

- vale, luego te envío un sms y te digo cuando y a qué hora empiezas. Nos vemos que tengo prisa, y controla ese humor.

- gracias Kankuro – sonrió su hermana, colgó. Podía ser un pesado y llevarse mal a veces, pero ambos sabían que podían contar el uno con la otra.

Temari sonrió satisfecha, finalmente no había sido tan malo perder el trabajo en la cafetería. Konoha's Lounge era la discoteca más famosa de Konoha; llevaba abierta dos generaciones y siempre había tenido mucho éxito, tanto, que incluso había que conseguir entradas para acceder a ella debido a la multitud que se reunía tanto las noches de juerga como las de fiesta. Para una chica de 19 años, era más que perfecto. Temari no era exigente a la hora de buscar trabajo, había aprendido con el tiempo a no serlo.

Se levantó del banco con su nuevo buen humor y se dirigió a la estación del metro para ir a la otra punta de la ciudad, donde estaba el apartamento de Kouji, "su novio". Una vez llegó a la estación del metro, tuvo algo de mala suerte al encontrárselo lleno, aunque logró encontrar un sitio libre en el que se sentó de inmediato. Volvió a sacar su móvil, y pensó que debería cambiarlo ya porque tenía su tiempo, pero eso era algo que no podía permitirse. Comprobó los mensajes y, apenada, descubrió que no tenía ninguno de Kouji; hacía un par de días que habían tenido una nueva discusión, pensaba que una vez que se le pasase el enfado la llamaría, o por lo menos le enviaría un sms, pero no fue así esta vez. Quizás se estuviera cansando de ella y de su carácter fuerte e inquebrantable, y es que cuando Temari decía blanco, blanco era el color de la noche y punto. Realmente estaba pillada por ese tío, lo había conocido en el Konoha's Lounge una noche hacía un par de meses, ella salía de marcha con su hermano y los amigos, él era el DJ de la discoteca. La verdad, es que no fue muy difícil conseguir su número; a la semana ya estaban de rollo. No es que Temari fuese una chica fácil, sino que ella tenía el pensamiento de que los tíos estaban para usarlos nada más, pues ella jamás se enamoraría y mucho menos formaría una familia¿para qué?; ¿para que acabara rompiéndose como la suya? No gracias.

Y hablando de su familia, se le había olvidado preguntarle a Kankuro por su hermano pequeño, del cual, hacía una eternidad, una semana, que no sabía nada. Marcó rápidamente el número de su móvil y lo llamó… pero tenía el móvil apagado; _siempre igual, _- pensó, suspiró, y le escribió un sms rápido y corto. Después guardó el móvil y paseó la mirada, entonces vio a una señora mayor que iba de pie.

- señora, siéntese – le ofreció amablemente.

- gracias hija, quedan pocas jovencitas tan educadas como tú – la halagó la anciana. Temari le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

La muchacha rubia se colocó de pie y se agarró a las barras para no caerse. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la anciana, no era la única que necesitaba un asiento. Un poco más alejada de ella, una mujer embarazada cuidaba de que nadie le diese ningún golpe a su hijo. Temari frunció el ceño; _que asco de gente,_ - pensó viendo como nadie de los que estaban sentados le cedía el sitio a la mujer embarazada. _Yo nunca tendré que proteger a nadie,_ - pensó, después de observar un poco a la mujer, que si no se equivocaba, debía estar de cinco meses como mínimo. Inconscientemente, se llevó una mano al estómago.

Se puso a pensar en sus cosas, cuando sintió como una mano pervertida se posaba furtiva en su cachete, por debajo de su falda. Le faltó tiempo para girarse y apartar la mano de un manotazo.

- ¡¿Qué coño hace?! – exclamó al hombre, el cual debía tener unos 30 ó 40 años, no más.

- ¿Cuánto vales? – le preguntó el mismo hombre en un susurro.

Temari abrió los ojos indignada y se reprimió el deseo de propinarle un puñetazo a aquel degenerado.

- que te follen – le soltó y se abrió paso entre la gente para alejarse de aquel hombre. Se colocó al lado de la mujer embarazada que había estado observando anteriormente.

La rubia había recuperado su mal humor y no era para menos. Cualquiera fliparía con este tipo de escenas, pero Temari, que había llevado una vida movidita, no; lo cierto era que nada la sorprendía ya. Conocía perfectamente lo que era el mundo real y lo calificaba como: una verdadera mierda. Era feminista y estaba orgullosa de serlo, odiaba a los hombres más que a nada en este mundo, aunque estaban sus dos hermanos como excepciones, pero sabía que ellos dos también harían sufrir a alguna mujer en algún momento. Era consciente de ello.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar a su destino, cuando las puertas se abrieron para dejar salir a los pasajeros, todo el mundo se abalanzó como locos hacia las salidas, como si su vida dependiese de ello. Temari esperó paciente, pero sintió como alguien la empujaba desde atrás en dirección a la mujer embarazada. Estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra ella, pero en un reflejo, se agarró a la barra e impulsó su cuerpo hacia los asientos, donde cayó de mala forma.

- ¿estás bien? – le preguntó la mujer inmediatamente, acercándose a ella.

- …sí, no ha sido nada¿y usted? – preguntó ella.

- estoy bien; siento que por mi culpa hayas recibido ese golpe – el último pasajero salía en ese momento – hay gente muy bruta e impaciente.

- lo sé… - suspiró Temari levantándose. – que asco de vida – comentó mientras caminaban hacia la salida. Temari ayudó a la mujer a bajar el pequeño escalón.

- gracias – sonrió la mujer, Temari le devolvió la sonrisa – y no todo en esta vida es un asco, hay pequeñas cosas que nos iluminan nuestra existencia – comentó la mujer, mientras se frotaba afectivamente su barriga.

Temari le dedicó una mirada cálida.

- tiene suerte de tener una madre estupenda – comentó Temari, sorprendiendo a la mujer y dejándola con la palabra en la boca, ya que terminó de decir la frase y se marchó.

Mientras caminaba se frotó el brazo izquierdo dolorido, seguramente mañana tendría un bonito moratón. Maldijo a quien le hubiese empujado y siguió avanzando con su mal humor. Por suerte, la casa de Kouji no estaba muy lejos de la estación, a unas cuatro calles. Mientras caminaba decidió llamarle y avisarle de que iba a ir a verle, pero no le cogió el móvil. _Espero que no siga enfadado,_ - pensó y siguió caminando a paso rápido. Lo último que le apetecía ese día era tener una discusión con Kouji.

Llegó a su bloque y subió las escaleras, soportando los piropos de los típicos colgaos que había en el portal siempre. Los ignoró y subió las escaleras de dos en dos hacia la segunda planta. Buscó la llave entre sus ropas en la bolsa, pero entonces escuchó unos ruiditos del interior del piso. Unas risas… femeninas. Temari se apresuró en localizar las llaves y abrió la puerta sin previo aviso. Entró en el piso y se quedó pálida al ver a su chico con otra tía, revolcándose por el sofá, desnudos completamente.

La chica soltó un grito agudo y fue rápidamente a taparse con una pequeña manta que había en el suelo. Kouji, por su parte, intentó excusase.

- ¡Temari! – exclamó al verla.

- ahora entiendo por qué no respondías al móvil… ¡estabas demasiado ocupado teniendo orgasmos con esa zorra! – gritó y acto seguido, se marchó de allí.

- ¡no espera Temari, puedo explicártelo! – exclamó él, mientras se colocaba los calzoncillos.

Pero Temari hacía caso omiso de sus palabras y ya bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa.

- ¡Temari!; ¡Temari! – la llamaba.

- ¡que te follen Kouji, nunca mejor dicho! – exclamó ella sintiendo la cólera en cada poro de su piel.

- ¡Temari…! está bien¡haz lo que te de la gana, sabes que volverás igualmente! – fue lo último que escuchó de él.

Temari siguió avanzando con la cabeza bien alta y sin dudar, si no había llorado por cosas peores, menos lloraría por la traición de un hombre. Después de todo, Kouji sólo había sido sexo, aunque en lo más profundo de su ser, desease que por fin hubiese encontrado a su hombre. Pero no, de nuevo se equivocaba. Éste era el último chico moreno y de pelo largo en el que se fijaba, ya que siempre habían tenido estas características, y por lo visto, no le había ido nada bien. Aunque lo mejor que podía hacer era pasar un rato de los tíos y darse un tiempo para sí misma. Pero Temari sabía que no podía concederse ese privilegio.

Porque, aunque no estuviese preparada para amar, deseaba con todo su corazón ser amada.

Definitivamente, era el lugar perfecto para que ella viviese, aunque a al vez, el que menos le pegaba. El edifico era antiguo y había tenido ya un par de reformas, pero sus cimientos sólidos, aun aguantaban los estragos del tiempo. Las paredes de la fachada estaban pintadas de un color crema suave y cálida. Las escaleras de mármol blanco estaban relucientes, y las esquinas del pasillo limpias. Daba gusto ver los cristales completos, sin agujeros provocados por pedradas de estúpidos. No llevaba ni dos minutos en el edificio, y Temari ya se había acostumbrado al agradable silencio y paz que transmitía. Respiró hondo empapándose de la fragancia floral que se respiraba en el aire. Parecía un sueño todo aquello.

Subió las cuatro plantas sin problemas, no recordaba ese olor ni esa paz, cuando vino dos días atrás con el hombre de la inmobiliaria no percibió nada de lo que percibía ahora. Realmente no se fijó en nada, solo se apresuró en firmar los papeles. No había moho, ni suciedad, ni ruido, ni yonkis, ni nada de lo que había en su antiguo piso, eso fue más que suficiente para convencer a Temari de que el piso debería ser suyo, además, como estaba construido hacía ya lo menos 40 años, y había tenido un par de reformas, el precio del alquiler estaba muy rebajado. Para Temari fue como una bendición del cielo.

Sacó las llaves de la bolsa y abrió la puerta… aunque la imagen que se encontró a continuación, era justamente lo último que esperaba ver.

El piso, SU piso, estaba lleno de cajas de mudanzas que no eran suyas precisamente. Lo primero que pensó al verlas es que su anterior inquilino aun no se había llevado sus cosas y eso la mosqueó. Pero cuando sintió un sollozo interrumpido y dio varios pasos hacia delante, cerrando la puerta tras sí, se percató de que había alguien más en SU piso. Ese alguien, estaba acurrucado entre las cajas de mudanzas, en una posición muy indefensa, una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro por su repentina interrupción, y de derrota, por algo que Temari desconocía. En otras circunstancias, le hubiera incluso gritado, pero lo que veía delante suya, no era más que el reflejo de sí misma, unos años atrás.

Y la mirada azulada de Temari conectó con la verdosa de Sakura, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriese la espalda de ambas.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese momento… pero nada es eterno, y menos los silencios cuando Temari no tiene un buen día.

- ¿estás bien? – le preguntó, alejando su mal humor por unos momentos, a la vez que soltaba su bolsa en el suelo y se acercaba a la muchacha.

Sakura se secó las lágrimas de los ojos, aun no cabía en su sorpresa.

- …sí… ¡sí!… - contestó – tú… ¿eres un ángel?…

Temari no pudo sino elevar una ceja ante la pregunta, ella era todo menos eso. No entendía que hacía esa _niña_, sí niña, ahí. Debía de tener unos 15 ó 16 años, más o menos la edad de su hermano menor, pero se la veía tan indefensa y desamparada, que no pudo evitar sentir lástima por ella.

- bueno… más bien lo contrario – admitió Temari, con una pequeña sonrisa.

- je… perdona mi comentario – dijo Sakura, volviendo a sus cabales.

- tranquila, a todas nos dan bajones… supongo – lo cierto era que Temari no sabía muy bien qué decir o cómo actuar.

- y tú… ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Sakura, mientras se levantaba.

- Temari… ¡espera, un momento! – Temari cayó en el pequeño detalle de que esa _niña_ estaba en SU casa - ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!… ¡¿y qué haces en MÍ casa?!

- ¿eh? – Sakura parpadeó confusa – debe de haber una equivocación, porque yo vivo aquí desde hoy.

- ¿Qué?… ¡no, imposible!… - Temari cayó en la cuenta de algo - ¡hey!… ¿cómo has entrado?

- porque tengo la llave – dijo Sakura sacándola de su bolsillo - ¿ves?, ya te he dicho que vivo aquí.

- ¿éste es el 4º D, cierto? – preguntó la rubia para asegurarse. Sakura asintió - ¡entonces no hay ningún fallo!… ¡ésta casa es mía!

- ¡te digo que no! – exclamó Sakura.

- bueno… está claro que así no vamos a solucionar nada… - comentó Temari sacando su móvil – voy a llamar a los de la inmobiliaria, a ver que diablos está ocurriendo. – Sakura volvió a asentir.

Temari comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, Sakura esperó de pie, con la vista clavada en la rubia.

- ¿todas estas cajas son tuyas? – le preguntó, alzando una ceja.

- sí, y los muebles también – Temari echó un vistazo a los muebles vacíos de la estancia – me los han comprado mis padres para el piso.

- hmp… - Temari esperó pacientemente a que le cogiesen el teléfono – si, hola, soy Shikaku Temari, hace dos días firmé los papeles del alquiler del piso… sí, la misma, se acuerda de mí¿no? – pausa. Sakura se muerde el labio inferior impaciente – Ajá. Bien, resulta que hoy, cuando he llegado a mi nueva casa, me he encontrado con otra inquilina en su interior que afirma que ésta es su casa también… ¿pueden explicarme por qué me estoy peleando con una muchacha sobre MÍ piso? – pregunta, pacientemente, Temari. De nuevo una pausa prolongada – oiga, no quiero excusas, quiero una respuesta clara… bien, vaya a consultarlo pero no tarde que la factura del teléfono luego la pago yo. Incompetentes… - murmuró Temari rodando los ojos.

Pasó un pequeño tiempo en silencio, en el que Temari analizó a Sakura de arriba abajo. Era alta, delgada y no estaba mal dotada, aunque vestía poco femenina y algo infantil para su gusto: mayas verdes y una camiseta roja de mangas cortas, muy corriente, que no le marcaba ninguna curva. Su piel estaba menos bronceada que la suya, aunque la muchacha tampoco estaba pálida. Sus cabellos eran rosados, Temari pensó que eran teñidos, y le pareció muy cursi teñirse el pelo de un color tan empalagoso como era el rosa chicle. Aunque tenía una piel perfecta y unos preciosos ojos, eso tenía que reconocerlo.

Temari seguía preguntándose que hacía una niña como ella "viviendo" sola.

- sí, sigo aquí… - Temari escuchó al hombre – Shikaku Temari… si… y ella es…

- Haruno Sakura – agregó rápidamente Sakura.

- Haruno Sakura – repitió Temari, esperó, escuchó al hombre que la atendía… y acabó estallando - ¡¿Qué?!… ¡¿cómo que nos ha alquilado el piso a las dos por error, y ahora que se supone que tenemos que hacer?! – Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa - ¡no quiero sus disculpas, quiero una solución!… - la rubia suspiró intentando tranquilizarse, demasiados sobresaltos por un día. – de acuerdo… está bien, espero su llamada mañana por la mañana. – y colgó.

- ¿Qué ocurre al final? – preguntó temerosa la pelirrosa.

- pues que los incompetentes estos se han confundido y nos han alquilado el piso a ambas… dice que mañana me llamará y dirá a quien pertenece.

- ¡no puede ser! – exclamó Sakura a punto de soltar lágrimas de nuevo.

- como lo oyes… así que parece que por hoy tendremos que dormir ambas aquí.

Se miraron y acabaron con un suspiro de resignación.

- voy a darme un baño si no te importa… - le dijo Temari - ¿está la bañera preparada?

- sí, adelante – le dijo Sakura.

Temari cogió ropa limpia de su bolsa y se fue al baño, cerró la puerta, echó el pestillo, y se dispuso a disfrutar de un agradable baño que esperaba que la hiciese olvidar todas las cosas que le habían sucedido en el día. Pero antes de temerse, cuando aun estaba en ropa interior, sintió unos golpecitos en la puerta.

- esto… Temari-san… me pregunta si tenías toalla.

La aludida miró a su alrededor y se percató de que no tenía ninguna. Abrió la puerta. Cuando Sakura la vio no pudo evitar sonrosarse por la sorpresa y mirar hacia otro lado, a la vez que extendía el brazo para darle la toalla.

- ¡toma!…

- gracias Sakura… - le dijo la rubia con una tierna sonrisa, que incrementó el sonrojo de la pelirrosa.

Sakura se quedó embobada mirándola, _que guapa es, _- pensó, pero la voz de Temari la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- hey, te has puesto roja – rió la rubia; _tiene una sonrisa muy bonita,_ pensó Sakura – tranquila que no pasa nada… un momento – Temari alzó una ceja - ¿no serás…?

- ¡no, no, no! – negó Sakura inmediatamente – a mí me gustan mucho los chicos, me encantan vamos… quiero decir, que no me atraen las chicas, que…

- tranquila, que te he entendido a la primera – volvió a reír Temari – voy a darme un baño – anunció y cerró la puerta de nuevo.

- vale… - susurró Sakura; _¡mierda, debe pensar que soy rarita!… primero me encuentra llorando en el suelo, y ahora esto… bien empezamos Sakura,_ pensó la Haruno.

Sakura, mientras Temari se bañaba, recogió un poco las cajas que había por medio, llevándoselas todas a su habitación. Lo cierto era que así se podía apreciar la amplitud del piso. Sakura fue a la cocina y vio la bolsa de comida que su madre le había dejado, había suficiente para dos días, aunque Sakura lo preparó casi todo para cenar esa noche. Cuando Temari salió del baño, vestida aunque con los cabellos empapados, se asombró al ver el pequeño banquete que la _niña_ había preparado.

- vaya, debes tener un apetito voraz – bromeó Temari, a la vez que sentía como su estómago rugía de hambre y su saliva empezaba a trabajar más de la cuenta al ver el aspecto tan apetitoso de la comida.

- bueno yo… lo he preparado para ambas – sonrió tímidamente Sakura.

- ¿en serio? – Temari se sorprendió de que hubiese pensado en ella también.

- sí pero… no creo que sepa muy bien, además… - Sakura se sorprendió al ver como la muchacha rubia se sentaba en la mesa y empezaba a engullir.

Temari se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, tragó lo que tenía en la boca, bebió un poco de agua y la miró.

- perdóname, pero es que no he comido nada en todo el día… - suspiró – hoy he tenido un día de perros además.

- ¡no pasa nada! – exclamó Sakura, feliz de que le gustase lo que había preparado.

- pero come tú también que sino me vas a hacer sentirme mal.

- ¡sí! – y se sentó en el otro taburete.

Aun no tenían mesas ni sillas, sólo la pequeña barra de la cocina americana y dos taburetes. Durante la cena no hablaron de nada más que de cosas triviales, no había mucha confianza todavía, pero ninguna de las dos podía evitar sentir curiosidad por la otra, especialmente Temari, que no entendía que hacía una _niña_ como ella viviendo sola, aunque no quiso preguntarle ya que no era asunto suyo. Disfrutó de la cena, hacía tiempo que no comía tan bien, a ella no se le daba bien la cocina, además de que no tenía tiempo muchas veces de hacerse de comer, por lo que solía comer comida enlatada o lista para calentar en el microondas.

- ¡ah! No puedo más… ¡hacía tiempo que no probaba algo tan delicioso! – exclamó Temari cuando finalizó.

- me alegro de que te guste – sonrió Sakura, luego se levantó e hizo ademán de recoger la mesa.

- ¡nada de eso! – la detuvo Temari – yo recojo, tú ve a ducharte que luego se hace tarde…

- pero…

- ¡ve! – le ordenó.

- ¡Temari-san! – exclamó de repente Sakura - ¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo?

Temari se miró el brazo izquierdo, como llevaba una camiseta de tirantes se le veía la zona donde se había dado el porrazo esa tarde.

- un golpe que me di… - dio por toda explicación.

- ¡deja que te lo cure! – le pidió Sakura, a la vez que salía a por el botiquín que tenía en una de las cajas.

- ¿un botiquín? – preguntó alzando una ceja la rubia.

- siempre lo llevo conmigo – aseguró la menor – la herida está infectada… así que te la voy a desinfectar, te va a escocer – le dijo mientras le ponía el algodón en el brazo.

- ¡auch! – Temari se apartó de inmediato. - ¡eso duele!

- eso es síntoma de cura; es mejor desinfectártelo que dejártelo así, créeme, después se puede poner peor. – Temari se sorprendió; la primera impresión que le había causado no había sido muy buena que digamos, es decir, que le había parecido una niña mimada e indefensa. Pero al parecer, tenía algo de carácter, a pesar de ser tímida al principio.

- vale mamá – sacó la lengua la rubia. Sakura le sonrió. Lo cierto es que la _pequeña_ pelirrosa le estaba cayendo bastante bien.

- listo. – Temari se miró la tirita. – mañana te lo volveré a curar. – aseguró la pelirrosa mientras iba a guardar su botiquín.

- gracias… vaya, es la segunda vez que te las doy en hora y media – sonrió Temari.

Un rato después, Sakura estaba envuelta en una toalla rosada de tamaño medio, que le dejaba sus largas y hermosas piernas al aire. Acababa de darse su primer baño en su nueva casa y, esperaba, definitiva. El cabello lo traía envuelto en otra toalla del mismo color. Encendió la luz desde el interruptor y se sentó en la cama con el cepillo en la mano. Iba a quitarse la toalla de la cabeza cuando su móvil sonó.

- ¿si? – contestó mientras se quitaba la toalla. Había puesto el _manos libres_ en el móvil.

- so-y yo – susurró una voz, diciéndolo en tres sílabas.

Sakura dejó caer el cepillo del pelo al suelo y se quedó mirando el móvil con los ojos abiertos como platos. Le faltó tiempo para abalanzarse sobre el móvil, quitar el _manos libres_, y pegarse el teléfono a la oreja.

- ¡Tenshi! – exclamó Sakura alegremente.

- ¡premio! – exclamó la voz masculina al otro lado - ¿cómo está mi flor de cerezo?

- ¡ahora genial! – sonrió ella. - ¿Qué tal todo?

- por aquí todo bien, tu prima lleva ya tres ligues en esta semana… es un no parar – suspiró abatido el muchacho.

- sí, lo sé – rió ella - ¿y tú qué?; ¿has vuelto a romper algún corazón?

- no – rió él – últimamente me estoy quietecito…

- ¡¿será posible que estés asentando la cabeza?! – exclamó ella dramatizando.

- oye, que yo la cabeza la tengo muy bien asentada… - dijo haciéndose el ofendido – dime¿cómo te va? – preguntó más serio.

- bien… liada con la mudanza.

- dile a tu madre que echo de menos sus tartas…

- ¡se lo diré! – volvió a reír. - ¿Cómo va Haku?

- Pues… huyendo de la policía como siempre, ya sabes – dijo restándole importancia.

- este chico me preocupa, el día que lo pillen no lo vuelven a soltar. – dijo ella con pesar.

- me duele la boca de decírselo, pero ya sabes cual es su excusa: le debo quien soy a Zabuza… - dijo, imitando la voz de su amigo – en fin.

- con lo maduro que es para unas cosas y lo ingenuo que es para otras… - suspiró Sakura.

- ya ves, bueno y… ¿cómo llevas lo otro? – se hizo una pausa que Tenshi no interrumpió hasta que Sakura no respondiese.

- bien… - dijo al fin.

- tu anterior silencio te delata. – le dijo en un suspiro.

- … en serio… él es pasado…

- ¿le has visto? – esa pregunta molestó a la pelirrosa.

- Tenshi, no estoy en Konoha por él, ya lo sabes. – aseguró, mientras comenzaba a caminar por la habitación.

- lo sé, lo sé, pero ya que ambos estáis allí pues…

- no – dijo rotundamente – no funcionaría… de todas formas, no le digas que estoy aquí¿vale? – le pidió – al menos, no hasta que esté preparada para volverle a ver.

- como quieras… tengo noticias de él¿quieres saberlas?

- ¿son buenas?

- sí.

- entonces con saber eso me basta.

- como quieras… bueno cariño, tengo que dejarte que no tengo más dinero para echarle a la cabina¡ya te llamaré! – exclamó, e imitó el sonido de los besos.

- ¡hasta pronto y cuidaos!; ¡manda saludos a Aiko y Haku…! – pero la llamada se cortó.

Sakura tiró el móvil a la cama, se sentó en ella, y se llevó las manos a la cara. Aun le dolía, le dolía mucho, escuchar cualquier mención sobre _él_, 10 meses era muy poco tiempo. Sakura se echó hacia atrás en la cama y cerró los ojos, notando la humedad debajo de ella. Unos diez minutos después, se levantó y se puso el pijama. Cuando se levantó de la cama, vio su figura dibujada en la colcha, por el agua.

Se cepilló el pelo y se lo secó, luego se acostó, pero no pegó ojo en toda la noche.

Se levantó un buen rato después, cansada de dar vueltas en la cama y a sus recuerdos; fue al salón y vio a Temari sentada en uno de los taburetes con una lata de cerveza en las manos. Estaba pensativa y no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

- dicen que la leche ayuda a dormir – dijo Sakura para hacerse notar. – pero no sabía que la cerveza también.

- pues a mí no me ayuda en nada ninguna de las dos bebidas… - suspiró Temari.

- no puedo dormir¿te importa que te haga compañía? – preguntó la pelirrosa sentándose.

- adelante… - se hizo un pequeño silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por la rubia - ¿Cuántos años tienes, Sakura?

- ¿eh? – lo cierto es que la pregunta la pilló por sorpresa – cumplí 16 en marzo – contestó; estaban a principios de septiembre.

- ¿y se puede saber que hace una niña de 16 años viviendo sola?

Sakura suspiró y se miró las manos. La historia de su vida no era precisamente corta.

- es una historia muy larga…

- bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer – contestó la rubia, mientras sorbía de su cerveza.

- de acuerdo, pero luego no digas que no te avisé…

-

-

_Proseguirá…_

_-_

_-  
_

Espero vuestros comentarios con un review, en serio, es gratis y puedes escribir todo lo que quieras, vamos¿Qué te cuesta?

Nos leemos pronto.

**N**_yx_.

28/04/07


	2. II Noche de recuerdos

.- Se ve a Yondaime en medio de la pantalla del ordenador; viene vestido de paisano con una blusa roja y unos pantalones negros -.

**Yondaime: **Bienvenido a este segundo capítulo de _Soñar es combatir_. Quiero agradecer de ante mano los review que nos dejen y, maldecir de antemano también, a los que no lo hagan. Soy un Hokage respetado que murió para salvar a la aldea del bicho Kyuubi, así que por caridad, dejen sus opiniones sobre el fic... ¿que qué tiene que ver una cosa con otra?... MUCHO... lalalala...

**Kakashi junior: **sensei... se te olvida hacer el disclaimer... - Yondaime está ocupado firmando autógrafos a admiradoras que no se sabe de donde han aparecido - en fin - suspira - nosotros no le pertenecemos a Nyx, eso es más que obvio, porque si no yo no tendría canas con 13 años T.T ¿verdad?...

**Yondaime: **¡¿Otra vez robándome el puesto Kakashi?!... ¿no te he dicho que vayas a timar a Obito? pues ala, arreando que es gerundio. - mira a la pantalla - ahora por favor Rin, un breve recordatorio del capítulo anterior...

**Rin: **- sale con ojeras - en el capítulo anterior pudimos comprovar las diferentes vidas que Temari-san y Sakura-san llevan, con sólo comparar un día de una y de otra. Vimos, además, el encuentro de Sakura-san con un extraño muchacho que nadie puede imaginar de quien se trata - ironizó - y una aparición breve de Kankuro-san. Al final, nos revela que la inmobiliaria tuvo un error y aun no se sabe a quien pertence el piso, si a Temari-san o a Sakura-san. Para finalizar, en la noche, Sakura-san empezó a contarle su vida a Temari-san porque se aburría y no tenía nada mejor que hacer...

**Yondaime: **muy bien Rin n.n pero... ¿no podrías haberte puesto un poco más guapa? tienes unas ojeras peores que Gaara... - Rin le fulminó y se fue en busca de Kakashi. La pobre muchacha lleva toda la noche memorizando sus líneas ya que Yondaime la había amenazado con dejarla sin su dósis diaria de azúcar - sin más preámbulos¡disfruten del fic! - Yondaime hace una breve reverencia y sonríe pícaramente.- por cierto, si notan que las personalidades están un poco OOC, es porque es como quedaba mejor con la trama u.u

* * *

**SOÑAR ES COMBATIR**

_Recorremos el presente con los ojos vendados_. _ Tan sólo más adelante,_

_cuando la venda cae y examinamos el pasado, _

_nos damos cuenta de lo que hemos vivido y comprendemos su significado. _

Milan Kundera.

**Capítulo 2:**_**Noche de recuerdos. **_

-

-

-

_Fue extraño… aquella noche te relaté lo que jamás podría haber contado en voz alta. No sé si fue porque realmente necesitaba decirlo, o porque tú me inspirabas mucha confianza… de cualquier forma, fue un alivio para mi alma. _

-

-

-

Yo nací en Konoha, aunque no tengo muchos recuerdos de mi vida en ésta ciudad, lo cierto es que nunca me he sentido de ninguna parte, y eso siempre me ha hecho sentirme un poco triste. Para ser exactos, lo único que recuerdo de Konoha es un parque y mi primer colegio, pero no son precisamente buenos recuerdos.

Cuando era pequeña, los niños de mi edad y mayores se metían conmigo porque tenía una frente grande, a esa edad, los niños son muy crueles y dicen lo que piensan, ya sea para bien o para mal. Hasta los 6 años no tuve ningún amigo; nadie se sentaba a mi lado en clase, nadie me pedía que jugase en los recreos, todos me repudiaban, se burlaban de mí… pero en parte, era también porque yo lo permitía, pues nunca me defendí. Entonces era muy débil, aunque no puedo evitar pensar que incluso ahora, hay veces que también lo soy, la cosa no ha cambiado demasiado en ese aspecto.

Solía llorar todos los días, a veces por el mismo motivo, otros por un motivo diferente, pero siempre lloraba, a todas horas. Me llamaban Sakura la frentuda llorona, y eso no hacía más que hacerme sentir peor. Era muy dependiente de mis padres y tímida con los mayores, mi madre incluso pensaba que tenía problemas para relacionarme con la gente y me llevó a un psicólogo, pero no recuerdo aquellos tiempos. Hasta que cumplí los 6 años, era una niña solitaria, llorona, tímida y depresiva… pero cuando conocí a Ino, mi mejor amiga, todo cambió, pero no dejé de ser llorona. Era una cualidad que ni siquiera ella pudo cambiarme.

La historia es corta pero bonita, es uno de los más preciados recuerdos que tengo. Ya que Ino, fue mi primera amiga.

Mientras que todos se mofaban de mí y me apartaban, ella decidió acercarse a mí aun a riesgo de que la marginasen a ella también, lo cierto era que no le importaba. A la pequeña Ino, no le parecía correcto como me trataban. No nos costó ser amigas, aunque al principio yo era muy tímida, con el tiempo le cogí confianza y aprendí a desenvolverme más con la gente, digamos que adopté un poco su personalidad. A Ino no le importaba en un principio, se alegraba por mí. Recuerdo una conversación que tuvimos un día en el que estábamos de excursión con el colegio en el campo:

Ino estaba de pie, un poco alejada de las demás, mientras buscaba con la mirada la flor más hermosa de todas. La profesora nos había dicho que cogiésemos un buen ramillete para dar una sorpresa a nuestras madres cuando regresásemos a casa.

- _¡Ino-chan!_ – exclamé llamándola, mientras corría hacia ella. Pero por el camino, no vi una piedra y me tropecé. - _¡auch!_

- _eres muy torpe_ – me dijo ella en plan burla, después de cerciorarse de que estaba bien.

- … - me coloqué a su lado y empezamos a buscar flores; yo no tuve mucha paciencia y cogí las primeras que vi – _Mmm no sé si le gustarán a mamá… no se me da bien esto… ¿Cómo vas Ino-chan?_

- _es__un poco irónico que teniendo el nombre de una flor no se te de bien esto _– rió Ino, yo bajé la mirada apenada _– hay un truco para esto _– me dijo, al darse cuenta de mi reacción – _me lo enseñó mi madre. Primero tienes que elegir tu flor principal y luego las demás para acentuarlas, las flores no deben luchar por ser la mejor. Veamos… ¡aquella!_ – Ino cogió la flor que había estado rato seleccionando – _la amapola; si la amapola es la principal, las flores que has escogido, las espumillas, son sólo para acentuarlas. La amapola se diferencia de las demás flores de primavera en que es conocida como la flor de cerezo cuando cae… es además la flor más bonita en la época de caída. También significa armonía, así que pega con cualquier otra flor. _

Yo miré hacia abajo, Ino sabía un montón de cosas, era además, mucho más madura que yo. La admiraba mucho. Ella era simpática, elegante, divertida, inteligente y no temía a nada… además también era muy bonita. A los 7 años quería ser como ella.

_- ¿Qué te parece, me queda bien? _– sonrió Ino, después de haber cogido una de mis espumillas y habérsela puesto en la oreja - _¿estoy guapa? _

_- … sí – _contesté tras una pausa.

_- hey¿Qué es ese silencio? _

_- nada_ – reí yo, un poco nerviosa.

Solía compararme con ella, y cada vez que lo hacía me sentía muy inferior. Estuve pensativa, mientras miraba mi espumilla. Ino me miró sorprendida.

_- ¿Sakura? _

_- si tú eres una amapola, Ino-chan, entonces ¿yo soy una espumilla?… _

Ella suspiró y se echó hacia atrás. Elevó la mirada al cielo.

_- ¿de qué hablas?… bueno, si quieres saber la verdad… tú no llegas ni a flor, eres sólo un brote _– me dijo con toda la sinceridad y calma del mundo, mientras me sonreía.

_- … ¡ah!… supongo…_ - dije dolida, en ese momento no entendí el verdadero significado de sus palabras.

Tras eso, estuvimos un rato en silencio. Yo no dejaba de pensar en lo inferior que era respecto a ella, mientras que Ino disfrutaba del paisaje y del olor de las flores.

_- Ino-chan… _

_- dime… _

_- ¿Por qué te acercaste a mí aquel día en el parque?_ – no pude evitar preguntar, lo ciento era que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo saberlo.

_- porque… pensé que sería un desperdicio para ti marchitarte siendo un brote…_ - me dijo mientras acariciaba un brote que tenía a su lado. Ino siempre había sido muy madura para su edad. Yo no pude evitar sonrojarme. – _no tiene sentido una flor a no ser que crezca. Se debe convertir en… _- Ino me miró a los ojos_ - una flor más preciosa que la amapola. _

Decir que me dejó sin palabras es poco, me emocionó y me hizo sentirme bien conmigo misma, algo que nunca antes nadie había conseguido. Recuerdo ese día perfectamente, siempre me alegraré de haberla tenido como amiga. Pero… lo bueno no suele durarme mucho.

Al siguiente año, mis padres comenzaron con sus viajes de trabajo por todo el mundo, yo no tenía a nadie con quien quedarme, por lo que monté una buena rabieta la tarde que me lo dijeron.

-_ ¡no quiero, no quiero, no quiero ir y no iré!_ – me comporté de una forma muy infantil, pero es que realmente no quería perder lo que tanto esfuerzo me había costado conseguir, no quería alejarme de Ino.

Lloraba y lloraba encerrada en mi habitación. Desde fuera, mis padres, los de Ino, y ella intentaban sacarme de mi cuarto sin éxito.

_- Sakura cariño, compréndelo por favor…_ - intentaba hacerme razonar mi madre.

_- ¡NO!_ – grité rotundamente.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por mi actitud, incluida Ino, a quien decepcioné. No recuerdo bien como, pero consiguió que la dejase entrar. Una vez las dos en la habitación, corrí hacia ella para abrazarla y que me consolase, pero lo que recibí por su parte fue un buen bofetón. Caí al suelo de culo de la impresión.

_- ¿Ino…chan…?_ – dejé incluso de llorar.

-_ ¡deja de comportarte de esa manera tan infantil!_ – me dijo con voz clara e imponente - _¿no ves que así no vas a conseguir nada? Tus padres trabajan y consiguen dinero para que tú estés bien y puedas tener de todo, y tú se lo agradeces así… ¿acaso no te das cuenta?_ – me riñó, sus duras pero claras palabras me hicieron llorar en silencio, arrepentida.

_- yo… yo… no quiero, alejarme de ti… _

_- ¿es por eso?_ – la rubia abrió los ojos de sorpresa, pero aun así no cambio de actitud - _¿por eso estás montando todo este numerito?… realmente no me extraña, siempre has hecho lo mismo… te pones a llorar y a dar pena para conseguir lo que quieres… ¡¿Cuándo vas a crecer?!_ – me gritó, dejándome en shock. Entonces me di cuenta de que tenía razón en todo. Así era yo, tal y como me describía. Una persona egoísta y manipuladora.

_- … yo… _

_- ¡estoy harta de cuidar de ti, de ser siempre la que te saca de los apuros!… ¡aprende de una vez a cuidarte sola! _– añadió, haciendo que mis lágrimas se multiplicasen – _estoy cansada de ti, Sakura…_ - me susurró y acto seguido, salió de mi habitación y se marchó.

No lo supe en ese momento, pero Ino se marchó llorando. Sus palabras me habían dejado muy sorprendida y dolorida, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Abracé mis piernas y continué llorando, después de pedir perdón a mis padres por mi comportamiento y decirles, que iría con ellos.

Tras este incidente, no supe nada de Ino en las dos semanas siguientes. El camión de la mudanza estaba listo para partir, mis padres estaban subidos en el coche, y yo de pie, delante de la casa, mirando calle abajo por si ella aparecía. Pero no apareció. En mi mano, tenía la cinta roja que ella me dio cuando nos conocimos, la cinta que probaba que éramos amigas. Sabía que no iba a aparecer, pero en el fondo de mi corazón tenía una llamita de esperanza. Mi madre me volvió a llamar para que subiera al coche. Miré una vez más calle abajo pero no llegaba. No quedaba tiempo, me iría de Konoha y no sabía siquiera si volvería. Me giré y amarré la cinta roja en la valla de mi casa, teniendo la esperanza de que Ino la encontrase. No podía irme con ese lazo, sería demasiado doloroso.

Me monté en el coche y nos marchamos. No sé que fue de ese lazo desde entonces.

Ahora he vuelto a ser amiga de Ino, pero siento que ya no es como antes. Años después, coincidimos en una casita de campo que los señores Yamanaka y mis padres habían alquilado en el mismo lugar. Hablamos largo y tendido, ella se disculpó por sus palabras de entonces y yo no quería darle más vueltas al tema, por lo que decidimos hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. A partir de entonces, mantuvimos el contacto vía móvil y Messenger, hasta el día de hoy.

Pero Ino, sólo fue una de las personas que forman parte de mi pasado, de mi vida. Porque gracias a aquella separación pude conocer a los demás.

-

-

-

Aquella noche, fue la última de todas, fue la noche que cierra una etapa de mi vida. Pero a la vez, fue la mejor, y peor, noche de mi vida.

El local estaba lleno, el público impaciente pedía a gritos que saliesen ya. No cabía ni un alma más, incluso había gente que se había quedado fuera y a pesar del frío, seguían esperando pacientemente a que empezase. Eran menores de edad, pero muy poca gente lo sabía, además no lo aparentaban. Los bármanes tenían bastante trabajo aquella noche. Y desde el palco del DJ, yo los miraba.

- _se están haciendo de rogar eh – _me dijo el DJ mientras buscaba un nuevo CD.

- _el público ruge como bestias hambrientas, pero aun no es suficiente – _le contesté yo, él se me quedó mirando pero lo ignoré. Sabía que por la mente de ellos pasaba la misma frase.

Unos minutos después, cuando la multitud estaba empezando a descontrolarse, las luces del local se apagaron, y en el escenario, se vio moverse tres sombras que iban a colocarse en sus respectivos lugares. Los gritos, la mayoría femeninos, resonaron por todo el lugar una vez más. Un foco de luz azul pasó rápidamente por las tres figuras, dándoles un aspecto sexy y misterioso a la vez. La guitarra eléctrica sonó suave, como si intentara calmar las ansias de los espectadores; el bajo se le unió un poco después marcando un compás un poco más rápido y finalizando, la batería rugió presentando al último miembro del grupo, la vocalista. Mientras ella pisaba el escenario, cada paso que daba para acercarse al micrófono hacía que a cada una de las personas del público se le pusiera de punta hasta el último bello, es una sensación que mezcla nervios con impaciencia lo que sólo ella consigue transmitir en cada uno de los conciertos. Yo estaba que no podía controlarme, en cualquier momento me pondría a gritar como sus fans, histérica. Se colocó delante del micrófono, y el foco azul alumbró su silueta. La batería calló, dejando sólo a la guitarra y al bajo sonando.

La vocalista agarró con fuerza y seguridad el micrófono, a la vez que los focos se encendían y dejaba verles perfectamente.

_- ¡buenas noches, somos Black Soul!_ – anunció la chica, provocando euforia en el público.

Levantó lentamente el brazo hasta tenerlo alzado del todo, abrió el puño completamente. La batería se unió a la guitarra y al bajo, en el estribillo, formando una ruidosa pero armoniosa melodía que se mezcló con la fuerte voz de la muchacha. El concierto comenzó.

Fue el mejor concierto que han dado, y el último, aunque ninguno de nosotros lo sabía aun. Recuerdo aquella noche perfectamente, hasta el mínimo detalle. Incluso puedo describir perfectamente como iban vestidos. Mi prima Aiko se había cortado el pelo esa semana y lo tenía muy corto, se había echado gomina y se lo había puesto de punta. Se lo había teñido de negro, aunque su color original era marrón. Sus ojos, de un inusual color ámbar, brillaban con más fuerza que nunca. Vestía con una ajustada camiseta de tirantes negra rasgada por algunas partes y una falda azul de rebelde, además de las botas negras de estilo punk. Llevaba doble cadena a un lado de la falda y otra muy larga que comenzaba en el pendiente de la oreja y acababa en la pulsera, dejando un gran margen. Además tenía un collar con forma de correa en el cuello y pulseras de pincho en las muñecas, y un último collar más largo con una chapa de plata en la que estaba inscrito su nombre. Ese día cantó genial; tras el primer estribillo, se metió al público en el bolsillo.

Tenshi tocó la guitarra de forma espectacular, las conquistó a todas. Llevaba el pelo castaño revuelto, con un aire más salvaje que de costumbre. Aun tenía la pequeña coletilla en la nuca. Sus ojos opalinos los llevaba ocultos tras unas gafas de sol, siempre le ha gustado imponer misterio a su imagen. Vestía con unos pantalones anchos negros llenos de cuerdas y bolsillos por todas partes; una camiseta blanca rasgada por los hombros y la zona de la cintura. De su cuello colgaban collares idénticos a los de Aiko, era como una especie de talismán para ambos, ya que jamás se subieron a un escenario sin ellos. Él también llevaba una cadena larga en el pantalón. Aquel día noté, como entregaba su alma con cada nota.

Haku, siempre el más sereno, tampoco se contuvo. La batería rugía bajo sus baquetas. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta baja, con dos mechones sueltos que le caían elegantemente por el rostro, como de costumbre, y sus ropas eran más elegantes que la de los demás. Pantalones negros ajustados, camisa negra con los primeros botones desabrochados, y una corbata roja con el nudo flojo. Al contrario que los demás, Haku no tenía piercings, ni llevaba pulseras de pincho, o cadenas. La verdad es que contrastaba mucho su imagen con la de los demás, pero eso nunca importó. Al igual que Tenshi, usaba unas gafas oscuras para ocultar sus ojos marrones, nunca supe por qué las usaba, quizás como Tenshi, sólo para causar misterio a su imagen.

A pesar de todo, yo sólo tenía ojos para una persona. Sai estaba más atractivo que nunca. Su cabello azabache le caía sobre el rostro elegantemente, sus ojos carbón mostraban una concentración y misterio envidiables. Vestía con unos pantalones de cuero negro, y una chaqueta negra, también de cuero, abierta, que dejaba todo su torso al descubierto. La piel de Sai siempre ha sido muy pálida, pero eso no le quita atractivo. Llevaba dos guantes negros que le dejaba los dedos al descubierto, perfectos para tocar el bajo. No llevaba pulseras ni collares tampoco.

Sus nombres, se mezclaban entre los gritos, y era difícil decir cual sonaba más.

-

-

-

_Fue un tiempo increíble. Las noches de concierto eran las mejores, nunca me perdí ninguno. Yo los miraba desde el palco del DJ, pasaba de meterme en el bullicio que la gente creaba con sus canciones. Puede que yo no fuese parte de los Black Soul, pero sí que me sentía como uno de ellos. Teníamos apenas 15 años, y aunque actuasen en locales de prestigio, seguían siendo unos niños por lo que necesitaban de un adulto que los representase, pero el problema era que ninguno de los tres tenía padres, por eso eran mis propios padres lo que se hacían responsables, aunque como estaban de viaje la mayoría del tiempo, acabaron siendo mis tíos quienes se hicieron cargo. A pesar de todas las cosas que tenían en su contra, Black Soul brillaba con una luz cegadora. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

- _¡genial, otro concierto perfecto! – _solía exclamar Haku, el batería. Después de cada concierto, nos reuníamos en el mismo puesto de Ramen del pueblo, el cual estaba debajo de mi casa, por lo que mis padres me dejaban quedarme todo el tiempo que quisiese.

- _¡chin-chin! – _exclamábamos todos siempre, brindando con nuestros refrescos.

- _¡bueno, parece que esta noche hemos ganado otra batalla! – _dijo aquella noche Aiko, mi prima, la vocalista y estrella del grupo, se la veía realmente feliz. - _¿no crees que la mayoría estaban allí sólo para vernos a nosotros? _

- _sí, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que legiones de chicas llamarían a mi puerta – _comentó soñadoramente Tenshi, nuestro guitarrista.

- _yo creo que la gente flipaba con la ropa de Aiko – _comenté yo, mientras cogía el Ramen con los palillos.

- _sí, su estilo debe de estar alejándonos muchos fans importantes – _comentó el último miembro del grupo, el bajo, Sai.

- _un beso mío debe valer un montón – _le contestó Aiko coquetamente.

- _creída – _respondimos los otros cuatro a la vez, luego sonreímos.

- _¡camarero, otro cuenco, igual que el anterior! – _exclamó mi prima Aiko, alegremente. Sí, todos estábamos muy alegres esa noche.

- _si sigues comiendo así te vas a poner como una ballena – _le dijo Sai, por su bien.

- _pobre cetáceo¿Qué mal te ha hecho el animalito para que lo compares con semejante adefesio humano? _– intervino Tenshi, burlándose de ella, mientras Sai, Haku y yo reíamos por la broma.

- _¡imbéciles! – _exclamó Aiko, a la vez que le daba una colleja a Sai y le tiraba la bebida a Tenshi a la cara. Ahora fue ella quien rió.

- _pero tienen razón, te va a sentar mal tanta comida – _le dijo Haku, rebajando los humos.

- _¡me da igual! Total, yo no me tengo que preocupar de mi tipito ya que no seré la reina del baile –_ contestó despreocupadamente.

- _¿acaso no vas a ir al baile? – _le preguntó Tenshi. Aun intentaba limpiarse con una servilleta. Se referían al baile de navidad del instituto.

- _¡por supuesto que no! – _dijo tranquilamente, dio un sorbo a su bebida y continuó – _odio los vestidos de gala, los chicos babosos y bailar lentos… esa noche me quedaré en casa afinando mi preciosa voz – _sonrió ampliamente.

- _¡pues me hubiera encantado verte con unos de esos monísimos vestidos rosados! – _se burló Tenshi.

- _pues tendrás que conformarte con Sakura vestida así. –_ se le escapó a Aiko.

_- ¿de qué te ríes? – _le pregunté a Sai.

_-__aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda – _contestó Sai. Tenshi y Aiko soltaron sonoras carcajadas. Haku rió disimuladamente. Yo los fulminé a los tres y me giré con toda mi mala leche del mundo hacia Sai, el cual ya se arrepentía de sus palabras, pero aun así, mantenía esa tranquila y pacífica sonrisa suya.

_-__¡maldito idiota! – _exclamé, propinándole la segunda colleja de la noche.

_-__joder, ya llevo dos… - _se lamentó Sai.

La cara de perrito abandonado que Sai nos puso nos hico reír a todos. A pesar de que nos metíamos mucho unos con otros, el buen humor siempre estaba presente.

- _de todas formas, me hubiera gustado haberte visto con un vestido de esos – _comentó Haku, Aiko le fulminó.

_- creo que sería mejor que no vieras algo así, Haku_ – intervino Tenshi – _yo la vi vestida de princesita en la obra de teatro de navidad del colegio y aun no he superado el trauma. _– todos reímos, excepto la aludida que, si las miradas matasen, Tenshi estaría bien muerto.

- _¡mentiroso! _– exclamó - _¡si me babeaste durante toda la actuación! _

_- ¡espera! – _intervino Sai riendo - _¡¿tú vestida de princesita?!… - _ni siquiera pudo añadir nada más antes de volver a romper en carcajadas.

_- tengo que tener alguna foto por ahí, ya la buscaré – _dijo Tenshi mientras se terminaba su Ramen.

_- ¡yo también la quiero! – _exclamó Haku.

_- ¡y yo! – _pedí alegremente.

Aiko volvió a fulminarnos y soltó varios insultos que fueron encajados con risas.

- _¡que vivan los Black Soul! – _gritó Aiko en medio de la plaza de nuestro barrio, después de que saliésemos del puesto de Ramen, despertando a más de un vecino.

- _está loca – _reí yo.

- _algún día de estos la meterán en la cárcel por escándalo público – _suspiró Tenshi.

- _¡no me subestimes!; ¡a mí nunca me van a atrapar! – _contestó Aiko haciéndose la ofendida.

- _¿Por qué, es que te están buscando? – _ironizó Tenshi.

- _bueno, yo me voy yendo… - _comentó Haku, tras leer un sms que le había llegado al móvil.

- _hey Haku¡tu casa está por allí! – _le dijo Aiko entre risas – _ya no sabe ni donde vive… _

_- ya lo sé, pero no es allí a donde voy… - _suspiró cansadamente.

_-__Zabuza ¿no? – _cuestionó seriamente Tenshi - _¡¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hacer lo que ese tío te diga?!_

_- sé que no está bien lo que hacemos pero… le debo mucho y yo no soy ningún desagradecido – _esta conversación ya la habíamos tenido muchas veces.

_-__pero algún día se puede complicar las cosas… - _intervine yo preocupada.

_-__dejadle que haga con su vida lo que quiera – _exclamó Aiko, sorprendiéndonos a todos.

_-__¡pero Aiko…! _– exclamé yo, aunque me obligué a silenciarme.

_-__si le debierais lo que sois a alguien lo entenderíais – _explicó tranquilamente Aiko.

Yo no entendí en ese momento sus palabras, pero los demás parecieron comprender ya que todos bajaron la mirada. En momentos como ese, es cuando más fuera del grupo me sentía. Mi vida, y las suyas, habían sido siempre tan diferentes… yo había crecido en el seno de una familia feliz, mientras que Sai y Tenshi habían crecido en un orfanato, a Haku lo habían abandonado en la calle, y los padres de Aiko habían muerto cuando ella era un niña, pero unos años después, mis tíos la adoptaron. Todos habían tenido vidas difíciles, y gracias a esas experiencias eran capaces de cuidarse de sí mismos.

- _Sakura¿te importa dar una vuelta antes de volver a casa? – _me preguntó Sai, después de que Haku se perdiera de vista.

- _¿ya te la quieres cepillar, pedazo de pervertido? – _intervino Aiko, poniendo un poco de humor.

- _no digas tonterías – _se limitó a responder Sai, aunque luego me lanzó una disimulada mirada que me hizo sonrojarme.

_- ¿Tenshi y tú sois gays y lleváis meses saliendo juntos? – _preguntó inocentemente Aiko, haciéndome reír a mí.

_-__¡no digas chorradas! – _exclamó Tenshi, luego miró al moreno – _Sai, asegúrate de decírselo a Sakura, yo se lo diré a la cabeza hueca – _dijo en forma de despedida, empujando a Aiko hacia su casa. Sai pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me obligó a seguirle.

Yo no sabía de qué iba la cosa, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Nos fuimos a su apartamento. Por aquél entonces, yo estaba viviendo con mis tíos ya que mis padres estaban de viaje y no me querían dejar sola. Ese año no me llevaron con ellos porque no querían que perdiese otro año más de escuela. Por suerte, estudiaba por mi cuenta, y aunque no había ido al instituto, estaba al nivel de mi edad. El año y medio que viví con mis tíos, fue la primera vez que fui al instituto, que tuve amigos estables, y que pude disfrutar de mi vida como adolescente.

Aquella noche, nos bañamos juntos como tantas otras veces. Haríamos el amor, y acabaríamos durmiendo juntos. Por suerte, mis tíos eran muy liberales, y no les importaba que pasase la noche en casa de mi novio.

- _oye Sai¿te acuerdas? _– le pregunté mientras jugueteaba con las burbujas de la bañera. Él me miraba directamente. – _la primera vez que nos vimos, hacía mucho calor, al contrario que hoy – _esto, ocurrió el mes de mayo, cuando teníamos 14 años.

- _claro que me acuerdo – _me respondió él, con una de sus miradas penetrantes.

- _¿de verdad? _– le pregunté inocentemente, aunque sabía que estaba siendo sincero.

- _fue en el cumpleaños de Tenshi, hace un par de años. _

_- hace un año y seis meses – _contesté yo sin titubear.

_-__tú llevabas aquél vestido rojo. _

_- ¿ah sí?… no tienes por qué acordarte de todos los detalles – _le dije, lo cierto era que me había sorprendido que lo recordase.

_-__no podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera… estabas espantosa – _me dijo, como siempre, con su peculiar forma de halagarme, aunque yo todo me lo tomase mal.

_-__idiota… - _le dije después de haberle salpicado agua con la mano – _es increíble, lo primero que recibí de ti fue un insulto… si me hubieran dicho que acabaríamos así, me hubiera reído de quien me lo dijese – _confesé, él me dedicó una sonrisa, dándome a entender que no le sorprendía.

No sé por qué, pero aquella noche me dio por recordar el momento en el que nos conocimos Sai y yo. Habían pasado muchas cosas en los siete meses que llevábamos juntos, y nunca me arrepentiré de nada de lo que hice en aquel tiempo. Sai era mi mundo, todo lo que amaba o importaba era él, aunque a veces nos llevásemos mal ya que no comprendía su forma de halagarme, no me importaba. Yo era feliz, vivir con Sai de aquella manera… me encantaba.

Cuando nos conocimos, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez, la verdad es que lo que sentí estaba muy lejos de "amor" o "excitación", más bien lo calificaría como curiosidad. Cuando le conocí, era muy diferente a como es ahora. Era serio, reservado, de expresión indiferente y mirada penetrante. Nunca sabía en qué pensaba, y bueno, aun conserva esa cualidad, pero se ha vuelto mucho más expresivo que entonces.

Aquella tarde, marcó un antes y un después en nuestras vidas.

- _hola –_ dijiste aquella vez, con tu sonrisa falsa. Ahora sé distinguir entre las falsas y las de verdad.

- _¡eres tú, el de antes! – _exclamó Aiko, ninguno de los presentes sabíamos de qué hablaba.

Para mi prima y para mí, era un desconocido, amigo de Tenshi, pero desconocido igualmente. En ese momento no me enteraba de nada, pero más tarde Aiko me contó el pequeño incidente que había tenido con él.

- _parece que ya os conocéis – _Tenshi estaba igual de sorprendido que yo y que Haku.

Tenshi se había criado toda su vida en el orfanato del pueblo, no sabía quienes eran sus padres ni por que le habían abandonado, pero eso era algo que le traía al fresco, nunca lograré comprenderle completamente. Él celebra su cumpleaños el 16 de mayo, porque dice que fue el día en que conoció a Aiko, y desde entonces decidió que fuese su cumpleaños ese día. La relación entre Tenshi y Aiko es algo más que amistad, son como hermanos, se entienden y complementan perfectamente, a decir verdad, nunca he visto una mejor armonía entre dos polos casi opuestos totalmente. Aiko vivió un par de años en el orfanato, desde que sus padres murieron hasta que mis tíos la adoptaron. Fue en ese tiempo cuando conoció a Tenshi y a Haku.

Por otro lado, Haku fue abandonado cuando tenía 7 años, hay que decir que él es tres años mayor que nosotros; a él lo llevaron al orfanato unos tres meses después que a Aiko, y en seguida, se hizo amigo de Tenshi y de mi prima. Pero un hombre llamado Zabuza, el mismo que lo encontró vagabundeando por la ciudad y lo llevó al orfanato, acabó adoptándolo. Nunca perdió el contacto con ellos dos, pero empezó a verlos con menos frecuencia.

Y el caso de Sai es similar al de Tenshi: creció en varios orfanatos hasta que lo trasladaron al del pueblo. El motivo de tantos traslados es que Sai era un niño un poco desequilibrado y dibujaba cosas que inquietaba a los demás niños, por lo que acababa asustándolos. Pero con el tiempo, empezó a ser una persona fría y reservada, que insultaba a los demás antes de que le dijesen nada siquiera, era una forma de autodefensa. Sai llegó la orfanato poco después de que Aiko se fuese a vivir con mis tíos, por eso nunca se conocieron.

Yo conocí a Tenshi el mismo día en que me trasladé a vivir con mis tíos, porque estaba con Aiko cuando yo llegué. A Haku lo conocí unos meses después, presentado por mi prima.

Y a Sai…

- _Aiko¿le conoces? – _le pregunté sorprendida a mi prima.

- _siento lo de antes – _intervino Sai, dirigiéndose a Aiko – _pero quería saber si realmente eras como había escuchado decir a Tenshi y Haku… aunque realmente creo que eres más escandalosa y molesta de lo que pensaba… - _todo eso, lo soltó tranquilamente, con una sonrisa. Yo estaba que flipaba a decir verdad.

- _¡¿Qué dices?! – _exclamó Aiko ofendida, tuve que agarrarla para que no se abalanzase contra él.

- _¡espera Aiko, es amigo de Tenshi y vamos a tener que pasar todo el día con él, será mejor que nos llevemos bien! – _exclamé, mientras la sujetaba. – _aunque tú no estás siendo muy amable – _le dije a Sai.

- _¿es por lo de antes?… bueno, me gusta tu forma de ser, una chica amable pero fea. _– tuvo el descaro de decirme.

- _¡¿Qué has dicho estúpido?! – _exclamé, ahora era Aiko quien tuvo que sujetarme.

- _hey Sakura¿ya has olvidado lo que le has dicho a Aiko-chan? – _intervino Haku, intentado poner calma. – _es el cumpleaños de Tenshi y no vamos a arruinarle el día¿Por qué no intentáis llevaros bien?… anda, será mejor que os presentéis… _

_- Tsuruya Aiko – _contestó mi prima fulminando a Sai.

_- Haruno Sakura – _yo también le fulminé.

_-__soy Sai – _dijo él tan tranquilo.

_-__eso está mejor – _dijo Haku conforme.

_-__¡será mejor empezar ya con el cumpleaños, así terminará antes! – _exclamó Aiko, cogiendo del brazo a Tenshi - _¡¿cómo se te ocurre invitar a un tipo como él?! – _dijo sin ningún disimulo.

Fuimos al parque de atracciones, realmente nos lo pasamos bien, aunque las continuas peleas entre Sai y Aiko no cesaron en todo el día. Tenshi, que conocía bien a ambos, sabía que iba a pasar eso entre ellos, por lo que no intervino en ninguna ocasión. Así que nos tocó hacer de intermediarios a Haku y a mí.

- _¿Qué ocurre? _– preguntó Sai; Aiko llevaba un rato mirándole descaradamente.

- _no sé como Tenshi puede aguantarle – _dijo Aiko, como si no le hablase a él.

- _deja de mirarme con esa cara por favor, o tendré que pegarte. _

_- ¡lo que me faltaba por oír!; ¡eres un mariconazo, mira que pegar una chica! _– exclamó Aiko a voz de pulmón.

_- ¿nunca has oído hablar de la igualdad de sexos? Además… tú no pareces mucho una chica – _Sai estaba jugando demasiado con la paciencia de Aiko.

_-__¡deja de provocarme con cada palabra que dices gilipollas, o seré yo quien te pegue! – _amenazó Aiko. Haku y yo nos miramos, ya no sabíamos qué hacer para tensar la situación.

_-__en realidad, no te guardo ningún rencor… es sólo que no aguanto a la gente como tú – _respondió, sin perder la calma en ningún momento.

_- ¡entonces sí me guardas rencor!… ¡arrg!… ¡no te aguanto más, me sacas de mis casillas! – _gritó ella.

_- ¡basta ya los dos! – _intervino Tenshi, cansado de escucharlo. – _a ver Aiko¿Qué pasa?_

_- ¡Tenshi, este tío es un insoportable, desde que he llegado no ha hecho otra cosa más que insultarnos a mí y a Sakura, sólo que ella prefiere callarse, pero a mi me tiene harta! – _y era verdad, cada vez que yo intervenía me soltaba algún insulto también - _¡a un cabrón como él, nunca podré aceptarlo como amigo! Lo siento por ti, Tenshi. _

_- bueno… yo tampoco, y lo prefiero así – _respondió Sai – _no me gusta la gente escandalosa que monta numeritos a la mínima sólo para llamar la atención, tus padres deben de estar tan hartos de ti que ya no te hacen ni caso, y por eso actúas así en público… _

_- ¡bastardo…! – _a Aiko le ardía la sangre, pero no era la única. Ella iba a lanzarse a por él, pero yo alcé el brazo en horizontal e intervine.

_- ciertamente, no deberíamos pelearnos entre nosotros ya que todos somos amigos de Tenshi y no queremos hacerle pasar un mal día… Sai, Aiko aun no sabe mucho sobre ti, ha hablado demasiado, así que por favor, perdónala… - _comenté yo; lo cierto es que no sé quien estaba más sorprendidos, si ellos por mi actitud, o yo por mi control.

_- Sakura… - _Aiko desde luego, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

_- menos mal que Sakura-chan es más decente… - _oí comentar a Haku, pero lo ignoré.

_- no me ha ofendido en absoluto – _sonrió Sai, con esa sonrisa que empezaba a odiar de él.

_- ah… me alegro – _contesté yo, respondiendo con su misma sonrisa.

Acto seguido avancé y le propiné tal puñetazo que lo tumbé al suelo y los dejé a todos con la boca abierta. Nadie reaccionó en unos segundos.

- _a mí, no hace falta que me perdones – _le dije, cuando se estaba incorporando.

- _me ha engañado, tu sonrisa falsa… - _me respondió Sai, aun en el suelo. La gente se había detenido a contemplar la escena.

- _no sabes nada acerca de Aiko, así que no vuelvas a insultarla o a insinuar nada – _le dije claramente – _la próxima vez que hables mal de ella, no seré tan amable. _

- _je… entendido, no diré nada delante de ti – _me respondió Sai, con su sonrisa. – _pero no lo olvides, no eres la única que sabe poner sonrisas falsas. _

Ignoré su última frase y me marché sin siquiera despedirme. Aiko me siguió aun con el impacto en el cuerpo, durante todo el camino estuvo diciéndome alabanzas y halagos. Dejamos a los chicos en el parque de atracciones, y no volví a ver a Sai hasta unos meses después.

Aquella noche, después del concierto y de la repentina ida de Haku, pasé el resto de la noche en casa de Sai. Hasta hacía poco vivía con su hermano, el cual tenía la mayoría de edad cumplida y podía hacerse cargo de su tutela. El piso era pequeño, pero más que suficiente para él, ya que su hermano estaba fuera trabajando y raras veces podía pasarse por el piso. A decir verdad, no eran hermanos de sangre. Se habían conocido en el orfanato de Konoha y siempre habían tenido una buena relación. Él era unos años mayor que Sai, por lo que cuando salió del orfanato y pudo conseguir trabajo, lo primero que hizo fue convertirse en su tutor legal, lo cual le costó muchos meses de esfuerzos, pero al final lo logró. Lo malo era que él trabajaba en Konoha y Sai tenía su vida en el pueblo.

Había muchas cosas de Sai que aun no sabía, al igual que él no sabía muchas cosas de mí. Yo sabía que a él no le gustaba hablar de su pasado, por lo que no le preguntaba, aunque él me lo había estado contando poco a poco. No conoció a sus padres ni a ningún familiar, desde que tiene memoria ha estado yendo de orfanato en orfanato hasta que llegó a este último, en el cual conoció a Tenshi, quien le dio una oportunidad. Tenshi fue el primero en atravesar la barrera defensiva que Sai había creado para protegerse, y había aprendido a conocerlo. Tenshi fue también, el encargado de socializarlo con los demás, y gracias a él, no sólo nació Black Soul, sino la amistad que sus componentes y yo manteníamos.

Esa noche, hicimos el amor como tantas otras. Sí, sólo teníamos 15 años, pero me daba igual todo. Cuando lograbas superar su barrera emocional, descubrías al verdadero Sai, el chico que ansía amar y ser amado por los demás, y sólo puedes dejarte arrollar por ese fuego de pasión y lujuria.

Busqué en el cajón de la mesita de noche, pero ya no me quedaban más anticonceptivos, así que me dispuse a vestirme para bajar a la farmacia a comprar más. Pero antes, recordé algo.

- _¿Qué era eso que según Tenshi me tenías que decir? – _le pregunté. Yo estaba recostada boca abajo y le miraba, mientras que él estaba sentado en la cama mirando los dibujos que tenía colgados de la pared, que él mismo había pintado. – _parecía importante. ¿Tiene algo que ver con el grupo?_

- _… bueno, ya sabes como le gusta exagerar a Tenshi… _

_- está bien, se lo preguntaré a él directamente… - _murmuré y me levanté de la cama. Comencé a vestirme. – _además tengo que comprar algunas pastillas… _

_- joder, debe ser un asco ser un yonki… - _me contestó tranquilamente, usando un tono de voz burlona. Se había tumbado boca abajo.

_- ¡idiota! Son anticonceptivos, no me quiero quedar embarazada ¿vale?… además, no tendría que pasar tanta vergüenza cada vez que los compro si te dignaras a usar preservativo. _

_- ¿quieres que te acompañe a comprarlo? – _me propuso; tenía la cabeza ahogada en la almohada.

_- no te molestes – _le dije levantándome de la cama.

Pero no me dio tiempo ni a dar dos pasos cuando sentí sus fuertes brazos rodearme y tumbarme de nuevo en la cama, con él encima. Me besó, con pasión, como si su vida dependiera de ello. La verdad, es que me encantaban esos besos arrebatadores que me daba de vez en cuando, me hacía sentir que le era importante.

Se tumbó sobre mi pecho y yo le acaricié los cabellos oscuros con cariño, en esos momentos le podría perdonar todo. Cerré los ojos y suspiré. Sai levantó de pronto la cabeza, llevándose mi mano, la cual aun jugueteaba con sus cabellos.

- _ Sakura… me voy a Konoha… - _me dijo, mirándome a los ojos. – _debes vivir como a ti te guste…_

Mi mano se deslizó por sus cabellos hasta caer sobre la cama. Mis pupilas se dilataron y creí que incluso mi corazón se había parado. Un segundo que me pareció una eternidad. ¿Konoha?… ¿de qué me estaba hablando?…

Todo iba fenomenal, tenía todo lo que hubiera deseado en la vida pero… la felicidad, es algo que no me dura mucho.

Aquella noticia, no fui la única a la que le cayó como si le hubieran echado agua fría en pleno invierno.

- _¿Konoha? – _repetía sorprendida Aiko, parpadeó varias veces sin poder creer lo que había escuchado de los labios de su mejor amigo, de su hermano. - _¿pero por qué?… ¿qué se te ha perdido allí?… además¿cómo piensas irte si tu custodia la tienen los del orfanato? _

- _no me voy yo, se va Sai – _explicó Tenshi; estaban en el paseo marítimo, de pie, contemplando el mar. – _su hermano por fin se ha establecido y quiere que se vaya con él. _

- _¿hermano¡Sai tiene un hermano?! – _exclamó Aiko escandalizada, dándose cuenta de lo poco que sabía de su reservado amigo.

- _bueno, no son hermanos de sangre pero como si lo fueran, es una historia larga que debe contarte él… - _dio por toda explicación Tenshi.

- _¡pero ¿cómo va a irse?! Así¡de repente!… - _Aiko estaba muy confusa.

_- supongo que en estos momentos estará haciendo las maletas, se marcha pasado mañana. Ya está todo decidido, no hay marcha atrás. _

_- espera un momento…_

_- todavía no se ha ido, aun puedes ir a buscarle si quieres hablar con él… - _la interrumpió.

_-__¡¿y qué le voy a decir?!… ¡al final acabará yéndose! _– Aiko pateó furiosa una piedra que estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. - _¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?… ¡hemos estado juntos un año y medio!; hemos tenido que aguantar mucho e íbamos a seguir adelante… ¡joder!_

_- no te preocupes por eso, hay un montón de bajistas por ahí, encontraremos uno que lo suplante –_ dijo Tenshi tranquilamente. Le estaba dando la espalda, mientras miraba al mar, aunque de vez en cuando giraba para mirarla a ella. Aiko estaba más atrás, con su mirada clavada en la nuca del chico. – _encontraremos un buen miembro… _

_-__sigue sin sentarme bien – _dijo y se dejó caer en la arena de la playa, con la vista perdida murmuró – _además… yo no quiero que nadie le suplante… no encontraremos a nadie como Sai… me siento jodidamente traicionada… _

_- ¿pero no crees que sería un desperdicio que Sai se quedara el resto de su vida en este pueblucho de mierda? – _el tono de su voz era grave y muy serio, Aiko jamás le había escuchado hablar así. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Todo su mundo, se desmoronaba lentamente.

_-__¡entonces deberíamos ir todos a Konoha e intentar triunfar juntos!; ¡Black Soul tomará Konoha! – _exclamó con una nueva esperanza.

_-__una de las razones de Sai para marcharse, es porque va a prepararse para entrar en la escuela de arte; quiere ser pintor. – _las pupilas de Aiko se dilataron – _tiene talento y lo sabes, en ningún momento ha querido ser músico. Esto para él, era más que nada una afición. Además, aunque nos fuésemos todos a Konoha, tarde o temprano Black Soul se separaría y cada uno seguiría su propio rumbo… sería aplazar un poco más lo inevitable. _

_- ¡¿por qué dices eso?! – _exclamó Aiko, colocándose delante de él para que la mirase a los ojos - _¡tú siempre has dicho que el destino no está escrito, que no hay nada inevitable excepto la muerte!… ¿Por qué te contradices ahora Tenshi? – _exclamó ella aguantando las ganas de ponerse a llorar.

_-__en la industria de la música es muy difícil triunfar; hay mucha gente con talento esforzándose cada día pero que jamás tendrán un golpe de suerte… no quiero que Sai sea uno de esos. Sé que en el arte le irá bien, mucho mejor que en la música. Las cosas empiezan a irle bien por fin, quiero que lo aproveche. _

_- pero aunque consiga hacerse un gran pintor¿cómo sabes que sus cuadros se venderán? – _le preguntó desviando la mirada.

_-__eso no me preocupa, Sai tiene talento e imagen. Tendrá éxito seguro. _

_- ¡pero…! – _Aiko se negaba a aceptarlo; además no comprendía porque Tenshi estaba tan seguro de que Sai triunfaría en el arte y no en la música.

_-__¡eres muy insistente ¿no?! – _Tenshi levantó el tono de voz, era la primera vez que se lo levantaba en una conversación seria. Aiko se quedó muda. – _si quieres irte a Konoha vete, pero no te intrometas en la carrera de Sai. De cualquier forma, tú has heredado la fortuna de tus padres y tiene la suerte de tener a tus padres adoptivos, los cuales nunca dejarán que te falte de nada. Por eso no tienes que preocuparte demasiado de tu futuro. Deberías quitarte las ilusiones tontas de cantar y conformarte con lo que tienes. Aunque puedes seguir cantando con otro grupo si quieres… _

_-__pero… - _ahora era Aiko la que le daba la espalda. Había muchas cosas que no podía entender y otras que no podía aceptar - … _¿Qué pasa con Sakura?… ¿es que Sai va a pasar de ella? _

_- no digas cosas tan despreciables. – _la volvió a interrumpir.

_-__¡debería llevársela con él! – _exclamó Aiko, girándose de golpe.

_- ¡aun tenemos 15 años! – _exclamó también Tenshi – _puede que nos hayamos pasado este año y medio dando conciertos en locales, pero aun somos unos críos, aun dependemos de adultos. Ahora estamos empezando a tomar las decisiones gordas, las importantes. "Pasar de ella" o "llevársela"… Sakura no es el perrito de Sai. Si quiere irse con él se irá, y eso ambos lo saben. Ahora es ella la que tiene que tomar una decisión. Ni tú, ni yo, tenemos ni voz ni voto en todo esto. _

_- Tenshi… - _Aiko le miraba con admiración – _eres un tío muy maduro… _

_- y tú una cría todavía… - _sonrió él. Se giró y dio unos pasos hacia la derecha. – _pero se vaya o no se vaya Sakura… Black Soul llegó a su fin. A Haku lo han detenido esta mañana por cómplice – _Aiko abrió los ojos de sorpresa – _sin ellos dos, no hay grupo. Yo me desentenderé de todo esto, y haré como que nunca fuimos un grupo… aunque sea una verdadera lástima. Pero todo lo bueno tiene un final. Ve pensando otro grupo al que puedas unirte, Aiko. _

Aiko se quedó mirando como Tenshi se alejaba mientras que en su mente asimilaba todo. Haku detenido, Sai yéndose, y Tenshi olvidándose de su sueño… definitivamente Black Soul moría aquel día, y Aiko se sentía tan sola y descompuesta como al principio. Cerró los puños y echó a correr sin rumbo.

La segunda vez que me encontré con Sai habían pasado dos meses desde el cumpleaños de Tenshi y el puñetazo que le di. Fue una tarde de verano, en casa de mis tíos. Yo volvía de recoger un libro de la biblioteca, cuando llegué, mi tía me dijo que los amigos de mi prima estaban en nuestra habitación, por lo que subí sin pensar ya que creía que se trataban de Haku y Tenshi.

- _Tenshi¿quieres que formemos un grupo? _– le preguntó Sai.

_- ¿eh? – _él no fue el único que se quedó sorprendido, Aiko también. Haku por su parte sonrió disimuladamente.

_-__¿Qué pasa con el grupo en el que estáis ahora? – _preguntó mi prima, aunque yo no estaba delante, Aiko me ha contado esta historia muchas veces.

_-__lo hemos dejado, no funcionábamos en absoluto. Ellos se lo han buscado – _contestó tranquilamente Sai. Él y Haku habían estado un par de meses tocando con otro grupo.

_-__lo único que hacían era poner excusas para saltarse los ensayos – _suspiró Haku.

_- tú tocas la guitarra¿verdad? – _dijo Sai refiriéndose a Tenshi – _contigo, ya sólo nos faltaría la vocalista. _

_- aunque primero tendríamos que hacer una prueba para comprobar que funcionamos como banda – _opinó Haku – _no cometeré el mismo error dos veces. _

_- ¡seguro que lo hacemos bien! – _exclamó Tenshi emocionado - _¡llevo queriendo unirme a un grupo mucho tiempo! _

_- ¡entonces decidido! Pero… encontrar un vocalista va a ser lo difícil – _murmuró Sai pensativo.

_- sí, no hay muchas buenas voces sueltas – _agregó Haku.

_- a ser posible preferiría que fuese una chica, estoy cansado de roqueros desaliñados. – _comentó Sai, dando un sorbo a su refresco.

_- doy fe; realmente con que cante medianamente bien, y a ser preferible que sea atractiva nos basta. _– apoyó Haku de nuevo.

_- ¡como nuevo miembro del grupo, ése será tu trabajo Tenshi! – _exclamó Sai alegremente – _encuéntranos una chica que esté buena. _

_- mira que sois degenerados, si no tiene más tetas que cerebro no estáis conformes – _exclamó Aiko, la cual había estado callada durante un rato.

_- no es eso – _intentó excusarse Sai tras una breve risa – _pero gusta más al público que sea atractiva. Yo no tengo la culpa de que vivamos en una sociedad tan desequilibrada. _

_- me creería tus palabras si te latiera un corazón en el pecho – _comentó Aiko fulminándolo.

_- ¿acaso lo dudas? – _dijo tras otra breve risa.

_- aquellos que se burlan del amor acabarán llorando por él – _comentó Haku seriamente, mirando directamente a Sai.

En ese momento llamé a la puerta, Aiko me dio permiso para que entrase. Cuando entré, y le miré a los ojos, no pude evitar ruborizarme. Fue un acto que no me había pasado con ningún chico. Él me sonrió como la primera vez y no apartó la mirada de mí en todo momento, incluso me hizo sentirme intimidada y que una corriente eléctrica recorriese mi espalda, cuando eso sucede, es un aviso de que me voy a enamorar.

- _¡Sakura! – _Exclamó Aiko – _esta gente va a forma un grupo – _me dijo, una vez que me senté con ellos tras haber sido invitada por Haku. Lo cierto es que en aquel momento me preguntaba que hacía Sai con ellos, y desde cuando Aiko le soportaba. Más tarde me enteré de que se habían echo amigos las tardes que Aiko iba al orfanato a ver a Tenshi.

- _¿eh…en serio? – _pregunté despistada.

- _Haku es el batería, Sai el bajo, yo tocaré la guitarra y Aiko será la vocalista – _decidió en aquel momento Tenshi.

- _así es… ¡¿Qué?! – _exclamó la aludida cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido incluida.

- _¡¿ella?! – _exclamamos Sai y yo a la vez. Le miré de reojo con un pequeño rubor.

- _¿Por qué no? Cuando fuimos al karaoke siempre conseguías la mayor puntuación – _recordó Haku.

- _es guapa, de confianza, y carismática, cumple con todos los requisitos – _dijo Tenshi alegremente.

- _excepto con que es inaguantable y le falta altura – _comentó Sai como quien no quiere la cosa. El moreno recibió una patada de Aiko por debajo de la mesa.

- _a nosotros nos parece bien Aiko¿Qué dices tú? – _insistió Haku.

- _yo… _- fue la única vez que vi dubitativa a mi prima.

_- bueno, antes deberíamos comprobar su voz, no quiero romperme los oídos cuando la escuche – _bromeó Sai, para romper tensión.

_-__¡imbécil!_ – exclamó Aiko propinándole otra colleja - _¡yo canto genial¿a que sí Tenshi?_

Aquella tarde nació Black Soul, aunque el nombre del grupo vendría más tarde.

Desde aquel momento, mi atracción por Sai, fue como un gran torbellino. A partir de aquella tarde, empezamos a salir los cinco juntos a todas partes y comencé a conocerle. Tenshi me dijo que era muy difícil que Sai te abriera su corazón, pero que conmigo era diferente, me trataba diferente a los demás. Era la primera vez que tenía un grupo de amigos tan grande, y la verdad, me sentía completa.

Pero, la felicidad es algo que no me dura mucho…

Estaba sentada en la terraza leyendo un libro, cuando algo me tapó los ojos, interrumpiéndome mi lectura. Venía calmada, aunque yo sabía que a esas alturas Tenshi, o el mismo Sai, se lo habrían dicho ya.

- _so-y yo – _me dijo, marcando cada sílaba.

- _Aiko – _dije. Ella dejó mi vista libre de nuevo y se sentó en la otra silla que estaba vacía. Yo volví a mi lectura, aunque ya no podría continuar leyendo.

- _me he comprado un nuevo pendiente, aunque adiós a la paga – _me dijo mostrándome un pequeño aro de plata - _¿Qué haces? – _me preguntó con un tono de voz que mostraba aburrimiento.

- _deberías dejar de gastar dinero a lo tonto… - _suspiré – _intento terminar de leer este libro. _

_- es de Sai¿no? _

_- sí, me lo dejó él… - _sabía que lo había preguntado a propósito.

_-__que rollo, hay cosas más emocionantes en la vida – _me contestó, a la vez que se levantaba y se acodaba en la barandilla de la terraza.

_-__¿qué vas a saber tú de lectura si sólo lees manga? Deberías probar con una buena novela para variar – _la sermoneé.

_-__¿te has enterado de lo de Sai?… ¿Qué vas a hacer? – _me preguntó directamente mirando a la gente que pasaba por la calle, sin previo aviso; no sé por qué me pilló por sorpresa, porque realmente me lo esperaba. – _supongo que te irás con él a Konoha¿no?_

_- así que vas a convencerme de que no me vaya¿eh? – _le dije, tras haber superado la sorpresa - _¿me echarías de menos si me voy? _

_-__¡vete a Konoha! – _exclamó de repente, dándose la vuelta de improviso y golpeando con las manos la mesa. – _yo también me iré. _

_- ¿de qué hablas? – _le pregunté sorprendida.

_-__puedes hacerlo, tus padres no pondrán ninguna pega. Podemos alquilarnos un piso juntas y seguir estudiando allí. No sé que será de Haku, pero seguramente le suelten y quizás se venga también. Sai podrá estudiar para ser pintor si quiere, pero aun así podrá seguir siendo nuestro bajista hasta que encontremos otro. Y si todos nos vamos, Tenshi vendrá también de una forma u otra. No será fácil triunfar en el mundo de la música pero podemos intentarlo. Y tú estarás para animarnos como siempre has hecho, y podrás seguir con Sai como hasta ahora… todo seguirá igual, sólo que en Konoha… Sai con sus dibujos, tú con tu sueño de ser médico, y nosotros con la banda… - _Aiko estaba verdaderamente desesperada, aunque en sus ojos brillaba la esperanza. – _no quiero cantar en un grupo si no es con ellos… además, quería que algún día fueras nuestra manager… - _me confesó. – _tú nos has apoyado desde el principio¡incluso nos has ayudado a coordinar la letra y la música en muchas ocasiones!… no quiero perder nada de esto… y sé que los demás sienten lo mismo… ¡somos Black Soul! Unidos hasta el final¿recuerdas?… _

_-__no me digas esas cosas – _murmuré comenzando a llorar – _no me digas las cosas que me gustaría que me dijese Sai… gracias Aiko – _le dije – _pero no se puede hacer lo que quieres… tampoco puedo seguirle… _

_- ¿por qué no?; ¿acaso te da igual cortar con Sai? – _Aiko no me comprendía.

_-__¡aunque los demás nos quedásemos aquí, y lo del grupo no funcionase, tú podrías vivir con él! Podrías continuar tu vida con él, al margen de la nuestra. _

_- ¡no puedo hacer eso! – _exclamé cubriendo mi cara con mi mano. Aiko se colocó de rodillas a mi lado.

_-__Sakura, no pasa nada, nunca serías una carga para él, además ese capullo nunca sería capaz de engañarte. Eso significa que te quiere de verdad… _

_- ya lo sé… _

_- puede que suene muy cursi todo pero… _

_- ¡pero no quiero vivir mi vida al compás que marque Sai! – _exclamé de repente. Aiko abrió los ojos con sorpresa – _también quiero cumplir mi propio sueño… _

_- ¡por eso te estoy diciendo que te vayas a Konoha! _– exclamó ella – _la Hokage de Konoha es la mejor médico de todo el país, aprenderías mucho con ella. Eres muy inteligente y tienes talento. Estoy segura de que no te costaría llegar a ser su alumna. – _pero Aiko no sabía, que ser médico, no era mi único sueño.

_-__ahora no. _

_- ¡¿Por qué no?! – _exclamó ella desesperada, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. – _no te entiendo. _

_-__si me voy ahora, seguramente acabe viviendo con él. De otra forma no podría vivir. _

_- ¡por eso te digo que te vayas! _– exclamó.

_- Sai se hará cada vez más grande, cumpliendo su sueño de ser pintor. Entrará en la academia y no volverá hasta por la noche, eso sin contar cuando empiece con la universidad. Mientras, yo me quedaré en casa esperándole, limpiando y cocinándole como si fuésemos un matrimonio. Al final acabaría olvidándome de mi otro sueño. _

_- ¿otro sueño? – _preguntó Aiko sorprendida, elevando la mirada a mis ojos.

_-__ser médico es mi segunda prioridad; ante eso y todo, quiero ser una mujer autosuficiente, que viva su vida independiente de nadie.- _Aiko me miraba y escuchaba atentamente, con la boca entreabierta – _llevo toda mi vida viajando de un lado para otro aunque nunca quise ir. Dejé mi infancia en Konoha y si no me hubiera asentado con los tíos no hubiera podido disfrutar de mi adolescencia. Estamos empezando a elegir caminos, a tomar decisiones importantes, no quiero cometer un error del que me pueda arrepentir el resto de mi vida. No lo permitiré. – _yo misma, estaba más sorprendida que ella sobre la fuerza de mis palabras. – _sería una lástima desaprovechar mi vida siendo la esposa perfecta, aunque haría bien ese papel. No… primero quiero demostrarme a mí misma que puedo ser útil, que no tengo que depender de nadie… cuando me sienta con fuerzas para comenzar a cumplir ése propósito, me marcharé a Konoha. Hasta entonces, me iré con mis padres a sus viajes. _

Aiko seguía de rodillas en el suelo escuchándome, con los brazos apoyados sobre la mesa y la cabeza sobre los brazos, reflexionando.

_-__lo siento Aiko, pero… ¿crees que podrás aguantar sin mí hasta entonces? – _le pregunté, con una pequeña sonrisa. Como si estuviésemos haciendo una pequeña promesa.

_- entonces te convertirás en nuestra manager y nos iremos juntos de gira¿verdad? – _sonrió ella, más animada.

_- no, no cuentes con eso. _

_- entonces te convertirás en nuestra manager y nos iremos juntos de gira¿verdad? – _repitió ella, poniéndose de pie, a al vez que se apoyaba sobre la mesa y colocaba su otra mano en la cintura.

_- no, no cuentes con eso. – _repetí yo, haciendo ademán de leer el libro.

Empecé a salir con Sai un año después de conocerle, justo un día antes del décimo quinto cumpleaños de Tenshi. Estábamos muy excitados después de un concierto que dieron por todo lo alto y la fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestro guitarrista. Íbamos de vuelta a casa; estuvimos jugando un rato, a hacernos cosquillas y demás tonterías hasta que nos paramos en la playa. Nos sentamos en la arena y contemplamos el mar. Recuerdo que no quería llegar a casa todavía.

Aquel día, ya teníamos suficiente confianza como para estar a solas sin sentirnos incómodos, así que me pidió que fuese su modelo. Él quiso dibujarme. Ya me había dibujado otras veces, por lo que no me sorprendió su propuesta y la acepté. Pero él, me dijo que quería dibujar a Haruno Sakura, en todo su esplendor.

_- ¡que preciosidad! – _exclamé mirando al cielo.

_- gracias – _me dijo tranquilamente.

_-__¡egocéntrico! – _me burlé – _me refería al cielo… me encantan las estrellas. _

_- sí, son bonitas… pero tampoco es tanto…_

_- ¡¿cómo que no?! – _exclamé yo interrumpiéndolo. - _¿acaso hay algo más bonito que un cielo estrellado?_

_-__no me dejas terminar las frases… - _suspiró cerrando los ojos brevemente – _y sí, creo que hay algo más bonito que un cielo estrellado. _

_- pues a ver tío listo¿Qué es eso más bonito que un cielo estrellado? – _le pregunté picada.

_-__el dibujo que tengo en mente… - _me contestó tranquilamente.

_-__tú y tus dibujos… ¿y cual es ese dibujo? –_ le pregunté, empezando a mosquearme.

_-__tú – _me dijo, mientras me miraba profundamente. Yo no pude evitar sonrojarme – _quiero dibujarte Sakura… - _se acercó a mi oído y me susurró – _desnuda. _

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa, mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando sentí su mano en mi barbilla, y sus labios sobre los míos. Ni siquiera me acordé de cerrar los ojos. Me dejé llevar, la noche entera. No me importaba nada, no pensaba en nadie. Para mí, solo existíamos Sai y yo. Aquella noche fue la primera noche que pasé con él. Dejé que me dibujara desnuda como quería, y dejé también que poseyera mi cuerpo. Era la primera vez que alguien me decía que me quería, y eso fue más que suficiente para tenerme.

Pero, la felicidad es algo que no me dura mucho.

Pensé que para evitar malos rollos en el grupo, lo mejor era no enamorarme de nadie, y mucho menos estar con alguno de ellos, pero tras esa noche, no pude reprimirme, y cada vez le necesitaba más, mi adición por Sai iba creciendo y mi dependencia también, y aunque no me importó en un principio, llegó a un punto en el que me hizo reflexionar.

Prácticamente vivíamos juntos, ya que pasaba más tiempo en su casa que en la de mis tíos. Incluso mis padres sabían esto, pero no les importaba si yo era feliz. Sai me recordó mi amor por los libros, me enseñó a tocar la guitarra, reforzó mi amor por la música, aunque fue Aiko la que me provocó ser fan de Akatsuki. Con Sai, aprendí a amar.

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo yo por él? Si seguía así, tan pendiente de él, acabaría convirtiéndome en su criada. Acabaría yéndome con él a Konoha, y a la menor oportunidad le haría la cena, limpiaría el apartamento, algún día daría a luz a sus hijos… aunque quizás es eso lo que debería hacer. ¿Acaso no me haría totalmente feliz? Siempre he deseado una historia de amor como la de mi madre, que lo dejó todo para seguir al amor de su vida. Para nosotros, que no teníamos hermanos, Sai ni siquiera había tenido familia, tener la oportunidad de formar un hogar y llevar una vida tranquila debería ser un sueño hecho realidad. Pero… cuanto más pensaba en esto, más dudas me surgían. ¿Y si Sai no era el amor de mi vida? después de todo, empecé a salir con él porque era él quien me quería, sí, era cierto que me gustaba, pero estaba muy lejos de estar enamorada. A decir verdad, me había conformado con que me quisiese… sin preguntarme qué era lo que yo quería, lo que yo deseaba. Por aquel entonces, mi vida no tenía un rumbo fijo, ni un sueño o meta que cumplir. Me sentía como una carga para mis padres, luego, cuando me mudé al pueblo, me sentí de nuevo como una carga, esta vez para mis tíos, ya que tenían otra boca más que alimentar. Odio sentirme inútil, pero llevo sintiéndome así toda mi vida. Quería cambiar.

Al final, tenía muchas dudas sobre mi relación con Sai, y no tenía claro como llevar mi vida, por lo que lo mejor sería no tomar ninguna decisión hasta que no estuviera completamente segura. Pero aun me sigo preguntando… ¿Por qué lloré en la estación del tren aquel día?…

_- ¿eso es todo lo que vas a llevar? – _le preguntó Aiko a Sai, el día de la despedida, delante del tren.

_- sí, lo único que necesito es la perseverancia. – _contestó él despreocupadamente.

_-__es mentira, ya ha enviado todas sus cosas – _dije yo descubriéndole. – _pesaba demasiado para llevarlo consigo. _

_-__siempre intentando hacerse el guay – _sonrió con nostalgia Haku. Le habían soltado como había predicho Aiko, pero si hubiera tenido ya los 18, las cosas se hubieran complicado más.

_-__pero siempre hay alguien que le chafa la frase – _agregó Tenshi.

_-__creo que es la hora de marcharnos… - _murmuré, tras una pequeña sonrisa triste.

_-__sí… - _murmuró Aiko bajando la mirada.

Sai avanzó hacia ella y le tendió la mano. Cuando Aiko la estrechó, recogió el papel doblado que Sai quería entregarle realmente.

Mientras Sai y yo entrábamos en el tren, Haku miraba hacia otra parte y Aiko había vuelto a bajar la mirada mientras cerraba los puños; Tenshi fue el único que nos siguió con la mirada. Una vez dentro, le miré a los ojos pensando que sería la última vez que me perdería en esos orbes negros. Me acerqué lentamente rodeándole con los brazos y le besé. Degusté su boca por última vez, acariciando sus labios, danzando con su lengua, absorbiendo su ser. Sonó el timbre que anuncia la salida, me separé de él, le miré brevemente a los ojos y me marché corriendo. Cuando volví con los demás, me dejé caer en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente. Haku se agachó y me estrechó entre sus brazos para intentar consolarme. Tenshi tenía la mirada perdida, se había quedado pensativo. Aiko salió corriendo, mirando a través de las ventanas, para encontrarle. Cuando le encontró, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al ver que Sai estaba tan destrozado como yo. Él estaba llorando. Era la primera vez que alguien le veía llorar. Aiko volvió a nosotros llorando también. Todos estábamos destrozados.

Estuve con Sai siete meses, aquel 15 de diciembre se marchó. Pero no solo se acabó eso, Black Soul también dejó de existir. Como la última hoja que cae de un árbol, nosotros llegamos al final.

Nunca le dije adiós, pero sabía que cada segundo que pasáramos separados iba a ser una puñalada en nuestros corazones, a pesar de todas las dudas que había tenido en el tiempo de reflexión, las cuales, no sé si mejoraron o empeoraron tras aquella despedida. Por eso mismo, no tenía sentido llamar o escribir cartas o e-mail. Nada de eso serviría mientras tuviera dudas, y aunque no las tuviera, tampoco servirían si no podíamos abrazarnos. Cada noche, rompía en llanto… pero nunca supe realmente por qué lloraba, si por él, o por la desesperación que sentía mi alma.

Ojalá alguien en el mundo, pudiese haberme dado una respuesta.

De vez en cuando, todavía me arrepiento de no haberle seguido, pero en seguida, zarandeó la cabeza y me mantengo firme. Vivir sin Sai de esta manera… a veces me parece que todo esto es un sueño, del cual despertaré y veré a Aiko en la cama de al lado. Sentiré el apetitoso olor del desayuno de mi tía por la mañana; llamarán al timbre, abriré la puerta, y ahí estarán. Tenshi me sonreirá pasando sin permiso, Haku, más educado, me lo pediría. Y tras ellos dos, Sai me halagaría con una de sus frases sarcásticas para luego depositar un cálido beso sobre mis labios.

Si, a veces me parece que todo es un sueño. Y no quiero despertar…

En noches tan calurosas como ésta, sólo espero que alguien lo refresque por mí.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Ya ha pasado 10 meses desde que rompimos, pronto, hará un año que no sé nada de él. En este tiempo, he conseguido aclararme y fijarme unos objetivos en la vida. Me centraré en mi carrera como médico, y en mis amigos, aunque estén lejos. Comenzaré de cero en Konoha. Como equipaje, lo único que me he traído ha sido mi perseverancia. Puede que a veces me fallen las fuerzas, pero si tú lograste pintar una sonrisa en aquel chico carente de expresión, yo lograré convertirme en la mujer que deseo ser. Ésa es mi meta en la vida. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sakura miró como Temari yacía dormida a su lado en la cama. En el suelo, las latas de cerveza estaban vacías.

Le había relatado su vida a una desconocida que posiblemente, a partir de mañana ya no sabría nada más de ella pero, había liberado un gran peso de su alma.

Se levantó de la cama y miró a través de la ventana hacia el cielo.

- ¡que preciosidad!… - murmuró, mientras en sus orbes verdes se reflejaban las estrellas.

-

-

-

_Proseguirá…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Obito: **- aparece tímidamente asomando la cabeza - ¿ya?... ¿ya es mi turno?... - Kakashi junior le pega una patada en el culo y lo coloca en medio de la pantalla - ¡maldito Kakashi, amargado de la vi...! - se da cuenta de que hay gente mirando y se pone más rojo que el Sharingan - ... ¡h-h-hola!... jeje, yo esto... tengo que dar un avance del próximo capítulo, sí... pues... - se escuchan insultos de Kakashi junior desde bastidores - ¡Maldito Kakashi!... ¡que toda tu vida sea de desdicha y que se te caiga la picha!... ¡ups!, eso no viene a cuento... a lo que vamos.

.- Obito carraspea y saca una bara de la nada. Detrás de él, se ven imágenes del capítulo siguiente... ¿que imágenes?... ¡yo qué sé, usen la imaginación! -.

**Obito: **en el próximo capítulo sabremos quien se queda con el piso, apareceran además dos personajes "nuevos" y hacia el final del capítulo, tendremos una sorpresa MUY agradable n.n ... - Obito se gira hacia Yondaime - ¿lo he hecho bien sensei?...

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Gracias a Yume no Koneko (n.n) y a sakurass (n.n) por sus review, me alegró mucho que alguien lo leyese... T.T

_Hasta el próximo capítulo!! _

**N**_yx. _

02/05/07_  
_


	3. III El comienzo de una nueva vida

.- Yondaime aparece de nuevo en pantalla, viene vestido de mago del siglo XX, es decir, traje negro de pinguino, sombrero de copa, guantes blancos y una pequeña varita negra con ambos extremos blancos -.

**Yondaime: **Bienvenidos todos al nuevo capítulo de _Soñar es combatir_. Sí, ya sé que tardamos un poco en actualizar, pero es que estábamos ensayando un número de magia para la presentación de este capítulo. - sonríe derritiendo a más de una fan - ¡Gracias a **_Aya, sakurass, Suna no Tenshi, sakura-hop, Namie Natsuki, y sofilynn666 _**por sus review n.n - Yondaime saca la varita y haciendo magia hace aparecer un aro de fuego. El público ahoga una exclamación. De la nada sale Kakashi junior y salta el aro, chamuscándose un poco.

**Kakashi: **¡cagoen en tó! - exclama al ver que su máscara ha sido un poco rasgada por el fuego - ¡Sensei, me dijíste que el fuego era de mentira! - ve a Yondaima hacer el signo de victoria con una amplia sonrisa. Le fulmina. - Una vez más, me toca a mí hacer el Disclaimer u.u, en fin, Kishimoto es nuestro amo y señor, para bien o para mal, que nadie lo dude. Nyx sólo nos utiliza de vez en cuando porque tiene, bueno _tenía,_ mucho tiempo libre y mucha imaginación.

**Yondaime: **¡suficiente Kaka!... no me mires así, no es mi culpa de que tengas un diminutivo tan gracioso - rie mientras la da una patada a Kakashi para que salga de la pantalla. Se quita el sombrero y de él salen varias palomas que se cagan por todas partes, y con ella, sale Rin. - bien Rin, te doy cinco segundos para que nos relates el resumen del capítulo anterior... cinco... cuatro... tres...

**Rin: **¡me tienes encerrada en ese espacio tan pequeño lleno de pajarracos que no hacen más que cag...! vale, vale, ya entendí - Rin rueda los ojos después de ver la amenazante mirada del sensei - Sakura nos contó su pasado, desde sus traumas infantiles con Ino, y su vida en el pueblo _sin nombre,_ pero si alguien se quiere hacer una idea, es la aldea de la niebla ¬¬. Vimos los buenos tiempos de la banda _Black Soul,_ compuesta por la vocalista Aiko, el bajista Sai, el guitarrista Tenshi y el batería Haku, los cuales se separaron tras la partida de Sai hacia Konoha, y no sabemos que más ocurrió con ellos o con la banda. También vimos que Sakura mantenía una relación con Sai que en un principio no había comenzado con buen pie, y esa despedida tan triste de las que fueron partícipes. Con todo esto, nos quedó claro por qué vive "sola" Sakura...

**Yondaime:** gracias Rin, ala guapa, vete a coserme la bandana que se me rasgó en la última misión suicida que el Sandaime me mandó. Los demás, disfrutad de este capítulo y dejad review¡u os echaré un impactrueno que fliparéis! Muajajaja...

* * *

**SOÑAR ES COMBATIR**

_Es mejor volver atrás que perderse por el camino._

**Capítulo 3:**_**El comienzo de una nueva vida.**_

-

-

-

_Aquella noche me emborraché para hacerte creer que la mañana siguiente no me acordaría de nada, pero no fue así. Desde primera hora supe que ocultabas algo, ya que no es normal que una niña de 16 años viviese "sola". Escuché toda la historia sin interrumpir, e incluso me hice la dormida al final. A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertamos, actué como si no recordase nada. Lo que menos quería era que te arrepintiese de habérmelo contado._

_-_

_-_

_- _

La luz del sol iluminaba toda la habitación colándose por la ventana, la persiana, estaba recogida completamente. Una de las dos figuras que yacía dormida en la cama de matrimonio de la habitación se movió, dando indicios de que despertaba. Abrió lentamente los ojos, le costó bastante acostumbrarse a tanta claridad y se preguntó por qué no habría echado la persiana la noche anterior. Se giró hacia el interior de la cama y pegó un bote al darse cuenta de que tenía compañía. Ahogó un grito de milagro. Se recostó con esfuerzo y la cabeza le daba vueltas, siempre le pasaba con cada resaca, por eso odiaba beber. Se llevó una mano a la frente en un vano intento de calmar el dolor.

Entonces recordó lo que había sucedido el día anterior, desde su despido, hasta la historia de Sakura, la verdad es que no había sido un buen día, digamos que lo mejor que le pasó ayer fue el banquete que Sakura le preparó para cenar. Si comiera así de bien más a menudo podría soportar todas las penurias de su vida. Miró a la chica que dormía apaciblemente, lo cierto era que tenía una carita de angelito que daban ganas de achuchar. Temari no era quien para juzgarla, y si todo lo que había vivido era cierto, no había tenido una vida tan mala después de todo, aunque parecía que las cosas no habían acabado demasiado bien. No pudo evitar preguntarse que sería de la pelirrosa si fuese ella quien se quedase con el piso, seguramente volvería con sus padres y estaría un tiempo de viaje en viaje. Lo que le faltaba a la chica era estabilidad en su vida. Suspiró, lo sentía por Sakura, pero el piso lo necesitaba.

Sakura se movió en la cama y abrió los ojos levemente, llevándose el brazo a la cara debido a la claridad. Lo primero que pensó es que tendría que comprar unas cortinas. Se giró, enrollándose la sábana hasta las orejas, entonces cayó en la cuenta de que había alguien más en su cama. Un par de ojos azulados la miraban con curiosidad.

- ¡Temari-san! – fue lo primero que exclamó en el día. Del bote que había dado se había incorporado en la cama.

- ¡no grites! – exclamó Temari, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, debido al dolor de cabeza.

- lo siento… ¿resaca? – preguntó Sakura, volviendo a enrollarse entre las sábanas.

- sí… por eso odio beber, me sienta fatal – explicó la rubia, masajeándose las sienes.

- si te sienta fatal¿Por qué bebiste anoche? – cuestionó la menor con curiosidad.

- para no recordar hoy tu relato – contestó enigmáticamente a la vez que se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia el baño.

Sakura se quedó sorprendida por su respuesta y bajó la mirada, algo triste. Temari se dio cuenta, quizás la chica la había malinterpretado.

- yo creo que fue muy egoísta marchándose así… - opinó mientras se colocaba los zapatos – pero por otro lado si no quería ser músico… ¡ya lo podría haber dicho desde primera hora!… aunque los demás podrían buscarse otro bajista – opinó Temari con voz casual. La rubia se metió en el baño mientras que la pelirrosa se quedaba pensativa.

Entonces comprendió todo. Temari había bebido para que Sakura se confiase y se lo contase para desahogarse, con la confianza de que la rubia desconocida lo olvidaría la mañana siguiente. Sonrió agradecida. A decir verdad, Temari era una chica muy madura, Sakura calculaba que no podía tener más de 20 ó 21 años. Era una chica madura y seria, segura de sí misma, y con objetivos claros. Sakura ya empezaba a admirarla.

Se levantó entonces de la cama y corrió a su botiquín portátil. Sacó una aspirina y fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Cuando Temari abrió la puerta, se encontró con la chica delante, la aspirina y el vaso de agua.

- ¿pero qué…?

- si te emborrachaste por mi culpa, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerte que me hayas escuchado – dijo de un tirón. Temari parpadeó un par de veces.

- tranquila – rió brevemente – no sólo fue por eso. Ya te dije que había tenido un mal día – dijo, y se tomó la aspirina mientras caminaba hacia el salón.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó tímidamente la pelirrosa mientras la seguía.

- me despidieron del trabajo y pillé a mi chico con otra – dijo tranquilamente – los mandé a los dos a la mierda, tanto a mi ex jefa, como a mi ex chico. Mmm, ha sonado bien y todo… - reflexionó en voz alta.

- ¿en serio? – Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida – lo siento, no sabía nada, no debí habértelo preguntado.

- no tienes por qué pedir perdón cada dos segundos – volvió a reír Temari – aunque lo cierto es que lo mejor del día fue tu cena… en fin.

- … - Sakura no supo que contestarle. En ese momento, sonó el móvil desde el cuarto, así que fue a atender la llamada; mientras, Temari fue a ver que había en la nevera para desayunar. - ¿sí?

- ¡Sakura¿te has instalado ya?! – exclamó la escandalosa voz de Ino al otro lado del teléfono - ¿Dónde está tu piso¡me muero de ganas de verlo, bueno, y a ti también! Hoy no tienes nada que hacer¿verdad?

- ¿Qué se ha fumado tu amiga para estar tan hiperactiva a las…12:30 de la mañana? – le preguntó Temari consultando su reloj. Sakura había vuelto al salón-comedor-cocina, y como la voz de Ino era tan escandalosa se escuchaba al otro lado del teléfono.

- Ino relájate… el piso está en la ribera del río, en la periferia, a unos 45 minutos de tu casa más o menos. Y bueno… si tengo las cosas aquí pero quizás no me pueda quedar con el piso – recordó en ese momento Sakura. Temari, que se estaba preparando un café, se hacía la loca mientras escuchaba la conversación. Lo cierto es que la rubia flipaba con la variedad de comida que tenía en la casa la chica – el azúcar está en ese mueble – le indicó a Sakura a Temari.

- ¿eh?… espera¿no me digas que hay alguien ahí?… ¡Sakura¿ya has metido un hombre en tu casa?! – exclamó escandalizada.

- ¡¿pero qué dices?! – exclamó Sakura igual de escandalizada - ¡sólo es mi compañera de piso!…

- ¿compartes piso? – preguntó Ino asombrada al otro lado del teléfono.

- temporalmente – le recordó Temari, después le dio un sorbo a su café.

- sí, bueno… algo así. Es una historia un poco complicada, mejor te la cuento en persona. – dijo Sakura.

- vale¿te viene bien a las 14:00 en el colegio? Supongo que recordarás donde estaba¿no?

- sí, vale, allí nos veremos. Chao – dijo y colgó. Sakura se quedó pensativa mirando el teléfono.

Había olvidado completamente el asunto de quien se iba a quedar el piso. La verdad es que le agradaba la compañía de Temari y no le importaría compartir piso con ella, aunque fuesen unas extrañas realmente. ¿Pero que pensaría Temari de ella? Seguramente estaba deseando que se marchase y poder estar tranquila, lo comprendía perfectamente. Y por otro lado, si era ella quien se quedaba el piso, se iba a sentir muy sola. La misma tarde anterior se dio cuenta, de que aun no estaba preparada como ella creía. Las heridas aun estaban abiertas y la soledad lo empeoraría todo.

Para Temari, en ese momento Sakura era un libro abierto, pero no se podía ablandar por una carita dulce. Le había costado mucho hallar un piso como ese y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo.

- Temari-san… - la llamó Sakura débilmente - ¿sabes algo de la inmobiliaria? – preguntó casi con temor.

- me tienen que llamar al móvil. – dio por toda explicación la rubia. - ¿tus padres sabrán algo?

- pues… no, si lo supieran me hubieran llamado ya – razonó Sakura. Suspiró y se sentó en uno de los bancos de la barra - ¿Qué voy a hacer si me echan de aquí?… - se atrevió a exclamar en voz alta por fin, llevándose las manos al desordenado pelo y el móvil a la cabeza también ya que aun lo tenía agarrado.

- ¿eh¡eso lo debería decir yo! – exclamó Temari, apoyada en la encimera de la cocina.

Ambas suspiraron y desviaron la mirada. Sakura fue hacia su habitación y recogió las latas de cerveza de la noche anterior, ni siquiera sabía de donde habían salido, aunque supuso que mientras ella se estaba duchando, Temari habría bajado al supermercado. Miró tristemente las cajas que tenía sin desempaquetar, y miró el póster de Akatsuki que tenía colgado de la pared, no quería descolgarlo. La rubia entró en su habitación, la puerta estaba abierta, y se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿te gusta Akatsuki? – le preguntó, aunque era de lo más evidente.

- sí, soy el número 14 de su club de fans – respondió Sakura cambiando de expresión a una más alegre. – van a dar un concierto en Konoha en navidad¡me muero de ganas por verlos! Llevo desde junio con las entradas reservadas – exclamó alegremente.

- vaya… - suspiró Temari – típico de una niña…

- ¡eh, no me digas eso! – exclamó la pelirrosa picada. - seguramente iré con Ino… - pensó en voz alta Sakura. – y lo más seguro es que empiece a gritar como una histérica…

- ¿Quién es Ino? – Temari alzó una ceja.

- ¡sí, seguramente me emocionaré tanto que me echaré a llorar! – sonrió Sakura soñadoramente.

- ¿Por qué? – Temari seguía con la ceja elevada.

- ¿a ti te gusta Akatsuki, Temari-san? – le preguntó a la rubia – mi favorito es el guitarrista, Itachi – le dijo mientras miraba el póster – el bajista, Hidan, y él son los que más destacan, aunque el alma del grupo sea el vocalista, Deidara. ¡Me encanta su voz!

- ¿y los otros dos? – preguntó Temari por preguntar.

- ¿eh¿Sasori y Kisame? Bueno, Kisame es el batería, es un tío extraño, la verdad es que da algo de miedo y Sasori… pues es muy misterioso, yo diría que incluso más que Itachi.

- así que eso es lo que te gusta de Itachi¿no?, lo misterioso que es – dedujo Temari.

- no, lo que más me gusta es su mirada, y la expresión entre melancólica y concentrada que tiene cuando toca la guitarra – le explico soñadoramente - ¿y a ti cual te gusta?

- Mmm… supongo que Itachi está bastante bien, además es mi tipo – contestó despreocupadamente mientras echaba a andar hacia el salón.

- ¡¿Qué¡eso no puede ser¡Itachi es mío, elígete otro! – le reprochó Sakura.

- tranquila, que no te lo voy a robar – rió Temari.

- entonces… ¿te gustan morenos con el pelo largo y ojos oscuros? – cuestionó la pelirrosa.

- la longitud del pelo me trae al fresco, pero sí, me gustan morenos. – confesó la rubia – y ahora¿no deberías ir arreglándote? Llegarás tarde a tu cita.

- ¡es cierto! – Sakura corrió a su habitación de nuevo – ¡y no es una cita…cita! Sólo voy a reencontrarme con una vieja amiga.

--

Lo cierto es que no había grandes cambios en el barrio, o eso pensó Sakura mientras paseaba por sus calles. Iba entretenida mirando los edificios, las tiendas, las personas… recordando viejos momentos. Pasó por el kiosco donde solía comprar chucherías, solía insistirle mucho a su madre para que se las comprase. También pasó por la peluquería donde su madre la llevaba para que le cortasen el pelo; por la tienda de mascotas en la que solía detenerse a la vuelta del colegio; el parque donde solía jugar con Ino… Sakura se sentía bastante melancólica caminando por esos lugares. En ninguna de las ciudades que había visitado había tenido la sensación que estaba sintiendo ahora: sentía que volvía al lugar que pertenecía.

Pero tan rápido como apareció esa sensación desapareció. No entendía por qué Konoha le provocaba esos sentimientos si la mayoría de los momentos que pasó ahí habían sido más malos que bueno. Quizás el hecho de haber nacido en esa ciudad y de haberse criado también le provocaban esa sensación… aunque, sin duda, su pueblo, donde había compartido tantas cosas con Aiko y los demás, nada podría suplantarlo. O al menos eso pensaba al principio.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, había llegado a una división de caminos que le resultaba muy familiar. Si giraba hacia la derecha, llegaría en poco tiempo a su colegio, pero si giraba a la izquierda, iría a su antigua casa. Lo cierto es que tenía curiosidad por ver si había cambiado en algo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un pequeño temor. Nunca pensó que volvería, y ver esa casa de nuevo le traería recuerdos y se pondría aun más melancólica. Sakura giró a la derecha, en dirección al colegio, y decidió pensar en otras cosas. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue lo del piso, así que decidió centrarse en otra cosa, como en el misterioso chico que había conocido el día anterior, el que le ayudó con las cajas.

El enigmático muchacho de penetrantes ojos negros y cabellos de reflejo azulado… la verdad es que se quedó embobada con él, y desde lo de Sai, no le había pasado con ningún otro chico. No le había vuelto a ver, ni siquiera se lo había vuelto a cruzar. Le había parecido muy amable a primera vista, pero también reservado y serio, el típico chico que pasa de la gente y va a lo suyo sin que le importe la opinión de los demás. La verdad es que esas cualidades en los chicos le gustaban, sólo había que ver con quien estuvo siete meses saliendo. _Otras vez él no,_ pensó al darse cuenta de que había vuelto a pensar en Sai, por más que pasara el tiempo, y que pareciese que había una mejora, siempre volvía a caer. Quizás lo mejor para olvidarse de él definitivamente era enamorarse de otro, y ya había podido comprobar que en Konoha había muchachos muy guapos, no sólo por su vecino, sino por los que había visto en la calle. Sí, definitivamente¡tenía que fijarse en alguien!

Con ese nuevo pensamiento llegó a la escuela, donde un nuevo torrente de recuerdos afloró en ella. La escuela sí que había cambiado, aunque seguía manteniendo el viejo columpio que colgaba del árbol. A Sakura le vino a la mente el recuerdo de un niño que solía mecerse lentamente en el columpio, siempre solitario. No recordaba siquiera su nombre, sólo que tenía los ojos más triste que jamás había visto. Se preguntó que había sido de ese niño.

Sentados en un banco, había un chico y una chica. Sakura los contempló desde lejos sin hacerse notar aun, si no se equivocaba, debían de ser ellos. La chica tenía una bonita figura y la piel un poco pálida. Vestía con una faldita lila que le llegaba un poco más arriba de medio muslo, una blusa de tirantes blanca y unas sandalias blancas. Tenía una larga melena rubia, la cual estaba recogida en una coleta alta, con una orquilla para los mechones más cortos. El chico, era alto y delgado, aunque tampoco estaba escuálido. Vestía con unas bermudas grises oscuras, una camiseta negra de tirantes, y encima, una chaqueta gris, de mangas cortas, que le quedaba un poco más corta que la camiseta. Su cabello, castaño oscuro, casi negro completamente, lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta también, aunque mucho más corta que la de su compañera. Ambos, tenían unos mechones cortos a la altura de la nuca, que no les recogía la coleta. A simple vista, parecían amigos de toda la vida con un índice alto de confianza, y eso era precisamente lo que eran.

Sakura se colocó delante de ellos con una gran sonrisa. Por parte de la chica recibió una mirada alegre, sus ojos turquesas mostraban un brillo especial; mientras que de los ojos marrones y pequeños de él, recibió una mirada perezosa, que ocultaba su verdadera mirada analizadora. Ella se puso en pie rápidamente y la abrazó, contagiándole su alegría; él siguió sentado, viendo la escena algo indiferente, aunque luego se levantó y saludó educadamente, tras haber sido presentado por su amiga.

Echaron a caminar.

- bueno¿Qué te gustaría hacer Sakura? – le preguntó Ino con una amplia sonrisa.

- yo… no sé, decidme vosotros. – contestó la pelirrosa.

- podéis ir a tomar algo – opinó Shikamaru.

- podemos ir a tomar algo¡si, buena idea! – exclamó Ino felizmente, recalcando la primera palabra. Shikamaru suspiró resignado.

Fueron hasta el centro, a la zona turística; mientras caminaba, Ino le iba mostrando a Sakura todas las cosas importantes o curiosas que se encontraban, además de ponerla al día con los sitios a los que salir o las mejores tiendas de ropa y accesorios. Shikamaru se sentía un poco apartado, pero aun así intervenía de vez en cuando en la conversación. Finalmente, se sentaron en un banco; Ino obligó a Shikamaru a que fuese a por unos helados. Sakura aprovechó entonces para formular la pregunta que llevaba queriendo hacer desde que los vio.

- Ino¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

- esto me trae recuerdos… - suspiró la rubia – de pequeñas solías pedirme permiso también para preguntarme algo – Ino sonrió melancólica – pero ya tenemos 15 años, bueno, tú 16, pregunta sin más Sakura.

- supongo que tienes razón – sonrió también ella, luego miró hacia el puesto de helados donde Shikamaru esperaba desganado a que el niño de delante se decidiese por su helado – tú y Shikamaru… ¿estáis juntos?

Ino parpadeó varias veces y luego se echó a reír. Sakura se la quedó mirando sin saber que añadir. La rubia se calmó y contestó.

- ¿Shikamaru y yo como novios?… ¡habría que verlo!, no, sólo somos amigos. – le aclaró.

- ah es que… no sé, como no me conoce de nada, y aun así está aquí… - Sakura no sabía como explicarlo.

- ya entiendo lo que quieres decir. Lo cierto es que le pedí a Shikamaru que me acompañase para tener una excusa para mis padres; es que estoy castigada y supuestamente no puedo salir, así que les puse la excusa de que iba con Shikamaru a la biblioteca a estudiar – le explicó la Yamanaka tranquilamente.

- ¿ah? – Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida - ¿entonces estás utilizando a Shikamaru-san?

- ¡no lo digas así! – exclamó Ino despreocupada – ni que estuviera haciendo algo malo… solo me está haciendo un favor…

- ¡serás cerda! Mira que obligarle a venir… ¡seguro que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que estar con nosotras caminando! – exclamó Sakura.

- ¡oye frentuda, que a Shikamaru no le importa! – exclamó Ino – además se lo pedí amablemente y él aceptó.

- vaya, pues que buena gente que es, un buen partido. – sonrió Sakura, pero la sonrisa no tardó en desvanecerse.

- ¿Shikamaru buen partido? – rió la rubia – si sólo es un vago y un pasota, además, lo bueno de Shikamaru es que le pidas lo que le pidas, siempre acaba diciendo que sí. Como está haciendo ahora mismo con los helados – dijo despreocupadamente la rubia – deja de poner esas caras tan raras Sakura.

- toma Ino, tu helado de fresa – le dijo Shikamaru detrás de la chica. Ino abrió los ojos, entendiendo lo que Sakura quería decirle por señas.

- ¡Shikamaru, que rápido has sido! – exclamó la chica con una risa nerviosa, cogiendo su helado.

- ya ves, no había mucha cola. Ten Sakura.

- gracias – murmuró Sakura, aceptando el helado.

Shikamaru se sentó al lado de Ino y se comió tranquilamente su helado sin decir una sola palabra, pero estaba bien claro que lo había escuchado todo. Se creó una tensión enorme entre ellos, pero Sakura decidió abrir una conversación para romper el hielo. Poco después, ella e Ino estaban enfrascada en una conversación agradable, aunque Shikamaru no volvió a hablar en toda la tarde, simplemente se limitó a seguirlas en silencio.

Sakura se sintió bastante mal por él, al fin y al cabo estaba aburriéndose mientras las acompañaban para que Ino no se metiera en problemas, no se había quejado ni había dicho ningún comentario al respecto, es más, no hablaba. En una de las tiendas de ropas en las que entraron, aprovechando que Ino estaba mirando ropa para ella, Sakura se acercó a Shikamaru. Sonando por los altavoces, el single del grupo Akatsuki.

- ¿te gusta Akatsuki, Shikamaru-san? – le preguntó Sakura para trabar conversación con él.

- ni me gusta ni me disgusta – contestó el muchacho.

- a mi me encantan – contestó ella, inmediatamente pensó en otra cosa de la que poder hablar.

- bueno, no están mal, pero son un poco agresivos para mi gusto – opinó él.

- ah… bueno, como dicen, para gustos los colores – sonrió, sin saber que más decir.

- Ino te llama – le dijo a la chica. Sakura se giró y vio como la rubia le hacía señales para que se acercase.

- ¡ya voy! – exclamó, pero se volvió a girar hacia Shikamaru – oye, Shikamaru-san…

- dime Shikamaru simplemente, nadie me llama de la otra forma.

- está bien, Shikamaru, si quieres puedes irte…

- tranquila, estoy acostumbrado a las compras de Ino – dijo con voz de cansancio – y sería muy problemático marcharme…

- está bien… como quieras – contestó ella, y sin saber que más decirle, se marchó a donde estaba Ino.

Las chicas entraron en el mismo probador, y mientras Ino se probaba la camiseta que había cogido, Sakura estaba sentada en el banquito.

- oye Ino¿no deberíamos hacer algo que le guste también a Shikamaru? El pobre se está aburriendo…

- ¿quieres mirar las nubes? – Sakura alzó una ceja – y deja ya de preocuparte por Shikamaru, él se aburre con todo de todas formas.

- pero es que me siento mal por él…

- ¡Sakura, en serio, no importa! – exclamó la Yamanaka – lo que importa es si me sienta bien esta camiseta.

- sí, te queda bien – le dijo Sakura con voz monótona.

- ¡si ni siquiera me has mirado! – exclamó la rubia - ¡no, me hace poco pecho!

Sakura rodó los ojos, no recordaba que Ino fuese tan agotadora. Entonces recordó las palabras de Shikamaru: _tranquila, estoy acostumbrado a las compras de Ino, _y se preguntó como lo aguantaba el chico. Mientras caminaban hacia el exterior de la tienda, a Sakura se le vino una idea a la cabeza¿y si era a Shikamaru a quien le gustaba Ino? Eso respondería el porqué lo aguanta todo. Miró al chico y siguió con sus deducciones.

- hay una joyería, unas calles más arriba, donde venden unos collares preciosos, ya verás Sakura¡te van a encantar! – exclamó Ino echando a andar. Sakura escuchó el leve suspiro de Shikamaru y volvió a su preocupación de antes. Buscó con la mirada y halló la solución.

- ¡espera Ino! – exclamó - ¿Por qué no vamos a los recreativos?

- ¿Qué? – la rubia se quedó un poco pillada.

- sí¿Por qué no entramos? – propuso la Haruno - ¿tú qué dices Shikamaru?

- por mí vale – dijo el muchacho, aunque Sakura notó que el muchacho prefería con creces los recreativos que la joyería.

- ¡pero yo quería ir a la joyería!… - dijo Ino con un puchero.

- vamos luego, total, no se va a mover del sitio. Y en los recreativos siempre hay chicos guapos – esa frase pareció convencer a la rubia.

Entraron con Ino a medio convencer, y se dieron una vuelta por el lugar. Sakura, que solía ir con Aiko y los demás cuando aun vivía en el pueblo, no pudo evitar acordarse de ellos y ponerse algo melancólica. Había adolescentes de todas las edades, incluso niños con sus abuelos o padres. Los recreativos se dividían en dos zonas: las motos, coches y videojuegos en la sala izquierda; el bar con el billar, los futbolines y las salas de karaoke en la sala derecha, y al fondo, una gran bolera. De fondo, música moderna.

- vaya, esto no estaba cuando yo vivía en Konoha. – comentó Sakura.

- lo construyeron hace dos años – le informó Shikamaru. - ¿echamos una partida a algo?

- algo que podamos jugar los tres – opinó Sakura.

- ¿Qué tal un futbolín? – propuso Shikamaru; de mientras, Ino ojeaba el lugar con vista lince.

- me parece bien¿Ino? – Sakura la miró. La rubia estaba distraída mirando a un grupo de chicos.

- ¿Por qué no echamos un billar? – propuso la rubia.

- pero si no sabes jugar al billar – dijo Shikamaru con una ceja arqueada.

- ¡pues aprendo! Además, tampoco sé al futbolín y el fútbol sólo me gusta cuando lo juegan chicos guapos. – nada más terminar la frase se dirigió a las mesas de billar, poniéndose al lado de un grupo de chicos, uno o dos años mayores que ellos, que también jugaban.

- ahora entiendo a que venía tanto billar – murmuró Sakura - ¿sabes jugar? – le preguntó a Shikamaru.

- claro, pero dije el futbolín por ella… en fin.

Le explicaron a Ino como se jugaba y esta asintió, afirmando que lo había entendido, aunque en realidad, había estado más pendiente a los chicos que a la explicación de Shikamaru. Comenzaron a jugar y al ver que iba perdiendo, comenzaron también las quejas de Ino.

- ¡este juego no me gusta! – exclamó harta.

- pero es que lo estás haciendo al revés… tienes que meter las de un solo color, no las otras – le volvió a explicar Shikamaru. – además, coges el palo mal.

- ¡bah, paso! Sakura, juega por mí – exclamó Ino entregándole el palo. Sakura lo tomó suspirando, Ino era demasiado cabezota para algunas cosas.

- ¿sabes jugar bien? – le preguntó Shikamaru a Sakura.

La pelirrosa, por toda respuesta, hizo un tiro en zic-zac y logró meter una bola que estaba en una posición difícil de meter; Sakura había echado muchas partidas de billar contra Haku como para no saber jugar. Shikamaru sonrió expectante, poniendo interés por primera vez en toda la tarde. Sakura vio entonces su primera sonrisa no forzada, y le pareció bonita. Realmente, Shikamaru le había parecido un chico interesante, esperaba poder conocerlo mejor. Mientras ellos dos jugaban, Ino se dedicaba a ligar con unos de los chicos de la mesa de al lado. Al final, se quedaron el resto de la tarde en los recreativos y se olvidaron de ir a la joyería.

--

Miró el apartamento con ojos analizadores; estaba de pie delante de la puerta de salida. Tras la pequeña entradita, la cocina americana estaba a la derecha amueblada con un estilo moderno. El salón, que era bastante más amplio de lo que hubiera imaginado, tenía en la pared izquierda una puerta que conducía a una de las dos habitaciones del piso, la que le hubiera correspondido a ella, supuso, realmente no le había echado ni un vistazo. Había una gran cristalera que había en la pared de enfrente, y que iluminaba tanto el salón, como la cocina y parte del pequeño pasillo que salía a mano derecha, tras la cocina, y el cual daba hacia el cuarto de baño, de nuevo a mano derecha, y a la segunda habitación, la de la izquierda, que era la que Sakura había elegido para sí misma. No era ni grande ni pequeño el apartamento, simplemente era perfecto, por eso le costaba más abandonarlo, a pesar del poco tiempo que había estado, se había encariñado con él.

Temari odiaba las despedidas, por eso prefería irse ahora que Sakura aun estaba fuera. Lo más seguro es que no volviese a ver a esa _niña_. Aunque raro en ella, había dejado un trozo de papel sobre la barra de la cocina, estaba segura de que lo vería; y escrito en él, unas breves palabras. El chico de la inmobiliaria la había llamado y le había explicado, acompañado de mil perdones, que es cierto que ella había alquilado primero el piso, pero que el señor Haruno, el padre de Sakura, ya había pagado los dos primeros meses de alquiler y que no podían devolvérselo. Ella ni le discutió como hubiera hecho normalmente, se mantuvo serena, impasible, y colgó tranquilamente. De todas formas, el apartamento era demasiado reconfortable para ella.

Temari tomó su bolsa, se adecentó un poco, y salió del piso, dejando la llave encima de la nota.

--

Volvían riendo y hablando animadamente, al final había resultado ser una tarde muy entretenida. Pero a pesar del buen humor que había en el ambiente, se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru no le hablaba directamente a Ino; en realidad, sólo hablaba con ella. Eso le preocupaba a Sakura, pero Ino estaba muy despreocupada, incluso había vuelto a hablar normal a Shikamaru, aunque él le respondiese cosas breves, para nada que ver con las respuestas que le daba a ella.

Sakura sabía que ambos eran amigos desde mucho antes que ella conociese a Ino, por lo que pensó que quizás se estaba preocupando demasiado. Si había aguantado tantos años, es porque Shikamaru conocía perfectamente el carácter de Ino, mucho mejor que ella seguramente. El chico le había caído bastante bien, si todos los amigos de Ino eran como él, sus temores por no ser aceptada desaparecían en breve. Andando ya por el nuevo barrio de Sakura, Ino comentaba:

- ¡este sábado tenemos que ir al Konoha's Lounge! – exclamó la rubia con su voz chillona.

- ¿eso que es? – preguntó animada Sakura, sonaba bastante bien el lugar.

- es la discoteca más famosa y popular, donde van los chicos más guapos, y las mayores guarras también, pero bueno. – añadió Ino al final.

- por mí vale – aceptó ella.

- ¿tienes entradas acaso? – le preguntó Shikamaru a la rubia.

- ¡claro que sí¿por quien me tomas?! – contestó ella, como si el comentario del chico hubiese sido una ofensa – este sábado actuará Sasuke¡ya verás!, es un chico guapísimo y súper misterioso, está en nuestro instituto y aunque sólo tiene 16 años, toca la guitarra fenomenal, y el bajo ya ni te cuento – exclamó Ino soñadoramente – es el chico más popular de la escuela y fue capitán del equipo de fútbol este curso pasado…

Sakura escuchaba a Ino, pero su mente estaba viajando en el tiempo. Concretamente había ido a recordar a cierto bajista, de cierto grupo, de cierto pueblo… su mente había vuelto a recordar a Sai, a la banda, y a los buenos momento vividos con ellos. Sakura cerró los ojos brevemente, tenía que superar ya eso. Sintió la analizadora mirada de Shikamaru sobre ella y volvió en sí.

- ¡Sakura¿me estás escuchando?! – le preguntó Ino elevando al voz.

- sí, sí, perdona… ¿Qué decías?

- estás en Babia… - suspiró – decía que como estuviste en el grupo aquel, el de tu prima, que sabrás apreciar su forma de tocar¡es único!

- vuelves a parecerte a una de las chicas que le persiguen, una de su club de fans… - comentó Shikamaru.

- ¡yo nunca caería tan bajo! – exclamó Ino ofendida.

- claro, claro Ino.

- ¡te digo que no Shikamaru! – volvió a exclamar la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

- está bien Ino… tks, que problemático – murmuró el muchacho para sí.

- bueno, ya hemos llegado – anunció Sakura. - ¡Temari-san! – exclamó cuando vio a la otra rubia saliendo del portal.

- _mierda – _pensó Temari – hola Sakura¿Qué tal la tarde?

- ¡genial! – contestó la Haruno, reparando en la bolsa pero prefirió no preguntar - ¡ah!… esta es Ino, y él es Shikamaru.

- soy Temari – contestó la rubia a la presentación, con una breve inclinación de cabeza – bueno, tengo que irme, así que ya nos veremos. – la rubia siguió su camino, dejándoles atrás. – procura que esta noche no te de otro bajón – le dijo por último a Sakura.

- ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? – preguntó Ino cuando la otra rubia se hubo alejado un poco; aun con la mirada puesta en ella. Temari andaba con pasos seguros y seductores, con un pequeño contoneo de caderas, aunque no lo hacía a propósito.

- nada, nada… - rió nerviosa Sakura - ¿queréis subir? – les propuso a continuación.

- otro día Sakura; la biblioteca hace rato que se ha cerrado y mis padres van a empezar a sospechar – contestó Ino.

- como quieras. Entonces¿no vemos mañana?

- sí, ya te llamaré y te diré la hora.

- vale, pero… ¿no estás castigada? – cuestionó la pelirrosa con una ceja arqueada.

- si bueno… lo mejor será que no salga hasta el sábado¡todo sea por ir al Konoha's Lounge! Así que me pasaré estas tardes trabajando en la floristería de mis padres para que me dejen ir… ¡ya te llamaré! – la Yamanaka tenía soluciones para todo.

- esta bien, hasta mañana, adiós Shikamaru, lo he pasado muy bien – dijo la Haruno despidiéndose.

- nos vemos Sakura – le contestó Ino. Él hizo un vago gesto con la mano y dieron media vuelta.

Sakura subió las escaleras hasta la cuarta planta lentamente, sin prisas, recordando el día de hoy, la verdad, es que se lo había pasado bien. Al pasar por delante del 4º B se acordó del muchacho que vivía ahí, y se le pasó por la cabeza la absurda idea de pegar al timbre para comprobarlo; pero tan rápido como se le ocurrió la desechó, porque… ¿Qué le iba a decir?, hola, me he acordado de ti y he pegado para comprobar si estabas en casa… chorradas. Siguió el camino hasta el 4º D, su casa. Que bien sentaba decir eso: su casa, o al menos, hasta que la inmobiliaria diera una sentencia.

Entró al piso, encendió la luz, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Al igual que la noche anterior, le dio una sensación de vacío y soledad, recordó entonces la entrada de Temari. Sonrió al acordarse que le había parecido un ángel. Caminó y dejó las llaves sobre la barra de la cocina, entonces se dio cuenta de la nota y la llave de Temari sobre el papel. Un escalofrío de mal augurio le recorrió la espalda. Tomó la llave y cogió el papel, lo leyó rápidamente:

_El piso es tuyo. Gracias por la cena de ayer y el desayuno de hoy._

_Cuídate y suerte con tu chico. _

_Temari. _

Sakura arrugó la carta con la mano izquierda y miró la llave que tenía en la derecha, un sentimiento extraño le oprimió el pecho y en su mente, sólo un pensamiento reinaba: _no quiero que se vaya. _Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sakura salió del piso cerrando de un portazo tras de sí y corrió escaleras abajo con la esperanza de encontrar a la rubia. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no sabía nada de ella más que el nombre, que no tenía trabajo y que había cortado con su novio. Si estuviera en su lugar, lo más seguro es que estuviese llorando, vagando sin rumbo asustada. ¿Y si Temari estaba igual? No… ella era mucho más fuerte que Sakura, mucho más segura, madura y calmada. Algo le decía que la rubia había vivido todo tipo de experiencias que la habían hecho madurar rápidamente.

Llegó al portal y avanzó varios pasos por la calle, pero nada, no había ni rastro de Temari. Miró a todas direcciones, e incluso salió a buscarla pero, quince minutos después se rindió, había desaparecido y posiblemente no la volviese a ver nunca más. Eso entristeció a Sakura. Volvió al piso y subió lentamente las escaleras, sin prisas, pero cuando llegó a la cuarta planta, se sorprendió al ver un muchacho esperando delante de su puerta.

Era más alto que ella y un par de años más mayor seguramente. Vestía de negro, con unos pantalones anchos y una camiseta de mangas cortas. Llevaba una gorra negra del revés que le dejaba ver mechones castaños de su cabello. Estaba de pie aporreando la puerta.

- ¡Temari, Temari, vamos ábreme, sé que estás ahí! – gritaba hablando solo.

- esto… - Sakura alzó la mano en un vano intento de hacerse notar.

- ¡Temari, deja ya los juegos!

- perdona… pero Temari-san ya no vive aquí… - le dijo Sakura, elevando la voz.

- ¿eh? – el chico pareció percatarse entonces de su presencia - ¿y tú quien eres?

Tras presentarse formalmente y saber quien era el chico, Sakura le dejó entrar y le permitió sentarse en uno de los banquitos de la barra de la cocina. La chica le ofreció un refresco y algo para picar, pero él se negó.

- así que ya no vive aquí… - reflexionó en voz alta él – que raro, si me dijo que ella había alquilado antes el piso, pero que su compañera, es decir, tú Sakura, había pagado ya los dos meses… pero que eso no era excusa… por como lo dijo, creía que iba a luchar por el piso; debes haberle caído muy bien para que no te montase un pollo… ¿por qué me miras así?

- Kankuro-san… sí lo que dices es cierto… ¡es una injusticia que ella se quede en la calle! Ha sido muy buena persona conmigo, no puedo permitir que esto acabe así, como si nada… - habló muy rápido Sakura, sorprendiendo al muchacho.

- me parece muy bien pero, primero: Temari es muy orgullosa para aceptar ayuda y segundo…

- ¡tengo que hablar con ella¿pero como lo hago?! – exclamaba Sakura sin escuchar al muchacho.

- ¿me estás escuchando? – Kankuro elevó una ceja – si quieres hablar con ella, llámala – le tendió su móvil, haciendo ya llamada.

Sakura se quedó mirando el aparato y al final lo agarró, bajo la atenta mirada del muchacho.

- ¿Qué quieres Kankuro? – se escuchó la voz cansada de Temari decir.

- esto… Temari-san, soy Sakura… - habló tímidamente la chica.

- ¿eh?; ¿Sakura?… ¿cómo es que tienes el móvil de mi hermano? – preguntó perpleja la rubia.

- es que está aquí conmigo, en el piso.

- … ya veo – suspiró – pásamelo anda.

Sakura obedeció y le tendió el móvil a Kankuro.

- dime. – contestó Kankuro con voz cantarina.

- ¡¿cómo que dime?!… ¡sabías perfectamente que me había ido del piso¿Qué coño haces ahí?!

Kankuro apartó el móvil de su oreja mientras su hermana le gritaba, en un vago gesto que demostraba que estaba acostumbrado a esa escena. Sakura parpadeó, se estaba enterando de toda la conversación; Temari hablaba muy alto.

- te equivocas neechan…

- ¡no me llames neechan! – exclamó ella, Kankuro sabía que odiaba que la llamase así.

- perdona… no creí que te fueras tan pronto – le dijo él.

- serás estúpido… bueno, sal de ahí y cuidadito con cómo te portas con Sakura ¡eh!, que como intentes acosarla…

- Temari, ni que yo fuera por ahí violando a la gente – comentó Kankuro haciéndose el ofendido, ante la atónita mirada de Sakura.

- ¡poco te falta!… mira, no te muevas de ahí. Voy para allá – colgó y suspiró – _maldito estúpido _– pensó. Temari dio media vuelta y puso rumbo hacia el piso.

- ¡todo ha salido como había previsto! – exclamó él sonriente. Sakura notó que tenía una sonrisa parecida a la de su hermana.

- ¿eh? – la chica no entendía.

- bueno, tú sola no ibas a conseguir que Temari volviese, así que te he echado una mano – le explicó – mi apartamento es muy pequeño y ya estamos al completo como para meterla a ella también, además de que no aceptaría mi ayuda, ya te he dicho que es muy cabezota. Este piso es perfecto para ella, al igual que tú – eso le sacó los colores a la chica – así que, si no te importa, me gustaría que cuidaras de mi hermana.

Sakura se sorprendió de la petición del muchacho, pero hablaba serio y parecía completamente sincero. Tardó un poco en asimilarlo.

- yo bueno… en todo caso, sería ella quien me cuidase a mí – contestó, acompañada de una risita nerviosa.

- ¡entonces decidido, viviréis juntas! Así ninguna se sentirá sola… solo espero que sepas cocinar, porque Temari es nula en la cocina – rió Kankuro.

La puerta se abrió delante de Temari dejando ver la figura esbelta de una adolescente de 16 años de pelo rosado. En un principio, no se miraron a los ojos y un silencio tenso se formó delante de ellas, hasta que Temari se atrevió a romperlo.

- ¿dónde está mi hermano? – no sonó lo más delicado que le hubiese gustado.

- pasa… Temari-san – le pidió Sakura mirándose los pies.

- ¡Kankuro! – exclamó la rubia una vez dentro del piso.

- él… ya se fue – contestó la chica cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Temari elevó una ceja. – Temari-san, yo…

- oye Sakura, - Temari se anticipó – no quiero que te hagas una mala idea de…

- ¡no, ya sé que tú no sabías nada! – exclamó Sakura de inmediato.

- ¡hombre, por supuesto que yo no sabía nada! – repitió la rubia.

- ya, como lo ibas a saber, que tontería… - rió nerviosa Sakura. Temari volvió a elevar una ceja, empezaba a pensar que no estaban habando de la misma cosa.

- Sakura¿quieres decirme algo? – inquirió.

- bueno, yo… esto… yo… - la chica se había puesto nerviosa de repente y no era capaz de alzar la mirada.

- mira, lo mejor será que lo dejemos, en serio, no te hagas más daño a ti misma, yo… no podré aceptarlo, no sé si me entiendes – contestó la rubia, interrumpiéndola de nuevo, a la vez que colocaba las manos delante de sí.

- ¿pero por qué no? – exclamó Sakura sin entender, creyendo que hablaban del mismo tema.

- porque… joder, sólo hemos dormido juntas una noche, demasiado precipitado… apenas nos conocemos siquiera – explicó Temari.

- ¡más que suficiente! – volvió a exclamar Sakura.

- joder con la niña… - murmuró Temari – a ver como te lo explico, a mí no me van estos rollos…

- ¿eh? – Sakura parpadeó - ¿prefieres estar sola?

- ¡sí, exactamente! – exclamó Temari, feliz porque la entendiese.

- ¿y hasta cuando vas a seguir así?… la soledad no trae nada bueno¿quieres despertarte cada mañana y encontrarte un piso vacío? No compartir las comidas, la ropa, los problemas o las ilusiones… ¡¿por qué no dejas que alguien entre en tu vida?! – Sakura había agarrado las manos de Temari mientras soltaba el discursito.

Temari tenía una expresión perpleja en el rostro, parpadeó varias veces y logró zafarse de la chica.

- ¡a ver Sakura, que a mí me van los tíos, HOMBRES! – alzó la voz la rubia para dejárselo claro, al menos lo que ella creía que estaban hablando.

- ¿eh?… pues me parece muy bien, si es por eso, a mí no me importa – respondió Sakura indiferente. Temari flipaba.

- joder… lo que hay que escuchar… - se dijo para sí misma - ¡pero Sakura, que tienes 16 años, no puedes espabilarte tan pronto!

- ¿espabilarme?… pero si es normal para la gente de nuestra edad tener aventuras de una noche; puede que no vaya con mis ideales del amor, pero tampoco estoy en contra de eso. – aclaró Sakura, dándole a entender que no le importaba eso.

- ¡Sakura por dios! – exclamó Temari caminando por el salón para terminar de digerir sus palabras. Temari alucinaba con la _niña,_ y Sakura no entendía porque se sorprendía tanto.

- ¿Por qué lo complicas tanto Temari-san? – le preguntó Sakura sin entender, siguiéndola – por mí no hay ningún problema.

- ¡ya lo veo! – exclamó la rubia, aun huyendo de ella.

- ¿estás…huyendo de mí? – le preguntó Sakura, elevando ahora ella una ceja sorprendida.

- ¿yo¡que va! – ironizó – mira Sakura, me has caído bien, pero no tengo intención de hacer nada de lo que me propones – aclaró la hermana de Kankuro.

- ¡mira que eres cabezota! – exclamó la Haruno – desde un principio lo has querido¿Por qué te niegas a aceptarlo ahora?

- ¡¿Qué?!… perdona, pero yo nunca he querido nada – contradijo Temari.

- ¡¿cómo que no?! – ambas estaban bastantes acaloradas por la discusión, aunque cada una hablase de una cosa - ¡pero si me lo has dejado claro en más de una ocasión!

- ¡a ver…que NO soy lesbiana, que NO me van las tías, que a mí me gustan los HOMBRES! – alzó la voz Temari, resaltando las negaciones.

- ¡pero que a mí me da igual tus gusto sexuales, yo sólo quiero que compartamos piso! – exclamó también Sakura.

Entonces, ambas se miraron, parpadearon, y se echaron a reír sin previo aviso, dándose cuenta del malentendido que habían estado llevando a cabo. Soltaron una larga carcajada, de un par de minutos, en la cual, ambas acabaron sentadas en el sofá.

- entonces… sólo quieres compartir piso… - dijo Temari, una vez hubieron recobrado la compostura.

- claro, no soy lesbiana ni me va hacer tríos ni nada por el estilo… además¡ya te dije que yo sólo he estado con Sai! – Le recordó – no… quiero que vivamos juntas, así ninguna tendrá que irse. Además, el piso es demasiado grande para mí, y no me gusta estar sola…

- … ¿y a tus padres les parece bien? – le cuestionó Temari.

- aun no se lo he dicho. – reconoció Sakura.

- entonces no. – se negó de inmediato Temari.

- ¡pero seguro que no les importan, es más, seguro que les parece hasta buena idea! – opinó Sakura.

Temari sonrió a los ojitos desesperados de Sakura, y la pelirrosa sonrió débilmente también.

- está bien…

- ¡sí!

- ¡pero…!

- ¿pero? – la alegría de la _niña_ desapareció momentáneamente.

- te daré dos semanas de prueba, si veo que no servimos para vivir juntas me largo.

- ¡de acuerdo! – exclamó feliz la Haruno.

- soy Shikaku Temari, encantada – dijo Temari, una vez en pie, tendiéndole la mano. – pero prefiero que me digan Temari a secas. – y le guiñó un ojo.

Sakura se levantó también del sofá, miró la mano y luego la miró a los ojos.

- y yo Haruno Sakura, un placer, Temari – contestó, estrechándole la mano.

Y aquel fue el comienzo de una larga convivencia, a veces más amena, a veces más tormentosa. Pero sobre todo, fue el comienzo de una amistad, que se iría intensificando con el tiempo, sin saber ninguna de ellas dos en aquel momento, que iban a complementar sus vidas de una manera, que ambas serían indispensables la una para la otra. Aquel momento, fue el inicio de un sueño.

-

-

-

_Aquella niña hizo algo más que llamarme la atención; ofrecerse a compartir conmigo, no sólo su piso, sino también su vida… es algo que siempre agradeceré. Sakura me ofrecería su amistad, su confianza, y su apoyo, todo incondicional; era más de lo que la mayoría de las personas que conocía me habían brindado hasta ahora. Para una chica de 19 años, que ha crecido en un mundo donde el amor y la confianza no tienen significados, la sonrisa sincera de Sakura era un verdadero tesoro. Aun hoy, creo que tu sonrisa es un verdadero tesoro… Sakura._

_-_

_-_

_- _

El local rugía; acumuladas, había por lo menos unas 70 personas, siendo la mitad de este número mujeres. Todos gritaban impacientes, coreando el mismo nombre. Sakura se sentía nostálgica, aunque el local, la gente, y los que se subirían al escenario eran diferentes, la sensación en el estómago era la misma. De pronto se vio en el viejo local del pueblo, donde Black Soul solía actuar; vio a la misma multitud de todos los sábados concentrada, pidiendo a gritos que saliesen, impacientes, deseosos, y se vio a sí misma apartada, atrás del todo, sintiendo su corazón latir a un ritmo desenfrenado y los nervios en su estómago impidiéndole casi respirar. Era una sensación que llevaba mucho tiempo sin experimentar, y que creía que nunca más la volvería a sentir pero… cuando él subió al escenario, y le dio vida a su guitarra, el mundo se detuvo, y el volcán en el interior de Sakura estalló.

Los focos se concentraron en el escenario, donde un muchacho de 16 ó 17 años, de tez blanca, moreno, de ojos negros y afilados, se hallaba con una guitarra. Ino y Shikamaru habían desaparecido, pero a Sakura ya no le importaba. Estaba demasiado concentrada en el guitarrista como para preocuparse de algo más.

Debido a la repentina luz de los focos sobre el escenario, Sakura cerró los ojos momentáneamente y los volvió a abrir, acostumbrándose a la nueva claridad. Elevó la mirada y se quedó prendada. No volvió a parpadear en lo que duró la actuación. Alzado de pie majestuosamente, se hallaba el muchacho, el mismo en el que llevaba días pensando, el mismo que le ayudó con las cajas el primer día, el mismo del que no había vuelto a saber nada… el misterioso vecino del 4º B. Por lo menos, ya sabía algo más de él: se llamaba Sasuke y tocaba la guitarra.

Vestía con unos pantalones negros, no demasiados anchos ni demasiados estrechos; y una camisa blanca, abierta, que dejaba todo su pálido pero bien formado pectoral al descubierto. Llevaba la parte trasera se su cabello engominado, mientras que los mechones de delante le daban un aspecto misterioso y rebelde. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo y derecha; la levantó lentamente, abriendo los ojos a su vez, para mostrar al mundo sus oscuros y penetrantes ojos. Su mirada conectó con la de Sakura sin que a la chica le diese tiempo a reaccionar, pero sin embargo, no apartó la mirada.

-

-

-

_Estaba nerviosa y melancólica, además me sentía insegura rodeada de tanta gente desconocida; para colmo, Ino y Shikamaru habían desaparecido. Sin embargo, cuando subió al escenario, no pude apartar la mirada de él, y ya nada tenía importancia, ni mis nervios, ni mi melancolía, ni mis recuerdos. Sólo su presencia había conseguido absorberme por completo. Y cuando sus ojos conectaron con los míos, sentí como si me poseyese en aquel momento, como si se adueñase de mí, y a mí no me importaba. No sé como describir exactamente lo que sentí aquella noche; "excitación" o "amor" no se acercaban precisamente al nuevo sentimiento que resonaba en mi interior. Celos, envidia, e impaciencia, todo mezclado… jaspeado de lujuria. Su mirada denotaba seguridad y burla; Sasuke brillaba demasiado para una chica como yo, que había dependido siempre se alguien, que era incapaz de valerse por sí misma. Nos separaban solamente unos cuantos metros, pero yo le veía tan lejos… tan inalcanzable… que me sentí insignificante mientras nos mirábamos._

_-_

_-_

_- _

Sakura volvió a la realidad al notar una presencia a su lado. Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda para ver a un muchacho posiblemente de su edad, aunque era un poco más alto que ella. Tenía el cabello rubio y revuelto, llevaba una cinta de deporte negra en la frente. Vestía con un pantalón vaquero ancho y una camiseta de mangas cortas negra. Tenía la respiración entrecortada, posiblemente por una larga carrera. En sus mejillas, unas extrañas marcas que le llamó la atención a Sakura, a pesar de la oscuridad del local. Y sus ojos, azul mar, observaban atentos, sin parpadear, y con un brillo de furia y exaltación, la figura del guitarrista. Sakura miró un momento al guitarrista que ya no la miraba a ella, sino al muchacho que estaba a su lado, por lo que volvió la mirada al chico.

Observó entonces, como el muchacho rubio cerraba los puños con fuerzas, y entre dientes, mascullaba:

- …Sasuke…

-

-

-

_Proseguirá…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_.- _Se ve a Obito echándose su colirio en los ojos para recuperarse de la ceguera que le produjo jugar con fuego sin usar protección, el calor le quemó los tejidos de los ojos y por eso no ve -.

**Obito:** ... - se da cuenta de que todo el mundo le mira - ¿ya me toca...¡Jolines, siempre me pilla desprevenido! - exclama mientras se guarda el colirio - bueno, hoy no puedo adelantar mucho del próximo capítulo, sensei no me deja, pero sí os puedo asegurar que Kakashi usa tanga de leopardos porque, según él, se siente más sexy y libre... - Obito no puede terminar su frase ya que Kakashi junior le ha tirado una palangana salida de a saber dios donde - ¡auch!... bueno, que en el próximo capítulo se Sakura conocerá a un grupo interesante de Konohinienses y Sasuke-chan nos romperá los oídos con su música... - nótese la envidia en la voz del chico. - no puedo adelantar mucho más porque sino sensei me deja sin chocolate... ¿puedo irme ya a tirarle piedras a vagabundos?...

Gracias por los review y espero con ansias los de éste capítulo.

Hasta pronto.

**N**_yx. _

_21/05/07_


	4. IV ¿Casualidad o destino?

.- Aparece Yondaime vestido con un bañador negro súper sexy y una camisa hawaiana roja con florecitas amatillas, unas sandalias de playa, además de un collar de flores también hawaiano y un colgante de una tabla de surf. Trae sus preciosos ojos cubiertos por unas gafas de sol. -.

**Yondaime: **¡buenas peña! - se escucha de fondo la exclamación de los fans - sí, ya sé que hace tiempo que Nyx no actualizaba, pero la pobre ha estado amargada este tiempo con los exámenes y un par de problemillas más, pero ahora que estamos oficialmente de vacaciones promete empelar más tiempo para escribir, aunque no sé cómo ya que nos vamos de vacasiones, sino ¿por qué iría yo así vestido? - de nuevo grititos de las fans - Nyx siempre me utiliza para salir de los apuros... T.T valiente mujer más irresponsable... en fin, pasando a los review¡**sakura-hop, sakurass, Suna no Tenshi **(que al cambiarse de nombre rayó a Nyx), **Belem, sofilynn666 **(la carga el diablo xD), **Sakurita55, Luz, Mizuru Temari **(por los tres review n.n), **kagome, **y** Harver **n.n! Muchas gracias a todos por los review y por seguir la historia. - pasan dos jounins de Konoha en vikini - ¡esperadme chicas... Kakashi sustitúyeme!

**Kakashi junior: **¬¬ otra vez se va de farra... luego vendrá tó drogao y me tocará a mí luchar contra el Kyuubi... - suspira - más importante que eso... ¡¿por qué llevo este bañador?! - Kakashi junior lleva un monísimo pantaloncito corto gris muy cuco - seguro que es obra de Obito, me lo cargo... - gruñe - ninguno le pertenecemos a Nyx, por supuesto, pero sí que nos utiliza para su disfrute personal u.u... voy a cambiarme de bañador que tengo las piiii (censurado) u.u

Rin está enferma, ha cogido un catarro de verano y no ha podido acudir al capítulo, así que no hay resumen ¬¬ aunque haga falta debido al largo tiempo trascurrido... pero bueno. Sólo decir, que la noche en la discoteca se aplaza un capítulo más para que todo tenga coherencia, aun así, hay curiosidades en este capítulo. ¡Disfrutenlo y siento las seguras faltas de ortografía! u.u

* * *

**SOÑAR ES COMBATIR**

_"Los dos mayores tiranos del mundo: la casualidad y el tiempo". _

Johann Herder.

**Capítulo 4:**_**¿Casualidad o destino?**_

-

-

-

_Uchiha Itachi. Los Akatsukis. Amanecer. Zumos exprimidos directamente de la fruta y libros de un dramático y apasionado amor. Flores de cerezo. Las cosas que le gustan a Sakura son fáciles de recordar, nunca cambian. Siempre me sorprenderá lo sencillo que es hacerla feliz. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

Tras la segunda noche, la prima oficial como compañeras de piso, un nuevo día se alzaba para ambas. Esa noche cada una durmió en su cama, ya que aparte del sofá, y el cuarto de baño y la cocina, que estaban completamente amueblados, las camas eran los únicos muebles que tenían. Después de desayunar, decidieron ir a comprar las cosas que necesitaban. Sakura le dijo a Temari que los muebles que su padre le había comprado llegarían el viernes por la mañana, por lo que si querían pintar el piso debían hacerlo ya. Aquella mañana, tras desayunar, fueron a comprar pinturas y utensilios de cocina, además de papel higiénico y algunas cosas más que necesitarían.

Temari estaba echando la llave del piso cuando Sakura le preguntó:

- Kankuro-san y tú… estáis muy unidos¿verdad?

- ¿eh? – a Temari le pilló por sorpresa la pregunta - ¿Por qué lo dices?

- porque… se las ingenió muy bien para hacerte volver, lo cierto es que todo lo de ayer lo planeó él – sonrió Sakura.

- ¿ah sí?… - Temari desvió la mirada – deja que lo pille…

- ¿Por qué?… ¿acaso te has arrepentido? – preguntó Sakura con cara y voz de perrito abandonado.

- ¡deja de hablarme con ese tono! Me pone de los nervios – exclamó Temari y echó a andar hacia las escaleras.

- ¿Eres de aquí Temari? – le preguntó Sakura mientras andaban por la ciudad. Lo cierto es que durante todo el camino no dejó de hablar, aunque a la rubia no le importaba, era bueno conocer a su compañera de piso.

- De Suna – respondió despistada la mayor, mientras observaba los escaparates de las tiendas buscando alguno en el que pudiesen encontrar algo útil.

- yo estuve cinco meses viviendo en Suna – recordó la pelirrosa – me puse morena en nada – sonrió.

normal… - se limitó a comentar Temari – según lo que me dijiste anoche, tus padres han comprado todos los muebles, así que sólo tengo que comprar los de mi habitación. ¿Al final vamos a pintar las paredes? – preguntó la rubia, deteniéndose delante de una tienda en la que vendían lo que ella hablaba.

- ¡de acuerdo! – exclamó enérgicamente Sakura, emocionada por todo - ¿qué color prefieres?

- mientras no sea rosa, o algún tono chillón…

- entonces… mi pelo no te debe agradar, precisamente… - sonrió nerviosa Sakura, mientras se tocaba inconscientemente un mechón del pelo.

- no, te queda bien – comentó sin dar importancia Temari, andando ya por el interior de la tienda, directamente hacia el mostrador – aunque ya podrías haber elegido un tinte menos llamativo.

- esto… es mi color de pelo natural – comentó Sakura, haciendo que la rubia se girase con asombro en el rostro.

- ¿en serio? – Sakura asintió – entonces ya sé a qué le hace honor tu nombre – le dijo Temari sonriente – yo también soy natural – le dijo con un guiño, refiriéndose a su color de pelo.

- ¡Bienvenidas…¿eh¡Temari-san! – exclamó el dependiente, saliendo de la parte trasera de la tienda; era un muchacho muy apuesto, de unos veinticinco años, moreno de pelo largo, alto y de ojos oscuros, ocultos tras unas gafas.

- hola Mitsuo – sonrió Temari; Sakura alzó la ceja al percatarse del tono de voz que su compañera había empleado para referirse al chico, un tono de voz bastante meloso e insinuante. Es más, la rubia sonreía ampliamente y le dedicaba una profunda y segura mirada. Sakura se había quedado en Shock.

- hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía¿cómo estás¿Y Kankuro?

- estamos bien, él, ya sabes, con sus cosas y sus líos… - siguió sonriendo la chica – verás, me he mudado hace poco; ella es Haruno Sakura, mi compañera – dijo presentando a la pelirrosa, quien reaccionó e hizo una breve reverencia que fue correspondida por el hombre – aun no tenemos todos los muebles, así que queremos pintar el piso…

- ¡no me digas más! – exclamó de golpe el chico, mientras salía del mostrador y se ponía a su altura – estas son las mejores pinturas, las que más duran, capaces de ocultar perfectamente la humedad y…

- yo voy a pintar mi habitación de color crema¿Cuál color quieres tú, Sakura? – le preguntó Temari, pasando del vendedor.

- eh yo… creo que pintaré mi habitación de un lila claro, los muebles son blancos, así que… - dejó la frase en el aire.

- como quieras. El cuarto de baño es de azulejos, por lo que nos ahorramos la pintura – comentó Temari. Sakura asintió – y las demás habitaciones yo las dejaría de blanco, es más, no le hace falta pintura. – Sakura volvió a asentir conforme – bien¡Mitsuo…! – Temari parpadeó callándose la frase; mientras ellas hablaban el chico ya había ido sacando los colores – vaya, menuda eficiencia – sonrió – bien, cóbranos.

- no te preocupes, Temari-san, te lo dejo gratis – respondió el chico sonriendo, una vez estuvo detrás del mostrador nuevamente.

- oh no Mitsuo, no me sentiría bien si no te pago… - Sakura volvió a notar ese tono de voz seductor, y alzó una ceja, empezando a entender a dónde quería Temari llegar desde el principio.

- bueno, acepta al menos un descuento, eso no me lo podrás negar.

- Mmm… está bien, pero que conste que no me agrada – finalizó ella.

Cuando salieron de la tienda con las cajas de pintura, brochas y demás, Temari traía una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro, mientras que Sakura aun flipaba por el gran descuento que había conseguido la rubia. Desde un principio había manejado la situación, utilizando una buena estrategia de seducción. Incluso había logrado que el muchacho se ofreciese a llevarles las cosas, pero Temari se había negado finalmente. Caminaban ya de vuelta a la casa.

- ¡quita esa cara Sakura! – rió Temari.

- ¡ha sido sorprendente! incluso podrías no haber pagado si hubieses querido… - Sakura la admiraba cada vez más con cada cosa que iba descubriendo de ella.

- lo sé, pero tampoco me iba a aprovechar del pobre Mitsuo – opinó Temari, mirando al frente, mientras que Sakura no le apartaba vista de encima.

- ya pero… ¡me sigue pareciendo increíble!… - exclamó Sakura, luego hubo una pequeña pausa que fue interrumpida por ella – oye¿Por qué no sales con él?

- ¿con Mitsuo? – preguntó Temari alzando una ceja mientras miraba a su compañera.

- sí, parece que os conocéis, se nota que le gustas, y bueno, es tu tipo¿no? – todo eso pareció ser suficiente para Sakura.

- físicamente… pero aun así no pienso salir con él. – dejó bien claro Temari, creyendo que así zanjaría la conversación.

- ¿Por qué no? – volvió a la carga Sakura - Es un tío bastante majo, y te compraría todos los caprichos que quisieses – lo último lo dijo en broma. Temari hizo un amago de sonrisa.

- es cierto, pero aun así no es un motivo para salir con él… no, - añadió interrumpiendo lo que Sakura iba a añadir. Al ver que la pelirrosa no se iba a quedar satisfecha sin una buena excusa, añadió – Mitsuo es un bien tío, como has dicho, pero le falta algo, le falta esa chispa¿sabes? – le dijo mirándola a los ojos – yo no quiero a un tío que me complazca y consienta en todo; a mí me gustan los tíos con personalidad, y que tengan un lado misterioso por conocer, que no lo muestren todo, que me sorprendan. Todo lo contrario a Mitsuo.

Sakura entendía perfectamente lo que Temari le decía, porque esas cualidades eran precisamente las que habían hecho que se enamorase de Sai. Con él siempre había algo nuevo por conocer, algo misterioso que descubrir, sorpresa tras sorpresa; ningún día fue igual que otro, ningún momento idéntico a otro, vivir deprisa, vivir sin prisas, contrastes que al mezclarse provocan caos y a la vez orden. Porque la vida junto a Sai así era, quizás se levantaba por la mañana y no sabía que le sucedería ese día, con que nueva cosa la sorprendería el chico, pero sin embargo, siempre había un orden, una rutina que marcaba un compás en su vida, una pequeña estabilidad que Sakura agradecía. Si había algo que le había gustado del tiempo que vivió en el pueblo con los chicos y con él, es que aunque siguiesen una rutina, había pequeñas cosas que hacían que cada día fuese único.

Sonrió melancólica, los añoraba… pero hoy es más fácil que ayer seguir hacia delante sin ellos.

Conoció a Mitsuo a través de su hermano Kankuro, hacía ya casi un año. El chico le había entrado por los ojos, pero para nada era lo que ella buscaba, o más bien, lo que hubiera esperado en su vida. A sus 19 años, el amor verdadero era algo inexistente; el amor es un sentimiento demasiado perfecto para que los humanos, tan corruptos como son, puedan sentirlo. Definitivamente, en este mundo roto y desequilibrado, el amor es algo demasiado _irreal_, vacío y condicional. Ese era el pensamiento que Temari tenía respecto al amor, y no es que nunca se hubiera enamorado, pero no había tenido precisamente buenas experiencias que demostrasen lo contrario a su pensamiento, ni siquiera en su niñez disfrutó del _amor__familiar_. A través de los golpes y las decepciones, su corazón había construido una sólida barrera que impedía la entrada de ese sentimiento. Pero eso no quiere decir que Temari no esté dispuesta a derrumbarlo si realmente lo cree conveniente. Por el momento, Sakura ha logrado hacer una brecha a la barrera.

Temari sonríe cuando ve que Sakura se detiene delante de un escaparate y contempla admirada la grandeza de un hermoso vestido de novia blanco.

- espero que el día que lo lleves hayas dejado de ser tan llorona – bromeó Temari mientras reanudaba la marcha hacia su piso.

Sakura parpadeó confundida, luego sonrió y siguió a su acompañante.

- si ese día llega¡lloraré en tu hombro de felicidad! – exclama alegremente Sakura, contagiándole la sonrisa a su _amiga_.

El jueves por la mañana Temari tenía la intención de levantarse tarde, se había quedado hasta bastante tarde jugando al ajedrez con Sakura. Habían registrado las cajas del anterior propietario del piso, que había dejado en el pequeño trastero, y entre bulto y bulto, habían encontrado un viejo pero aun servible tablero de ajedrez con sus respectivas piezas. Temari enseñó a Sakura a jugar, y a pesar de que era primeriza en el juego, logró encasillar a Temari, toda una experta, varias veces e incluso ganó una partida. Temari no dudaba que con un poco de práctica, la pelirrosa sería bastante buena, además, esto le había ayudado a conocer aun mejor la forma de pensar de Sakura, su mentalidad, y le había sorprendido con varias jugadas que ella no había visto. No cabía dudas de que Sakura poseía una gran mentalidad, aunque a veces actuase un poco infantil, de todos modos sólo tenía 16 años, es normal. Pero lo cierto es que la chica podía ser igual de madura como de inocente, eso fue algo que no tardó en percatarse.

Primero había sido el del gas, que venía a instalarlo. La verdad es que se habían estado bañando con agua fría, pero como estaban a finales de agosto y aun hacía bastante calor, no les había importado. Después había llamado al timbre la vecina del tercero, pidiendo sal, y que a lo tonto había conseguido colarse en el piso y analizar con mirada de maruja hasta el último defecto. Algo le decía a Temari que la señora Aizawa iba a ser bastante pesada y entrometida. Y, finalmente, el vecino de al lado, el del 4º B, se había puesto a tocar la guitarra. Temari miró el reloj¿es que la gente ya no respeta nada?; ¿a quién se le ocurre ponerse a tocar la guitarra…a las 12:10 de la mañana?… por dios, que poca consideración.

Ya estaba desvelada y no tenía ninguna excusa para seguir acostada así que se levantó, pero no hizo la cama, esa era una costumbre que había perdido cuando se independizó. Había dormido con una camiseta ancha que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, dejando sus largas y firmes piernas al aire. Llevaba el pelo suelto y revuelto, pero no tenía ganas ni de vestirse ni de peinarse. Cruzó el salón, el cual vio pulcramente ordenado, las cajas de pizza de la noche anterior ya no estaban, ni las latas de refrescos; antes había estado más dormida por lo que no había caído en la cuenta. Las cajas estaban todas desempaquetadas y sus respectivas cosas en sus respectivos sitios, según el criterio de Sakura. Hablando de ella, no la vio en el salón y tampoco estaba en la cocina, el cuarto de baño estaba vacío y la puerta de su habitación abierta. Temari se asomó y vio el nuevo color de la habitación, entonces parpadeó y recordó que la noche anterior habían pactado madrugar para pintar la casa antes de que les trajesen los muebles. Se dio un golpecito en la frente como castigo de su olvido. La habitación de Sakura olía a recién pintada.

Fue al baño, después de usarlo y lavarse las manos y cara, volvió a la cocina donde vio la nota que Sakura había dejado en la nevera, sujeta con un imán con forma de fresa, uno del juego de imanes con forma de fruta que Sakura había comprado la tarde anterior en una de las tiendas que habían entrado. Miró también el juego de vasos con fresas que compraron al antojo de la chica, según ella para hacer juego y porque le hacía ilusión compartir un juego de vasos; realmente Temari no se había negado, aunque si había comentado que era una tontería, pero daba igual, de todas formas necesitaban vasos. Leyó la nota mientras se tomaba un vaso de leche fría, estrenando el vaso con fresitas estampadas que le correspondía:

_¡Buenos días Temari! _

_Ino me ha llamado, al parecer puede escaparse unas horas de su castigo. _

_Vamos a ir al centro comercial a comprarnos algo de ropa para este sábado. Es que,_

_Vamos a ir al Konoha's Lounge¿conoces esa discoteca? _

_Volveré para comer contigo n.n_

_Sakura. _

_Psd: no te he querido despertar porque estabas muy mona durmiendo. Ya he pintado mi cuarto, sólo nos queda tu habitación. _

- ¿muy mona…? – murmuró Temari alzando una ceja, mientras dejaba la nota sobre la encimera.

Lo cierto es que Sakura no tenía mucha idea de pintura, seguramente era la primera vez que había pintado. Temari no se lo pensó dos veces, cogió brocha y cubo, comprobó que ya estaba seco, y se puso a pintar. Las cosas de la chica estaban guardadas a un lado del pasillo, donde no molestaban. La habitación casi completamente vacía era bastante espaciosa, pensó Temari. El póster de Akatsuki que Sakura tenía en la pared seguía colgado y muy cuidadosamente pintado los bordes para no mancharlo. Hubiera sido más fácil si lo hubiera quitado desde un principio, pero ella no era quien para hacerlo. Vio que en el suelo había hojas del periódico que habían cogido la tarde anterior de un kiosco al cual aun le quedaban. Temari no perdió más tiempo y se puso a pintar.

--

Mientras Sakura subía las escaleras iba mirando su vacío monedero, lamentándose del conjunto que se había comprado. Sólo había estado dos horas yendo de tienda en tienda con Ino, pero ya había tenido suficiente compras por un mes. Sus padres le enviarían dinero semanalmente, pero eso no quería decir que podía gastárselo en caprichos, tenía que aprender a racionárselo bien. Pero es que tanto la falda como la camiseta le habían entrado por los ojos desde el primer momento, al igual que los pendientes y el collar, y ni qué decir de la chaqueta… aunque en comparación a Ino, la cual llevaba tres bolsas en cada mano, no era nada. Sólo habían estado dos horas, Sakura temía que si hubiesen estado más tiempo la rubia hubiese arrasado con todas las tiendas.

Suspiró, definitivamente no se permitiría ningún capricho como ése en dos meses; por suerte compartía los gastos a media con Temari, aunque desechó ese pensamiento en seguida; _¡no debo aprovecharme de eso, además, si Temari se entera de que me he gastado casi todo el dinero en esto, seguro que se enfada y se va del piso!,_ pensó Sakura mientras llegaba a la cuarta planta. _¡Pero es que me queda tan bien…! Siempre me ha encantado la ropa, pero con Aiko no podía ir a comprar ya que le tiene alguna especie de alergia a las cosas femeninas… ¡Ino es la compañera de compras que siempre quise!;_ y era verdad, Sakura nunca había sido muy femenina vistiendo, pero no porque no le gustase. Cuando vivía con sus tíos solía ir a comprarse la ropa con su tía y su prima, pero nunca se paraban el tiempo necesario para que pudiese probarse más de un conjunto, por lo que acababa pillando lo primero que veía. Ahora era diferente, podía gastar el tiempo que quisiese y, además, tenía a quien podía aconsejarle sobre moda, aunque el gusto de Ino y el de ella no fuese extremadamente parecido. Ino iba demasiado destapada para su gusto.

En eso iba pensando cuando sintió una melodía sonar a través de las paredes, el sonido de una guitarra, no, de un bajo exactamente. Se quedó paralizada en el pasillo, cerró los ojos involuntariamente y se dejó embriagar por el sonido del instrumento que tantos recuerdos le trajeron de golpe. Reconocería el sonido de un bajo en cualquier lado, pero _ese_ bajo, no podía compararse con el de _él._ Eran dos tipos de sonidos diferentes, aunque el instrumento fuese el mismo; dos formas de tocar diferentes, dos músicos diferentes. Tenía que reconocer que tocaba muy bien el bajo quien quiera que fuese, y la melodía que tocaba la reconoció al instante también: era una de las canciones de _Akatsuki. _En su mente, la imagen de Uchiha Itachi tocando el bajo se dibujó, lo cierto es que tenían un gran parecido, aunque quien fuese que la estuviese tocando no llegaba aun al nivel de Itachi. Sakura agitó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose, ya que la música provenía del 4º B¿y si el muchacho aquel era quien tocaba? Sería muchas coincidencias con Sai… Sakura negó con la cabeza y siguió sus pasos hasta su piso.

Al entrar vio todo tal y como lo había dejado, miró hacia la habitación de Temari, donde la puerta estaba abierta. Sakura pensó que la rubia ya se había levantado y que posiblemente habría salido ya que no se escuchaba ningún ruido. Se quitó los zapatos en la entrada; fue a su cuarto y dejó las bolsas sobre la cama, tiró las llaves sobre el escritorio que esa mañana no estaba, es más, ahora había una cómoda, un armario, una mesita de noche, un espejo encima de la cómoda y las cajas que ella había ordenado, estaban en un lugar diferente. Su cuarto olía mucho a pintura, cosa que le extrañó ya que en el tiempo que estuvo fuera debería haberse secado. Escuchó un ruido en el cuarto de Temari y fue a ver.

La habitación de la rubia también estaba diferente, por lo menos el color de la pared. Vio a Temari de cuclillas terminando de pintar el último trozo de pared que le quedaba. Estaba vestida con unos pantalones piratas vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta de mangas cortas blanca, ceñida al cuerpo, que tenía unas palabras dibujadas en la parte delantera. Iba peinada con sus cuatro coletas, así abría menos riesgo de mancharse de pintura el pelo. Sakura un tenía la falda blanca y la camiseta rosada de tirantes finos que se había puesto para ir a comprar con su amiga.

- ¡acordamos que íbamos a pintarlo todo juntas…! – exclamó Sakura, mientras se hacía notar, aunque Temari ya sabía de su presencia.

- bueno, no creo que estés en condiciones de reprocharme nada – habló tranquilamente la rubia, luego se giró despacio para mirarla – después de todo has pintado tu habitación.

- sí pero… ¡le has dado la segunda mano! Es más, has estado aquí para recoger mis muebles y…

- da igual Sakura – la cortó la rubia, mientras volvía a su trabajo. Sabiendo que para la pelirrosa no sería suficiente, añadió – si no te sientes bien con esto, con que prepares la comida es suficiente para… - a Temari le colgó una gotita al estilo anime al comprobar que la menor había salido disparada hacia la cocina – demasiado servicial… - se dijo a sí misma.

- por cierto¿sabes quién es el que ha estado tocando el bajo? – le preguntó Sakura a Temari una vez estaban sentadas en la mesa para comer.

El cuarto de Sakura no era lo único que había llegado, sino los últimos muebles del salón también. A decir verdad, sólo quedaba la habitación de Temari por amueblar.

- el vecino del B; lo cierto es que me ha tenido entretenida con su música. – comentó con tono casual la rubia, mientras disfrutaba del filete que había preparado Sakura, más la ensalada.

- _el B… tiene que ser él –_ pensó Sakura. Se puso recta en la silla y le cuestionó a Temari - ¿sabes quién es¿Le has visto alguna vez? – pese a que intentó mostrar serenidad, se le notó un poco su interés. Aunque Temari no el dio importancia.

- tiene que tener unos 16 ó 17 años; me lo he cruzado un par de veces en el pasillo y en las escaleras – Sakura maldijo mentalmente su mala suerte – no está nada mal, la verdad – finalizó la rubia comentando, antes de cambiar de tema. – por cierto¿este sábado vas a ir al Konoha's Lounge?

- ¿eh?… sí – a Sakura le pilló por sorpresa la pregunta, pero más le extrañó la forma con la que Temari la miraba mientras sujetaba el vaso de agua delante de ella antes de beber. Dio un sorbo sin apartar la mirada de la pelirrosa, quien de pronto se puso nerviosa sin saber por qué - ¿p-por qué lo preguntas?

- curiosidad… - se limitó a responder Temari - ¿Cómo has conseguido entradas?

- eh bueno… eso es cosa de Ino, a mí simplemente me invitó. – contestó Sakura, en ese momento se sintió como si le estuviera contando a una madre algo que había hecho mal y que había tratado de ocultar.

- ya veo… ten cuidado, esa discoteca ya no es lo que era – le advirtió Temari. Sakura parpadeó confundida.

- ¿a que viene eso?

- digamos que desde que el viejo propietario le vendió el lugar al nuevo, las cosas no son tan seguras entre esas cuatro paredes.

- pero si me han dicho que es la mejor discoteca de la ciudad… - intentó defender Sakura.

- es cierto, pero esa discoteca… no es más que una tapadera de los negocios que se mueven detrás.

- ¿cómo sabes todo eso? – cuestionó Sakura sorprendida.

- mi hermano es el portero – dio por toda explicación – de todas formas, eres mayorcita para saber cuidar de ti misma… ¡quita esa cara! – rió la rubia – quizás no debería haberte dicho nada… no quiero que no lo pases bien por mi culpa.

- ¡no, no, está bien! – exclamó Sakura – no pasa nada… de todas formas, no es la primera vez que voy a entrar en un local de ese tipo, así que no te preocupes – le aseguró Sakura. - ¡se me olvidaba! – exclamó la pelirrosa de pronto – mis padres ya saben que comparto piso contigo, y ya están arreglando todo con la inmobiliaria para que paguéis a medias… pero…

- ¿pero…? – la animó Temari a continuar.

- bueno… el domingo van a venir a comer para conocerte… - y Sakura esperó la reacción de Temari que no tardó en hacerse rogar.

La rubia estalló en carcajadas, e incluso se le cayó el tenedor de la mano al plato provocando un golpe sordo. Sakura la miraba con las pupilas abiertas, completamente sorprendida. ¿A qué venían esas risas?

- ¿Temari?

- lo siento… es que me ha hecho gracia como lo has dicho – bebió un poco de agua para calmarse.

- ¿y cómo lo he dicho?

- bueno… como si yo fuese tu novio, y este domingo fuese el almuerzo donde me presentarías a tus padres – sonrió Temari, toda esa situación le parecía muy divertida.

- ¡no! – Sakura se sonrojó aunque no entendió por qué, a veces le pasaba eso; sonrojarse ante una situación vergonzosa era algo que no podía evitar por mucho que quisiese.

- ¿y crees que doy el tipo? – bromeó Temari mientras se levantaba y llevaba su plato ya vacío al fregadero.

- espero que sí… - murmuró Sakura.

Le resto de la tarde del jueves la pasaron pintando la habitación de Temari y colocando los muebles de toda la casa a gusto de ambas inquilinas. Por la noche, volvieron a jugar al ajedrez. El viernes a primera hora de la tarde, llegaron los muebles de la habitación de Temari que había comprado la misma mañana, los cuales eran muy diferentes a los de Sakura y más escasos. El viernes por la noche, a una hora temprana, Sakura recibió una llamada telefónica mientras Temari estaba dándose un baño. Esta vez era su tía del pueblo, pero poco tiempo tardó en ponerse Aiko, mientras que de fondo se escucharon los gritos de su madre.

- ¿y dime, ya has ido de marcha¿Cómo son los locales de allí¿Hay buenos grupos¿Hay chicos guapos?

- ¡tranquilízate Ai-chan! – exclamó Sakura sin poder evitar sonreír, la hiperactividad y el buen humor de su prima era algo que echaba en falta.

- lo siento, lo siento… ¡pero es que hace mucho que no hablo contigo! – chilló al otro lado del teléfono – no sé si Tenshi te lo ha dicho pero me han confiscado el móvil y no tengo un céntimo para llamarte desde una cabina…

- sí me lo dijo, no pasa nada. ¿Qué tal las cosas por allí? – preguntó Sakura mientras se cambiaba de postura en la cama, para acabar tumbada boca abajo, apoyada con los codos.

- aburridas. No cae un meteorito o una nave espacial, no veo ningún fantasma, no está mi prima favorita a mi lado… en fin – comentó como quien no quiere la cosa Aiko. Sakura soltó una leve risa.

- yo también os echo de menos.

- ¡sí claro! seguro que estás muy ocupada con tus nuevos amigos, además ya sé que me has sustituido por tu compañera de piso.

- ¿cómo sabes que vivo con…? – Sakura parpadeó sorprendida.

- ¿Temari se llama, no? Me lo ha dicho Haku… ¡no me puedo creer que incluso hayas hablado con él antes que conmigo¿y tú te consideras mi prima?!

- ¡Aiko! – exclamó Sakura para callarla – Haku me llamó ayer por la tarde, no yo a él.

- ¡¿y qué?! – Sakura rodó los ojos.

- oye ¿Cómo sigue? Le pregunté pero nunca me da una respuesta clara. – el tono de voz de Sakura pasó a uno más preocupado y el de Aiko a uno más serio.

- la semana pasada vino un grupo buscándole, no era gente legal. Haku se fue con ellos, más tarde nos dijo a Tenshi y a mi que eran los nuevos socios de Zabuza… a saber ese hombre en qué nuevo rollo se ha metido… - suspiró – pero ya sabes lo que piensa Haku respecto a eso… no hay nada que hacer.

Sakura siguió un buen rato más hablando con su prima hasta que Temari entró en la habitación para anunciarle que se marchaba a trabajar. Por como iba vestida, Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta. Se despidió rápido de Aiko y se incorporó, sentándose en la cama. Temari iba vestida con una corta y ceñida falda caoba, unas botas negras de cuero de considerable tacón, una camiseta de tirantes con un sugerente escote de pico y, encima, una chaqueta de cuero negra de mangas largas. No iba con las cuatro coletas como solía ir peinada, sino que llevaba el pelo suelto y ondulado gracias a la espuma que se había echado, excepto los mechones que formaban el flequillo, los cuales llevaba sujetados con unas pinzas negras. No llevaba ni collares ni pulseras. Y además, iba perfectamente maquillada, por lo que su belleza y aspecto maduro se multiplicaban con creces.

La Haruno no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación y sonrojarse levemente con admiración. _Ojalá me quedara tan bien el maquillaje…, _fue algo que Sakura no pudo evitar pensar. Ella estaba vestida simplemente con el pijama y llevaba los pelos sujetados por una cinta.

- ¡Temari…estás increíble! – exclamó ella - ¿tienes una cita?

La aludida sonrió ante la inocencia de su compañera y le dedicó una mirada de ternura que Sakura no supo cómo interpretar.

- en realidad me voy a trabajar, así que esta noche volveré tarde; venía a decírtelo.

La repentina ilusión desapareció del rostro de Sakura, su sonrisa se fue achicando hasta desaparecer casi completamente. Sakura desvió la mirada.

- ah bueno… está bien¡esfuérzate mucho! – exclamó con una nueva sonrisa.

- ¿Estarás bien? No te gusta estar sola… - Sakura parpadeó y de nuevo la ilusión volvió a su rostro. Era la primera vez que Temari mostraba preocupación por ella tan abiertamente. Temari se percató pero no le dio la misma importancia.

- ¡sí, no te preocupes! Tienes que trabajar y ganarte la vida, pero… ¿en qué trabajas? – curioseó Sakura.

- ya lo descubrirás – la rubia la guiñó un ojo – hasta luego – y salió de la habitación hacia el pasillo.

Sakura salió detrás de ella corriendo como si de su sombra se tratase, Temari sonrió para sí misma, empezaba a acostumbrarse a que la chica la persiguiese por toda la casa como un perrito. En la entrada de la casa, ya con la puerta abierta, Temari posó una mano en la cabeza pelirrosa de Sakura y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

- cuida la casa mientras estoy fuera.

- ¡y tú trabaja mucho! – sonrió de la misma forma Sakura.

La Haruno vio como su compañera desaparecía escaleras abajo y suspiró, después de todo ya no tenía 10 años, podía pasar perfectamente una noche sola. Pero más importante que eso, Sakura se quedó pensando en qué podría trabajar Temari a esas horas de la noche y además, que fuera tan guapa… no le dio más vuelta al asunto y se dedicó a hacer algo para entretenerse hasta que fuera una hora decente para poder dormirse.

--

- ¡Sakura! – exclamó Ino alzando la mano para llamar su atención.

La aludida sonrió a su amiga y a su acompañante, poniéndose a su altura y echando los tres a andar hacia el Konoha's Lounge la noche del sábado.

Realmente las personas cambian cuando se arreglan, por lo menos las chicas. Sakura vestía con una falda que le llegaba a medio muslo de color azabache, de la cual colgaba una pequeña cadena en el lateral derecho. Su camiseta era roja oscura, de tirantes sujeta al cuello, que le dejaba la mitad de la espalda al aire. La chaqueta beige que se había comprado para esa noche decidió no ponérsela al final, hacía demasiado calor aun como para llevar algo de abrigo. Le había pedido a Temari sus botas negras de tacón gordo, y aunque a la rubia no le había hecho mucha gracia, había acabado prestándoselas. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, pero una felpa del mismo color que la camiseta le apartaba el pelo de la cara, excepto los mechones que a propósito se había dejado sueltos. Llevaba dos argollas pequeñas de plata como pendientes, y un segundo pendiente, más pequeño, con forma de flor, en la oreja izquierda detrás de la argolla. En su cuello colgaba una cadena de plata que sujetaba un anillo de plata muy simple. No llevaba ningún adorno en las muñecas, salvo una muñequera de cuero en la muñeca derecha. Sakura no se había maquillado ya que nunca en su vida lo había hecho, lo máximo que había llegado a darse había sido lápiz de ojo, - porque a Aiko le gustaba enmascararse el ojo de negro -, pero había comprobado que no le quedaba bien. Para finalizar, las llaves y el móvil los llevaba en los bolsillos de la falda. No había cogido dinero porque le quedaba lo justo para tirar hasta que sus padres le enviasen más.

- ¡siento haberos echo esperar¿lleváis mucho? – cuestionó la muchacha mientras comenzaban a andar.

- acabamos de llegar – contestó Shikamaru.

El muchacho también iba algo cambiado a cómo lo vio unos días atrás Sakura. Llevaba un pantalón gris oscuro, unas deportivas que parecían ser nuevas, y una blusa negra con dos gruesas rayas verdes oscura que le caía del hombro hacia los costados; de mangas cortas. Su pelo estaba recogido en la habitual coleta. Como único adorno, a parte de sus dos argollas, era un colgante de cuero negro que no le colgaba demasiado.

Sakura no tardó en percatarse del profundo olor a colonia que desprendía el chico.

- Shikamaru… ¿no crees que te has perfumado demasiado…? – le preguntó la Haruno lo más suave que pudo.

- la culpa la tiene Ino, por bañarme con la colonia – se defendió tranquilamente el muchacho, quien caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¡es que si no te arreglo yo, a saber cómo te hubieras presentado! – respondió inmediatamente Ino - ¡con lo vago que eres seguro que en chándal y sin duchar!

- no exageres Ino, seguro que hubiera sabido arreglarse igualmente – intentó media Sakura, a quien le colgaba una gotita de sudor ya que se imaginaba la escena: el pobre Shikamaru en ropa interior probándose todo su armario mientras que una exigente Ino le miraba analíticamente.

- créeme que no Sakura, tú no has visto su armario y el desorden de su cuarto – dio por toda explicación la rubia.

- llevarle la contraria a Ino es problemático… - comentó por lo bajo Shikamaru. Sakura sonrió, la verdad es que parecían un matrimonio de 20 años casados.

Sakura había puesto tanto empeño por arreglarse, básicamente porque sabía que Ino no se contendría en ponerse más edad, porque aparentaba por lo menos 18. La rubia llevaba un ceñido vestido lila oscuro que acababa en una falda demasiado corta y que poco dejaba a la imaginación de sus muslos. El escote acababa en unos volantes por debajo del pecho, por lo que se había puesto un top blanco debajo. Los tacones de aguja eran del mismo color que el vestido. En lugar de una coleta, llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, exceptuando el mechón de pelo libre que le caía elegantemente por el rostro. Llevaba un collar de perlas blanco, un elegante reloj en la muñeca derecha y unos pendientes de plata con adornos púrpura que colgaban de sus orejas. Llevaba también un pequeño bolsito blanco de mano donde tenía sus pertenencias. Iba perfectamente maquillada, lo cual realzaba aun más su belleza. Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse inferior a ella, tal y cómo se sintiese cuando eran más pequeñas.

Cuando llegaron por fin al local, la cola que había que esperar para entrar llegaba dos manzanas más abajo. Los tres parpadearon sorprendidos.

- si tenemos que esperar todo eso… entraremos dentro de una hora y media como mínimo. – comentó Sakura sorprendida. Había escuchado de la fama del local, pero no imaginaba que fuese para tanto.

- Ino¿cómo conseguiste las entradas? – le preguntó Shikamaru alzando una ceja, a la vez que la rubia las sacaba de su bolso. A juzgar por el tono de voz, Sakura dedujo que no era la primera vez que lo preguntaba.

- bueno; si Kiba puede¡yo no voy a ser menos! – dio por toda respuesta la rubia, con una exclamación de orgullo.

- vuestro eterno pique… ¿Cuándo lo vais a superar? – se preguntó Shikamaru mientras suspiraba.

Sakura alzó una ceja sin enterarse de nada, mientras los seguía al comienzo de la cola.

- ¡la culpa la tiene él por vacilarme con las entradas! – se defendió Ino – el muy imbécil¡se va a quedar con la cara desencajada cuando vea que yo también he conseguido entradas!

- si pero… la cuestión es ¿cómo? – siguió insistiendo Shikamaru mientras seguía a la rubia, a la vez que Sakura.

- ¡Kankuro-san! – exclamó Ino de pronto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja con una de sus bien ensayadas sonrisas falsas que el Nara tan bien conocía. A Shikamaru no le hizo falta mayor explicación, ya lo había comprendido todo. Por otra parte, Sakura estaba perpleja, no se esperaba que Kankuro e Ino se conociesen.

- ¡oh, Yamanaka! – contestó el chico al verla; cuanto más avanzaba Ino y los otros dos, más se podían apreciar los quejidos de los que aguardaban la cola. - ¡estás preciosa!

- gracias – siguió con esa sonrisa falsa Ino.

- ¿vienes con Shikamaru? – cuestionó el hermano de Temari cuando Shikamaru y Sakura llegaron a su altura.

- así es, ya sabes que las chicas indefensas como yo necesitamos protección – respondió con la misma voz melosa que llevaba empleando la rubia desde que había iniciado conversación con el portero del Konoha's Lounge.

- ¡así me gusta, Shikamaru! – sonrió Kankuro, dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda al chico.

- eh si…

- Kankuro-san, que sorpresa que conozcas a mis amigos – se hizo notar Sakura.

- ¡Sakura-san! – exclamó Kankuro sorprendido de verla. - ¡sí que es una sorpresa verte por aquí! Temari no me dijo que vendrías… - Sakura no tuvo oportunidad de responder ante tal extraño comentario por parte del chico, ya que Ino se adelantó.

- vaya¡así que todos nos conocemos, perfecto! – sonrió aun más abiertamente; Shikamaru rodó los ojos, sabía lo que venía a continuación. – la actuación de Sasuke-kun no ha empezado aun¿verdad? – cuestionó la rubia impaciente.

- siempre comienza justo a medianoche, queda aun quince minutos. – le informó Kankuro mientras observaba su reloj.

- oh pero entonces… con esta cola… comenzará antes de que entremos… - dramatizó Ino.

- eso no es ningún problema… ¡Albert, déjales entrar! Son amigos míos – le dijo Kankuro al otro portero, el cual les sacaba considerable altura. Era ancho de espalda y fornido, de piel oscura, rapado, y entre su traje negro y las gafas oscuras que llevaba, daba el pego de guardaespaldas de películas. A Sakura, Ino y Shikamaru les cayó sendas gotas animescas por la frente al ver al portero que les doblaba la altura.

El sujeto, que respondía al nombre de Albert, se echó a un lado y les dejó entrar, haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de los demás que esperaban la cola. El portero se giró, y una mirada fulminante bastó para acallar a la multitud e imponer aun más respeto.

- ¡divertíos! – exclamó Kankuro antes de que las puertas se volviesen a cerrar.

A medida que avanzaba, Sakura se quedaba más impresionada con el gran local, que desde fuera, no lo parecía tanto. Bajaron unas escaleras, y mientras lo hacían, Sakura se impresionó de la gran multitud que había concentrada, que superaba el número cifrado por Ino.

- ¡Sakura, date prisa!; ¡tenemos que encontrar buen sitio! – escuchó que le decía Ino, quien iba encabezando la marcha. Pero no le hizo casi y siguió analizando el lugar.

Nada más bajar, un poco más adelante estaba las barras, repletas de clientes que pedían ansiosos bebidas, y con bármanes muy atractivos, por lo menos el que Sakura logró visualizar le pareció atractivo. A la izquierda estaba la gran pista de baile donde la multitud estaba concentrada. Detrás de la pista de baile, subiendo un par de escalones y con unas barandillas para separar ambas zonas, había unas cómodas mesas y sillas para los que quisiesen descansar o tomar algo tranquilamente. Delante de la pista, el gran escenario con los instrumentos y altavoces en sus respectivos lugares. Los focos estaban apagados en ese momento. Sakura elevó la vista al ver unas escaleras cerca del escenario, al lado izquierdo del escenario mirándolo de frente, que conducían a la cabina del DJ, y a la derecha del escenario, los servicios y otra puerta que estaba custodiada por dos robustos hombres. Además, por todo el lugar, habían repartidos varios hombres vestido con el mismo traje que los porteros y los hombres que custodiaban la misteriosa puerta. Había bastante seguridad en el lugar.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Sakura estaba sola. Ino y Shikamaru habían desaparecido. Los buscó con la mirada pero entre tanta gente no los logró visualizar. Fue hacia las mesas, que al estar un poco elevadas, le darían una mejor visión pero igualmente no los logró ver. No le gustaba meterse entre la multitud ya que sufría de claustrofobia, el simple hecho de estar en un lugar cerrado con tanta gente la mareaba, pero no les arruinaría la noche a Ino y Shikamaru.

Al verse en ese lugar, detrás de toda la multitud esperando que el concierto comenzase, no pudo evitar recordar las muchísimas noches que pasó en una situación familiar, sólo que ni la gente, ni el local, ni los que iban a actuar, eran los mismos. Era irónico que ella estuviese en esa posición, esperando ver a alguien que no fuera _Black Soul_. Sintió como la melancolía se apoderaba de su corazón y lo que menos quería esa noche era ponerse triste, así que negó bruscamente con la cabeza y se dirigió a las escaleras por las que había entrado. Subió al rellano de arriba, donde estaba la puerta de salida, para buscarles mejor con la vista. De pronto se sintió nerviosa, aunque no supo por qué, pero reconocía esa sensación porque era la misma que experimentaba cada vez que había estado esperando a que sus amigos comenzasen su concierto.

En el escenario subió al fin el tal Sasuke, y aunque estaba lejos, Sakura pudo reconocer perfectamente al chico que la había ayudado con las cajas. El vecino del 4º B, el mismo que había estado dos días antes tocando el bajo, el misterioso chico que no había logrado sacarse de la cabeza y que tanto misterio desprendía, como si fuese un enigma que la envolvía. De pronto, todo dejó de importarle, y simplemente se concentró en él, en su música.

Debido a la repentina luz de los focos sobre el escenario, Sakura cerró los ojos momentáneamente y los volvió a abrir, acostumbrándose a la nueva claridad. Dirigió su mirada al escenario de nuevo y se quedó prendada. No volvió a parpadear en lo que duró la actuación. Alzado de pie majestuosamente, se hallaba el muchacho, dándole vida a la melodía que Sakura trataba de memorizar, que seguro que lograría memorizar, y también era seguro que se pasaría los próximos días tarareándola.

Ya sabía algo más del chico: se llamaba Sasuke y tocaba, no sólo la guitarra, sino también el bajo.

Cuando Sasuke clavó sus ojos en ella, o eso le pareció a la Haruno, su corazón le dio un vuelco sorprendiéndola. La imagen de Sai le vino fugazmente a la memoria, pero igual de rápido que había aparecido, se había esfumado. La sola presencia del chico había logrado absorberla por completo.

Sakura volvió a la realidad gracias a la luz de la calle que entró de pronto con la entrada del chico que se había colocado a su lado. Le analizó con la mirada y se extrañó al notar el brillo de furia y exaltación que contenía en sus preciosos ojos azules. La verdad es que le había causado curiosidad ese chico, y hacía escasos segundos que lo había visto. Sakura dirigió su visa momentáneamente a Sasuke, quien había dejado de mirarla, ya que ahora miraba al rubio que estaba a su lado. Observó entonces, como el muchacho rubio cerraba los puños con fuerzas, y entre dientes, mascullaba:

- …Sasuke…

-

-

-

_Al ver como se miraban, pude sentir como si algo tenso hubiera entre ellos dos. Es más, noté que se conocían y no precisamente de vista, pero algo había pasado entre ellos, pues sus miradas lo decían, o por lo menos la del chico que estaba a mi lado. La verdad es que me sentí un poco triste y decepcionada, porque entendí que Sasuke no me miraba a mí, sino que esperaba a que el chico que estaba a mi lado llegase. Celos, envidia, e impaciencia, todo mezclado… jaspeado de lujuria; eso fue lo que sentí en el tiempo que duró toda la canción, y aunque en aquel tiempo no tenía ni idea del significado de esas miradas, hoy lo entiendo perfectamente. La vida da muchos giros, y esa noche volvió a dar un giro para mí, pero de todas formas, siempre agradeceré al destino el momento en el que me puso en sus caminos, en sus vidas. Porque hoy no sé que sería de mí sin ellos. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Proseguirá… _

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Obito: **¡Rin está enferma!; ¡Rin está enferma! - corre desesperado de un lado para otro vestido con un bañador y unas sandalias marca Uchiha - ¡un médico, un médico!

**Kakashi junior: **- le pega un puñetazo y lo espabila - ¡contrólate hombre que sólo tiene un catarro! cuanto antes digas el avance, antes nos podremos ir todos.

**Obito:** maldito Kakashi, siempre tan sabiondo... - le fulmina - que sepas que de mayor me uniré a una secta, usaré capas guapas con nubecitas rojas e iré a por tu alumno más preciado... - Kakashi pasa de él - ¡y me llamaré Tobi pa que no sepas quien soy! >. ... el próximo capítulo comenzará desde donde se ha quedado este, y veremos que ocurre en la dichosa discoteca... ala, ya me puedo ir ¡Riiiiiiin!

Gracias again por los review, y espero recibir también con este capítulo.

Hasta pronto!!

**N**_yx. _

_23/06/07 _


	5. V Aparición inesperada

.- Se ve a Yondaime, Kakashi y a Rin traer una enorma tarta de cumpleaños, vestidos los tres de gala-.

**Los tres: **¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos todos nosotros (y Nyx), cumpleaños feliz! - se escuchan aplusos.

**Yondaime: **- vestido con traje negro y camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados - ¡feliz cumpleaños Sakura-hop! n.n bueno... llegamos un poco tarde para felicitarte, pero mejor tarde que nunca.

**Kakashi junior: **sensei tiene razón, muchas felicidades y que todo en la vida te vaya genial - se ve detrás de Kakashi un cartelito que dice: _Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto; la trama y los personajes que no suenen son de Nyx. _

**Rin: **- recuperada de su resfirado - yo quería hacerte un regalo, pero el Sensei dijo que no gastásemos dinero inutilmente... - Yondaime se apresura a cerrarle la boca a Rin con una gotita en la cabeza.

**Yondaime: **que cosas tiene esta niña ñ.ñ' jejeje... - risa nerviosa.

**Rin: **- le muerde y se libera - ¬¬ fue lo que dijiste... en fin, en el último capítulo vimos como la relación entre Temari y Sakura se estrechaba un poco más. Vimos un poco más del carácter de Temari, y, la aparición estelar de Naruto. La historia sigue en el mismo punto en que terminó el capítulo anterior; todo el equipo esperamos que lo disfruten - hace una reverencia - ¡vamos Kakashi, tenemos que meterte en la tarta para la fiesta sorpresa que le vamos a hacer a sakura-hop! - agarra a Kakashi y se lo lleva a rastras.

**Yondaime:** menudo carácter... bueno, que yo también me quiero ir a la fiesta, pero antes tengo que agradecer a **Sakurita55, sofilinynn666, Sakurass, Suna no Tenshi **(conéctate más a menudo T.T), **Luz...** bueno, **Mitsuko Konno** n.n **Mizuru Temari, Torishira **(a ti también te quiero más seguido en el msn n.n), **sakura-hop** (queria actualizar el día de tu cumple, pero no pude T.T), **Harver-oniichan, **y recién llegada: **celenita** n.n - Yondi se guarda la chuleta - bueno, que disfrutéis de este capítulo y una cosa para los que dejéis review anónimos, normalmente Nyx los responde por el _reply_, pero si no teneis una cuenta en no os puede contestar. Si al menos dejárais el msn pues os mandaría un correo con la respuesta vuestro review. Nada más, hasta la próxima. - Yondi lanza un beso a sus seguidoras y levanta el pulgar a los seguidores.

* * *

**SOÑAR ES COMBATIR**

_"La casualidad no es, ni puede ser, más que una causa ignorada de un efecto desconocido"._

Voltaire (1694-1778);

escritor francés.

**Capítulo V:**_** Aparición inesperada. **_

-

-

-

_Desde que les conocí, mi vida no ha vuelto a ser la misma; pero aquella noche, volvió a marcar un antes y un después en la vida de Sakura. Aquella noche, en el Konoha's Lounge, fue el inicio de todo. _

_- _

_-_

_-_

El público aplaudió, silbó y gritó extasiados al final de la canción. Sakura seguía parada en la barandilla, con la mirada fija en el chico que tenía al lado. De pronto, el muchacho pareció percatarse de que era observado; y mientras Sasuke se preparaba para la próxima canción, el muchacho rubio que había recibido toda su atención se giraba hacia Sakura. La miró confuso y ella parpadeó para salir de su ensimismamiento; la Haruno no sabía qué decir para excusarse o entablar conversación, pero la aparición de otro muchacho la alivió y sacó del apuro.

- esto… - murmuró Sakura avergonzada.

- ¡Naruto! – exclamó una voz masculina detrás de ellos entrando también. Sakura y el chico que respondía al nombre de Naruto se giraron para mirarle.

El muchacho era un par de centímetros más alto que Naruto. Tenía la piel bronceada, la respiración entrecortada, y una mirada de pocos amigos. Sus cabellos castaños estaban revueltos, más de lo que solían estarlo. Sus ojos eran negros, pequeños, y muy afilados. Tenía los colmillos un poco más alargados de lo normal, pero aun así, su dentadura era perfecta y de apariencia fuerte y sana. Vestía con un pantalón negro largo y una camiseta sin mangas negra también, sólo que las mangas, parecían haber sido arrancadas. El chico miraba severamente a Naruto.

- ¡¿se puede saber qué tienes en la cabeza?! – exclamó el muchacho - ¡¿sabes la que se ha armado ahí afuera por cómo has entrado?!

- lo siento Kiba, - se disculpó Naruto, desviando la mirada hacia el escenario, al tiempo que empezaba la segunda canción – pero no me lo quería perder.

El recién llegado, Kiba, suspiró y relajó la expresión de su cara. Dio un par de pasos y se colocó entre Naruto y Sakura, sin prestarle mucha atención a ella. Lanzó una fugaz mirada al escenario y se giró, acodándose de espaldas en la barandilla. Sakura también dirigió su vista hacia el escenario, pero no tardó en desviarla de nuevo a Naruto y Kiba. El primero seguía mirando al escenario, mientras que el segundo tenía la mirada perdida.

Una voz, conocida para los tres, los sacó del mutis y la tensa escena.

- Sakura, Ino te está buscando… ¿eh? – el muchacho que terminaba de subir las escaleras parpadeó - ¿Kiba, Naruto? – los llamó mientras se acercaba a los tres.

- ¡Shikamaru! – exclamó Naruto, desviando su atención al Nara.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, cómo has entrado? – le cuestionó Kiba - ¿Kankuro te ha colado?

- no, no tengo tanta confianza con él – le contestó el chico – Ino ha conseguido entradas.

- ¡así que la bruja también está aquí! – exclamó Kiba, con una media sonrisa.

- en primera fila. Sakura, Ino me ha pedido que te buscara. – le dijo Shikamaru a la chica.

- siento las molestias Shikamaru, pero es que… no me gusta meterme en el barullo – confesó la chica – supongo que os lo debería haber dicho antes.

- bueno, a mí tampoco me gusta, así que da igual… Sakura, ellos son Kiba y Naruto, unos amigos; chicos, ella es Sakura, amiga de Ino – los presentó con voz monótona Shikamaru.

- encantada – saludó educadamente ella, mientras hacía una breve inclinación de cabeza.

- igualmente – le respondió Naruto con una sonrisa, e imitando su inclinación.

- así que una amiga de la bruja, espero que no seas igual de insoportable – soltó Kiba, despreocupadamente, dejando a Sakura sin saber qué contestar.

- ¿queréis tomar algo? – cuestionó Shikamaru, mientras echaba a andar hacia las escaleras. – después de todo, quedarse en la barandilla es problemático.

Los demás le siguieron y, por suerte, lograron hacerse un hueco en la barra, donde pidieron sus bebidas. Shikamaru y Sakura no pidieron bebidas con alcohol, mientras que los otros dos chicos sí.

- escuché a Ino decir que tenías entradas, pero no sabía que Naruto también iba a venir – comentó Shikamaru, después de dar un buche a su coca-cola.

- quería ver al baka de Sasuke actuar por mí mismo – fue toda la explicación de Naruto, luego dio un largo trago. Para Shikamaru fue suficiente la respuesta, para la analítica mirada de Sakura, sólo provocó más interés y curiosidad.

- se puso muy pesado, así que no pude negarme – agregó Kiba, mientras buscaba algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien con la mirada.

- el cabrón… ha mejorado mucho – dijo Naruto más para él mismo que para sus oyentes, mientras miraba de soslayo al escenario. Kiba y Shikamaru no dijeron nada más; Sakura pasaba su mirada de uno a otro.

Cuando la canción terminó, Sasuke se retiró, y la gran mayoría de los espectadores se marcharon a las mesas para descansar o a la barra para pedir algo de beber. Ino se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

- ¡Sakura¿dónde te habías metido?! – exclamó escandalosamente la rubia, mientras que a cada paso que daba, conseguía que varias miradas masculinas la siguiesen.

- lo siento, debí haberte dicho que no me gusta meterme entre la multitud. – se disculpó ella.

- bueno, no importa. ¡¿Has visto a Sasuke?! – exclamó ella eufórica - ¡¿a qué está tremendo?!

- sí bueno, es guapo – contestó Sakura, sin dejarse llevar por la euforia de su amiga.

- tan superficial como siempre – comentó como quien no quiere la cosa Kiba, haciéndose notar.

- tan imbécil como siempre – le contestó molesta Ino - ¿has venido a estropear la noche, chucho?

- de eso ya te encargarás tú, bruja – respondió Kiba.

- eh vamos… no os enfadéis – intentó calmar las cosas Sakura, quien no sabía que esos dos siempre se trataban así.

- no te preocupes Sakura-chan, esos dos no se soportan – le dijo Naruto sonriente. _¿Sakura-chan?,_ no pudo evitar sorprenderse Sakura por cómo la había llamado.

- sí, es mejor no meterse cuando empiezan a decirse tonterías – comentó Shikamaru, quien, junto con Naruto, estaba sentado en los taburetes, mientras que Sakura y Kiba habían preferido quedarse de pie.

- ¡ignórame! – chilló Ino - ¡Sakura, vamos a bailar! – exclamó la chica Yamanaka, sujetando a su amiga de la muñeca y arrastrándola al centro de la pista.

- ¡espera Ino! – exclamó la Haruno, haciendo vanos intentos de ser liberada.

- voy con ellas¿venís? – les preguntó Naruto mientras se levantaba.

- adelántate – le contestó Kiba, mientras se terminaba su copa. – que extraño que se le vea tan animado en este lugar – comentó Kiba, tras beberse su copa, viendo como Naruto había comenzado a bailar con Sakura e Ino. – quizás le haya gustado la chica.

- puede que a simple vista, Sakura parezca del tipo de Naruto, pero no es lo que aparenta. – comentó Shikamaru distraído – si se llegan a conocer mejor, seguramente creen una amistad fraternal.

- ¿ya la has analizado y comparado con Naruto? – le preguntó Kiba, ahorrándose el tono de voz de sorpresa. Shikamaru se encogió de hombros simplemente – en fin… - Kiba suspiró y dejó el vaso, ya vacío, sobre la barra - ¿vienes?

- problemático… - murmuró simplemente el chico.

- allá tú – se despidió Kiba, y fue junto a los otros tres.

Shikamaru se quedó en la barra mientras ojeaba el lugar. La verdad es que las discotecas no le llamaban mucho la atención, aunque no era la primera vez que había ido a una. Comenzaba a aburrirse, pero no podría irse hasta que Ino no quisiese, ya que él estaba ahí para cuidar de ella, como siempre. Sabía que su cara expresaba un terrible aburrimiento, pero cambiar de expresión le daba pereza.

Su aburrimiento se vio interrumpido de pronto, por una fuerte y firme voz femenina.

- ¿Cómo es que no vas con ellos?

El chico de la coleta levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una muchacha al otro lado de la barra. Vestía con una camiseta atada al cuello negra, una minifalda roja y botas de cuero negras con gran tacón. Iba perfectamente maquillada, lo que la hacía verse más madura y hermosa. Su pelo dorado estaba suelto, aunque el flequillo estaba sujeto con unas pinzas para que no le molestase mientras trabajaba. Estaba secando un vaso con un trapo mientras le hablaba, ya que el fregadero estaba justo debajo de la barra, al otro lado de donde él estaba sentado.

Tras analizarla rápidamente con la mirada, y sentirse atraído por esos ojos azules apagados, y sus labios rojizos, Shikamaru logró formular una frase coherente.

- soy nulo bailando – dio por toda explicación. - ¿trabajas aquí, Temari?

- vaya, recuerdas mi nombre – dijo ella con media sonrisa - ¿acaso no es obvio que trabajo aquí? – aunque pudiese haber sonado borde, no había sido su intención.

- bueno, quizás debería decirte Temari-san…

- no, Temari está bien. – respondió ella.

- Sakura no sabe que trabajas aquí¿verdad? – cuestionó él. Ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la pista de baile donde Ino y Kiba se estaban insultando, mientras que Sakura reía con algo que le había dicho Naruto.

- eres buen observador¿eh? – contestó ella, mientras colocaba el vaso en su lugar y cogía otro para secarlo también.

- supongo.

- ¿quieres que te llene el vaso? – cuestionó Temari, al ver su coca-cola casi vacía.

- no soy fanático de beber, pero si te tomas una conmigo, la cosa cambiaría – contestó Shikamaru, y aunque sonó con voz monótona y aburrida, no fue su intención.

- lo siento, pero no me está permitido beber mientras trabajo – respondió ella.

- es coca-cola – contestó Shikamaru, moviendo su vaso, cosa que le sacó una media sonrisa a Temari.

- ¡perdone! – le llamó una chica a Temari para que la atendiese.

- te dejo, el deber me llama. – le dijo Temari, mientras se marchaba a atender a la chica.

Shikamaru la siguió con la mirada, a decir verdad, no apartó la vista de ella en un buen rato. La chica le había parecido interesante, y atractiva, para qué negarlo. Un rato después, que extrañamente pasó rápido para Shikamaru, Ino y los demás se acercaron a la barra donde él estaba para pedir algo de beber y hacer una pausa.

- Shikamaru¿piensas pasarte toda la noche ahí sentado? – le preguntó Ino, mientras hacía aspavientos con la mano para darse aire.

- ¿por qué no vienes a bailar un rato? – le preguntó Sakura esta vez.

- dejadle, es un soso – bromeó Naruto, quien estaba igual de sudoroso que los demás.

- estoy bien aquí – dio por toda respuesta Shikamaru.

- ¿qué os pongo? - les preguntó alguien desde detrás de la barra.

- relléname el vaso, por favor – le pidió Naruto, sin fijarse bien en quien le atendía.

- ¡otra de lo mismo! – agregó Kiba animado.

- para ya, llevas 4 – le regañó Ino.

- cállate – le dijo Kiba, no de muy buenas maneras.

- ¡estúpido, allá tú con lo que haces! – se enfadó Ino y se colocó lo más lejos de él que pudo.

- ¡Kiba, estás pedo! – rió Naruto.

- ¡¿y tú qué?! – se molestó Kiba.

- ponme un… ¡Temari! – exclamó Sakura, sorprendiéndose de ver a su compañera de piso. Su exclamación llamó la atención de los demás.

- lo siento, aun no servimos un Temari – bromeó ella.

- así que trabajabas aquí… ¡sabías que hoy iba a venir y por eso no me lo dijiste! – exclamó Sakura sonriente.

- Ajá – sonrió la rubia – pide lo que quieras, conmigo no tienes nada que aparentar, no soy tu madre – le dijo ella, transmitiéndole confianza.

- no, si yo no bebo – se apresuró a dejar claro Sakura – sólo le he dado un par de buches a las copas de Kiba y Naruto… nada más – agregó, al ver la ceja arqueada de Temari.

- puedes beber lo que quieras, mientras llegues cuerda a casa y no te pongas a potar luego, claro. – contestó Temari, medio en broma, medio en serio.

- Temari-san – interrumpió Ino, quien se había sentado en el taburete libre al lado de Shikamaru - ¿sabes cuando vuelve a actuar Sasuke-kun?

- ahí lo tienes – señaló Temari al escenario, a la vez que el público rompía en exclamaciones de nuevo.

- ¡mierda, tengo que coger buen sitio! – exclamó Ino y salió disparada hacia la muchedumbre que volvía a concentrarse.

- esta chica… es un poco impulsiva¿no? – cuestionó Temari, mientras les servía sus copas a Naruto y Kiba.

- ¿sólo un poco? – exclamó Kiba – ¡se le hace agua las bragas con sólo mencionar a Sasuke! – comentó mosqueado, mientras miraba como la rubia se abría paso a codazos.

- ¿a qué hora terminas hoy? – le preguntó Sakura a su compañera de piso, sin prestar demasiada atención a la escena de antes.

- acabo después de la actuación del vecino… oye¿tú no tenías interés en él?… ya tienes tema para entablar conversación – le guiñó un ojo la rubia.

- … - Sakura rió nerviosa, mientras sentía como se ruborizaba.

Naruto lo había escuchado perfectamente, pero se hizo el tonto, al igual que Shikamaru. Kiba se mantenía en pie a duras penas, así que estaba más concentrado en no caerse que en la conversación.

Sobre las 5 de la mañana, Sakura y los demás abandonaron el Konoha's Lounge. Kiba había vomitado en los servicios, por lo que ahora iba con un brazo sobre el hombro de Naruto, quien le ayudaba a caminar, pero él tampoco iba muy fresco que digamos, por lo que le costaba andar recto. Ambos iban riéndose y diciendo incoherencias. Ino también iba animada, e iba picándose con Kiba sobre su estado. Sakura y Shikamaru caminaban delante, charlando tranquilamente, ya que, aunque al final también bebieron, eran los que menos habían tomado.

A unas dos calles de la discoteca, la tranquilidad de la noche se vio interrumpida por unos gritos; voces masculinas, y entre ellos, una fuerte voz femenina.

- ¡te he dicho que no me pongas una mano encima! – Exclamó ella - ¡hemos acabado¿no te ha quedado bien claro?!

El hombre la sujetó con más fuerza por las muñecas. Mientras que sus compañeros observaban divertidos la escena, los cuales apestaban a tabaco y alcohol.

- ¡venga Temari, no seas así!

- ¡Kouji¿por qué no te vas con la guarra esa?, o mejor¿por qué no le haces un favor al mundo y te suicidas?! – le gritó Temari, mientras intentaba zafarse.

- sabes que no puedes vivir sin mí, zorra…

- ¡Temari! – exclamó Sakura, mientras aligeraban el paso para llegar junto a ella - ¡tú, suéltala!

- vaya, vaya¿Quién es esta pequeña putita, Temari? – cuestionó el ex novio de Temari - ¿otra hermana tuya?

- ¡Sakura, mantente al margen! – le ordenó Temari.

- eh tú, te ha dicho que la sueltes – esta vez, fue Naruto quien habló. Shikamaru y Kiba estaban detrás de él, también se habían puesto serios, y estaban decididos a meter ostia a todo aquel que se le pusiese delante. Ino estaba más atrás, apartada.

- así que tenemos a un gallito – dijo con voz burlesca Kouji; sus amigos se rieron mientras tiraban los porros y se acercaban vacilantes.

- no lo repetiré dos veces… - dejó bien claro Naruto.

- tío, ese hijo de puta te está vacilando – exclamó uno de los amigos de Kouji; era rubio teñido y llevaba una camiseta roja.

- ¡vamos a partirles la cara! – exclamó otro, moreno, con una camiseta verde.

La desventaja era clara, 4 contra 3, sin contar a Kouji. La mente de Shikamaru trabajaba a toda potencia para hallar una solución con la que poder salir airosos, pero con ese tipo de gente, las palabras no servían. Y si le añadimos lo impulsivo que es Naruto, pues entonces el pobre Shikamaru no tenía tiempo para pensar claramente una estrategia.

- ¡¿a quien le vas a partir la cara, maricón?! – Exclamó Kiba – a ver si el que te la va a partir soy yo. – Shikamaru se llevó una mano a la cara por la imprudencia de Kiba; Naruto apoyó a su amigo.

- bien dicho Kiba – agregó el Uzumaki.

- ¡idiotas, no les provoquéis! – exclamó Temari, aun sujeta.

- ¡te voy a matar, hijo de puta! – volvió a exclamar el moreno de la camiseta verde, y se abalanzó contra Kiba, seguido por los demás.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru se encontraban en medio de una pelea, que no era suave precisamente.

- mierda… ¡voy a buscar ayuda! – exclamó Ino, y echó a correr hacia la discoteca.

- ¡no, parad! – gritó Temari, viendo la clara desventaja por el número.

- ¡cállate zorra, tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente! – exclamó Kouji comenzando a arrastrarla hacia el coche negro que les esperaba en doble fila. Temari hizo esfuerzos en vano por zafarse.

- ¡suéltala!

Sakura, que no iba a permitir que a su amiga la pasase nada, dejó todo pensamiento claro a un lado y se decidió a actuar. Naruto las estaba pasando canutas, ya que se estaba pegando con dos a la vez. El de la coleta baja le había agarrado por detrás, mientras que el rubio teñido comenzaba a darle puñetazos en el estómago. Shikamaru esquivaba cuidadosamente el bate de béisbol que su agresor, un tío con la camisa desabrochada, había sacado de no sabía donde; un golpe con el bate en la cabeza y podía despedirse. Poco a poco se fue alejando hacia el callejón, donde agarró la tapadera de un mohoso cubo de basura para usarlo como escudo. Por otro lado, Kiba se había descontrolado, había logrado tumbar al que le había vacilado antes, el de la camiseta verde, y ahora le daba patadas sin control. Un gruñido de Naruto lo trajo a la realidad y fue a ayudarle, lanzándose sin miramientos a por el que le estaba pegando, el rubio. Naruto logró zafarse del tío de la coleta baja que le sujetaba.

Sakura corrió hasta Temari y Kouji, poniéndose en medio de ambos, rompiendo el agarre.

- ¡te he dicho que no le vas a poner una sola mano encima a mi amiga! – gritó, y no se lo pensó dos veces antes de asestarle un puñetazo en plena cara al ex de Temari.

El acto sorprendió a todos y las otras peleas pararon momentáneamente, pero en seguida se volvieron a iniciar. La tapa del cubo de basura que Shikamaru estaba usando como escudo no soportaría muchos golpes más, por lo que en una de las embestidas, en lugar de protegerse, Shikamaru se apartó y le hizo la zancadilla a su oponente, quien no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio y caer, soltando el bate. Shikamaru le dio una patada al bate lanzándolo lejos, pero para desgracia de Kiba, fue a caer cerca del tío de la camiseta verde que él había tumbado en el suelo. Mientras esto pasaba, Naruto compartía puñetazos con el de la coleta baja, y Kiba usaba toda su fuerza para derribar al que tenía delante, el rubio teñido.

- esta la vas a pagar, pequeña zorra – amenazo Kouji, mientras se palpaba la sangre que le salía de la nariz. Cogió a Sakura de los pelos; Temari se abalanzó sobre él para impedir que le hiciera nada a Sakura, pero recibió una fuerte patada en el estómago que la tiró al suelo. - ¡no interrumpas!, en seguida estoy contigo… primero tengo que resolver algo con tu amiguita…

La mirada de Sakura era de auténtico terror, veía el puño del hombre cada vez más cerca de su cara.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – exclamó Naruto intentando llegar hacia ella, acto que su agresor, el tío de la coleta, aprovechó para propinarle un fuerte golpe en el labio que lo desvió de su trayectoria, haciéndole chocar contra una farola. Su oponente se volvió a abalanzar sobre él, pero Naruto pudo frenarle, dándole una patada en el estómago a tiempo. Atraídos por los gritos, varios vecinos se habían asomado a las ventanas.

Kiba había lanzado al rubio teñido de la camiseta roja a los cubos de basura de donde Shikamaru había cogido la tapadera. Detrás de él, su primer oponente, el de la camiseta verde, le asistió un fuerte golpe en el brazo, ya que por suerte para el Inuzuka, le dio tiempo a cubrirse la cabeza. Shikamaru ojeó rápidamente la situación, Naruto tenía el labio sangrando pero había dejado fuera de juego a uno. Kiba tenía algunas heridas menores, pero no podría contra el rubio y el de la camiseta verde a la vez. Él estaba bien, por suerte, pero su oponente, el tío de la camisa abierta, no tardaría mucho en volver a la carga. Eran tipos duros y resistentes, si Ino no traía ayuda pronto las cosas podrían complicarse. Pero además, lo primordial era liberar a Sakura de las zarpas del tío ese y evitar que volviese a tocar a Temari. Intentó ir hacia ellas, pero el de la camisa abierta, el que había caído entre las cajas y la basura, le cogió del cuello de la camisa y le propinó un puñetazo en plena cara, tumbándole.

Sakura cerró los ojos esperando recibir el golpe pero… nunca llegó. Cuando los abrió, Kouji estaba mirando tras de sí a quien le había sujetado fuertemente la muñeca. Sakura se sorprendió al descubrir de quien se trataba. Fue liberada, ya que Kouji se centró en atacar a su nuevo oponente. Sakura se apartó y fue junto a Temari, quien había escupido un poco de sangre por la patada recibida en el estómago, pero no apartó la mirada de su salvador.

- …Sasuke – murmuró Naruto sorprendido, pero inmediatamente se concentró en el tipo al que estaba pegando, el rubio teñido que había conseguido apartar de Kiba.

Sasuke se había despojado de la guitarra antes de meterse en la pelea. Aun con la muñeca del Kouji sujeta, le propinó un puñetazo en la cara con su brazo libre, a juego con el que antes le había dado Sakura. Le soltó la otra muñeca y le dio una patada en el miembro. Kouji cayó al suelo sujetándose la zona dolorida, ya que el dolor de esa parte era mayor que el de la cara. Pero Sasuke no se quedó satisfecho con eso sólo; le cogió del cuello y lo levantó, luego lo entrampó contra la pared de uno de los edificios que formaban el callejón donde se encontraba Shikamaru, y le apretó el cuello.

- vuelve a acercarte a uno de ellos, y te mato – le dijo claramente. - ¿te ha quedado claro, hijo de puta?

- s-sí… - logró articular el ex de Temari.

- bien… - a continuación le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago – para que no lo olvides…

Sasuke le apretó un poco más del cuello y luego lo tiró al suelo.

- ¡largaos! – dijo con voz firme.

- ¡Temari! – Kankuro y el otro portero del Konoha's Lounge venían junto a Ino corriendo para ayudarles.

- ¡vámonos! – logró gritar Kouji, mientras corría lo más rápido que podía para meterse en el coche y largarse.

- esta vez os habéis librado, maricones – exclamó el que había tumbado a Shikamaru, el de la camisa.

- ¡la próxima vez no tendréis tanta suerte! – agregó el rubio teñido, sujetando al de la coleta baja que Naruto había dejado fuera de juego, mientras se lo llevaba al coche.

Kiba, quien se había adentrado un poco en el callejón, había acorralado al de la camiseta verde contra la pared y se había desecho del bate.

- eres Inuzuka Kiba¿verdad? – le cuestionó su oponente – le daré recuerdos tuyos a Udon y Sakon.

Kiba abrió los ojos sorprendido y, en un despiste, su oponente logró zafarse y escapar. Esos dos nombres no era un buen augurio para él.

Kankuro corrió hacia donde estaba su hermana y la ayudó a levantarse. Shikamaru y Naruto también se acercaron, y más retrasado, Kiba. Ino llegó a donde estaba Sakura.

- ¡Temari¿estás bien?! – le preguntó Kankuro.

- odio ser la damisela en apuros… - murmuró ella, mientras rechazaba la ayuda de su hermano y se levantaba por sí misma.

- ¡Sakura! – chilló Ino y se abalanzó a abrazar a su amiga. - ¡que miedo he pasado¿te ha hecho algo el imbécil ese?!

- no, no, tranquila, estoy bien… - murmuró Sakura, mientras miraba a Sasuke.

- será mejor que os marchéis antes de que llegue la policía… - aconsejó el compañero de trabajo de Kankuro.

Kiba se puso a la altura de Shikamaru, su estado era como ausente. El Nara lo interrogó con la mirada, pero Kiba le apartó la vista. Naruto tenía un amargo sabor de sangre en la boca pero poco le importaba, su mirada estaba fija en Sasuke y su repentina aparición. Sakura los miraba a los dos simultáneamente sin atreverse a decir nada. Sasuke fue hacia donde había dejado la guitarra, se la colgó al hombro y se dispuso a marcharse.

- Uchiha – le llamó Temari. El aludido se paró y la miró de reojo – gracias.

Siguió avanzando y ya no miró más hacia atrás. Naruto se pasó el torso de la mano por la boca para limpiarla, mientras seguía mirando como su viejo amigo se marchaba.

Fue una noche muy larga y extraña para todos.

-

-

-

_Después de aquella noche, estuve varios días huyendo. Había sido muy precavida en lo que se refiere a ocultar mi verdadera vida de Sakura. Le estuve vendiendo una imagen de mí todo el tiempo, con el único propósito de mantenerla lejos de toda la mierda que me rodeaba, pero… no lo conseguí. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, ya fuera casualidad o destino, mis temores comenzaban a cumplirse, y eso me daba miedo. Así que hice lo único que sabía hacer bien, evadir los problemas y huir. Al día siguiente, los padres de Sakura fueron a almorzar, pero yo no me presenté en la cita. Y durante un par de días más, la seguí evadiendo. No me di cuenta de todo el daño que inconscientemente le estaba causando a Sakura. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir así?

La habitación era pequeña y hacía tanto de salón como de dormitorio. Los muebles eran escasos: al fondo la cama, a la izquierda mirando de frente la cama, se encontraba un mueble con una televisión entre varios objetos más. A la derecha un armario empotrado y una mesa de salón. En frente, una puerta conducía al cuarto de baño y a la derecha, otra conducía a una mini cocina. Al lado izquierdo del baño, había un estrecho pasillo que conducía a la puerta de salida y entrada. El único medio de ventilación de todo el piso, era una grande ventana situada sobre la cama. Los muebles eran escasos y la decoración muy pobre, pero más que suficiente para la persona que vivía ahí.

Temari estaba sentada sobre la moqueta, acodada en la mesa, mientras cambiaba de canal con el mando a distancia. Su mirada era aburrida, y en sus labios, un cigarrillo se fundía y se convertía en ceniza y humo. Kankuro acababa de salir de la pequeña cocina con dos vasos de te.

- si te molesta mi presencia, sólo dímelo y me iré – contestó ella fríamente y apagó la televisión.

- no lo he dicho por eso – aclaró Kankuro tranquilamente, acostumbrado al pronto de su hermana. Le dio su vaso de te a ella y se apartó el otro para sí, dejando a un lado la pequeña bandejita de madera – sabes a lo que me refiero.

- ¿crees que estoy de brazos cruzados? – le espetó su hermana. Kankuro encendió de nuevo la televisión - ¡llevo todo el día buscando trabajo!

- ya lo sé, y tampoco era eso a lo que me refería… - suspiró Kankuro, luego le dio un sorbo a su te. Miró a su hermana y le quitó el cigarrillo de la boca, apagándolo en el cenicero que había sobre la mesa. – te costó mucho dejarlo.

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos hermanos. Temari dirigió su vista al televisor mientras que su hermano pequeño la escrutaba con la mirada. Dio un sorbo a su te.

- siento que hayas perdido el trabajo en el Konoha's Lounge por el imbécil ese, pero no te costará encontrar trabajo, lo sabes – ella bufó – y también sabes el verdadero motivo por el que pasas todo el día fuera de casa y por las noches, te vas de aquí lo más tarde posible.

- ¡vale ya! – exclamó ella, depositando fuertemente el vaso sobre la mesa, haciendo que varias gotas se derramasen. Kankuro la siguió mirando serenamente - ¡así no me ayudas!

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir huyendo? – le cuestionó él calmadamente. Ella se le quedó mirando estupefacta, luego apartó la vista y bajó la mirada.

De nuevo silencio. Kankuro volvió a darle otro sorbo a su te. Temari se encogió las piernas y rompió el silencio.

- no estoy huyendo, simplemente no quiero involucrarla en mi vida… no quiero que descubra mi pasado – le confesó a su hermano, quien esperaba esa respuesta.

- huir del pasado no servirá de nada… _él_ lo sabe, yo también… ambos lo enfrentamos y seguimos hacia delante¿Cuándo vas a afrontarlo tú? – a simple vista eran palabras duras, pero Kankuro prefería ser franco – estás estancada Temari…

- ¡ya lo sé, joder! – exclamó ella, a punto de romper en lágrimas. Era cierto que los tres compartían un triste pasado, pero independientemente de eso, ella había vivido otras cosas que ninguno de los dos imaginaba.

- en ese piso, hay una _niña_ esperándote… - continuó diciendo Kankuro – que no sabe nada de ti, y aun así hace todo lo posible por complacerte y conocerte… existen pocas personas tan puras como ella¿por qué no aprovechas su amistad para salir del estancamiento?

Temari parpadeó, elevó una ceja y miró a su hermano.

- aquella vez en el piso, estuve hablando con ella y me contó como os conocisteis, y la primera impresión que tuvo de ti… ¡es como un ángel, una diosa! Me dijo – Kankuro sonrió y Temari también – puede parecer inocente o algo inmadura para vivir "sola", pero sus ojos muestran la misma mirada estancada que tú.

- cuando has dicho: _hay una niña esperándote,_ parecía como si fuese mi hija – comentó Temari, más afable. Kankuro rió por el comentario de su hermana – pero quizás tengas razón. Hasta ahora sólo he estado vagando sin rumbo, desconfiando de la gente y estancada… - Temari se levantó de pronto - ¡me voy!

- e-está bien… - parpadeó aturdido por el repentino cambio de decisión.

- ¿a qué hora suele llegar _él_? Hace semanas que no le veo – le preguntó mientras se ponía los zapatos en la entrada.

- tiene que estar al llegar… le diré que has preguntado por él.

- está bien¡hasta luego! – antes de cerrar la puerta, Temari se giró y sonrió a su hermano – y pensar que eres menor que yo…

- ¡¿qué has querido decir con eso?! – se molestó Kankuro, pero la mayor no le devolvió una respuesta ya que había cerrado la puerta y se había ido.

--

Estaba sentada en los escalones del portal; se había cansado de esperarla en casa, donde no tenía nada con qué distraerse. La espera y la preocupación la estaban matando. Podría perfectamente haber mirado por el ventanal de salón que daba la misma vista, o quizás una mejor, de la que tenía sentada en el frío suelo del portal, pero sintiendo la brisa veraniega en la cara, sentía que la espera era más afable. Habían pasado varios vecinos a los que saludó sonriente, como si no pasase nada. Llevaba por lo menos una media hora sentada ahí, la noche ya hacía rato que había caído, las estrellas se iluminaban en las aguas del río que pasaba al lado del piso. Sakura volvió a pensar que sus padres no podrían haberle encontrado un piso con vistas más hermosas que esas.

Y ahora que pensaba en sus padres, había tenido que inventarse una improvisada excusa para justificar la falta de Temari a la comida, aunque realmente no le había importado. Lo único que le preocupaba era el estado de Temari, quien llevaba varios días rehuyéndola. Sakura no fisgonearía en su pasado si ella no le daba permiso, aunque se moría de curiosidad, pero por lo que había presenciado hace un par de noches, era un asunto muy serio. Por las mañanas, cuando Sakura se levantaba, Temari estaba casi saliendo de la casa, y no volvía hasta bien entrada la noche. Durante todo el día, Sakura no hacía más que preguntarse si su compañera de piso, su amiga, estaba bien. Y ese miércoles, decidió esperarla en el portal, ya que la angustia de no saber cómo se encontraba la estaba matando. No quería posponer más esa conversación que tenían pendiente.

Pero… ¿y si le había pasado algo? quizás los tíos de aquella noche la estuvieran chantajeando… Sakura zarandeó la cabeza, no quería pensar en lo peor pero sólo podía pensar en cosas malas. Sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus orbes verdes.

- parece que llego en un buen momento, Sakura-chan.

Sakura abrió los ojos impactada, esas palabras, esa forma de llamarla, esa voz… tenía que ser una mala pasada de su mente, _él_ no podía estar ahí, era _imposible._ Levantó la mirada lentamente, fijándose en las sandalias de madera tradicionales que usaba, las bermudas marrones, la camisa de mangas cortas verde desabrochada, y la camiseta sin mangas roja oscura, de cuello vuelto, que traía debajo. Llevaba el pelo recogido exceptuando dos mechones largos que le caían por los hombros. Sus ojos cafés seguían teniendo esa mirada serena, y seguían transmitiendo también esa sensación de tranquilidad, de que todo iba bien. Justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

La chica pelirrosa se llevó las manos a la boca y dejó de llorar, estaba demasiado impresionada. Hacía más de diez meses que no le veía, ni a él, ni a ninguno de los demás.

- ¡Haku! – exclamó y se abalanzó sobre él sin previo aviso.

El acto pilló al chico por sorpresa y le hizo tambalearse un poco, pero en seguida logró recuperar el equilibrio. A pesar de que ambos habían crecido, la diferencia de estatura seguía siendo la misma. Sakura lo abrazó con fuerza, como si intentase absorberle, pero no era más que la felicidad que de pronto había brotado en ella por haberle vuelto a ver.

- ¡no me lo puedo creer, de verdad estás aquí! – exclamó ella sonriendo abiertamente - ¿cómo has sabido dónde vivo? – le preguntó separándose de él - ¿te lo ha dicho mis tíos?

- bueno, lamentablemente no era a ti a quien venía a ver… - sonrió Haku.

Esa frase le sentó a Sakura como un balde de agua fría. Decir que se quedó helada es poco en realidad.

- algún día tu sinceridad te pasará factura… - murmuró ella, con la mirada desubicada. Haku soltó una leve risa.

- pero me alegro de esta casualidad, te he echado mucho de menos – le confesó con una mirada de cariño.

- yo también, a ti y a todos – sonrió Sakura, repuesta del momentáneo shock y más alegre ahora que conversaba con su viejo amigo.

- ¿vives en este edificio? – le cuestionó Haku, mientras miraba el bloque.

- así es. – afirmó Sakura, dirigiendo su mirada al mismo lugar que su amigo.

- a decir verdad, te pega mucho. Es tranquilo, silencioso y con buena vista, además está alejado del bullicio de la ciudad.

- oye Haku – el aludido la miró a los ojos – si no has venido a verme a mí¿a quién has venido a ver? – le preguntó Sakura curiosa.

- Haku, no te esperaba hasta mañana – se escuchó decir a una voz, detrás del moreno, que recién llegaba al bloque.

- por una serie de circunstancias, nos hemos adelantado a los planes – contestó el aludido, mientras se giraba para mirar a la cara a su interlocutor. – espero que no sea un problema, Sasuke.

Y el tiempo se congeló para Sakura, la cual estaba masticando, tragando y digiriendo toda la información. ¡¿Desde cuando Haku y _Sasuke-kun_ se conocían?! No era posible… así que su vecino era por quien había ido a Konoha… no, algo fallaba en toda la película. Dejando eso a parte, Sakura se esforzaba por darle coherencia a la situación, o al menos, encontrar un vínculo entre ambos. Sabía que Haku había ido un par de veces a Konoha, pero nunca había imaginado que tuviera amigos allí¿por qué nunca les abría hablado de él?… un momento, - Sakura abrió los ojos al recordar algo -, sí que lo había hecho. Varias veces, Haku había nombrado a un muchacho de Konoha que tocaba la guitarra y que tenía un gran parecido físico con Sai… ¡¿entonces aquellas veces se había referido a _Sasuke-kun_?! Costaba creerlo; cada vez creía más en el dicho: _el mundo es un pañuelo._

Volvió a la realidad cuando se acordó de la cara de tonta que estaba poniendo, pero era demasiado tarde porque ambos muchachos se habían percatado. Sakura zarandeó la cabeza levemente para espabilarse.

- Sakura-chan, de repente te has ido… - le comentó Haku.

- perdón… es que me ha impresionado un poco que tú y él, que vosotros, os conocieseis – confesó ella mirando a su amigo, por alguna razón era incapaz de mirar a Sasuke a los ojos.

- bueno, él es el guitarrista del que os solía hablar – esa confirmación por parte de Haku, la dejó aun más helada.

- ya veo…

- ¿ella es la cantante escandalosa de la que me has hablado? – cuestionó Sasuke, _inocentemente. _

Si esto fuese un anime, a Sakura se le hubiera puesto los pelos de punta y los ojos completamente redondos y blancos, así que su cara simplemente tomó una expresión parecida a la antes descrita.

- no, no – Haku rió levemente – esa es Aiko; ella es Sakura, es su prima, pero al contrario de Aiko ni es escandalosa, ni canta bien. – y por ese comentario, Haku recibió un pisotón de su amiga. Una gotita de sudor resbaló por la frente del chico, haciendo que se percatase de que había vuelto a meter la pata por ser siempre tan sincero.

- como te gusta irte de la lengua, Haku… - rió nerviosamente Sakura.

- bueno, de cualquier forma, siendo vecinos ya os tendréis que conocer ¿no?, así que las presentaciones sobran… - opinó Haku, mientras los miraba simultáneamente.

- nos conocemos de vista. – contestó tranquilamente Sasuke, mientras que Sakura, por alguna razón que desconocía, acababa de ponerse muy nerviosa.

- bueno, esto va a ser un problema, porque no contaba con que Sakura viviese aquí… así que ahora no sé con quien irme – pensó en voz alta Haku.

- no te esperaba, así que no he ido a comprar… - le contestó Sasuke.

- al menos podrás darme cobijo esta noche – le dijo Haku, de la forma más natural del mundo.

- ¿desde cuando tienes tanto morro? – le preguntó Sasuke con una mirada fulminante.

- con el tiempo se me habrá pegado de Tenshi… - volvió a pensar en voz alta el mayor de los presentes.

- ¿Quién es Tenshi? – cuestionó con una ceja arqueada el Uchiha.

- ¡sí queréis…! – intervino Sakura, pero al notar ambas miradas sobre ella, se avergonzó un poco, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, como solía pasarle a menudo, muy a su pesar – yo tengo comida de sobra… puedo preparar lo que sea en un momento…

- ¡eso sería genial, Sakura-chan! – le sonrió Haku – no quiero ser cara dura, pero realmente me muero de hambre… y Sasuke seguro quemaría la comida como suele hacer – Haku podía tener de todo, menos complejo de pinocho, y es que mentiras las mínimas. Aunque todo lo que decía, lo decía conscientemente.

- algún día tu sinceridad te pasará factura… - comentó el Uchiha con los ojos cerrados, mientras que la venita de la frente le salía.

- esto… entremos… - dijo Haku, cogiendo de los hombros a Sakura y llevándosela adentro. Sasuke los siguió pero aun fulminaba al chico sincero.

Cuando entraron al departamento, Sakura sintió como las analizantes miradas de los dos chicos observaban la estancia. Los invitó a sentarse y ella se marchó corriendo a la cocina, mientras intentaba controlar el extraño nerviosismo que sentía. A medida que fue cocinando se fue relajando. Haku y Sasuke se sentaron en las sillas juntos a la mesa que estaba bajo la cristalera; Sakura les sirvió algunos aperitivos para que fueran picando. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo cocinando, apenas participó en la conversación que los chicos mantenían.

- por cierto, Sakura – le dijo, cuando estaba sirviendo las ensaladas; la aludida se estremeció cuando Sasuke la llamó, ya que fue la primera vez que escuchó su nombre de sus labios - ¿a tu compañera de piso le parecerá bien que estemos aquí?

- ¿compañera de piso? – citó Haku, quien no sabía nada de la existencia de la otra inquilina.

- ¿a Temari?… no creo que le importe – realmente no lo sabía, no la había tenido en cuenta cuando los invitó. Se quedó mirando las ensaladas que había colocado en la mesa pensativa, luego miró el reloj de pulsera que llevaba puesto; Temari estaba tardando.

El móvil de Sakura sonó en ese momento y la melodía le llegó desde su habitación. Se disculpó y fue a atender la llamada. Precisamente, quien le estaba llamando no podría haberlo echo en un momento mejor. Sakura cerró la puerta de su habitación, y cortó la melodía del single de Akatsuki cuando pulsó el botoncito verde de la llamada.

- ¡Tenshi¿qué diablos hace Haku en Konoha?! – exclamó ella, un poco alterada.

- y yo que te llamaba para decírtelo… - el chico suspiró al otro lado del teléfono – pero veo que no te hace falta.

- nos hemos encontrado por casualidad, pero aun así, contesta mi pregunta. – le pidió, más bien le ordenó, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- es lo que te imaginas. Zabuza tiene que cerrar varios negocios en Konoha y él ha ido a ayudarle – comentó con voz monótona el castaño.

- ¿qué tipo de negocios? – cuestionó Sakura, mientras elevaba la vista hacia el póster de Akatsuki que tenía colgado de la pared.

- ya sabes como son…

- sí – suspiró y se masajeó las sienes – no sé para qué pregunto… ¿cómo estás?

- bien, bien – el tono de voz de su amigo se animó – oye Cerecita mía…

Sakura se puso en estado de alerta.

- ¡¿qué quieres?!

- ¿por qué das por echo que te voy a pedir algo? – preguntó con voz lastimera.

- porque sólo me llamas así cuando quieres pedirme algo – habló ella con el ceño fruncido.

- cariño, me duele que pienses así de mí… - respondió Tenshi.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta de la habitación.

- Sakura¿puedo usar el baño? – la voz provenía de Sasuke.

- ¡c-claro! – exclamó Sakura, despegándose el teléfono.

- ¿claro? – preguntó Tenshi sorprendido.

- no iba para ti… ¿sabes que le has pegado la cara dura que tienes a Haku? – cambió momentáneamente Sakura de tema.

- tal y como esperaba de mi apóstol – sonrió Tenshi al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿apóstol? – arqueó Sakura una ceja. Su voz sonó sarcástica. – en fin, no nos desviemos¿qué quieres?

- haz que Haku toque la batería – la voz de Tenshi cambió drásticamente, a una mucho más sería.

- ¿qué? – eso pilló a Sakura por sorpresa, quien abrió los ojos completamente.

Mientras tanto, la puerta de la calle se abrió dejando ver a una muchacha con la respiración entrecortada. Temari cerró la puerta y tiró las llaves al mueble que había al lado de la entradita. Se descalzó y dio varios pasos, pero cuando alzó la vista se paralizó al ver un intruso en su casa. Haku se sintió pillado in fraganti, ya que tenía un trozo de carne en la boca. Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos se movió o dijo nada. Haku tragó el pedazo de carne y esa fue la señal para que Temari saltase.

- ¡¿quién eres tú, qué haces en mi casa, qué haces comiéndote mi comida y lo más importante, qué has hecho con Sakura?! – Temari soltó todo eso del tirón mientras agarraba el cuchillo de cortar la carne que Sakura se había dejado en la encimera de la cocina y, a zancadas, se ponía delante del pobre Haku con el cuchillo en la mano.

- e-espera…

- ¡contesta rápido si valoras tu vida! – le amenazó, mejor dicho, le advirtió, Temari.

- siento estar de acoplado, no era mi intención comerme tu comida… - su voz era tranquila, y un tanto divertida, aunque le preocupaba su vida. Se escuchó de fondo como alguien tiraba de la cisterna.

- ese bistec lo compré yo y pensaba comérmelo esta noche… - parecía que toda la escena venía por ese motivo.

- lo siento…

- eh, Temari ¿verdad?, baja el cuchillo…

Temari giró su cabeza hacia la voz y se asombró de ver a su vecino en su piso. Parpadeó confundida, luego elevó una ceja.

- ¿qué haces tú aquí también?

- T-Temari… - Sakura salió de su habitación y se colocó al lado de Sasuke, cortando la llamada, al escuchar el ruido de afuera - ¡Haku! – dijo su nombre con tanto énfasis que asustó al aludido – ella es Temari, mi compañera de piso, Temari, él es Haku, un viejo amigo…

- Haku… - la rubia se quedó pensativa y apartó el cuchillo del chico - ¿el batería del grupo del pueblo?

- así es; al parecer Sakura-chan te ha hablado de mí, espero que hayan sido cosas buenas – sonrió él, mientras se levantaba y le tendía la mano. Temari parpadeó confundida un momento pero acabó estrechándosela.

- tranquilo, nada de lo que avergonzarse… entiendo que esté él aquí pero¿qué pinta el vecino? – Temari no se cortó un pelo en preguntar. Sakura notó como si su compañera hubiese salido de la anormalidad que esos días.

Sakura se apresuró en explicarle a Temari la escena vivida en el portal y la posterior invitación, tal y como había predicho la pelirrosa, a la rubia no le importó, siempre y cuando la dejasen comer también. Al final todo acabó en una amena cena, aunque la rubia lanzaba indirectas sobre su bistec a menudo, pero de broma. Temari se había sentado al final al lado de Haku, con quien había comenzado a hablar sin ningún problema, incluso se disculpó por haberle amenazado de esa forma. Sakura sabía que Temari no tenía ningún problema a la hora de entablar conversación, lo había comprobado el día que fueron a comprar las pinturas, pero aun así no dejaba de impresionarse. Ella no tuvo más remedio que sentarse al lado de Sasuke, y eso le provocó un estado de nerviosismo durante toda la cena, aunque seguía sin entender a qué era debido. Nunca le había pasado con ningún chico, no de esa manera. Y ni siquiera las presencias de Haku y Temari la tranquilizaban.

- ¿entonces te despidieron? – preguntó Sasuke. El tema de conversación se había centrado en la noche del sábado.

- sí, dijeron que no querían a gente problemática… - dijo en tono irónico Temari – pero vaya, que no me importa, acababa agotada cada noche.

- me gustaría pisar el Konoha's Lounge – dejó caer Haku.

- no te pierdes nada – le contestó Sasuke.

- ¿pero no dicen que es el mejor local de la ciudad? – cuestionó Haku confundido.

- lo único que tiene es fama, y últimamente está cayendo. Los grupos intentan actuar ahí porque suele pasarse gente de importantes compañías musicales, pero nunca prestan atención a quien actúa. – explicó Sasuke.

- ¿entonces para qué van? – preguntó esta vez Temari, luego dio un sorbo a su bebida.

- por otro tipo de negocios… después de todo, el Konoha's Lounge no deja de ser una tapadera. – respondió enigmáticamente Sasuke.

- ¿y qué locales mejor hay por aquí? – quiso saber Haku. Sakura le miró sorprendida por su interés, entre eso y la petición de Tenshi, no sabía qué pensar.

- pues el Club Cosmic Connection está bien… - opinó Sasuke; después se llevó el último pedazo de carne que le quedaba en el plato a la boca.

- ¿el C3? – cuestionó Temari, luego terminó de beberse el zumo de manzana de su vaso.

- ¿has estado alguna vez? – le preguntó Sakura curiosa.

- no, pero los amigos de mi hermano suelen ir mucho por allí – comentó distraída.

- ¡esta cena ha estado increíble! – exclamó Haku un poco después, cuando todos habían terminado de comer. - ¡echaba de menos tus comidas!

- sí, es genial poder comer así de bien todos los días – sonrió Temari, apoyando las palabras del muchacho, mientras llevaba los platos al fregadero.

- hmp – Sasuke emitió ese sonido en señal de afirmación, mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

- ¿y piensas quedarte hasta el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales de fin de verano? – le cuestionó Temari a Haku, cuando sirvieron el postre, unos helados que Temari miraba con cara de pena.

Haku terminó tragó y se dispuso a contestar… pero Sakura se le adelantó.

- ¡¿hay un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales?! – exclamó Sakura visiblemente emocionada.

- sí, son este sábado¿no sabías nada? – parpadeó sorprendida Temari.

- pues supongo que iré – contestó Haku - ¿por qué no vamos todos juntos? – propuso.

- ¡sí! – exclamó Sakura feliz.

- por mí bien – aceptó Temari. Sakura la miró más feliz aun, la rubia le hizo un guiño con el ojo, dándole a entender que todo volvería a la normalidad.

- ¿Sasuke? – le preguntó Haku, todas las miradas se centraron en él.

- no pensaba ir…

- ¡no seas aguafiestas, vente! – exclamó Temari, animada.

- invitaré también a Naruto, hace tiempo que no le veo – comentó Haku tranquilamente. Sakura miró interrogante a Haku.

- él no te ha contado nada¿verdad? – le cuestionó Sasuke, mientras entrelazaba las mano y apoyaba su barbilla sobre ellas, con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa.

Se hizo el silencio. Sakura los miraba a ambos simultáneamente. Temari, por otro lado, sabía más o menos por donde iban los tiros, ya que Naruto era amigo de sus hermanos.

- me extrañó que evadiese el tema cuando le pregunté por ti – recordó Haku - ¿os habéis peleado?

- algo así… - respondió Sasuke y se levantó – es tarde, tengo que irme. Gracias por la cena.

- de nada – murmuró Sakura mientras le dejaba salir.

- me gustaría quedarme un rato para charlar, si no os importa – les dijo Haku a las chicas.

- por mí vale – aceptó Temari.

Sakura acompañó a Sasuke a la puerta, pero antes de que el chico se fuese corrió a la cocina, sacó un tape de los que su madre le había dejado el primer día lleno de comida, que ahora estaba vacío, y lo llenó de las sobras de la cena de esa noche. Luego se lo entregó a Sasuke.

- toma – le dijo un poco sonrojada; comenzaba a odiar ese defecto suyo.

- ¿a qué viene esto? – preguntó extrañado Sasuke.

- es que… Haku dijo que quemabas la comida… - le explicó mirando el suelo.

- ¿y le has creído? – le preguntó Sasuke elevando una ceja.

- eh yo… él nunca miente… - contestó Sakura con un hilito de voz.

Sasuke miró de soslayo a Haku, quien mantenía una interesante conversación con Temari al parecer. Luego clavó de nuevo si mirada en Sakura y acabó aceptando el tape.

- no es que queme la comida, simplemente no se me da bien… - murmuró antes de abrir la puerta e irse.

Sakura se quedó con una sonrisa boba en el rostro mientras miraba como se marchaba.

- ¡Sakura! – la llamó Temari, haciéndola aterrizar.

- ¡voy!

-

-

-

_Aquella noche nos quedamos hasta bastante tarde conversando los tres; Haku y Temari se encajaron bien a pesar del encontronazo que tuvieron. Cuando Haku se fue, y cada una nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones a dormir, me quedé pensativa y no me dormí hasta un buen rato después. Estuve analizando mi propio comportamiento, todo lo que había pasado desde que me mudé, mi forma de actuar y de hablar… y llegué a la conclusión de que no estaba siendo yo misma. Sé que Haku lo notó, pero nunca me dijo nada al respecto. Aquella noche, mirando el póster de Akatsuki que tenía colgado en el cabezal de la cama, me di cuenta de lo hipócrita que estaba siendo. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Proseguirá… _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_.- _Se ve a Obito con un líquido sospechoso en un vaso y las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas -.

**Obito: **¡Qué pasa genteeee!.. ¡hip!... - se tambalea - ¡viva sakura-hop, sus fiestas clandestinas, y el sake que llevo en el cuerpo!... - se tambalea de nuevo apunto de caerse - yo tenía que decir algo... - piensa... 1 min... 5 min... 20 min...

**Kakashi junior: **¿y tú vas a ser un buen "Akatsuki"? - niega con la cabeza - anda, vuélvete a la fiesta que ya hago yo el adelantamiento...

**Obito: **¡Kaka-chaaaaan! - se tira a su brazos - ¿te vienes al cuarto oscuro conmigo?

**Kakashi junior: **¡quita bicho! - se lo aparta de la peligrosa distancia que el Uchiha a acortado - la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de lo que va a pasar en el próximo capi, eso Nyx sólo se lo chiva a Obito ¬¬

**Obito:** Kaka-chan... Rin no me hace caso... - se pone a llorar - ¿que debo hacer?

**Kakashi: **sálvame de ser aplastado por una roca y que te aplaste a ti, ya verás como te hace caso entonces...

.- Obito se va corriendo a buscar una cacho roca -.

Gracias a todos por leer, por dejarme review; gracias tanto a los que lo dejáis como a los que no. Gracias por vuestro tiempo, por soportar estos desvaríos, y por vuestras palabras. ¡Os quiero a todos!... Modo cariñoso off u.u

¡Hasta pronto!

09/07/07


	6. VI Fuegos aguados

.- En lugar de Yondaime, como es la costumbre, aparece Tsunade con cara de pocos amigos -.

**Tsunade:** sí, ya sé que era a otro rubio a quien esperábais, pero el muy flojo está veraneando en el Caribe y no hay quien lo traiga de vuelta - cierra el puño amenazadoramente, mientras que se le hincha la venita de la frente.

**Jiraiya:** vamos mujer, tampoco te pongas así, que bien que estás disfrutando del solecito tú también... aunque el que se está poniendo morao soy yo - Modo Pervertido On - con tantas chicas luciendo sus lindos cuerpecitos en esos mini vikinis y jugando a salpicarse con el agua... - a este punto, el viejo Ero-sennin tiene una hemorragia nasal... y le acaban de proporcionar un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza.

**Tsunade:** ¡limítate a hacer el Disclaimer viejor pervertido! - le grita.

**Jiraiya: **mis hermosas admiradoras y galantes admiradores, todos sabéis que _Naruto_ y todo lo referente al manga le pertenece a mi coleguita Masahi Kishimoto, y que sólo Tenshi, Aiko, Willy y la trama, pertenecen a Nyx. - mira temeroso a Tsunade - ¿puedo volver ya a la playa?

**Tsunade: **¡lárgate anda, y dile a su alumno que no volveré a sustituirle, que la presentación es cosa suya! - Jiraiya se va dando saltitos mientras canturretea: _chicas en vikini, chicas en vikini..._ a Tsunade le cae una gota de sudor en la cabeza. - Bueno, seré breve, gracias por los review a **Harver, celenita, omtatelo **¿nuevo verdad? que sepas que los nuevos tienen que traer sake para... - Nyx la fulmina - vale vale, era broma... no veas como acojona la Nyx cuando fulmina... **Mizuru Temari, y sakura-hop. **¿Soy yo, o el número de review ha disminuido desde el último capítulo? En fin, Nyx sabe que hay más personas leyendo pero que se quedan entre las sombras y con las ganas de dejar su opinión, por eso una vez más os invita a dejar review n.n... joder, como me utiliza la niña ¬¬ ala, ahí queda eso, que yo me vuelvo al chiringuito... pero aun así ¡Disfrutad del capítulo!

* * *

**SOÑAR ES COMBATIR.**

_"La música es un eco del mundo invisible"._

Giuseppe Mazzini (1805 - 1872),  
político revolucionario italiano.

**Capítulo VI:**_**Fuegos aguados. **_

La sala era muy grande. Los asientos estaban vacíos, los palcos igual. El silencio reinaba en la estancia, y ni siquiera el ruido de la calle lograba interrumpir esa tranquilidad. El lugar llevaba ya unas décadas abandonado, pero al paso del tiempo había logrado sobrevivir un piano, que se alzaba creando belleza con su color azabache. Se hallaba sobre el escenario, y era uno de los pocos puntos del lugar que no tenían telarañas. Ni el piano, ni el asiento que se hallaba delante.

Una melodía tranquila salía del piano, el cual estaba siendo tocado por unas manos pálidas, de largos y finos dedos que se movían con destreza sobre las teclas. Esa melodía no se hallaba en ningún disco, álbum, o siquiera se podía descargar de Internet. Era una melodía única, tierna, tranquila, dulce y triste… muy triste, tanto, que sería capaz de entristecer al hombre más feliz del mundo. Una melodía creada por emociones y cargada de sentimientos, capaz de llenar el vacío de un corazón, o por el contrario, llevarlo al borde de la desesperación. Esa melodía era suya, era el primer sonido que recordaba haber escuchado, era parte de él, de lo que había sido, era, y será. Algo creado sólo para él, algo que no compartiría con nadie jamás.

Y sin embargo, el pianista había dejado que ella lo escuchase, que escuchase _su_ melodía.

_Ella_, con quien compartía algo más que su común amor por la música, había sido la única persona que había permitido oír _su_ melodía. Porque sólo ella entendía lo que los sentimientos de ese sonido significaban.

-

-

-

_Recuerdo cada detalle de aquel día, creo que nunca podré olvidarlo. La noche de los cohetes en despedida del verano se fue al garete; no obstante, fue el mejor adiós para aquel verano, y para mi pasado, también. Aquella vez, bajo la lluvia, fue la primera vez que nos quedamos a solas. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

La lluvia caía ferozmente sobre la metrópolis mojando hasta el más mínimo detalle de Konoha. El tiempo había sido caluroso y soleado hasta hacía tan sólo tres días, en los cuales habían comenzado a acumularse feas nubes grises, que al tercer día, el sábado, había desatado en tormenta. La lluvia no daba indicios de escampar, sus ropas estaban mojadas, y aunque era principios de septiembre, ningún mes los podría librar de coger un resfriado. Aun a riesgos de que lloviese, se habían atrevido a ir a la plaza donde supuestamente lanzarían los fuegos artificiales, pero pronto tuvieron que ir en busca de refugio. Sakura no sabía aun como se había separado del resto, pero esas calles no las conocía; aun había muchas calles que no conocía de Konoha. Su kimono verde claro, el kimono que el año anterior le había regalado su padre, se estaba empapando además de que una sucia mancha, provocada por el agua sucia de la carretera, salpicada por un coche, le había manchado su precioso kimono. A su vez, se le había doblado el tobillo al intentar apartarse bruscamente para no ser manchada, y ahora le dolía. Y del recogido de sus cabellos ya no quedaba nada.

Se sentía impotente y furiosa, tenía ganas de llorar por la impotencia y el dolor del pie, pero no podía hacer eso, pues su acompañante pensaría que era una niña pequeña aun. Le miró una vez más. Él iba vestido con ropa normal, de calle, aunque a ella le hubiera gustado verle en kimono tradicional, pero al parecer las tradiciones no iban con el chico. Sus cabellos mojados le hacían verse endiabladamente sexy, su porte seria y misteriosa seguían siendo demasiado atrayentes para ella, y ni la melancolía que había sentido los días anteriores, ni el recuerdo de Sai, tenían importancia en ese preciso instante. Para los grandes, expresivos y tímidos ojos de Sakura, su presencia, al igual que incómoda, era tranquilizante. Un extraño contraste, que sólo él lograba provocar en ella.

Pero las palabras de Haku aun la atormentaban, y aunque intentaba no pensar en ello, el papelito que tenía arrugado dentro del puño cerrado, era suficiente para cuestionarse sus decisiones pasadas y su futuro. Sakura estaba temblando, pero no por el frío, sino por la confusión y los nervios que sin saber de dónde, habían surgido en ella.

Sasuke estaba apoyado en la pared del pequeño portal a la espera de que alguno de los demás apareciese, o que dejase de llover. Una vez más sintió los inquietantes ojos verdes clavados en su nuca, a los cuales ignoró aparentemente, pero realmente, eran imposibles de ignorar. A Sasuke no le costaba mostrarse sereno, pero verdaderamente le inquietaba la mirada de esa chica, tan pura y turbadora a la vez. Odiaba que le mirasen fijamente sin que él estuviera mirando, pero siendo guitarrista debería estar acostumbrado, aun así, era molesto. Ella era molesta, no, para ser exactos, su mirada era molesta. El chico Uchiha hizo un leve movimiento, uno más, y provocó que la chica Haruno desviase nuevamente la mirada. Ella estaba tras él, en el otro lado del portal, sentada en el segundo escalón, abrazada a sus mojadas piernas. El silencio reinaba entre ellos, interrumpido solamente por el ruido de la lluvia al caer.

- deberíamos irnos a casa, seguramente ellos habrán pensado lo mismo – opinó Sasuke, animándose a hablar, al sentir nuevamente esos orbes verdes clavados en él.

- si pero… nos empaparemos – argumentó Sakura casi en un susurro, evitando mostrar el verdadero motivo: su dolor de tobillo. Aparte, sentía que si volvía ahora a casa y se quedaba sola, correría a la dirección que Haku le había dado escrita en el papelito, y si eso pasaba, los últimos 9 meses no habrían servido para nada.

- ya lo estamos – obvió Sasuke, mientras se giraba a contemplarla.

- es verdad pero… quedé con Temari en la plaza, no quiero que piense que le di plantón – medio mintió Sakura, desviando su mirada hacia la calle.

- ¿quieres esperar a que escampe? Porque de momento parece no tener intención de hacerlo – contestó Sasuke, elevando una ceja. Seguía de brazos cruzados, sólo que ahora se había apoyado en la pared.

- vete si quieres… - le susurró Sakura. Su voz sonó lastimera, como si la hubiesen abandonado, aunque esa no fue su intención, pero por alguna razón, tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

- lo haría, - afirmó Sasuke sin cortarse – pero Haku no me lo perdonaría.

- ¿por qué lo dices? – se extrañó Sakura, y por primera vez desde que estaban en ese portal, se miraron mutuamente a los ojos.

- ¿acaso no es obvio? – Sasuke esperó una respuesta por parte de ella que no llegó – te protege demasiado.

-… bueno, él es así de amable con todo el mundo… - contestó Sakura, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

- eso no es cierto – contradijo el moreno – sólo es amable con quienes le agradan mucho. Y hasta donde yo he visto, sólo es así con tres personas. Tú eres una de ellas.

- ¿insinúas algo, Sasuke-kun? – su voz no sonó amenazante, pero si curiosa. Y el tono nervioso y tímido habían desaparecido. Incluso comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la penetrante mirada de los orbes negros del Uchiha.

- nada de lo que no te hayas dado cuenta – respondió y se volvió a girar – como sea, no podemos estar aquí eternamente.

- es que… me he doblado el tobillo intentando esquivar la salpicadura del coche de antes, aunque ya ves que ha sido inútil – le acabó confesando, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sasuke la miró de reojo pero no dijo nada hasta pasados unos largos segundos.

- cerca de aquí está el C3, el local ese del que hablamos la noche en la que cenamos en tu casa; posiblemente Ino halla llevado a Haku al club, así que deberíamos encontrárnoslos allí – comentó Sasuke, comenzando a quitarse la chaqueta.

- ¿el C3? – se extrañó Sakura - ¿está abierto a estas horas?

- el C3 es muy diferente al Konoha's Lounge, además, ofrece un pequeño estudio a sus grupos para ensayar diariamente. Siempre hay alguien en el C3 – reveló Sasuke, mientras se acercaba a ella y le tendía la chaqueta – cógela, estás más mojada que yo. Vas a resfriarte.

Sakura miró la prenda sorprendida y la cogió lenta y cuidadosamente, como si de un objeto importante y de gran valor se tratase. Se la puso y, a pesar de que estaba algo mojada, el calor y el olor de Sasuke la embriagaron rápidamente. Respiró hondo disimuladamente, a la vez que comprobaba que le gustaba su olor.

- ¿puedes levantarte?

La pelirrosa se levantó apoyando su peso en la pierna no dolorida y no le costó mucho levantarse. Asintió con la cabeza. Sasuke le dio la espalda y comenzó a andar, pero en cuanto Sakura dio un par de pasos, se percató del terrible dolor que tenía en el tobillo, a la vez que una exclamación de dolor se le escapaba de sus labios. Sasuke se giró y la vio ayudándose con la pared a mantenerse en pie, a la vez que se miraba su tobillo.

- e-estoy bien – volvió a mentir Sakura, al percatarse de la mirada del chico.

- ya lo veo – murmuró sarcásticamente su vecino, quien volvió a acortar la distancia entre ellos.

Sasuke se puso a su altura y le ofreció el brazo para que le usase de muleta.

- te será más fácil así.

Sakura le miró sorprendida, y aceptó su brazo. No tenía más remedio que recibir su ayuda para poder caminar, aunque su torcedura los ralentizase y mojase más. En lo que duró el trayecto hasta el C3, estuvieron callados, simplemente caminando el uno al lado de la otra. Sakura pensaba en la extraña situación en la que se había visto involucrada y en lo que podía estar pensando su muleta humana. La verdad es que la chaqueta del chico la calentaba y daba confort, aparte, como le quedaba grande, le hacía sentirse que estaba recibiendo un abrazo. Además, también pudo comprobar que el chico tenía unos brazos fuertes.

Llegaron al C3 en unos quince minutos, tiempo suficiente para acabar de empaparse. El tobillo le dolía horrores, pero no se quejaba. Cuando llegaron por fin al local, Sakura comprobó que, efectivamente, era muy diferente del Konoha's Lounge. Este era más pequeño y menos lujoso a simple vista. El cartel con el nombre del lugar era menos llamativo, pero aun así, parecía un lugar acogedor. Entraron y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos. Rodeando sus pies, no tardó en formarse un charco de agua. Sasuke la ayudó a sentarse en uno de los taburetes que había delante de la barra, mientras que él se quedó de pie a su lado. Sakura miró a su alrededor, contemplando el local.

La entrada era pequeña y consistía en un amplio y largo pasillo que conducía hacia la barra, a mano izquierda. Siguiendo recto, estaban los cuartos de baños, y al lado, unas escaleras que bajaban. A mano derecha, bajando dos escalones, se encontraba una pista de baile, que ahora estaba llena de mesas y sillas, ya que por el día, el C3 era un pub normal. Rodeando la estancia, había unas pequeñas barras, que servían para posar las bebidas de noche, cuando quitaban las mesas. Aunque ahora habían dos hombres jóvenes haciendo el trabajo, ya que el C3 abriría pronto. La cabina del DJ estaba al fondo, a la derecha, cerca del escenario. También había focos y una bola de discoteca colgados del techo. En las paredes, cuadros de artistas famosos y demás mitos referentes a la música. Sakura se fijó en dos cosas: el cuadro de Yondaime, reconocido mundialmente como uno de los mejores músicos de todas las épocas; y un cuadro de Deidara, el vocalista de Akatsuki. Nunca había visto esa foto en ninguna parte, y eso que ella era fan acérrima del grupo, aunque lo que más le extrañó es que saliese con un hombre algo mayor junto al cantante.

Y ese hombre no tardó en hacer su aparición. Sakura se fijó que el mismo hombre que estaba hablando con Sasuke en la barra, era el que salía con Deidara en la foto, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa¡el mismo Deidara había pisado ese pub! El lado fanático de Sakura se emocionó al sólo pensar que estaba pisando un pub en el que el mismo Deidara había estado, pero aun más se emocionaba al pensar que posiblemente Itachi, su miembro preferido, lo había pisado también. Aunque la foto no era muy reciente, se le podía reconocer. Pero lo cierto era, que se veía mucho más joven, casi como un adolescente.

- de todas las persona que podría haber imaginado que entrarían por esa puerta, tú eres quien menos imaginaba, Sasuke-chan. – le dijo en modo de saludo Willy, el actual propietario del pub. Era un hombre entrado en los 40, de piel pálida, cabellos rubios casi platinos, barba, gafas redondas y pequeñas y afilados ojos azules. Su mirada era aburrida y analizadora a la vez, pero desprendía amabilidad.

- deja de llamarme así, Willy – le contestó Sasuke, visiblemente molesto por el tono burlón al pronunciar su nombre con el sufijo.

- tan cascarrabias como siempre – le dijo divertido el hombre, mientras seguía secando los vasos con un trapo - ¿qué te trae por aquí y encima acompañado por esta hermosa señorita? – cuestionó con una sonrisa.

Sakura escuchó cómo se refirió a ella y no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

- soy Haruno Sakura – se presentó.

- creo recordar que mi nombre era William… pero todo el mundo me dice Willy, así que espero que tú no seas menos. – le guiñó un ojo el hombre.

- claro Willy – sonrió Sakura, encantada con la extroversión del hombre.

- ¿queréis tomar algo parejita? – de nuevo Sakura se ruborizó.

- no inventes nada, y no quiero tomar nada. – se apresuró a decir Sasuke, aunque impasible - ¿Ino está aquí? – quiso saber, yendo al grano.

- sí, llegó hace poco con un chico que no había visto nunca antes – le contestó Willy, mientras ponía los vasos en su sitio.

- Haku – dijo Sakura, y Sasuke asintió mirándola brevemente de reojo, luego volvió a clavar sus ojos en el barman.

- y no sólo ella, los demás también. Están abajo – le informó Willy, esperando ver algún tipo de reacción en Sasuke.

El chico Uchiha ni se inmutó. Sakura los miraba como si fuese un partido de pin-pon, de nuevo se estaba llevando una conversación sobre algo que no acababa de entender, igual a la que tuvieron Sasuke y Haku en su casa hacía un par de noches. La otra vez se nombró el nombre de Naruto, y siendo Kankuro hermano de Temari, y a la vez amigo de Naruto y Kiba, y conocido de Ino y Shikamaru; Sakura no descartaba del todo que fuese el mismo Naruto que ella conocía. Total, comenzaba a acostumbrarse en que todos estuviesen conectados de alguna manera.

- Sakura, Haku y los demás están abajo, podrás regresar a casa con ellos – le dijo Sasuke, ignorando al hombre.

- ¡no me ignores! – exclamó Willy mosqueado, a la vez que ponía los ojos redondos.

- ¿seguro que no puedes quedarte más? – se escuchó preguntar a una voz que subía por las escaleras. Los tres la reconocieron, era la voz de Ino.

- me voy mañana por la mañana, no puedo hacer nada – le contestó Haku.

Los dueños de las voces aparecieron pronto en el piso de arriba y se sorprendieron al ver a Sasuke y Sakura allí.

- ¡Sakura¿dónde os habíais metidos?! – exclamó Ino cuando los vio. Ambos se acercaron a la barra.

- digamos que nos perdimos entre la multitud. – dio por toda explicación Sakura a su amiga.

- ¿seguro que no lo hiciste a propósito, frentuda? – cuestionó con mirada sospechosa la Yamanaka.

- ¡por supuesto que no, no soy tan cerda como tú! – exclamó Sakura molesta. Mientras ellas dos habían estado compartiendo insultos, Haku había pedido unos refrescos para los chicos que estaban abajo.

- ¡ven, quiero presentarte a unos amigos! Bueno, a Naruto y al chucho ya los conoces… - le dijo Ino, mientras tiraba del brazo de la pelirrosa.

- ¡espera Ino! Me he torcido el tobillo, no puedo andar bien. – se apresuró a decir. De pronto se escuchó el rugir de una guitarra eléctrica que sin dudas estaba conectada a unos altavoces.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó tontamente Sakura, aunque sabía perfectamente qué era ese sonido.

- es Kiba-san, les he estado escuchando un poco, son buenos – le dijo Haku, mientras cogía los refrescos que Willy le había entregado.

A continuación sonó un solo de batería y las pupilas de Sakura se abrieron por la sorpresa.

.-

_- haz que Haku toque la batería – la voz de Tenshi cambió drásticamente, a una mucho más sería._

_- ¿qué? _

-.

- me voy – anunció Sasuke, mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos y se disponía a marcharse.

- ¿te vas? Pero… sin no ha escampado – contestó Sakura, quien había salido de su momentáneo ensimismamiento gracias al anuncio de su vecino.

Sasuke no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a coger puerta y largarse. Ino y Willy compartieron significativas miradas, Haku por su parte se quedó mirando la puerta unos momentos, luego desvió su mirada a Sakura, quien le dirigió una mirada confusa. Haku le sonrió con ternura y le dijo en silencio que no se preocupara. Al final, fue Ino quien llevó las bebidas y Haku quien la ayudó a bajar las escaleras.

- eres muy lista Sakura; te has quedado con la chaqueta de Sasuke-kun como excusa para volverle a ver – le dijo Ino, con la misma mirada sospechosa de antes.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Sakura se dio cuenta entonces de que efectivamente, seguía llevando la chaqueta que el muchacho le había dejado - ¡no es cierto! Yo… simplemente no me he dado cuenta…

-

-

-

_Fue un día bastante extraño, lo que comenzó siendo una mañana normal, acabó transformándose en una noche inolvidable. Pero para que ese día acabase de esa manera, ocurrieron varias cosas de por medio. Si aquel día me hubieran dicho que esas personas formarían parte de mi vida actual, y que fuesen tan importantes, posiblemente no le hubiera creído. En cualquier caso, el recuerdo de Sai y los demás siempre estaba presente… y aun hoy lo está. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

El sábado por la mañana Sakura se despertó sobre las 12 del medio día. El día anterior había estado junto a Sasuke enseñándole la ciudad a Haku. Cada cosa nueva que descubría de su vecino le fascinaba y se sentía atraída por su personalidad tan enigmática a veces. Se había dado cuenta de que era un chico difícil, que tenía sus sentimientos bien escondidos, y eso, en cierto modo, le recordaba a Sai. Pensar en él aun le dolía demasiado y de vez en cuando, le arrancaba un par de lágrimas. Había llorado demasiado por él, y aunque se había propuesto superarlo y seguir con su vida, la presencia del ex batería de _Black Soul_ sólo le provocaba nostalgia y revivir continuamente los tiempos pasados. Sentía añoranza por su anterior vida, y en esos momentos, lo daría todo por retroceder en el tiempo.

Sakura creía que la única forma de sacarse a Sai completamente de su corazón era volviéndose a enamorar, por eso se concentró en Sasuke, pero cuanto más iba conociéndole, más le recordaba al bajista. Y eso le hacía daño.

Hizo su cama y salió de su habitación. Como cada mañana, lo primero que hacía era entrar al baño y luego ir al cuarto de Temari para comprobar si la muchacha se había levantado ya o había salido. Un día más, se encontró con la cama hecha y la habitación recogida. Temari no estaba. Suspiró y fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso de zumo de naranja que tendría que exprimir. Sorprendida, se encontró una nota de Temari escrita en la pequeña libretita que ella había comprado para escribir notas. No supo por qué, pero se sintió feliz de que su compañera de piso le hubiese dejado una nota.

_Sakura, he ido a trabajar. Volveré a la hora de comer. _

_Cuando leas esto hazme una perdida en el móvil. _

_Temari. _

Sakura estaba sorprendida de la facilidad con la que Temari encontraba trabajo, pero igual de fácil lo encontraba como lo perdía, o eso le había contado la noche anterior Temari. La rubia había encontrado trabajo en una heladería gracias al enchufe de una amiga que tenía. Iba camino a la habitación a por el móvil cuando alguien llamó al timbre. Al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió con la presencia de Ino.

- ¡Ino! – exclamó abriendo la puerta - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- yo también me alegro de verte, Sakura – ironizó la rubia a la vez que entraba en el piso. - ¿estás sola?

- sí pero… - cerró la puerta antes de ser interrumpida.

- ¡vaya, que piso más chulo! – exclamó su amiga mientras miraba la estancia.

- gracias – sonrió Sakura – pero aun no has contestado mi pregunta.

- ¿Cuál es tu cuarto? – siguió evadiéndola Ino, mientras miraba curiosa todo a su alrededor.

- el de la derecha. – contestó Sakura mientras la seguía a la habitación, armándose de paciencia.

Ino entró como si la casa fuese suya. Analizó la habitación con la mirada y le dio el aprobado, luego se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando el póster que tenía Sakura colgado en la habitación.

- ¡salen genial! – exclamó con una voz terriblemente aguda - ¡¿de dónde lo sacaste?!

- lo regalaban con los primeros 50 CDs vendidos. – le explicó Sakura orgullosa.

- ¿bromeas? – se sorprendió Ino.

- te aseguro que no – Sakura se sentó en la cama a su lado. - ¿qué haces aquí, Ino?

- joder Sakura, pareciese como si no te alegrases de verme – le espetó la rubia mientras se levantaba y caminaba por la habitación.

- no es eso – le contestó tranquilamente Sakura, en un tono de voz parecido al que se había fijado que Shikamaru usaba en ella – sólo me sorprende. Además¿tú no deberías estar ayudando a tu madre en la floristería?

- sí, pero hoy me ha dejado el día libre. – Ino se acercó a Sakura y la tomó de las manos - ¡Sakura, acompáñame a comprarme un kimono para los fuegos artificiales!

Sakura pestañeó confundida un momento para luego responder a su amiga:

- ¿más compras?; ¡vas a arruinar a tus padres! – exclamó Sakura mientras Ino la soltaba.

- mi padre es detective, gana un buen sueldo. – dijo quitándole importancia – además, esto es algo que realmente necesito. El del año pasado me queda pequeño, he crecido¿sabes?

- está bien, no me importa acompañarte, pero no me gusta que gastes tanto. – le dijo Sakura con voz preocupada.

- ya te he dicho que no pasa nada. – suspiró Ino - ¡además, la tienda a la que vamos a ir seguro que me hacen un descuento!

- ¿y eso? – preguntó Sakura extrañada.

Media hora después, caminaban por las calles de Konoha. El sol de hace tan solo unos días se había esfumado, dejando paso a grises nubarrones que amenazaban con lluvia; incluso las temperaturas habían bajado considerablemente, y hacía que la gente usase finas chaquetas para guarecerse del frío. Ino iba hablando de algo que hacía rato que Sakura no prestaba atención; ella iba mirando los escaparates hasta que en una de las tiendas vio el cartel que promocionaba los fuegos artificiales de esa noche y se sintió impaciente por verlos, pero su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo al recordar los últimos fuegos artificiales que había visto. Sin darse cuenta, se había detenido y su mente voló al pasado.

.-

La noche se veía hermosa con los resplandores de los fuegos artificiales en el cielo. Estaban en la playa, alejados de la fiesta que había esa noche de verano en el pueblo, pero eso no les quitaba la buena vista. Aiko, Tenshi, y Haku, miraban embelesados las formas y los colores que de dibujaban en el cielo nocturno. Más apartados, Sakura estaba sentada entre las piernas de Sai, rodeada en un abrazo con sus brazos, mirando el mismo cielo.

_- ¡deseo que algún día logremos triunfar en la música! – _exclamó de repente Aiko, juntando sus manos y cerrando los ojos, lanzando su deseo al aire.

_- tenía entendido que a los fuegos artificiales no se les pedían deseos – _rió Tenshi a su lado.

_- ¿y qué? – _contestó de mala forma Aiko, frunciendo el ceño_ – de todas formas, no puedes saber si en algún lugar en este momento está pasando una estrella fugaz – _agregó, siempre con una salida para todo.

_- pero se supone que si dices el deseo en voz alta no se cumple – _dijo esta vez Haku, interviniendo divertido.

_- ¡sois unos aguafiestas! –_ exclamó Aiko cruzándose de brazos molesta.

Los demás rieron por el comportamiento de su amiga, incluidos Sai y Sakura, aunque estaban más atrás y no habían participado en la conversación. Sakura cerró los ojos también, y comenzó a murmurar un deseo. Sai posó su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo.

_- ¿tú también vas a pedir un deseo? – _le preguntó

_- ¿también te vas a burlar de mí? – _respondió Sakura a la defensiva.Sai despegó su cabeza de su hombro y esperó unos segundos antes de decir lo siguiente.

_- deseo… que esto no acabe nunca – _dijo de repente Sai, mirando el cielo. Sakura giró su cabeza para mirarle sorprendida.

_- Sai… _

El muchacho le dedicó una profunda mirada y luego selló su deseo besando los labios de su novia.

_-._

Ese recuerdo le oprimió el pecho a Sakura, por aquél entonces, si alguien le hubiera dicho que dentro de un año estaría en Konoha, lejos de todos ellos, comenzando una nueva vida, posiblemente se hubiese reído o tomado por loco a quien se lo hubiese contado. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, con una vida completamente diferente. Se sintió triste y decaída una vez más, pero antes siquiera de que pudiese dejar resbalar una lágrima, alguien le tocó le hombro.

Sakura se giró sorprendida y sobresaltándose. La tranquila sonrisa del chico que había posado su mano en su hombro la reconfortó.

- Haku… - murmuró ella. Por el tono de voz, el chico supo que algo no iba bien.

- te he visto ahí parada y he venido a saludar – informó el muchacho.

- ¿Sakura? – Ino se había girado al no ver a la pelirrosa a su lado.

- ¿es una amiga tuya? – cuestionó Haku, con una extraña mirada.

- sí; ella es Ino; Ino, él es Haku – les presentó Sakura. Ambos hicieron una leve reverencia.

- un placer conocerte, Ino-san – a la rubia le encantó la educación del muchacho.

- el placer es mío; si no me equivoco, tú eres el batería de Black Soul¿cierto?, Sakura me ha hablado mucho del grupo – dijo Ino, usando una voz terriblemente más dulce de lo normal que alertó a Sakura.

- era – sonrió amablemente Haku; esas sonrisas que tan bien conocía Sakura, una sonrisa amable pero falsa.

- hola, Sasuke-kun – saludó Sakura, una vez comenzaron a andar hacia la tienda de kimonos, ya que Haku se había ofrecido a acompañarlas.

Ino y Haku comenzaron a hablar iniciando la marcha, la rubia saludó energéticamente al Uchiha también, quien se limitó a hacer un vago gesto con la cabeza. Sakura se quedó más rezagada, caminando a la altura de Sasuke.

- ¿de dónde venís? – preguntó la Haruno para entablar conversación con el moreno.

- de mirar tiendas, Haku quería comprar algo para vuestros amigos del pueblo – le comentó tranquilamente, mientras miraba al frente.

- ya veo… - murmuró Sakura. Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre los dos, bueno, incómodo para Sakura, porque al chico parecía no importarle, más bien parecía que le era indiferente la presencia de Sakura. Pero para la Haruno, esos silencios eran demasiados incómodos, por lo que buscó un tema de conversación rápidamente.

- ¿al final vais a venir a ver los fuegos?

- Haku se ha empeñado – dio por toda explicación Sasuke, en forma de afirmación.

- tú tampoco puedes negarle nada¿verdad? – no pudo evitar decir Sakura con una tierna sonrisa, la cual se esfumó cuando Sasuke la miró de reojo de esa forma tan penetrante.

El resto del camino no intentó entablar más conversación, y por suerte, llegaron pronto a la tienda de los kimonos. Al entrar, Ino se dirigió directamente al mostrador, donde una chica con dos cocos estaba hablando con un chico de apariencia extravagante. Haku también se acercó al mostrador y Sakura los siguió, mientras que Sasuke se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la entrada.

- no sé por qué, pero esperaba tu visita – le sonrió la chica que estaba detrás del mostrador.

- el que llamase a tu madre para comprobar si la tienda estaba o no abierta hoy no tiene nada que ver¿verdad Tenten? – sonrió Ino. Sakura se sorprendió de que su amiga no usase una sonrisa falsa con esa chica, tal y como solía usar con casi todo el mundo, hasta con ella a veces. La muchacha de los cocos debía de ser amiga suya, aunque nunca había escuchado hablar a Ino de ella, en realidad, de nadie, excepto de Shikamaru.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – exclamó el chico que estaba anteriormente hablando con Tenten - ¡no te veo desde que terminaron las clases! – y acto seguido se dirigió hasta él - ¿cómo estás?

- bien Lee¿y tú? – contestó el muchacho, con expresión pasible, pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos muchachos se pudieron a hablar, y Sakura se les quedó mirando hasta que Ino se dispuso a presentársela a la tal Tenten, tal y como había hecho con Haku anteriormente.

- Tenten, ella es Sakura; frentuda, ella es Tenten – dijo Ino.

- encantada – contestó Tenten, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- i-igualmente – se apresuró Sakura a hacer también una pequeña reverencia.

Sakura la miró, la chica era más alta que Ino y ella, posiblemente debía ser igual de alta que Temari. _Que guapa es…_, pensó Sakura al verla. Y llevaba razón; la tez de la chica era morena, se notaba que había tomado el sol ese verano. Sus cabellos castaños los llevaba recogidos en dos elegantes cocos, dejando los mechones del flequillo libres. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un hermoso color marrón. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes verde azulado al estilo oriental que se adaptaba perfectamente a sus curvas. Unos shorts vaqueros y unas sandalias con un poco de tacón negras. Varias pulseras en una muñeca y unos pendientes en forma de flor en sus oídos. Su voz era bastante aguda, aunque no superaba a la voz chillona que Ino ponía cuando se irritaba o emocionaba. A simple vista, Sakura calculaba que debía de tener uno o dos años más que ella.

El chico que hablaba con Sasuke no le había pasado desapercibido para nada. Vestía con una camiseta verde de mangas cortas bastante simple, y unos pantalones cortos negros, además de unas sandalias negras de verano. Llevaba muñequeras en ambas muñecas. Pero sin dudas, lo que más resaltaba de él, era su corte de pelo al estilo tazón. Su pelo era negro carbón, al igual que el color de sus redondos ojos. Y como detalle característico, las espesas cejas que enmarcaban esos ojos. Pero a pesar de su extravagante aspecto, parecía buen chico.

- ¿tú también vas a comprar algún kimono? – cuestionó Tenten a Haku, mientras salía desde detrás del mostrador.

- no gracias, ya tengo el mío – contestó amablemente Haku.

- de todas formas¿por qué no te pruebas alguno? Seguro que te queda muy bien – Sakura vio la cara de Ino, era exactamente igual a la que puso mientras veía a Sasuke en el escenario.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Ino no se había motivado tanto como aquella noche cuando le vio subido a un escenario, es más, parecía que se conocían. Había muchas cosas que Sakura no sabía y quería comenzar a aprenderlas cuanto antes.

- mira, estos dos seguramente te queden genial – le dijo Tenten a Ino, mostrándole dos modelos verdaderamente bonitos.

Estuvieron un rato probándose kimonos, pero Sakura no se probó ninguno pues sabía que como alguno le gustase como le quedaba se lo acabaría llevando. Al ser la hora de comer, nadie se pasaría por la tienda, por lo que se pasearon por los probadores luciendo varios modelos. Ino y Haku se cayeron bien, y Sakura no se sorprendió al ver que compartían gustos similares por los kimonos, después de todo, a Haku le encantaba vestirse con kimonos de chicas. De pronto, el chico que estaba hablando con Sasuke se acercó a ella.

- ¿Sakura-san, verdad? – la llamó, ella asintió con la cabeza – soy Rock Lee, es un placer conocerte – dijo haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

- ¿ah? Eh… igualmente Lee-san – dijo imitándole.

- ¿sabes? Cuando me he levantado esta mañana, he tenido el presentimiento de que hoy sería un radiante día… - el muchacho estaba usando un tono de voz que comenzó a confundir a Sakura y a ponerla en estado de alerta, mientras que en las mejillas del chico iba apareciendo un tono rosado, los ojos de Sakura se iban redondeando – y ahora entiendo por qué… ¡tanto tu sedoso cabello, como tus hermosos orbes verdes han hecho que un día cualquiera de septiembre se convierta en el más radiante ante mis ojos! – al terminar la frase, y sin que Sakura se diese cuenta en qué momento sucedió, el muchacho la tenía agarrada por las manos a la vez que sus redondos ojos mostraban un brillo especial. A Sakura le pasó un escalofrío por la espalda.

- ¡¿ah?!… eh… yo…

- vale, para el carro Romeo – Tenten intervino para el alivio de la pelirrosa, llevándose al chico de cejas encrespadas tirando de una de sus orejas.

- ¡duele, Ten-chan! – lloriqueó Lee, con ese tono de voz dulce y lastimero que sólo guardaba para la chica, mientras era apartado por la muchacha.

- discúlpale, es siempre así – le dijo Tenten, mientras le daba un coscorrón al pobre Lee.

- n-no importa – contestó Sakura con una risa nerviosa, a la vez que levantaba las manos. Sakura desvió su mirada hacia la entrada, donde le pareció ver como Sasuke sonreía ante la escena, pero habría sido su imaginación, porque en un parpadeo, el muchacho tenía el mismo semblante serio e indiferente de siempre.

- ¡Sakura ven, ayúdame a elegir! – la llamó Ino desde el probador.

A la vuelta a casa, Sakura fue acompañada por Sasuke y Haku, quien, contagiado por el mismo descaro que Tenshi, se había invitado a sí mismo a comer a casa de Sasuke. Sakura miró significativamente a Sasuke, queriéndole decir: _¿ves como tú tampoco puedes negarle nada?, _el chico se limitó a bufar y a dirigir su mirada hacia otro lado, aunque no lo aceptaría en voz alta. Después de despedirse y entrar al piso, vio como Temari comía sola en la mesa y entonces se acordó de la nota que la muchacha le había dejado, que la esperaba para comer. Dejó las llaves en el mueble que había a la entrada y se acercó a la mesa.

- Temari, lo siento, se me olvidó por completo que vendrías a comer… - se apresuró a decir. Vio que la rubia estaba comiéndose los restos de la cena de anoche. – espera un poco, y te prepararé algo…

- déjalo Sakura – le dijo Temari, a pesar de que su voz había sonado serena, Sakura sabía que había algo más oculto, algo que le transmitían los ojos de su compañera – ya casi he terminado. Te he hecho algo de sopa y una ensalada, no es como las que preparas tú pero…

- ¡me lo comeré todo! – exclamó Sakura de inmediato, mientras veía el plato tapado que estaba colocado en el lugar donde Sakura se solía sentar a comer. Se sentó y se dispuso a ello. – Mmm… no sé por qué Kankuro-san se quejó, a mí me parece que está bastante bueno – opinó Sakura.

- es porque he seguido la receta que tienes en el cuaderno ese… - explicó Temari. Sakura tenía un cuaderno lleno de recetas escritas por su madre y algunas suya. Sakura había heredado de su madre y abuela, los secretos de la cocina. Por eso se le daba tan bien cocinar.

- eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que lo has hecho tú. – opinó Sakura.

- ¿y dónde has estado? – Temari hablaba pausadamente, quizás demasiado pausado para el gusto de la Haruno, además, que su mirada analizadora no ayudaba.

- pues… - no supo por qué, pero comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, como si de una niña pequeña que intentaba ocultar el jarrón que había roto se tratase. – he ido con Ino a acompañarla a por un kimono para los fuegos ratifícales de esta noche, y por el camino nos encontramos a Haku y Sasuke-kun. ¡También he conocido a Lee-san y Tenten-san! Son amigos de Ino, son muy amables, aunque él es un poco extraño, pero me han parecido muy agradables ambos y… ¿pasa algo? – Sakura paró de darse cuerda al levantar la mirada a los ojos de Temari, quien la miraba de forma extraña.

- supongo que es por todo eso por lo que se te ha olvidado hacerme una perdida…

Sakura abrió los ojos al máximo, Temari tenía razón¡lo había olvidado completamente! Levantó su mirada buscando la de la rubia, pero Temari se había levantado y llevaba su plato al fregadero. Bajó la mirada arrepentida como si la niña pequeña acabase de ser regañada por haber roto el jarrón, igualmente, el arrepentimiento era el mismo. Sabía que Temari no estaba pasando por un buen momento, y que lo que tenía que hacer era apoyarla como amiga, y ella se había olvidado completamente… desde luego, no se merecía la bondad de Temari.

- vamos, no pongas esa cara, sólo es una llamada… - le dijo Temari, con una mirada más afable. Pero Sakura se sentía incapaz de levantar la mirada.

- pero tú querías que comiéramos juntas…

- bueno, ya lo haremos en otra ocasión – contestó Temari, restándole importancia, mientras se ponía una chaqueta fina de color azul oscuro. – tengo que volver a la heladería, nos vemos a la noche¿sí?

- ¡Temari! – la llamó Sakura cuando la rubia se estaba poniendo los zapatos en la entrada. La aludida se giró a mirarla - ¿vendrás a ver los fuegos artificiales con nosotros? – en los ojos verdes de Sakura brillaba la esperanza.

Temari pareció pensárselo, pero al final acabó contestándole, con una tierna sonrisa:

- espérame en la plaza¡te buscaré!

Y como si de una promesa para un futuro cercano se hubiese tratado, el pacto quedó hecho. Pero jamás se llegó a cumplir.

-

-

-

_En aquel tiempo, mi frágil corazón se partía en dos. No conseguía dejar el pasado atrás, y la presencia de Haku no hacía más que incrementar mi debilidad y melancolía. Me alegraba de que estuviera aquí, pero su presencia me sirvió para dos cosas: comenzar a conocer a Sasuke, ya que Haku compartía su tiempo con ambos; y darme cuenta de que nunca regresarían los días felices que compartí con Black Soul. Mientras luchaba por mi presente, no me di cuenta de que la sonrisa de Temari, era sólo una máscara. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

Cuando Sakura abrió la puerta, sonrió a un Haku muy diferente al de esta mañana. Iba vestido con un yukata rojizo un tanto femenino, pero que sin dudas le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Su decoración era bastante sencilla, pero a la vez elegante. Su _obi_, la faja ancha que rodea la cintura y que sirve como sujeción del kimono, era de un rojo más fuerte y vivaz al del yukata en sí. Llevaba además unos _tabi_, los calcetines tradicionales, y unos _zori_, sandalias bajas hechas de algodón y cuero. Su pelo estaba completamente suelto y liso, lo que realzaba aun más su atractivo. Quien no le conociera, pensaría que se trataba de una chica, eso sí, una chica muy alta. Sasuke estaba un poco más atrás, pero este no vestía con el kimono tradicional, sino de ropa de calle. Usaba un pantalón negro largo y una camiseta de mangas cortas azul oscura, además de una chaqueta más oscura que el azul de la camiseta.

- Sakura-chan, estás preciosa. – le dijo con esa voz tan calmada que solía tener. Sakura se ruborizó al sentir ambas miradas sobre ella.

- gracias; a ti también te sienta muy bien tu yukata, Haku – le contestó Sakura, admirando la belleza de su amigo.

Ella iba vestida con un yukata del mismo tono verdoso que sus ojos, decorado con hermosas figuras. Su obi era de la misma tonalidad que su cabello y formaba un hermoso lazo en su espalda. Ella usaba los zori sin los tabi. Su pelo estaba recogido minuciosamente, y en la cabeza llevaba una pinza, que era lo que sujetaba su cabello, con adornos florales, que su padre le había comprado junto al yukata el año pasado. Aunque tanto por abajo, como por las mangas, se empezaba a notar que le estaba quedando pequeño. Si crecía en esos meses, para año nuevo no le serviría.

Caminaron hasta la plaza donde lanzarían los fuegos artificiales, la plaza del centro de la ciudad, la cual era enorme. A pesar del tiempo, había concentrada un gran número de personas. Lo cierto es que a Sakura le empezó a entrar claustrofobia, pero se lo calló e intentó superarla. Ino no tardó en aparecer. Ella también vestía con un yukata, como la gran mayoría de las personas reunidas en esa plaza. El suyo era de del mismo color que sus ojos y la decoración que tenía recordaba a los copos de nieve de invierno. Su obi era blanco, muy parecido en forma al de Sakura. Ella no usaba tabi tampoco, pero en lugar de los zori, usaba _geta_, las sandalias de madera tradicionales. Llevaba el pelo recogido también, excepto el gran mechón rubio que cubría parte de su cara.

Tras los saludos y demás, Sakura le preguntó a Ino:

- ¿Cómo es que Shikamaru no ha venido? – le cuestionó mientras Haku y Sasuke fueron a por algo de comer a los puestos que habían repartidos por toda la plaza.

- por aquí andará, sólo que ha venido con Chouji, un amigo. – explicó Ino mientras miraba distraída a un par de chicos que pasaban – y Naruto y los demás no vendrán a ver los fuegos.

- ¿y eso? – se extrañó Sakura.

- Shikamaru me dijo que estaban ensayando.

- ¿ensayando?

Pero la conversación se quedó ahí ya que los chicos volvieron. Durante un rato estuvieron esperando pacientemente a que comenzase, pero lo que comenzó fue la lluvia a chispear. Con el tiempo así, los encargados de los fuegos artificiales no sabían si debían o no lanzarlos, por lo que prefirieron esperar a que escampase. Sakura estuvo un rato buscando a Temari con la mirada, pero con tanta gente, sería difícil verla. Tampoco se encontraron con Shikamaru o Chouji, ni con ningún conocido. Sasuke desapareció unos minutos, y fue entonces cuando un grupo de muchachos que los había estado observando se acercaron para intentar ligárselas; tal fue el fiasco que se llevaron al comprobar que Haku era un chico en realidad. La escena provocó un ataque de risa por parte de Sakura e Ino, tanto, que cuando Sasuke volvió interrogó con la mirada a Haku, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Lo cierto es que el muchacho ya estaba acostumbrado a que le confundiesen con una chica.

Cuando pasaba media hora de la hora inicial para el comienzo de los fuegos, Haku se llevó a Sakura a parte de los demás unos momentos, los justos para confundirla toda la noche.

--

los fuegos deberían haber comenzado hace un buen rato – opinó mientras miraba por la pequeña ventana que daba ventilación a la sala.

- ya te dije que se anularían, la lluvia no va a amainar – le contestó el muchacho que estaba sentado tras la batería.

- Chouji, pásame las patatas – le pidió el chico que estaba sentado en el extremo izquierdo del viejo sofá, al chico que estaba sentado en el otro extremo, y que sostenía el paquete de patatas.

El aludido le echó un vistazo a las que le quedaban, y al comprobar que aun quedaba poco menos de la mitad, se dignó a ofrecerle a su amigo.

- Ino ha ido con Sakura y dos chavales más – dejó caer Shikamaru, como quien no quiere la cosa. Estaba sentado en el sofá, entre Chouji y Kiba.

- ¿Sakura-chan está en la plaza? – exclamó el chico que hasta entonces no se había dignado a apartar la vista de la ventana - ¡yo quiero verla vestida con yukata!

- ¿Quién es esa Sakura? – cuestionó el chico que seguía sentado detrás de la batería.

- ¡te hablé de ella el otro día Neji! – le echó en cara Naruto - ¿ves como no me escuchas cuando te hablo?

- creía que era evidente que no te presto atención – le dijo restándole importancia Neji.

- es la chica que estaba con nosotros en el Konoha's Lounge, la noche que nos peleamos con los tíos esos que conocen a Udon y Sakon. – explicó Shikamaru con voz monótona. Neji hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como afirmando que ya la recordaba.

- en cualquier caso, me preocupa las palabras de ese tío – comentó Chouji, olvidándose de las patatas y poniéndose serio.

- si de verdad han vuelto, van a querer vengarse – comentó Neji.

- ¿asustado? – le picó Kiba.

- el que debería estar asustado eres tú, Kiba – intervino el muchacho que estaba sentado en una de las sillas – los gemelos son más peligrosos que Kidomaru…

- ya tenías que decirlo Shino… - refunfuñó Kiba molesto. Aunque lo que de verdad le molestó fue la sonrisa de superioridad que le mostraba Neji.

bah, da igual¡que se atrevan a volver! – exclamó Naruto caminando hacia el micrófono y sosteniéndolo con fuerza gritó para que se oyese bien - ¡les volveré a dar una paliza!

--

Sakura estornudó cuando Haku se la llevó aparte.

- creo que te vas a resfriar, aunque es normal con este tiempo – le dijo Haku.

- no te preocupes, seguramente alguien me está mentando. ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

- está bien, iré al grano – dijo Haku.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sakura, la mirada de Haku y su seriedad, le daban bastantes pistas sobre lo que quería hablar. Aunque en realidad podrían ser cualquiera de los dos temas, algo referente a Zabuza, o algo referente a…

Haku la miró a los ojos sin vacilar mientras le hablaba.

- esta tarde he estado en casa de Sai…

El escalofrío ya le había advertido a Sakura por donde iban los tiros. Lo cierto es que hubiese preferido no escuchar más, pero algo le impidió detener la conversación igualmente.

- le va bastante bien. Ha mejorado muchísimo en su estilo de dibujo, y el piso donde vive no está mal. No he visto a su hermano porque estaba trabajando, pero al parecer mantienen una buena convivencia.

- ¿le has dicho algo de mí? – preguntó Sakura, con un hilo de voz.

- no le he dicho nada de que estás aquí pero… sí que me ha preguntado por ti – le contestó Haku. Sakura desvió la mirada a la multitud, sintiendo como el corazón se le oprimía en el pecho.

- no te diré nada sobre lo que debes hacer – le dijo Haku, mientras le agarraba la mano. Sakura volvió sus brillantes ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas que de repente querían salir, hacia su mirada – pero si no contactas con él ahora que ambos estáis aquí… que no sea porque no tienes los medios a tu alcance – terminó de decir su amigo, mientras le soltaba la mano. Y en el lugar, dejaba un trocito de papel que Sakura no tuvo necesidad de mirar para saber de qué se trataba.

Sakura apretó el puño y arrugó el papel en él. La lluvia apretaba cada vez más. Volvieron junto a Ino y Sasuke, pero antes de llegar a ellos, Haku se susurró en el oído:

- Sasuke puede recordarte mucho a Sai, e incluso puede que se le parezca pero… ambos son muy diferentes.

Esa frase, provocó que Sakura se detuviese en seco y se quedase pensativa. En su mente resonaron las palabras de su amigo, y de pronto perdió toda noción del tiempo. ¿Qué había querido decir Haku? Lo cierto es que el misticismo de su amigo era algo que nunca había podido llegar a entender del todo. La lluvia golpeaba ya con fuerza, y fue precisamente eso lo que la hizo volver a la tierra. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se hallaba en medio de una multitud que corría en busca de refugio. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a darle un ataque de claustrofobia, más grande que el anterior. Miraba a su alrededor y sólo conseguía marearse, se sentía impotente y pronto comenzaría a llorar, como si fuese una niña pequeña que se había perdido. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y su vista a nublarse, a la vez que se ponía muy nerviosa. El mundo empequeñecía y la sensación de ahogamiento la comenzaba a embriagar.

Entonces, como si de un ángel se hubiese tratado, sintió como algo la rodeaba por los hombros y la obligaba a seguirle. Sakura se dejó abrazar y le siguió con los ojos cerrados, hasta que sintió lejos el barullo de la gente. Cuando abrió los ojos, se sorprendió al ver que había sido Sasuke quien la había sacado del lugar y la había logrado tranquilizar. Entonces las palabras de Haku resonaron nuevamente en su cabeza.

- gra-gracias… - murmuró, con la mirada avergonzada en sus pies.

- no me las des… - le contestó Sasuke mientras ambos se empapaban bajo la lluvia – no sé qué te ha pasado pero, deberías andar con más cuidado…

- sí… lo siento…

- ¿por qué te disculpas? – preguntó con una ceja arqueada. – en fin, será mejor que busquemos un portal o algún sitio donde meternos mientras escampa.

Sasuke echó a andar y Sakura le siguió cabizbaja. El coche que a continuación la salpicaría se acercaba peligrosamente por detrás.

-

-

-

_La noche no salió como esperaba, pero es una noche que nunca olvidaré. Aquella fue la primera vez que me sentí protegida por los brazos de Sasuke, fue la primera vez que sentí ese sentimiento, y aunque no me di cuenta entonces, por la confusión que sentía, juraría que fue en aquel momento cuando todo comenzó a desatarse. Por otro lado, en el C3, asistí a un concierto en primera fila. Una mágica noche en la que se iniciaron muchas cosas, pero… si hay algo que extraño de aquella noche, es tu presencia, Temari. Me pregunto¿dónde estabas mientras yo disfrutaba? _

_-_

_-_

_-_

Cuando terminaron de bajar las escaleras e ingresaron en la pequeña sala, Sakura se sorprendió al ver quienes estaban allí. Había un sofá y unas cuantas sillas esparcidas por la habitación. Una mesa a la izquierda, al lado del sofá, en la que estaba apoyada una de las dos guitarras eléctricas. Al fondo había una batería y delante un micrófono. Los amplificadores estaban repartidos por el suelo, a los lados. En el sofá había un muchacho sentado, de grandes proporciones y cabellos largo castaño. Sus ojos eran pequeños y de mirada afable. Fue el primero que cogió una de las bebidas que Ino les entregó. Sin dudas, el que había hecho rugir la guitarra eléctrica antes había sido Kiba, quien ahora se dedicaba a tensar las cuerdas. A Naruto se le iluminó la cara en cuanto la vio llegar, aunque a su vez, se alejó de Haku descaradamente, cosa que extrañó a Sakura. El chico que estaba sentado en la silla la miraba a través de unas gafas de sol redondas. Vestía con ropas que le hacían verse misterioso, y sus cabellos castaños estaban ocultos bajo un gorro. Detrás de la batería había otro muchacho que no había visto antes, el cual había dejado de tocar en cuanto los vio llegar. A decir verdad, fue quien más le impactó y llamó la atención. Si su pelo hubiese sido de un marrón más claro, y en vez de tenerlo largo y recogido en una coleta baja con algunos mechones sueltos, lo hubiese tenido corto y de punta, en un peinado desordenado, hubiese sido clavado a Tenshi. Tenía sus mismos ojos opalinos, y su misma tez blanca. De altura calculaba que debían de tener la misma, e incluso había fracciones de su rostro y muecas que le recordaban a Tenshi. Pero, si había una diferencia clara, era la expresión en el rostro de ambos muchachos. Tenshi siempre tenía una mirada afable y algo maligna en ocasiones, acompañado de una sonrisa burlona, mientras que este chico tenía una expresión completamente seria, y el ceño fruncido. Además de que la miraba analizadoramente, y eso la tensó.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – exclamó Naruto acercándose a ella - ¡estás preciosa con el yukata! Quiero decir, que siempre lo estás, pero ahora más…

- sí, te he entendido Naruto – sonrió ella, aunque no pudo evitar que la venita en la frente apareciese, y es que nunca había soportado a la gente que hacía piropos, no sabía por qué. Quizás Sai la acostumbró a los desplantes que le hacía y comenzó a pensar que los piropos eran palabras vacías…

- ¿y Shikamaru? – preguntó Ino, percatándose de que faltaba el chico de la coleta.

- ha ido a buscaros para que os vinieseis – le contestó Shino.

- ¿cómo sigue Temari? – le preguntó Kiba a Sakura cuando la chica logró zafarse de Naruto, para además, no fijarse en lo bien que le quedaba el yukata a Ino. Ya habían tenido una pequeña discusión cuando ella llegó con Haku, y como siempre, había comenzado a ignorarse mutuamente.

- bien, está bien – a Sakura le extrañó que el chico se acordase siquiera del nombre de su compañera de piso, y eso le recordó además de que la rubia debía de estar ahí fuera esperándola. Aunque pronto llegó a la conclusión de que si tanto Naruto como Kiba conocían a Kankuro, también debían de conocerla a ella. Y por otro lado, con la lluvia, Temari habría vuelto a casa, luego se lo explicaría, lo del tobillo y demás.

- ¡venga Haku¿qué te cuesta?! – escuchó Sakura decir a Naruto, mientras que el aludido la ayudaba a sentarse junto a Chouji en el sofá.

- ya te he dicho que no, no seas pesado Naruto-kun – le volvió a contestar Haku.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sakura sin entender.

- al parecer Haku estaba en una banda, y Naruto quiere escucharle tocar la batería – explicó por encima Chouji – por cierto, soy Akimichi Chouji.

- yo Haruno Sakura – sonrió ella. Y entonces la bombilla sobre su cabeza se iluminó.

- ¡vamos Haku! A Neji le da igual¿verdad Neji? – Naruto se giró hacia el Hyuuga que le miraba con cara de pocos amigos, y poco le importaba los pucheros que el rubio pudiese hacer. Neji gruñó, pero sin embargo se quitó del asiento del batería y se sentó en una silla que había cerca. - ¿ves?… anda – Sakura se sorprendió al ver como el rubio manejaba a Haku, se notaba que le conocía.

Lo cierto es que le recordaba mucho a Aiko, porque ambos usaban la misma táctica para convencer a Haku. Ahora si que a Sakura no le quedaban dudas de que _este_ Naruto era el mismo Naruto del que habían estado hablando en clave Sasuke y Haku la otra noche. Ahora sí que sentía curiosidad, porque parecían tan diferentes el uno al otro, que le costaba creer si quiera que Naruto y Sasuke se conociesen. Más tarde cambiaría de opinión.

- yo también quiero oírte tocar, Haku – le dijo Sakura, echándole un cable a Naruto.

- ¡todos queremos! – corroboró Ino, quien estaba sentada a su lado – he oído mucho sobre Black Soul, y me gustaría escuchar a alguno de sus miembros por lo menos.

Haku acabó cediendo con un suspiro, tomó las baquetas que Neji le entregó con cara de pocos amigos, y se sentó tras la batería. La contempló por unos instantes en los que a su mente acudieron recuerdos de su vieja banda, y de tiempos mejores. Miró a Sakura, quien sintió las mismas emociones que él. La sonrisa de la chica le reconfortó, y, agarrando con fuerza las baquetas, suspiró y dijo:

- puede que Black Soul ya no exista pero… sí sus temas – acto seguido, comenzó a tocar, siguiendo el ritmo de una de las canciones preferidas de Sakura.

Todos quedaron embobados mirando como tocaba, tenía una gran maestría y talento que no pasó desapercibido por nadie, incluso Neji asintió con la cabeza inconscientemente. Sakura comenzó a cantar por lo bajo la letra de esa canción, que de tan gratos recuerdos la llenaba. Naruto también miraba fascinado, pues en todos los años que llevaba conociendo al chico, era la primera vez que le escuchaba tocar. Además, ni al rubio, ni a ninguno de los presentes, se les pasaron por alto dos detalles: que Haku ya conocía a Sakura, y que la chica llevaba puesta una de las chaquetas preferidas de Sasuke.

Cuando Haku finalizó, todos estallaron en aplausos. El muchacho se quedó unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, hasta que el sonido de la batería acabó por apagarse. Naruto se aproximó al micrófono agarrando el palo, pero sin usarlo dijo:

- ahora es nuestro turno de demostrar lo que somos capaces de hacer – dijo con un guiño de ojo directo para Sakura, quien se sorprendió, ya que todo eso la estaba pillando por sorpresa. Mientras Naruto hablaba, Neji intercambiaba sitios con Haku, y Kiba se colocaba al lado del Uzumaki con la guitarra preparada. – Bueno, tengo que decir, que nos falta el bajista – el corazón de Sakura le dio un vuelco, e intercambió miradas con Haku, quien le dedicó una sonrisa nostálgica – y que el tema aun está en versión beta por así decirlo – esto lo dijo usando el micrófono, por lo que el sonido de su voz se multiplicó. La guitarra empezó a sonar de fondo mientras él hablaba – es una canción sin título si quiera, que se estrena esta noche…

Naruto retrocedió un par de pasos mientras esperaba que la guitarra le diese paso a su voz.

_Siempre he luchado por mi sueño irrealizado,_

_Mi anhelo más profundo, tú lo has alcanzado,_

_Busco entre la gente¿dónde está tu mano?_

_Grito lentamente que vuelvas a mi lado._

La batería, suavemente, se había unido a la guitarra y a la voz, haciendo sonar una hermosa, pero feroz melodía. La batería subía de nivel al terminar los versos pares. Sakura escuchaba atentamente, y miraba a los ojos de Naruto. Esos versos, no eran simplemente las letras de una canción, no… significaban mucho más.

_Solos hemos estados, dos niños solitarios,_

_Yo buscaba alguien que estuviera a mi lado,_

_Tú querías recuperar lo que te arrebataron,_

_No sé cómo siempre acabo desilusionado._

Los instrumentos seguían sonando con el mismo compás, pero esta vez fue la guitarra quien se alzó por encima en el último verso. La voz de Naruto había resultado ser muy varonil cantando, cosa que sorprendió a Sakura, ya que su voz al hablar no era muy grave. Haku miró a Sakura sin que ella se diese cuenta, y vio el mismo brillo en su mirada que cuando era Black Soul quien tocaba. Dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia el improvisado escenario, donde el rugir de la batería parecía que le llamaba.

_Reconozco que alguna vez te he envidiado,_

_Tu superioridad me fue desquiciando,_

_Mi ejemplo a seguir, siempre te he admirado,_

_Tu eterno rival, autoproclamado,_

_Para mí tú siempre serás como un hermano…_

-

-

-

_Puede que la canción no estuviese definitiva, y que faltaba un bajo como acompañante, pero realmente me encantó. No sólo la voz de Naruto me enamoró, sino los sentimientos que transmitía su canción. De pronto me sentía bien, las dudas que había tenido hasta entonces y la melancolía se habían esfumado. Escuchar la canción de Naruto, me dio esperanzas y me renovó las fuerzas para continuar. Pero más que yo, eras tú quien necesitaba sentirse así… ¿verdad, Temari? _

_-_

_-_

_-_

Temari se hallaba de pie en medio de la plaza, completamente empapada y temblorosa. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese estado, pero poco le importaba. Estaba preocupada porque no había visto a Sakura por ningún lado, y no sabía qué hacer, si volver o esperar a que apareciese. La verdad es que no se encontraba nada bien, le dolía la cabeza y tenía mucho frío, pero aun así poco le importaba su estado.

La lluvia paró de repente pero no a su alrededor, entonces levantó la mirada y comprobó que estaba bajo un paraguas. Miró tras de sí y se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

- te vas a resfriar si pasas más tiempo bajo la lluvia.

- Nara… - alcanzó a decir, antes de desmayarse.

-

-

-

_Proseguirá… _

_-_

_-_

_-_

.- Se ve a Orochigay... dijo, a Orochimaru, tumbado en una tumvona blanca, con un cristal de esos para coger sol. Aunque su piel es tan blanca que cuesta diferenciarla de la tumbona n.n' -.

**Kabuto:** Orochi-sama, creo que ya le toca despedir el capítulo... ñ.ñ'

**Orochiga..maru: **¿eh, ya?... ejem... - se levanta y se pone una bata de leopardo para detener las náuseas de los lectores, aunque igualmente las sigue provocando - mis querídos lectores - se ha sentado en una silla, donde se cruza de piernas lentamente provocando arcadas y las babas de Kabuto - con este capítulo llegamos al final... el final del principio, de la saga de presentaciones, por así decirlo. A partir de ahora comienza "el verdadero fic". Tengo algo más que añadir que Nyx, muy maja ella, me ha pedido que os diga: la canción que canta Naruto está escrita por ella misma, y por si no os habíais dado cuenta, cosa que dudo porque todos sois muy espabilados, es que la canción no está terminada, ni mucho menos, ni siquiera llega al estribillo. Más adelante, aparecerá la canción completa.

**Kabuto: **Orochi-sama... mmm se olvida de...

**Orochigay:** sí, ya lo sé Kabuto, tú sé un buen chico y sigue masajeándome los pies... lo que iba a decir antes de que mi queridísimo Kabu-chan me interrumpiese - La narradora hace una pausa para vomitar.. - es que ya han salido toods los personajes principales del fic, bueno, sé que faltan unos cuantos, como yo por ejemplo, pero ya saldremos más adelante si eso. - se vuelve a quedar callado.

**Kabutops:** etto... señor...¿qué hay de el avance del próximo capítulo?

**Orochi-caca: **¿qué avance? Nyx-san no me dijo que tuviese que hacer ningún avance... anda y corta la ya cámara, Saske-bebe... - Saske para de grabar y se va por fin a potar al cuarto de baño, pero se olvida y deja el sonido encendido - ¡Kabuto, me has dejadoen ridículo delante de toda esa gente, como castigo, 100 latigazos!... ¡prepárate! - insertar risa malévola.

**Voz de Kabuto:** ¡vale pero... que no me duela demasiado!... - se escucha el bajar de unos pantalones...

Gracias a todos por leer una vez más n.n, espero que no hayais quedado demasiado traumáticos como para no dejar un review. Espero no haber tardado demasiado en actualizar, pero tuve serios problemas con el capítulo... pues no sabía cómo hacerlo u.u', pero al final me decidí a jugar con los saltos en el tiempo, cosa que me encanta. Espero que por ello no haya quedado muy lioso u.u... ¿que quiénes son los personajes misteriosos de ese extraño principio? bueno, creo que por descarte es obvio¿no?

¡Hasta la próxima!

**N**_y_x.

_23/07/07 _


	7. VII Conversaciones pendientes

.- Comiendo un helado, aparece Yondaime en la pantalla de tu ordenador -.

**Yondaime:** ¡Buenas a tods! - se escuchas exclamaciones y piropos de las fans - sientimos la tardanza, pero es que me fui con Mizuru Temari de vacaciones, y sin mí no podíamos colgar el nuevo capítulo - sonrisa profident - preguntaría... ¿qué tal el veranito?, pero hace poco me chivaron que el fic lo lee gente que no está en verano ni en vacaciones, así que me ahorro la pregunta... pero para quien quiera contestar, está invitada a mi camerino - mueve las cejas insinuantemente.

**Kakashi-junior: **sensei u.ú - se oyen de nuevo las exclamaciones y los grititos de las fans - deja ya de intentar ligar y da las gracias a nuestos lectores - mira como su sensei está charlando con unas chicas sin hacerle caso - ... ù.ú ¿y este hombre es Hokage?... bueno, pues me adelanto, aunque no sé por qué tengo siempre que decir que ninguno le pertenecemos a Nyx, excepto sus personajes inventados y la trama... pero bueno, ya lo he dicho.

**Rin: **Kakashi-kun, sólo queda polo-flan de fresa y limón¿cuál quieres? - le pregunta Rin, aparecida de la nada con los polos-flanes. Kakashi agarra el de fresa y se va con la venita en la frente - ¿qué le pasa...? El sensei de nuevo ligando... en fin; haré el resumen. - Rin se aclara la garganta - en el capítulo anterior vimos finalmente al grupo de Naruto, los cuales por cierto no tienen nombre y se aceptan sujerencias; Temari quedó en esa extraña situación junto con Shikamaru y quedó la incógnita de qué va a hacer Sakura respecto a lo de Sai. Este capítulo es más de transición que de otra cosa, aunque revele nuevos datos...

**Yondaime: **¡Rin, te dejo sola y ya haces spoilers! - la riñe, con los brazos en jarra.

**Rin:** ò.ó no estaba haciendo spoil...

**Yondaime:** ¡castigada! busca la crema esa que me vas a dar un masaje¡corre! - Rin le fulmina pero obedece - que difícil es ser profesor con unos alumnos como estos... - suspira - bueno, como siempre, me toca agradecer personalmente a **Harver, Mizuru **(cariño espérame que en cuanto acabe vuelvo a irme contigo de vacaciones), **Sakurass, Sakurita55, Gabiuti, Mitsuko Konno **(aunque lo dejó en el cap 5, no sé si ya se ha leído el 6 o no S), **L.Lawliet **(nueva si no me equivoco, bienvenida D), **Celenita, Sofilynn666, Antotis **(nueva también¿cierto?, bienvenida n.n), **Sakura-hop, Saku-315, Omtatelo, ShihouinOrihime **(tú sí que tienes suerte, te leíste el fic entre ayer y hoy y tienes el nuevo capítulo ya). Y por supuesto, agradecer también la lectura a todas esas personas que no dejan review, pero que sé que leen, aunque no entiendo por qué no dejan su opinión¿no les gusta hacer feliz a Nyx?... en fin¡disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

**SOÑAR ES COMBATIR.**

**Capítulo VII:**_**Conversaciones pendientes. **_

Abrió los ojos y una inmensa luz la sumergió, obligándola a cerrarlos de nuevo. Tuvo que acostumbrarse a la infinita luz que de repente había emergido en su oscuridad. Una vez hubo enfocado la vista, se llevó una mano a la frente, donde notó que había posado un trapo que alguna vez estuvo húmedo. Lo cogió y se lo retiró. Contó mentalmente hasta tres y se levantó, pero entonces un potente mareo la invadió, mas sin embargo, se quedó en la misma postura. Estaba en su habitación, no había dudas, y su mente ya había comenzado a recopilar y unir los recuerdos fragmentados. Creía haberlo soñado todo, pero algo le decía que no era un sueño.

Alguien irrumpió en su alcoba, aunque no le hizo falta levantar la vista para adivinar de quién se trataba. Temari seguía con su mano sobre sus labios, en pose pensativa.

- por fin has despertado… - le dijo con un hilo de voz, la muchacha que yacía de pie.

- hmp… - lo cierto es que no tenía muchas fuerzas, ni ganas para hablar. Pero cuando oyó el leve sollozo, Temari levantó la vista para impresionarse. – ¿Sakura qué…?

- la fiebre no te bajaba – susurró la pelirrosa mientras se cubría la boca con una mano y temblaba levemente, derramando incontrolables lágrimas. – tampoco despertabas… y yo… ¡fue mi culpa! – Temari abrió aun más los ojos sorprendida a más no poder – tú me esperaste en la plaza… mientras te empapabas… ¡y yo pasé de ir! – gritó Sakura llorando - ¡preferí quedarme en el local, y aunque sabía que me esperarías, me intenté mentir a mí misma diciéndome que te habrías cansado de esperar y que te habrías ido a casa!

Sakura siguió llorando de pie, ahora con ambas manos cubriéndose el rostro. Temari la miraba fijamente, con la boca semiabierta, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Nunca, nadie antes, había mostrado tal preocupación por ella, y eso, ciertamente, la conmovió.

- e-está bien, Sakura… está bien… - articuló la rubia finalmente.

La aludida la miró con un ligero temblor labial, hasta que se abalanzó sobre ella en un abrazo, mientras lloraba en su hombro. Temari no supo cómo reaccionar, su cara era un poema. Realmente, la escena pasó a ser cómica, porque Sakura lloraba como una niña pequeña, y Temari tenía una enorme gota de sudor en la frente, mientras que tenía los brazos abiertos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellos.

- t-tranquila… no te preocupes, ya estoy bien… - le dijo Temari, a la cual le parecía la situación bastante embarazosa.

-

-

-

_Cuando abrí los ojos, tenía un pañuelo húmedo en la frente y estaba metida en la cama. La luz del día entraba por la habitación, y todo parecía muy tranquilo. Hice memoria para tratar de recordar cómo llegué a esa situación, y lo último que recordaba eran dos ojos rasgados y pequeños, que me miraban con preocupación. La verdad es que creía que lo había soñado. No podía imaginar que el vago de Shikamaru me trajese a casa… pero él… lo hizo. Supongo que fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que él era especial, no como los cafres con los que había estado saliendo hasta el momento. Y también, sentí por primera vez, lo que era sentir el abrazo de una amiga. No pude ver los fuegos, pero la lluvia me trajo algo mucho mejor. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

Cuando Sakura se tranquilizó, Temari la miró con una mirada tierna y algo melancólica, que pilló desprevenida a Sakura, quien acabo sonriéndole para transmitirle cariño. Lo cierto es que la chica le inspiraba una tranquilidad y paz consigo misma que nadie más lograba. Sólo una persona la había hecho sentir como le hacía sentirse Sakura, pero esa persona, llevaba muerta muchos años.

- no hagas esfuerzos, has tenido mucha fiebre.

- Sakura que… ¿Qué hora es?

- son las 4 de la tarde.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Temari, ahora sí levantándose de golpe.

- tranquila – le dijo Sakura con voz serena, mientras la empujaba suavemente para obligarla a acostarse de nuevo – he ido a la heladería y les he dicho tu estado, todo está bien.

- gracias – Temari se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos – la verdad es que entre el aire acondicionado de la heladería y la lluvia de la otra noche, me he debido constipar – opinó la rubia, mientras Sakura le daba el termómetro para que se lo pusiese, y así comprobar la fiebre.

- seguramente – contestó distraída Sakura. – te voy a preparar una sopa caliente, mi madre me la hacía siempre que me enfermaba… a decir verdad se ponía histérica – recordó Sakura, mientras que una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la frente.

Sakura salió de nuevo de la habitación mientras que Temari intentaba recordar bien lo que pasó la noche anterior. Cuando la pelirrosa volvió, Temari había dejado el termómetro sobre la mesita de noche y se había tapado hasta la nariz con la manta. La menor miró a su compañera, y no pudo evitar pensar que estaba muy mona con ese gesto angelical.

- aquí tienes – le dijo, mientras se acercaba con la bandeja.

Temari abrió primero un ojo, y luego se incorporó lentamente. Sakura miró el termómetro.

- menos mal que te ha bajado, pero aun así no estás bien todavía. Termínatelo y vuelve a tumbarte.

- no me voy a quedar todo el día en la cama, tengo que…

- ¡te quedarás en la cama! – el rostro de Sakura se había ensombrecido. A la rubia le cayó una gota de sudor, pero no rechistó más y obedeció a la menor. – me he ocupado de la casa, – Temari, quien seguía mirando la sopa pero sin atreverse a probarla por el extraño olor que desprendía, levantó la mirada hacia los ojos verdes de Sakura, quien estaba sentada en un lado de la cama – pero tenemos un problema… ¿quieres dejar de mirar con esa cara la sopa y comértela?

- es que huele raro… ¿no estarás intentado envenenarme, verdad cerecita? – le preguntó Temari, mirándola con ojos raros, aunque en realidad estaba bromeando.

- ¡por supuesto que no! – exclamó Sakura ruborizada e indignada, ya que no había captado el tono de voz bromista de Temari – un momento… ¿cerecita? – parpadeó confusa; sólo los miembros de Black Soul la llamaban así.

- se lo escuché a Haku la otra noche y me pareció gracioso – contestó Temari distraída, mientras miraba dudosa la sopa.

- ya veo… bueno¡pruébalo!, sé que huele fatal y que la apariencia no es muy apetitosa, pero tiene un buen sabor y te da energías, créeme – le aseguró Sakura. Temari hizo de tripas corazón, y se metió la primera cuchara con los ojos cerrados. - ¿y bien?

- … tenías razón – contestó la rubia cuando se lo tragó – pero es que no causa muy buena primera impresión… aun así, está delicioso, bueno, todo lo que cocinas está delicioso, así que no me sorprende – opinó con sinceridad la rubia, a Sakura se le llenaron de ilusión los ojos. – bueno y¿Cuál era el problema ese que teníamos?

- no podemos seguir dándole de largas al montón de ropa sucia que tenemos acumulado. Tenemos que hacer la colada ya, y comprar además una lavadora. – Sakura fue directa al grano.

- ¿no podemos lavarlo a mano? – cuestionó la rubia.

- ¡es demasiada ropa! – le contestó la otra.

- ahora mismo no puedo gastar nada de dinero, me llega justo para el alquiler y la comida…

- por eso te he dicho miles de veces que me dejes comprarlo a mí, bueno a mi padre. – le volvió a repetir Sakura. Habían tenido esta conversación muchas veces, y siempre habían acabado igual.

- ya te he dicho que no. No soy ninguna aprovechada. En cuanto tenga un poco de dinero la compramos a medias. – Sakura suspiró, pese a estar enferma, Temari seguía siendo igual de cabezota que siempre.

- está bien… - acabó aceptando Sakura – pero la voy a llevar a la lavandería, no podemos esperar más. A mí por lo menos ya no me queda ropa interior limpia – comentó Sakura.

- de acuerdo, pásame la cartera, creo que tengo suelto…

- ¡tú cómete la sopa, acuéstate y no te preocupes por nada más! – le espetó Sakura levantándose. - ¡deja que por una vez alguien te cuide! – le dijo Sakura con voz autoritaria y los brazos en jarra.

Temari abrió los ojos sorprendida por sus palabras, sin dudas tenía madera de médico la chica. La miró con una mirada tierna y algo melancólica, que pilló desprevenida a Sakura, quien acabó sonriéndole para transmitirle tranquilidad. Lo cierto es que la chica le inspiraba una tranquilidad y paz consigo misma que nadie más lograba. Sólo una persona la había hecho sentir como le hacía sentirse Sakura, pero esa persona, llevaba muerta muchos años.

- Sakura…

- ¿sí? – preguntó la aludida un poco distraída.

- ¿cómo llegué hasta aquí? – había cierto temor en su tono de voz, y la menor lo percibió.

- pues… - la pelirrosa se quedó pensativa unos momentos y luego le explicó lo sucedido: - cuando comenzó a llover, nos refugiamos en el C3, donde causalmente Naruto y su banda estaban ensayando… ¿sabías que tienen una banda?

- algo había escuchado comentar a Kankuro. – reveló la rubia.

- me lo imaginaba… - pensó en voz alta Sakura – en fin. Shikamaru llamó a Ino al móvil, al parecer te había visto desmayarte y te trajo al piso, pero tú te habías dejado las llaves en casa así que no tenía forma de entrar. Neji-san me trajo en moto, porque aparte de que estaba lejos, me había torcido el tobillo – Sakura le enseñó su tobillo derecho, el cual llevaba una tobillera. Vio como Temari hacía ademán de preguntar pero se anticipó – estoy mucho mejor, ya no me duele. Bueno, cuando te encontré…

- ¿sí?… - la animó a continuar Temari, ansiosa.

- Shikamaru es un buen chico – contestó Sakura con una sonrisa, luego salió enigmáticamente por la puerta, dejando a Temari aun más confundida.

Sakura se llevó la bandeja, con el plato ya vacío, y se aseguró de que Temari volvía a tumbarse; después se llevó el montón de ropa, metida en una gran bolsa, a la lavandería. Temari se quedó dándole vueltas a las palabras de su compañera de piso, quien por algún motivo había querido omitir algo, bueno, si ella no se lo decía, se lo diría el Nara, aparte, de que tenía que agradecerle el haberla cuidado. Y con la imagen del chico de la coleta, se quedó dormida.

--

Neji andaba como ausente, la noticia le había pillado demasiado desprevenido, y tratándose de los Hyuugas, quienes lo tenían todo esquemáticamente planeado, un cambio tan inesperado como ese era algo inusual e impensable. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche, y como era pálido de piel, las orejas se le notaban considerablemente. El desayuno había sido una auténtica tortura para él; fue acompañado en mucho tiempo, por nada más y nada menos, que la persona que menos deseaba ver en este mundo.

Hanabi, la hija menor de Hiashi, el patriarca de los Hyuuga, había vuelto de la casa de verano hacía una semana, por lo que ya se había acostumbrado de nuevo a su presencia, después de todo un verano sin verla. La niña tenía apenas doce años, mas sin embargo, poseía una gran madurez pese a su corta edad. Muchos la confundían con su hermana, ya que no sólo se parecían en el físico, sino en el carácter también. Ambos eran fríos, analizadores, calmados, y eran considerados los genios Hyuuga. Aunque la gran diferencia entre ambos, era que Hanabi era mucho más sociable que él. Si bien el genio de la familia seguía siendo él, como se descuidase la pequeña podría llegar a alcanzarle, aunque ninguno de los dos daba importancia a eso. Su relación con su prima era bastante buena, se entendían bien. La niña le daba conversación y entretenimiento, sin llegar a ser pesada. Neji juraría que era una de las personas que mejor le conocían, ya que sabía cuando debía hablar, y cuando callar; cuando él quería compañía y cuando no. Siempre le había sorprendido lo analizado que le tenía.

Tras una larga conversación en la noche con su prima, fue cuando ambos fueron llamados al despacho de Hyuuga Hiashi, quien acababa de volver de un viaje de negocios que se había prolongado todo agosto. Tanto Neji, como todo aquél que viviese en la casa principal de los Hyuuga, estaba acostumbrado a los viajes del señor de la casa. Y como era de costumbre, cada vez que volvía de uno de sus viajes, Neji era llamado a su despacho.

- _¿nos llamaba, Hiashi-sama?_ – cuestionó el adolescente, dando uso a su perfecta educación.

- _Neji, Hanabi, pasad y sentaos – _les pidió el hombre, con la misma frialdad de siempre.

Posiblemente no era su intención ser tan frío, al menos no la mayoría de las veces, pero siempre transmitía esa sensación de escalofrío y desasosiego con su presencia, al menos a Neji, aunque no lo mostraba. Increíblemente, Hanabi nunca se había mostrado intranquila con la presencia de su padre. Esa era una de las cosas que el chico admiraba de su prima, su franqueza al hablar, y su continua serenidad bajo cualquier presión.

- _creía que volvías dentro de tres días, Oto-san – _le dijo Hanabi, a modo de saludo.

- _yo también, pero ha habido un par de cambios inesperados… - _cuando Hiashi pronunciaba la palabra _cambios_, a Neji siempre le corría un escalofrío por la espalda.

- _tengo todo listo para regresar a la casa del Bouke cuando usted diga, Hiashi-sama – _pronunció Neji, al ver que su tío guardaba silencio, en una postura pensativa, mientras se frotaba el mentón.

- _me temo, que ese regreso se va a posponer, Neji. – _le comunicó el hombre, y por su mirada, Neji tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- _¿ha pasado algo? – _quiso saber el heredero del Bouke.

- _no es nada grave. – _le tranquilizó su tío, pero a juzgar por las largas pausas que se tomaba, algo no andaba bien del todo.

- _¿que ocurre, Oto-san? – _preguntó Hanabi, quien empezaba a impacientarse.

- _Hinata-sama… regresa a la casa principal – _los ojos opalinos tanto de Neji como de Hanabi se abrieron sorprendidos, y no pudieron evitar mirarse.

Durante unos minutos, se hizo un incómodo silencio. En la mente de Neji todo se nublaba sin que un pensamiento claro pudiese asomar. Habían pasado casi tres años desde la última vez que la vio, y no fue una muy grata despedida. Sabía que algún día tendría que hacerle frente y mirarla de nuevo a los ojos, pero era consciente de que no sería capaz de mirarla a la cara cuando se volviesen a encontrar, menos siendo él el culpable de todo.

- _Nii-san _– lo llamó Hanabi, para hacerle volver a la realidad.

- _¿por qué justo ahora? – _preguntó Neji, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su tío.

- _lo ha decidido ella. – _contestó Hiashi conteniendo un suspiro de resignación. – _lleva todo este tiempo pidiéndomelo, y no ha sido sino hasta ahora que los médicos han permitido que regrese. _

_- ¡es fantástico que ya esté bien! – _exclamó Hanabi, feliz porque su hermana estuviese mejor.

_-__no, no lo está completamente. Sus pulmones nunca se recuperarán completamente, pero al menos ya puede volver a hacer una vida normal – _aclaró Hiashi.

Neji se hincó las uñas sobre su rodilla, aunque su rostro mantuviese la misma expresión inmutable de siempre. No podía evitar sentirse culpable.

- _¿por qué tengo que quedarme aquí? – _sabía que no lo debería haber preguntado, pero no se quedaría tranquilo si no lo hacía.

- _porque tú eres su protector. _

Su protector. Era algo tan irónico que le desquiciaba. ¿Cómo iba él a protegerla, si él fue el causante de esos dos años y medio de sufrimiento que ella había pasado? Definitivamente todo estaba mal, para empezar él no debería estar ahí. No sabía con qué cara mirarla, qué le diría… ¿y cómo le miraría ella? Ella… ¿qué le diría?… todo era tan extraño, después de tanto tiempo sin verse, sin saber nada el uno del otro, de repente, una puerta les separaba. Sólo una puerta. Al otro lado, estaría ella… ella… Hinata.

Finalmente se decidió a entrar, y fue directo a su sitio de siempre, sin mirar a nadie. Murmuró un _buenos días_, que fue respondido de la misma forma, y le dedicó toda su atención a la comida, sin atreverse siquiera a levantar la vista, ya que desafortunadamente, la tenía sentada justo en frente. Hanabi inició una conversación para romper el hielo, aunque ella no estaba nada tensa. Su padre y su hermana escuchaban interesados, pero su primo parecía estar a años luz de ahí. Afortunadamente para el muchacho, le permitieron ir al instituto en su moto, como llevaba haciendo desde que la tenía, mientras que ellas dos se habían ido en la limusina.

A Neji le había costado mucho ser aceptado por quien era y no por el apellido que llevaba. La mansión Hyuuga quedaba a media hora en coche del instituto, pero a él nunca le había gustado ir en limusina ya que llamaba mucho la atención. Neji apreciaba muchísimo su moto, podría decirse que era una de sus posesiones más valiosas, ya que había sido la primera cosa que se había comprado con dinero ganado por sí mismo; el verano anterior se la había pasado trabajando precisamente para ganar dinero para poder comprársela.

Mientras aparcaba la moto en los aparcamientos del instituto, Lee apareció de la nada, saludándole efusivamente.

- ¡Neji-kun! – exclamó desde el comienzo del porche que daba pie a la entrada del instituto.

- buenos días Lee – le saludó el Hyuuga cuando llegó a su altura, aunque en su mente cruzaron otras palabras un tanto menos agradable.

- ¿no has dormido bien? no tienes buena cara – le dijo el chico, mientras comenzaban a subir las escaleras. Lee ya sabía donde quedaba su nueva clase, así que Neji se limitó a seguirlo.

- obviamente no.

- ¿ha pasado algo?

Neji suspiró, dando a entender que era una historia muy larga. No había sido fácil, pero con el paso de los años, y gracias al esfuerzo que habían puesto los dos, habían logrado convertirse en buenos amigos, aunque al principio su relación era bastante caótica. Neji había aprendido a soportar las efusividades del muchacho, y Lee el mal temperamento que a veces tenía su amigo.

- Hinata-sama ha regresado a la mansión – le comunicó Neji una vez cogieron sitio en su nueva clase. Siempre en el mismo lugar, tercer pupitre de la fila de la ventana, mientras que Lee cogía el mismo pupitre, en la fila de al lado.

- vaya… - murmuró Lee. Conocía a la chica, pero nunca mantuvo una conversación con ella. - ¿cómo está?

- bien, supongo…

- Mmm Neji… es mejor que te lo diga ahora, aunque seguramente ya lo sepas – le dijo Lee, con voz seria. Su amigo le miró, dándole a entender que continuase, aunque sabía por donde iban los tiros.

- Tenten ha vuelto ya de sus vacaciones, y espera una respuesta.

- lo sé… - suspiró Neji, luego se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

- y… aquí está – murmuró Lee, mientras sonreía a la muchacha que entraba por la puerta. - ¡Tenten, tan radiante como siempre!

- lo que tú digas Lee – sonrió ella llegando a la altura de ambos. La muchacha dirigió su mirada castaña al chico de ojos opalinos, quien acababa de levantar la mirada – buenos días… Neji.

- buenos días… Tenten.

--

- ¿Es aquí donde hay que esperar a Kakashi-sensei? – cuestionó una vocecilla a su lado.

Sakura levantó la mirada para toparse con unos ojos opalinos, a los que se quedó embobada mirándolos. Ya había visto unos ojos idénticos a esos en dos personas más, y la verdad es que siempre le sorprenderían esos ojos. Esta vez era una chica quien los portaba; era más bajita que ella, pero la superaba en pecho. Sus cabellos eran azulados y los traía recogidos en una coleta baja, idéntica a la de Neji, además su color de piel era casi tan pálido como el de él. Sakura pensó que debían estar emparentados por la fuerza, además había visto al chico Hyuuga subiendo las escaleras junto a Lee, y Naruto le había dicho que todos ellos estaban en el mismo instituto. La verdad es que el uniforme le sentaba muy bien a la chica: tanto la faldita azul oscura, como la camisa blanca con el emblema de Konoha en el bolsillo de la camisa que iba a parar justo en el corazón, y el lacito que usaban ellas, en lugar de la corbata de los chicos, solo la hacían verse más adorables.

- sí, siéntate – le indicó Sakura, quitando su mochila para hacerle un hueco. – soy Haruno Sakura.

- yo Hyuuga Hinata – contestó la chica, con una sonrisa agradable.

- ¿Hyuuga? Lo sabía… - pensó en voz alta Sakura – quiero decir, que lo supuse por tu aspecto… ¿tienes algún parentesco con Hyuuga Neji?

- sí… somos primos – explicó Hinata, tras una leve pausa – ¿eres amiga de él, Haruno-san?

- Mmm bueno… tanto como amiga no diría yo, le conozco desde hace poco – contestó la pelirrosa – y dime Sakura, nadie me llama por mi apellido.

- de acuerdo, Sakura-san.

- eres muy educada¿lo sabías? – no puedo evitar decirle Sakura – poca gente usa el _san_ en alguien de nuestra edad.

Hinata bajó la mirada, a lo que Sakura se sintió mal por haberle dicho eso, la verdad es que no sabía de qué hablar con ella, así que se dejó guiar por su curiosidad.

- ¿y eres de Konoha, Hinata?

- sí, pero antes iba a un colegio sólo para chicas, mi padre es muy estricto y quería que recibiese la mejor educación.

- entiendo, pero creo que donde más se aprende de la vida es en un colegio público y mixto – opinó la Haruno.

- lo sé, por eso le pedí que me dejase hacer el bachiller aquí… Sakura-san – Hinata la miró dubitativa, pero finalmente se atrevió a preguntarle lo que hacía tiempo le llevaba rondando por la cabeza – Neji nii-san… él… ¿sabes si sigue tocando la batería?...

Sakura parpadeó confundida¿acaso no mantenían en contacto?

- eh sí… sí, es más, está en un grupo…

- ¿en serio? – los ojos de Hinata parecieron iluminarse - ¡qué bien!

- ¿no lo sabías? – cuestionó impresionada su interlocutora.

- bueno, no nos hemos visto en dos años y medio… hasta esta mañana, y tampoco hemos podido hablar, aunque no creo que quiera hacerlo… - la chica bajó la mirada, acompañada de una triste sonrisa.

- bueno no sé, sólo le he visto una vez; con sus amigos era un tanto frío y sarcástico, pero se notaba un buen ambiente entre ellos. Mi compañera de piso estaba enferma, así que se ofreció a llevarme en su moto hasta mi casa, a pesar de su frialdad, me pareció un chico amable. – le reveló Sakura, quien no sabía por qué había comenzado a decir todas esas cosas, pero sentía que había pasado algo gordo entre los dos primos.

- ya veo… me alegra mucho saber que ahora tiene buenos amigos – sonrió de nuevo con ese semblante triste que conmovía a Sakura – esto… ¿sabes si se sigue juntado con Naruto-kun?

- ¿con Naruto? – Sakura volvió a parpadear, al parecer también conocía a la banda – sí, él es el vocalista, Neji-san es el batería, y Kiba es el guitarrista…

- ¿Kiba-kun? – al parecer, la mención del Inuzuka sorprendió mucho a la Hyuuga. Sakura elevó una ceja inconscientemente.

- sí…

- vaya… al parecer me he perdido mucho…

- parece que los conoces a todos – dijo Sakura, tras un breve silencio en el cual cada una se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

- hice la primaria con ellos – le explicó Hinata – pero luego mi padre quiso apuntarme en el colegio de chicas. – Sakura asintió – la verdad es que perdí el contacto con todos, excepto con Shino-kun.

- entiendo, yo también sé lo que es dejar atrás a tus amigos por un cambio – dijo Sakura, mientras desviaba la mirada.

- supongo que hoy los veré a todos… no sé cómo actuar – le reveló Hinata, con cierto temblor.

- no te preocupes, seguro que te reciben con los brazos abiertos – le guiñó un ojo Sakura. Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa, más confiada.

Estuvieron media hora sentadas en ese banco, esperando que su tutor llegase a recogerlas para acompañarlas a su correspondiente clase y presentarse a los demás alumnos, pero quizás su tutor se hubiese olvidado de ellas. La verdad es que Sakura estaba muy nerviosa, ya que sólo había dado un "discurso" de presentación una vez en su vida, el cual había sido algo caótico.

.-

La profesora la hizo pasar al aula donde todo eran caras nuevas. Sintió que el corazón le saldría por la boca, y las palabras parecían que se trababan en su garganta. La profesora la animó a presentarse y ella, tragando saliva ruidosamente, balbuceó un par de cosas sin sentido. Cuando la clase ya comenzaba a tacharla de retrasada, una voz al final del todo exclamó:

- _¡Sakura¿por qué no me despertaste esta mañana?! – _fue Aiko quien exclamó eso - _¡por tu culpa casi llego tarde!… ¡tendrás que darme tu almuerzo para compensármelo! – _exclamó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos con una prolongada sonrisa satisfactoria.

Sakura parpadeó confusa. Toda la clase había girado la cabeza hacia ella como esperando una respuesta. Sakura, sin saber cómo, se sintió más tranquila, a pesar de que todo el mundo la miraba.

- _como mi prima ha dicho, me llamo Sakura, Haruno Sakura y… no pienso darte mi almuerzo, Aiko-chan – _dijo, poniendo especial énfasis en el _chan_, ya que Aiko odiaba que la nombrasen de esa manera.

-.

Pero esta vez, Aiko no estaba ahí para ayudarla. Antes de quedarse en el pueblo a vivir con sus tíos, Sakura se había pasado los últimos tres años sin asistir a ningún instituto; había tenido un tutor particular para ella sola, contratada por sus padres, ya que como no estaban mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio, Sakura no podía cursar dos meses en un instituto y tres en otro. A penas había pegado ojo en toda la noche, por lo que las ojeras se le marcaban fácilmente en su piel pálida. Sakura llevaba toda la mañana rezando para que le tocase en la misma clase que Ino, ya que se había asegurado de matricularse en el mismo instituto. A todos los nuevos ya habían venido sus respectivos tutores a recogerlos para llevarlos a sus respectivas aulas, pero el suyo, por algún motivo, se estaba retrasando demasiado. A su lado, Hinata parecía igual de nerviosa que ella, aunque ambas intentaban no mostrarlo.

- siento la tardanza, Sakura; Hinata, me alegra verte de nuevo. – habló una voz masculina.

- igualmente, Kakashi-sensei – sonrió Hinata.

Sakura levantó la cabeza y el vello se le erizó al descubrir de quien se trataba.

- tú, tú, tú… ¡no puede ser! – su particular tic en el ojo había comenzado, mientras que su mandíbula se desencajaba peligrosamente. Hinata los miraba a ambos simultáneamente, sin entender nada.

- la otra vez no fuimos presentados formalmente; soy Hatake Kakashi, tu nuevo tutor y profesor de lenguaje. – le dijo el hombre a la Haruno, con un gesto amistoso. – a ti no hace falta que te diga esto¿verdad? – le sonrió a Hinata, quien negó con la cabeza.

El sensei era una persona joven, saltaba a la vista, a pesar de su cabello canoso. Realmente era atractivo, y como Sakura había podido comprobar la otra tarde, poseía un cuerpo muy bien conservado. Llevaba el pelo desordenado e inclinado hacia la izquierda, el cual le tapaba su ojo izquierdo. Su nariz y boca también estaban tapados, pero por una mascarilla. Sakura no sabía qué tipo de enfermedad podía tener, pero desde luego, parecía completamente sano. Vestía con unos pantalones azul oscuros algo desgastado y una camisa gris de mangas cortas. Traía, además, colgada una cartera negra y con la mano izquierda sostenía lo que parecía ser la lista con los nombres de los alumnos de su clase. El profesor les sonrió detrás de su mascarilla.

Sakura le siguió un tanto incómoda después de lo que pasó un par de días atrás.

Cuando llegaron a la clase, Kakashi les pidió que aguardasen unos minutos y entrasen cuando él la llamase. Ambas asintieron y vieron como él cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Si ya había escuchado el jaleo que se estaba formando desde las escaleras, ahora que el profesor había llegado, en lugar de disminuirlo, había incrementado considerablemente.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei, como siempre llegas tarde! – exclamó Naruto, quien estaba de pie delante del pupitre de Shikamaru, apuntándole con el dedo. Los demás se fueron sentando en sus respectivos lugares.

- Menuda clase de locos nos ha tocado… - comentó Sakura, aunque sonriente, pues había reconocido una de las voces del interior.

- ese ha sido… Naruto-kun¿verdad? – cuestionó Hinata, con una mirada de ilusión. Sakura asintió.

- veo que el verano te ha renovado las energías, eso está bien Naruto; ahora, ve a sentarte a tu sitio. – le dijo el profesor, mientras dejaba la cartera sobre la mesa, y se colocaba de pie, delante. – último pupitre, fila de la ventana… - murmuró para sí – como siempre. – sonrió disimuladamente.

- Kakashi-sensei – volvió a alzar la voz Naruto, ya sentado en su sitio – tu resfriado ya se está prolongando por cuatro años¿no crees que es preocupante?

A toda la clase le resbaló una gota de sudor, incluido al profesor.

- gracias por preocuparte por mi salud Naruto, pero ahora vamos al tema que ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo – dijo Kakashi.

- ¡¿y quién tiene la culpa?! – gritaron unos cuantos, sobra decir que el Uzumaki se encontraba entre ellos.

- bien, silencio. Antes de pasar lista, quiero presentaros a dos nuevas alumnas. Adelante chicas. – Kakashi las invitó a entrar, y Sakura, nada más escuchar su nombre, entró en el aula, como si fuese un robot. Hinata la siguió, igual de nerviosa, pero más calmada aparentemente. Mientras ellas entraban, la gente comenzó a murmurar entre ellos.

Sakura giró la cabeza en un movimiento mecánico y de nuevo se sintió muy nerviosa al ver tantas miradas sobre ellas. Las palabras comenzaron a trabarse en su garganta, pensó que esta vez, no se libraría de parecer retrasada.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – exclamó Naruto con una ancha sonrisa, mientras agitaba el brazo para llamar la atención de la chica desde el final de la clase - ¡a mi lado hay un hueco libre, puedes sentarte si quieres! – le chilló el rubio con cara zorruna.

- que problemático eres Naruto… - murmuró Shikamaru girándose, ya que estaba sentado delante del rubio. - ¿sabes quién es la que está a su lado, no?

- ¿eh? – Naruto desvió la mirada de nuevo a las chicas, y se quedó mirando a la chica que estaba al lado de Sakura. - ¡Hinata! – exclamó reconociéndola, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

- este Naruto… - murmuró para sí Sakura, mientras ponía cara larga y una gota de sudor le caía por la cabeza – que remedio… Soy Haruno Sakura, y no conozco a ese chico – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¡¿ah?!… - Naruto puso los ojos como platos, luego su cara pasó a mostrar una expresión de tristeza, pero cómica a la vez – Sakura-chan…

- y-yo… soy Hyuuga Hinata, encantada – dijo inmediatamente la morena, haciendo una leve reverencia.

Sakura le sacó la lengua a Naruto poco después para finalizar la pequeña broma. Kakashi las dejó elegir donde sentarse ya que habían tres asientos libres, uno al lado de un chico que no conocía, y los otros dos estaban al lado de Naruto y Shikamaru. Los pupitres estaban en fila de uno, y aunque a Sakura no le gustaba estar sentada atrás del todo, rechazó el pupitre de la tercera fila de en medio y fue a sentarse cerca de la gente que conocía. Naruto la recibió con una amplia sonrisa zorruna, mientras que Shikamaru le dedicó una mirada de aburrimiento; el chico estaba más dormido que despierto. Hinata la siguió y se sentó delante de ella, al lado de Shikamaru.

- Hinata, no sabía que habías vuelto; el idiota de Neji no me ha dicho nada – le dijo Naruto susurrando, ya que Kakashi había comenzado a hablar.

- bueno, es que él se enteró anoche… la verdad es que ha sido todo muy precipitado – le explicó ella, con una sonrisa de felicidad pintada en el rostro.

- ya nos contarás luego qué tal te ha ido, pero ahora será mejor hacer como que atendemos, o Kakashi-sensei nos regañará, y eso sería problemático – dijo Shikamaru, poniendo fin a la charla.

Mientras Kakashi comenzaba a hablar, Sakura paseó su mirada por el aula. La verdad es que no se esperaba que Naruto y Shikamaru estuviesen en su misma clase, había tenido mucha suerte. Por otro lado, Ino le había dicho que todos ellos estaban en el Instituto Elemental de Konoha, lugar donde se encontraba en ese momento. Paseando su vista por la estancia, le llamó la atención una cabellera pelirroja que estaba sentado en el primer pupitre de la fila de la pared, pero más le llamó la atención, sorprendiéndola, quien estaba sentado justo detrás de él. Nada más y nada menos, que el chico con el que había tenido aquel vergonzoso encuentro.

.-

- _¡¿Qué haces levantada?!_ – exclamó Sakura cuando vio a su compañera de piso salir de su habitación.

- _Sakura, me has tenido retenida en la cama dos días…_ - Temari parpadeó y luego rió – _que__mal ha sonado… bueno, que ya estoy bien, no hay necesidad de permanecer más tiempo acostada. _

_- está bien…_ - acabó aceptando la pelirrosa – _he hecho sukiyaki¿te apetece?_ – le preguntó Sakura, quien estaba en la cocina.

_- de acuerdo, pero antes me daré un baño… _

Temari fue al baño, Sakura se quedó pensativa unos momentos antes de correr hacia el mismo lugar y entrar sin llamar.

_- ¡Temari no sé si…!_ – su frase quedó cortada al ver a la rubia en ropa interior, a punto de desabrocharse el sujetador. Temari la miró también, ambas parpadearon y soltaron una exclamación a la vez. - _¡ah, lo siento, y-yo… no p-pretendía…!_ – balbuceó toda roja Sakura.

_- vale, da igual¿Qué quieres?_ – le dijo de forma brusca la rubia, quien también se había sonrojado por la extraña situación.

- _y-yo… es que…_ - Sakura miraba a todos lados menos a Temari _– he hecho demasiado sukiyaki¿c-crees que debía darle un poco a Sasuke-kun?… _

_- ¡¿y para eso entras de esa forma?! _– exclamó Temari sin poder contenerse.

_- ¡lo siento!_ – contestó Sakura, con cascadas en los ojos, a la vez que se le ponía el vello de punta por el grito de Temari.

_- corre, ve a dárselo_ – le dijo Temari, con la vena de la frente salida. Sakura obedeció y al instante salió de la casa. – _será tonta… seguramente lo habrá hecho a propósito pero no se atrevía a dárselo…_ - se dijo Temari mientras se metía en la bañera _– esta chica…_ - suspiró.

Sakura corrió al 4º B, el piso donde vivía Sasuke, y se quedó mirando la puerta unos instantes. Tragó saliva ruidosamente e intentó disminuir el rubor de sus mejillas, cosa que no logró hacer, así que simplemente pegó al timbre y que pasase lo que tuviese que pasar. Pero quien abrió la puerta no fue quien ella esperaba. Un hombre más alto que ella, de cabellos grisáceos, y mascarilla, le abrió. Luego sabría que se trataba de su tutor, Kakashi. Sakura se puso aun más roja, no porque fuese él quien le abriese la puerta, sino por el hecho de tener el torso desnudo, ya que iba vestido con un simple pantalón corto gris. El hombre parecía somnoliento.

- _¿sí?… _- cuestionó él, en un bostezo.

- … - Sakura hacía esfuerzos por mirarle a su único ojo visible, pero es que parecía que su bien formado torso tenía un imán que la atraía.

_- ¿deseas algo?_ – insistió el hombre, ya más espabilado.

_- yo eh… s-soy Haruno Sakura…_ - dijo mientras se miraba los pies para evitar ser tan obvia – _h-he hecho sukiyaki para comer y… y le traía un poco a S-Sasuke-kun… y pues…_

- _¡anda, así que tú eres Sakura!_ – exclamó alegremente el hombre – _gracias por la cena del otro día, estaba realmente deliciosa_ – le dijo alegremente, mientras se apartaba de la puerta _– pasa mujer, no te quedes en la puerta. _

Sakura entró y comprobó que el piso se parecía mucho al suyo, sólo que las habitaciones estaban en el lado contrario. La cocina y el pasillo que llevaba a una de las habitaciones y al cuarto de baño, estaban a la izquierda en lugar de la derecha, y el trastero, y la habitación principal, la que correspondía a Temari en su piso, estaba a la derecha en este. Además que la decoración era muy diferente. Se notaba mucho que el piso pertenecía a dos solteros.

_- la verdad es que Sasuke cocina fatal_ – le dijo Kakashi, pero no era la primera vez que había escuchado eso – _y yo, bueno intento no quemar la comida, por eso lo que trajo en el tape me pareció de lo más delicioso_ – le sonrió el hombre, mientras le entregaba el tape vacío y limpio, a la vez que ponía la nueva comida sobre la encimera.

- _yo… me alegro de que le gustase_ – dijo ella. La verdad es que a pesar de las canas, era un hombre joven. Sakura no sabía bien si era su padre o su hermano mayor, aunque ambos tuviesen los ojos negros, lo cierto es que no se parecían en nada. – _si quiere, le puedo traer algo de vez en cuando_ – le ofreció.

- _¡eso sería genial, Sakura!_ – exclamó Kakashi emocionado – _y no me trates de usted… que apenas supero los 30._

- _Kakashi, necesitamos un ventilador; no he podido pegar ojo en toda la noche por la maldita c_… - la frase del muchacho que asomaba por el pasillo se quedó a medias.

Si ya estaba colorada, ahora estaba roja hasta las orejas. Esa visión era demasiado para ella. Ver a un Sasuke recién levantado, rascándose un ojo, y encima vestido sólo con unos boxes negros, dejándole el resto del cuerpo al aire… era demasiado para ella. Sakura sintió que de pronto hacía mucho calor.

- _¿Hum? Sakura… ¿Qué haces aquí?_ – o el muchacho no tenía vergüenza, o aun estaba muy dormido.

- _y…y…y…yo…_ - lo cierto es que hacía muchísima calor en el ambiente.

Kakashi miró divertido la escena.

- _Sasuke¿cómo puedes decir que tienes calor con lo fresco que vas?_ – preguntó el sensei divertido. El muchacho alzó una ceja sin entender… hasta que cayó en la cuenta de cómo iba vestido.

_- ¡mierda!_ – no pudo evitar exclamar, e inmediatamente fue a por unos pantalones a su habitación, aunque también se largó, para que no pudiesen ver sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-.

Eso había pasado hacía unos días, y desde entonces no había vuelto a hablar con el muchacho Uchiha. La verdad es que aun se sentía incómoda por aquella escena, pero el festín que se había pegado su vista no era para quejarse.

Hinata también paseaba su vista por la clase, o más bien lo había hecho hasta clavar su vista en el pelirrojo de la primera fila, con el que había compartido una mirada cómplice que había pasado desapercibida por el resto de los presentes, y es que nadie sabía de la relación amistosa que ambos compartían. Era su secreto. Gaara se giró hacia atrás para sacar una libreta de su mochila, la cual tenía colgada en la silla, y sus miradas conectaron brevemente. Pero ambos entendieron que tenían mucho que contarse.

--

- los que hayan terminado pueden salir ya – les dijo el profesor de inglés, Genma. Por mucho que pasasen los años, al sensei no se le quitaba la manía de llevar un palillo de dientes siempre en la boca, y a pesar de ello, su inglés era perfecto.

- joder, mira que ponernos un examen el primer día… - se quejó Kiba mientras salía del aula de idiomas.

- Inuzuka, te he oído – le espetó el profesor, a lo que el vello de la nuca del aludido se erizó.

- no es un examen, es la prueba inicial – le corrigió Shino, que caminaba detrás de él.

- ¡ya tenía que corregirme el señor perfecto! – le respondió Kiba, tal y como esperaba Shino que hiciese, por eso en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa cursiva.

- si en lugar de hacer el vago todo el verano, hubieras estudiado más, esta prueba no te hubiera pillado desprevenido – una de las aficiones secretas de Shino, era picar a su amigo Inuzuka.

- me costó mucho aprobar lengua a principios de septiembre, si ya se me da mal mi idioma, no esperes que sea un genio con el inglés – se defendió Kiba, mientras hacía un mohín con la boca.

- ¡hey, esperadme! – los llamó Chouji cuando los dos muchachos estaban a punto de bajar las escaleras, ya que el aula de idiomas estaba en la segunda planta. - ¿vais al comedor? – cuestionó Chouji cuando les dio alcance.

- tengo mi obento en la clase – contestó Shino.

- hubieras estudiado más… - seguía murmurando Kiba, mientras imitaba a Shino por lo bajo. Chouji le miró con una ceja arqueada, pero Shino le restó importancia negando con la cabeza.

- en ese caso, me adelantaré, que luego se forma cola – anunció Chouji, comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

- Chouji¿la bruja sigue haciendo el examen? – le preguntó Kiba, refiriéndose obviamente a Ino.

- prueba inicial – le volvió a corregir Shino, sabiendo que eso le molestaría.

- ¡cállate! – efectivamente le molestó.

- si, seguía haciéndola, pero a juzgar por su cara, no le estaba saliendo muy bien – contestó Chouji.

- menudo asco¿desde cuando se hacen exámenes el primer día? – cuestionó Ino, quien como invocada se había puesto a la altura de los chicos.

- prueba inicial – corrigió esta vez Kiba, consciente de que era buen momento para picar a Ino.

- ¡lo que sea! – exclamó ella, de mal humor. En el rostro de Kiba se asomó una sonrisa cursiva parecida a la que había tenido Shino anteriormente.

- parece que el sol del verano ha chupado todas tus neuronas, eh bruja – siguió picándola mientras iban bajando las escaleras.

- imbécil – le contestó ella acompañada de una mala mirada – lo que pasa es que tienes envidia de mi bronceado – le dijo, mientras se retiraba la coleta hacia atrás, coletazo que Kiba esquivó por poco.

- ¿Qué dices? Pero si yo estoy más moreno que tú – se mofó el Inuzuka.

- estúpido chucho, eso da igual. Mi bronceado es más bonito, y tú estás más moreno por las veces que te has quemado por no echarte la crema protectora – le contestó Ino - ¡Chouji espérame! – le llamó Ino, mientras corría para ponerse a su altura.

Kiba se rió de lo que le contestó la rubia, y antes de bajar el último escalón que lo dejaría en la planta baja, Shino le agarró del hombro.

- espera.

- ¿y ahora qué pasa? – preguntó de malas formas - yo también tengo hambre¿sabes?

- no te lo he dicho antes porque no hemos coincidido en ningún intercambio con la A, pero supongo que ahora les veremos.

- ¿decirme el qué? – quiso saber Kiba interesado.

- ella ha vuelto… - Kiba tenía una ceja arqueada, ya que no sabía a quién se refería – Hinata.

- … - lo único que pudo hacer fue parpadear.

No estaba preparado para verla, de eso estaba seguro. No podía enfrentarlo, no así de repente, y menos tras aquella amarga despedida. Aquello que quedó en el aire, y que tantas noches le había atormentado el _y si se hubiese quedado…_ definitivamente, esto estaba siendo demasiado precipitado. Kiba buscó los ojos de Shino a través de las gafas de sol que incluso en el instituto llevaba, ya que sus ojos eran muy sensibles a la luz solar y no tenía más remedio que usar las gafas de sol. Su mirada le dijo que no le estaba tomando el pelo; Kiba sabía perfectamente que su amigo no le tomaría el pelo con una cosa así.

- no estás bromeando… ¿verdad? – logró articular Kiba, Shino no dijo ni hizo nada - … joder… ¡joder¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! – exclamó, sujetándole de la camisa, importándole bien poco que los que pasaban por ahí se le quedasen mirando.

- porque sabía que no sabrías cómo tomártelo – Kiba, quien apretaba sus dientes, soltó lentamente al Aburame y desvió la mirada al suelo, mientras cerraba los puños – sabías que algún día llegaría este momento… era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

- … ¿desde cuando lo sabes? – le preguntó el Inuzuka aun con la vista desviada.

- me llamó anoche, nada más llegar a la mansión.

- ¿qué debo hacer, Shino? – le cuestionó Kiba, en su mirada había cierto miedo.

- esa es una respuesta que debes averiguar por ti mismo.

Kiba odiaba que Shino fuese tan misterioso, pero más odiaba que siempre tuviese razón. En cualquier caso, tendría que hablar con ella… pero no sabía siquiera si debía hacerlo o no. Con lo bien que iba la mañana, y antes del almuerzo ya tenía ganas de que volviesen las vacaciones. Durante el almuerzo se refugió en la azotea, cosa que extrañó a todos, ya que ni Shikamaru se perdía el almuerzo conjunto del primer día.

El instituto comenzó y, extrañamente, Sakura no tardó en acostumbrarse a ello. Uno de los temores que tenía al venir a Konoha era el no encajar con su gente, el quedarse nuevamente apartada, tal y como le ocurrió cuando era pequeña. Por aquel entonces Ino la sacó de esa soledad y especie de destierro, fue como su salvación ciertamente, y ahora no era tan diferente la cosa. A pesar de su forma de ser, consentida y gritona a veces, en el fondo, Ino seguía siendo muy buena amiga, siempre lo fue, al menos con Sakura y ella lo valoraba. Durante los primeros días de clase, Sakura estuvo bastante observadora, como analizándolo todo. Desde el primer momento en el que pisó su nueva clase, conoció a su tutor y sus nuevos compañeros, supo que ese curso iba a ser de todo, menos aburrido.

A Hinata le dieron la bienvenida que Sakura le había asegurado que le darían, todos estaban tan contentos por su reaparición, que quizás la que pasase desapercibida fuese Sakura, aunque no le importó. En la primera tutoría, Kakashi les habló de los clubs a los que podían apuntarse y como cada año, les dio una hoja de inscripción.

Estaban en la hora del almuerzo, sentados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, el cual era el punto de reunión de cada recreo para el grupo, o a esa conclusión llegó Sakura.

- ¡de verdad! – Exclamó Ino - ¡Ibiki-sensei nos va a matar este curso! Nos ha puerto una montaña de deberes¡y pretende que la tengamos lista para el lunes!

- ¿a vosotros también? – cuestionó Sakura.

Tanto, Ino, Chouji, Shino, y Kiba, estaban en 1º B, mientras que Sakura y los demás cursaban la A.

- ¡no ha terminado la primera semana y ya me voy a tener que quedar en casa el primer fin de semana haciendo deberes! – exclamó la rubia disgustada. - ¡no es justo!

- ¿de qué es? – le preguntó Naruto a Chouji, refiriéndose a su bocadillo, que tenía un tamaño considerable.

- ¡estos profesores acabarán conmigo! – exclamó Ino casi vociferando.

- no te quejes Ino – le dijo Tenten, quien se acercaba junto a Lee y Neji.

- si, es verdad, vosotros lo tenéis que tener peor – contestó la rubia.

- ¿sabéis dónde están Kiba y Shino? Apenas los he visto en toda la semana – preguntó Naruto, quien estaba feliz porque había conseguido darle un bocado al bocadillo de Chouji, aunque con eso se había ganado la furia del muchacho.

- se la pasan con la chica nueva… - dijo Ino en voz alta, a lo que cayó en la cuenta de algo – Hyuuga Hinata es tu prima¿cierto Neji? – todas las miradas pasaron a él, quien comía tranquilamente de su obento.

- hmp – dio por toda respuesta.

- no sabía que Hinata estuviese aquí¿por qué no me dijiste nada? – le reprochó Tenten, con una significativa mirada.

- Kiba está en la azotea con Shikamaru – le corrigió Chouji a Ino, a la vez que Tenten le hablaba a Neji.

- bueno, ya lo sabes – le contestó Neji, sereno aparentemente, a Tenten; pero lo cierto es que a penas le había dirigido la palabra o la mirada a la muchacha, quien comenzaba a mosquearse por su actitud.

- Creía que conocías a Hinata; ella me dijo que hizo la primaria con vosotros – le dijo Sakura a Ino; luego le dio un sorbo a su zumo.

- pero por aquel entonces, todos nosotros no éramos amigos. Y ella creo que estaba en una clase diferente a la mía – contestó Ino. – tampoco fuimos muy amigas en 1º de ESO, así que apenas la conozco.

- Naruto-kun¿has decidido ya a qué club apuntarte? – le preguntó expectante Lee, cambiando de tema, y atrayendo la atención de todos.

- baloncesto – contestó Naruto sin dudarlo, a la vez que intentaba dar otro bocado al bocadillo de Chouji, mientras que el Akimichi alejaba su comida del Uzumaki, el cual tenía sentado al lado.

- ya veo… - Lee bajó la mirada, él tenía la esperanza de volver a jugar fútbol junto a su amigo.

- ¿y tú, Sakura-san? – le cuestionó Tenten - ¿sabes ya a cual te vas a apuntar?

- la verdad es que no… - a decir verdad, Sakura ni lo había pensado.

- Kakashi-sensei os ha dado ya la charla¿no? – le preguntó Chouji.

- sí pero… digamos que por culpa de alguien – dijo, poniéndole especial énfasis en el alguien, y mirando directamente a Naruto – no me enteré de nada apenas.

- lo siento Sakura-chan, pero molestar a Shikamaru era más divertido, no me lo niegues – sonrió pícaramente el Uzumaki.

- hablando de él¿dónde está ese vago? – cuestionó Ino.

- hay buenas nubes en el cielo, seguramente esté tumbado en la azotea mirándolas – contestó Chouji, quien le conocía mejor que nadie. – pero de todas formas… ya te lo dije antes, Ino – le dijo su amigo, a lo que la rubia le dedicó una sonrisa incómoda. Antes se le olvidó escucharle, como solía pasarle muchas veces con mucha gente.

- ese vago… - murmuró Ino para sí.

- volviendo al tema de antes – lo retomó Tenten – Shino-kun y yo estamos en el club de debate. Es un club serio, pero a la vez entretenido, donde puedes hablar de cualquier cosa – le aseguró la chica de los cocos, con cierta efusividad en su mirada, a Sakura.

- deja de hacer propaganda a tu propio club – le picó Neji, sin poder evitarlo.

- ¡no estaba haciendo propaganda! – mintió Tenten, un poco sonrojada.

- Tenten es la directora del club – le explicó Lee a Sakura.

- también está el de cocina – le dijo Chouji – y lo mejor es que te dejan comer todo lo que preparas.

- Chouji está metido en ese club por Amy, la chica cocina bien y siempre le deja comer sus comidas – le chivateó Ino a Sakura. El aludido dejó de comer, y con cierto rubor en las mejillas, contestó.

- no es sólo por eso Ino, quiero ser un gran chef, y cuantas más recetas aprenda, mejor – dejó bien claro el muchacho.

- Amy también quiere ser chef – tarareó Ino.

- ¡te digo que no es por ella! – exclamó el Akimichi, viéndose en un aprieto. Los demás miraban a uno y a otro cuan partido de pin-pon.

- pero ya te he dicho Chouji, que si sigues comiendo de esa manera no la vas a conquistar.

- bueno, si ella quiere ser chef, se gustará que la gente coma sus comidas – opinó Sakura, metiéndose en el tema, sin saber por qué. Todo quedó en silencio unos momentos.

- ¡aja! – exclamó victorioso Chouji – gracias Sakura.

Ino miró mal a su amiga por darle la razón a Chouji, pero la pelirrosa se encogió de hombros.

- Sakura-chan, también está el club de natación, sólo que la piscina no abre hasta octubre – le informó Naruto.

- ¡eres un pervertido! – exclamaron Tenten e Ino a la vez.

- ¿¿Qué?! – a Naruto eso le pilló por sorpresa - ¡¿por qué?!

- ¡tú lo que quieres ver es a Sakura en bañador! – le acusó Ino, señalándole con el dedo.

- ¡ánimo Sakura-san! – dijo Lee, mientras alzaba el pulgar y su sonrisa destellaba.

- ¡y tú también eres un pervertido! – exclamó Tenten, dándole una colleja en la nuca.

- ¿a que viene tanto escándalo? – preguntó un recién llegado Kiba – tu voz se escucha desde el porche, bruja. – por supuesto, la frase iba para Ino.

- ¡chucho imbécil! – contestó de inmediato Ino, con una mirada fulminante – estábamos bien hasta que has llegado.

- pero es que con Shikamaru mirando las nubes me puedo morir de aburrimiento – confesó Kiba, mientras se sentaba entre Chouji y Lee.

- ¿y para qué te vas con él si ya lo sabes? – preguntó tontamente Naruto, quien no había caído en un pequeño detalle: Kiba llevaba evitando a Hinata toda la semana.

- de verdad que eres cortito a veces, Naruto-kun – exteriorizó Lee los pensamientos de todos.

- ¿eh?

- Naruto, hasta yo me he dado cuenta… - le dijo Sakura, con una gota en la cabeza.

- ¿podemos cambiar de tema? – propuso Kiba, sonrojándose. A Estas alturas, que hasta Sakura supiese que había, o hubo, algo entre ellos, era verdaderamente alarmante.

Neji llevaba un rato en silencio, a decir verdad, llevaba un rato mirando su obento, metido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿esta tarde vamos a ir al club? – cuestionó Naruto, refiriéndose que si iban a ir a ensayar al C3.

- yo voy directo desde aquí – contestó Neji. Tenten le miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada.

- Sakura y yo también nos pasaremos un rato, pero antes iremos la tienda esa que te dije¿vale? – le propuso Ino, a lo que Sakura asintió. - ¿quieres venir Tenten?

- ¿Quién te ha invitado a venir? Si vienes tus callos se confundirán con los de Naruto – los picó Kiba a los dos a la vez.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! – chillaron los dos rubios a la vez.

Las horas pasaron volando. A Sakura le parecía cada profesor nuevo que conocía, más excéntrico si cabe que el anterior. Conoció a Kurenai, quien le daría matemáticas. Una mujer muy guapa y joven, pero algo estricta, sobretodo no toleraba que los alumnos hablasen si ella estaba explicando, como amablemente se molestó en decirles. Luego conoció a Asuma, el cual le impartiría la asignatura de biología. Su clase estaba en el segundo piso del instituto, en el aula de ciencias. Lo malo de esa clase, es que había un insoportable olor a tabaco, que sin dudas, provenía del profesor. Era un hombre afable, pero a la vez rígido, que impartía sus clases de forma seria pero llevadera y entretenida. Además, Sakura se dio cuenta de que tenía mucha confianza con Shikamaru, quizás fuesen parientes. Genma, el profesor de inglés, era agradable, pero un tanto pasota, aunque todo el mundo le respetaba. Lo extraño en él, no era el pañuelo que tenía en la cabeza, sino que siempre llevaba un palillo de dientes en la boca, y que a pesar de hablar con el palillo en la boca, tenía un inglés perfecto. Aunque el profesor de francés era todo lo contrario, Hayate era tartamudo y tenía pinta de estar continuamente enfermo, por lo que le costaría enterarse de algo en esa asignatura. Pero sin dudas, el que más imponía y daba incluso algo de miedo, era Ibiki, el profesor de historia. La mirada de ese hombre parecía demoníaca, y su aspecto de militar retirado ayudaba a imponer, realmente, nadie se atrevía a hablar en su casa. Ebisu, el de informática, era el que más la sacaba de sus casillas, no había dudas. Ese hombre era demasiado paranoico. Pero realmente, el peor de todo, el más extravagante, era sin dudas, el profesor de Educación Física, Maito Gai. Ese hombre era único, y si no hubiera conocido su apellido, hubiera pensado que se trataba del padre de Lee. Claro que cada uno de estos conceptos que tenía de cada profesor, los fue puliendo a lo largo de la primera semana.

Con cada clase de gimnasia de Gai, todos acababan agotados. La vitalidad de ese hombre no era normal, o eso pensaba Sakura. Los había hecho dar cinco vueltas al inmenso patio, luego los había sometido a una serie de excesivos estiramientos, ahora, les hablaba de los club deportivos. No veía el momento de que se terminasen las clases de ese viernes para que llegase el fin de semana de una buena vez.

- como la mayoría sabéis, yo dirijo el club de baloncesto y Kakashi el de fútbol. El año pasado nos llevamos la copa en el de fútbol, pero perdimos la de baloncesto, ya sabéis contra quien – Gai dijo esto, mirando específicamente a unos cuantos. Naruto bufó, ya que se sintió aludido porque él estaba en el club de baloncesto – este año, los clubs se vuelven a abrir. Las pruebas de ingreso se llevarán a cabo la semana que viene.

- Gai-sensei¿qué pasa con los que ya estábamos apuntados? – cuestionó Naruto, quien estaba al lado de Sakura, más atrás de la multitud.

- igualmente tendréis que hacer las pruebas Naruto, tenemos que ser justos con todos. – le contestó jovialmente el profesor.

- pues vaya… - murmuró Naruto, poniendo morros. Gai siguió hablando, pero Sakura ya no le prestaba atención.

- ¿estabas apuntado al de baloncesto, no? – quiso asegurarse.

- en primero y segundo estuve en el de fútbol, pero a partir de tercero me apunté al de baloncesto. – dijo Naruto, como si estuviese recordando el pasado.

- ¿por qué te cambiaste? – cuestionó Sakura, quien no se daba cuenta de por donde iban los tiros.

- bueno… digamos que no me sentía a gusto con la gente que había en el equipo – dio por toda explicación Naruto, mientras avanzaba y la dejaba atrás, junto con un perezoso Shikamaru y Hinata.

- ¿es por algo que he dicho? – le cuestionó Sakura al Nara, aun con la vista fija en el rubio, quien se había acercado a hablar con el chico pelirrojo que le había llamado la atención el primer día.

- supongo que a estas alturas ya sabrás que Naruto y Sasuke eran amigos… - le dijo Shikamaru, a lo que Sakura asintió con la cabeza; Hinata también puso atención – más que amigos, eran como hermanos; Sasuke siempre fue mejor que Naruto en todo, por lo que él intentaba superarlo cuando estábamos en el colegio, incluso le gritó que siempre serían rivales – Shikamaru sonrió por el recuerdo – pero… tuvieron una pelea y dejaron de hablarse. Ha pasado casi tres años desde entonces.

Sakura parpadeó confundida, si tan fuerte era esa amistad, no se corta de la noche a la mañana.

- eso pasó después de que me fuese¿verdad? – le cuestionó Hinata.

- un poco más de un mes después, diría yo.

- la pelea debió de ser muy fuerte… - pensó en voz alta Sakura.

- lo fue. Pero bueno… hasta aquí te puedo contar yo, si quieres saber más, que uno de los dos te lo cuente.

Miró primero a Naruto, quien estaba en una punta hablando con el chico pelirrojo. Luego buscó con la mirada al Uchiha, quien estaba en la otra punta de la clase. El Uchiha la miró por unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que un pequeño rubor la cubriese y desviase la mirada. Pasarían el resto de septiembre, y la primera semana de octubre corriendo, ya que Gai quería comprobar la velocidad y resistencia de cada uno antes de centrarse en los deportes.

Sakura se quedó pensativa mientras Gai hablaba. La verdad es que tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué había sucedido entre ambos muchachos para acabar por no dirigirse la palabra. La mirada que Naruto le dirigió aquella noche en el Konoha's Lounge no se la podía quitar de la mente; ya había visto esa mirada antes, mezcla de dolor, impotencia, inconformismo, y furia por no poder hacer nada por quien miraban, sí… era la misma mirada que Aiko tenía el día en que Sai los dejó atrás en aquella estación.

- veamos… las dos U, Uchiha y Uzumaki – llamó Gai. Los aludidos levantaron las miradas hacia el profesor. – quiero ver en qué estado físico os encontráis. Los demás no descanséis, que todos correréis hoy. – después de una exclamación de reproche general, los alumnos se quitaron de las pistas.

Sasuke avanzó y se colocó en la línea de salida, mientras que Naruto, confundido, no sabía ni qué tenía que hacer.

- tienes que correr los 400 m lisos – le dijo Gaara, el cual si había estado prestando atención a pesar de que el Uzumaki le había estado hablando.

Gai había estado hablando de que tenían que hacer una serie de pruebas de las que se examinarían al final del trimestre, y que empezarían con la de velocidad. Por lo que quería ver el ritmo y la velocidad de cada uno de ellos. Estaban en las pistas de atletismo, por suerte hacía un día nublado, por lo que el sol no los asaría como en otras ocasiones.

Naruto se abrió paso entre los alumnos y se puso en la línea de salida junto a Sasuke, el cual ya estaba preparado para salir.

- esto va a ser problemático – dijo Shikamaru mientras veía como ambos competidores se preparaban.

- espero que no se esfuercen demasiado – comentó Hinata, con la manos juntas a la altura del pecho.

Naruto miró de soslayo a Sasuke, luego dirigió su mirada al suelo que tenía delante. Que estuviesen tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos, seguía siendo duro. Aun tenía en mente la pequeña conversación que tuvo con Haku no hacía mucho; las dudas volvieron a su mente.

- preparados… - se inclinaron para prepararse.

No sabía cómo, pero lo único que compartía con Sasuke ahora era lo mismo que al principio: su rivalidad y su amor por la música.

- listos… - se levantaron un poco, pero aun mantenían las manos en el suelo.

Sasuke tenía talento para todo, para los estudios, los deportes, la música… simplemente era un genio; mientras que él siempre se había tenido que esforzar para superarse. Lo único que Naruto había tenido siempre, aparte de su buena voz, era su perseverancia. Él quería conseguir el título de Hokage a través de la música, así como una vez lo hizo Yondaime, la persona que más admiraba. Pero Naruto sólo quería seguir cantando, si su voz estaba acompañada por el bajo de Sasuke… ¿tanto le costaba entender eso al Uchiha?

- ¡ya! – y sin perder el tiempo, salieron disparados hacia la meta.

Sus caminos no estaban tan separados como podía parecer ahora. Algún día, ambos actuarían en el mismo escenario.

-

-

-

_Empezaba a encajar en sus vidas, pero aun no lograba ver las cosas con tanta claridad como ahora lo hago. Supongo, que después de todo, el destino de Naruto y Sasuke siempre estuvo entrelazado. Cuanto más iba descubriendo, más crecía esa ansiedad. Pero ni siquiera ahora me arrepiento de haberme metido en sus vidas. Pero…Temari… ¿tú crees que se puede escapar del pasado?... yo creo que no. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Proseguirá… _

_-_

_-_

_-_

.- Aparece Obito todo rojo -.

**Obito: **por favor... que nadie me toque T.T... estoy achicharrao...

**Kaka-Junior:** ¿a quién se le ocurre no usar protección solar? ¬¬

**Obito:** cállate... ¡y deja de salir siempre al final, me quitas protagonismo!... - Kakashi no le hace casi y sigue comiéndose su helado - ¿te has dado cuenta de que Nyx ha dejado en el aire las incógnitas del capítulo anterior y ha sumado más con este capítulo?

**Kaka-Junior: **¿te has dado cuenta tú sólo o te han ayudado? ô.ó

**Obiro:** - le fulmina - Kakashi¿quieres que publique en Internet las fotos esas que te hice en...? - pero Obito no puede seguir hablando porque Kakashi le ha tapado la boca.

**Kaka-Junior:** - sonrojado - jaja.. este Obito... que bocazas puede ser - le da coscorrones - nos vamos que se hace tarde y la piscina no está abierta todo el día...

**Obito:** - se libera - en eso tienes razón... estamos cerca del final de septiembre en el fic, sí, puede que el tiempo haya pasado un poco rápido en este capítulo, pero a veces pasará eso. Sólo diré, que los cumpleaños de Ino y Shikamaru están cerca... ¡Espérame Kakashi! - se va corriendo... tropieza y cae de plancha en la piscina u.u

Siento el retraso y las posibles faltas de ortografía; gracias por leer y por los review n.n

Todas las incógnitas y posibles desvaríos míos que se han ido acumulando tienen su explicación, así que no os preocupéis.

¡Hasta pronto!

**N**yx.

15/08/07


	8. VIII Viejas inquietudes

Gracias a todos por los reviews n.n

Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto los inventados por mí, y la trama claro.

Esta vez no os podéis quejar, he actualizado pronto n.n, disfrutad del capítulo.

* * *

**SOÑAR ES COMBATIR.**

"_El presente es la viviente suma total del pasado."_

Thomas Carlyle (1795-1881);

historiador y ensayista escocés.

**Capítulo VIII:**_** Viejas inquietudes, nuevas oportunidades. **_

Ahora mismo estaba en su estación preferida, fin del verano y comienzo del otoño, cuando no hacía ni frío ni calor. En primavera era otro cantar porque padecía alergia. Tardes tan tranquilas como ésa pocas veces podía vivir, por ello, se concentraba en no hacer nada, en dejar la mente en blanco, y la mirada perdida entre las nubes del cielo. Realmente eso le tranquilizaba y le daba serenidad, cosa que no encontraba ni en su casa, ni en el instituto, ni con sus problemáticos amigos. Shikamaru sabía que algún día no podría tirarse en la hierba del parque a mirar el cielo sin hacer nada, que algún día las preocupaciones y responsabilidades le quitarían su preciada tranquilidad, por eso, aprovechaba cada vez que podía no hacer nada.

De pequeño solía hacerlo a menudo, lo tachaban de vago e inútil por ello, pero realmente nunca le importó. Para un niño con semejante mentalidad y percepción, sabía que estaba aprovechando su infancia haciendo algo que le gustaba. Hoy era uno de esos días tranquilos en los que se pasaba la tarde entera tirado en el sofá sin moverse, mirando hacia la terraza que dejaba ver un poco de cielo. Su padre era detective y ahora estaba envuelto en un complicado caso, por lo que apenas aparecía por casa. Su madre trabajaba en el restaurante de los Akimichi por no aburrirse siempre en casa, no porque necesitasen más dinero. Ahora que estaba sólo, podía dejar su mente en blanco y las horas pasar delante de él sin ningún impedimento, pero hoy no lo conseguía.

Extrañamente, no podía dejar la mente en blanco, y no hacía más que pensar, recordar. Llevaba toda la tarde analizando su vida, la gente que le rodeaba, reflexionando, y ciertamente, no le gustaba. Cuando no hacía nada, y Chouji estaba con él mirando el mismo cielo mientras comía sus papas, el ruido que producía era suficiente para que Shikamaru no pensase en nada en concreto, pero cuando estaba sólo, consigo mismo, era diferente. Sobretodo, pensaba en una persona.

Conocía a Ino desde que podía recordar; sus padres eran amigos tanto de los Akimichi como de los Yamanaka desde siempre, por lo que había crecido junto a Ino y Chouji prácticamente. Todas las cintas que tenía él de pequeño y bebé, era extraño que no saliese la pequeña Ino con él. Habían estado en la misma clases desde la guardería, incluso habían nacido casi el mismo día. Sus vidas siempre habían estado entrelazadas, hasta que llegó ella. Cuando Ino conoció a Sakura comenzó a dejarle de lado. Antes también se juntaba con otras niñas, pero nunca hizo tanta amistad con ninguna como con Sakura. Durante aquel tiempo, Shikamaru se recordaba algo solo y¿Por qué no decirlo?, celoso también, celoso de que Ino tuviese una amiga y ya no le necesitase. Fue justo por aquel tiempo también cuando conoció a Chouji. Los Akimichi habían estado viviendo en otro barrio, y aunque algunas veces habían ido a casa a cenar, entre la timidez de Chouji, y lo pasota que él era, no habían sido amigos hasta unos años después. Cuando Sakura se mudó, e Ino se quedó sola, ciertamente se alegró. Ahora se sentía rastrero por ello, pero era cierto. Él no sintió lastima por Ino cuando Sakura se marchó, él se sintió aliviado por dentro, porque si Sakura no estaba, Ino volvería a él, volvería a su lado, le necesitaría de nuevo. Pero cuando Ino volvió, él ya tenía a Chouji, y los tiempos en los que estaban ellos dos solos ya no volverían. Durante los próximos años, se convirtieron en un trío de amigos inseparables. El glotón, la chillona y el vago. Tres personas completamente distintas que se entendían perfectamente. A pesar de eso, Ino seguía teniendo su grupo de amigas, y ellos dos se juntaban con Kiba y Naruto. Los años pasaron y entraron al instituto, nunca se llegaron a separar, pero sí que se distanciaron algo, hasta el día de hoy.

Ya no salían los tres juntos, es más, Shikamaru ni recordaba cuando fue la última vez que estuvieron los tres a solas paseando o haciendo cualquier cosa. Su amistad con Chouji seguía impecable como siempre, pero con Ino… se había convertido en algo así como su mascota, o su protector, según se mirase. Él no hacía nada por evitarlo, y cada vez que ella le llamaba acudía, daba igual la hora que fuese, daba igual para qué fuese, él iba. Quizás sólo Chouji supiese por qué hacía esto, pero si su amigo lo sabía, desde luego no se lo había dicho.

Estuvo celoso de Sakura en su momento, y ahora que había vuelto, realmente no sabía cómo se sentía. Si había una diferencia a la última vez, es que en aquel tiempo no intentó conocerla, y la juzgó de inmediato como un peligro para su amistad con Ino. Todo el mundo tiene un lado oscuro, y Shikamaru no es la excepción. Ahora por lo menos intenta conocerla antes de alarmarse, pero es que cuanto más la conoce, más se preocupa, porque sabe que ella podría ocupar su lugar, y eso no le gusta. Ni siquiera se sentía así cuando Ino salía con chicos, ninguno de ellos le alarmó tanto como lo hacía Sakura. A pesar de todo, la amistad de Ino era muy importante para él, más de lo que nadie podía imaginar, y pensar que la podía perder simplemente le aterrorizaba.

Se sentía un miserable por pensar y sentirse así, pero a la vez no podía evitarlo. No lo exteriorizaba pero eso no quería decir que no siguiese ahí, dentro de él. Ahora estaba hecho un lío, como aquella vez, y la culpa la había tenido las dos veces la misma persona: Sakura. Pero dejando a un lado sus sentimientos, sabía que Sakura era una buena persona y que quería a Ino tanto como él, por eso no haría nada que las perjudicase a ninguna de las dos.

Por primera vez en su vida, dejó de mirar las nubes por voluntad propia, y salió de su casa dispuesto a pasear para distraerse y no pensar en nada.

-

-

-

_Todo el mundo oculta algo. Supongo que por aquel entonces ocultaba todo, mi pasado, mi yo, no sé, todo. Sakura se distraía con facilidad y se le pasaban por alto ciertos datos, pero a la vez, sabía que si me descuidaba, descubriría algo. Ni siquiera con ella me podía quitar del todo esa barrera que tenía rodeando mi corazón. Pero él era diferente, él… con una sola mirada me logra descifrar. Ni siquiera ahora mismo soy capaz de bloquear esas miradas. Pero… tú tampoco eres capaz de bloquear las mías, Shikamaru. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

Volvía a estar un tanto desanimada, no solía encontrar trabajos en los que se sintiese tan a gusto como ese, pero el verano ya acababa y pronto se cerrarían las heladerías. Si bien era cierto que el aire acondicionado la obligaba a usar pañuelos alrededor del cuello para protegérselo, era un pequeño precio a pagar por un sueldo aceptable y compañeros agradables. Ya llevaba un par de días mirando en los periódicos algún trabajo aceptable, pero la verdad es que ninguno le interesaba. A ella le gustaba trabajar cara al público, pero con sus pocos estudios, pocos trabajos lo suficientemente buenos podía obtener. Sabía que Kankuro tenía razón cuando le dijo que no dejase los estudios por ellos, pero si no se ponía a trabajar y se hacía con la custodia de sus hermanos, posiblemente los hubiera perdido… y no se perdonaría volver a perder a Gaara, después de lo que le había costado recuperarlo.

Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, las cosas habían acabado medianamente bien. Gaara vivía en aquel pequeño apartamento con Kankuro, había conseguido dejar atrás su pasado en Suna y ahora se esforzaba por ser más sociable. Kankuro seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, sólo que más maduro. Trabajaba sí, pero Temari no había permitido que dejase los estudios como ella hizo. Disponía de la custodia de sus hermanos, bueno en realidad sólo la de Gaara, ya que Kankuro ya tenía los 18, pero como repitió un curso una vez, aun cursaba 2º de bachillerato.

Estaba viviendo una época de su vida un tanto impredecible, pero por otro lado una de las más tranquilas, ya que podía centrarse en ella; sus hermanos ya eran mayorcitos y no necesitaban tanta atención como hace unos años. Ser la hermana mayor era duro, pero ella no siempre había ejercido ese cargo, por lo que ahora pagaba sus errores del pasado.

Traía consigo una bolsa en la que llevaba una tarrina grande con helado que le había ofrecido amablemente su jefe; pensaba comérselo todo esa noche mientras veía alguna película interesante, y lo compartiría con Sakura si ella quería, claro. Pero, el helado nunca llegó al piso.

Desde donde estaba se veía ya el río que pasaba por el lado de su apartamento en las afueras de Konoha, desde donde estaba, llegaría a su casa en unos 25 minutos aproximadamente. Desvió su mirada al río mientras cruzaba el puente y se sorprendió al ver a cierto muchacho tumbado perezosamente en la ladera del río. Tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo, y si tenía cuidado, podría darle un buen susto. Con la divertida idea en la cabeza, se acercó a él teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido.

- ¿no te aburres perdiendo el tiempo de esta forma? – le cuestionó Temari, haciéndose notar.

Shikamaru dio un pequeño bote al ver su ensimismamiento interrumpido.

- ¡tú! – exclamó por la sorpresa, a la vez que se incorporaba.

- ¡yo! – sonrió Temari, hablando en su mismo tono de voz.

- Mmm… no creo que tomarse un respiro sea perder el tiempo – contestó Shikamaru con voz perezosa, una vez repuesto del susto inicial.

- supongo que ahí tienes razón – le dijo Temari, a la vez que se sentaba en la hierba, acompañándole.

El muchacho observó como se sentaba a su lado, y luego desvió la mirada al río. Temari sacó el helado de la bolsa junto con un par de cucharillas de plástico que había cogido, no sabía muy bien por qué. Abrió el helado, y se tragó una cantidad considerable.

- … ¡arg! – exclamó cerrando fuertemente los ojos - ¡se me ha subido a la cabeza!

- ¿a quién se le ocurre? – sonrió sin quererlo, Shikamaru.

- pero está bien… así se refresca el cerebro – comentó la rubia distraídamente, mientras cogía otra cucharada.

- pero es problemático – se quejó el muchacho.

- Kankuro y yo solíamos hacerlo en Suna… - pensó en voz alta Temari, y sin quererlo, se preguntó a sí misma cuanto hacía que no comía helado con sus hermanos.

Shikamaru debió notar el deje de tristeza que asomaba los ojos de la rubia, o simplemente lo hizo por impulso, pero agarró la mano con la que Temari sujetaba la cuchara, tomó un trozo grande de helado, y se lo comió del tirón. Luego soltó la mano de la rubia. Temari parpadeó sorprendida, y luego rió al ver como el helado se le subía también a él a la cabeza.

- ¡realmente es problemático! – exclamó el muchacho, dándose golpecitos en la frente.

La muchacha seguía sonriendo tontamente, mientras la mirada se le quedaba perdida en el _chiquillo_ que tenía a su lado. Cuando se dio cuenta, desvió inmediatamente la mirada antes de que él también se percatase. Apenas había estado con ese _niño_, pero lo cierto es que le hacía sentirse bien, segura, y tranquila.

- ¿y cómo es que andas por este lugar? – le cuestionó Temari, después de haber tomado otra cucharada del helado.

- caminaba y acabé aquí – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros – pero me ha gustado. Puedo mirar las nubes tranquilamente.

- mirar las nubes… - murmuró Temari – más que las nubes, a mí me gusta sentarme y sentir las gotas de agua del río, transportadas por el viento. – le reveló, mientras miraba el río. – me gusta sentir el viento en la cara.

- está bien… aunque lo único que le falta a este lugar es la buena sombra de un árbol – opinó Shikamaru.

Una ráfaga de viento pasó entre los dos.

- oye…

- ¿hmp?

- no te he dado las gracias por lo de la otra vez – le dijo ella.

- no me las des… - contestó Shikamaru. Se hizo un leve silencio, que fue cortado por él – pero fue problemático cargar contigo hasta tu casa. Pesas mucho.

La verdad es que ese comentario no le sentó demasiado bien a Temari, ya que en su frente apareció una venita hinchada.

- ¡no es que yo pese, es que tú eres un flojucho! – contestó ella, visiblemente molesta.

- también… - contestó él, perezosamente.

Él desvió su mirada hacia el cielo, y ella siguió comiendo su helado, con los ojos cerrados. Un rato después, cuando se hubo saciado de helado, lo guardó, y desvió su mirada a Shikamaru, quien seguía en la misma pose perezosa, con la mirada perdida en las nubes.

- ya casi es de noche¿no deberías volver a tu casa? Tú madre te va a regañar.

- me hablas como a un niño pequeño – comentó el Nara, desviando su mirada por primera vez en un rato. – aunque supongo que para ti, lo soy.

- sí, lo eres – afirmó ella.

- ya me lo temía… - suspiró él. – pero no te preocupes, la bronca me la hecha todos los días – comentó él, refiriéndose a su madre – es una mujer problemática.

- te quejas por todo – contestó Temari levantándose. Shikamaru tenía la mirada perdida en el río, por el cual veía a Temari reflejada. Se hizo un pequeño silencio que fue interrumpido esta vez por ella – sea lo que sea que te preocupe, no dejes que te afecte demasiado.

Temari cogió sus cosas y se marchó de allí con paso lento, pero seguro. Su última frase, _no dejes que te afecte, _resonó en la mente de Shikamaru. ¿Tan evidente era? La buscó con la mirada, pero lo que quedaba de ella era una mota amarilla que se perdía cada vez más lejos de él, camino a su casa. Tal vez ella tuviese razón, sólo tal vez…

--

- ¿has decidido ya a qué te vas a apuntar?

Tenten descubrió a Hinata sentada en las escaleras que había al lado de conserjería, mirando el papel de ingreso que debía rellenar para entrar a algún club. Para ella era una obligación, casi como un deber, estar apuntada a algo, así lo quería su padre. La Hyuuga levantó la mirada para ver a Tenten, su vieja amiga.

- no, aun no… - le contestó. Tenten se sentó a su lado.

- pintabas muy bien¿por qué no pruebas en el de pintura? – cuestionó la castaña.

- hmp… he escuchado que estás en el de debate, Tenten-san.

- debate con Shino, y atletismo con Lee. ¿Tenten-san? – la muchacha sonrió – solías llamarme así hace unos años, pero creo que ya puedes usar mi nombre de pila tal cual.

- sí, lo siento – se disculpó tímidamente la muchacha. - ¿Tenten-sempai está bien?

- como quieras… - suspiró - ¿sabes? – Tenten había desviado su mirada al frente, para ver como la gente iba de un lado a otro, aprovechando el intercambio de clases – hace tiempo que quería preguntártelo, pero no te había podido pillar a solas… ¿qué tal te va todo?

Ciertamente, la pregunta le pilló a Hinata desprevenida. Era la primera de todos ellos que se interesaba por ella tan directa, pero no le sorprendía. Tenten siempre había sido directa, sin rodeos a la hora de decir las cosas, y su sinceridad y confianza en sí misma era algo que le gustaba mucho a Hinata. Conocía a la muchacha desde que tenía 10 años más o menos, ya que fue el tiempo en el que la amistad de Neji y ella se consolidó. Las veces que Neji había ido a la casa principal de los Hyuuga, a la casa del Souke, siempre había ido acompañado de Tenten, al menos eso recordaba Hinata.

- bueno… - si había alguien con quien podía ser totalmente sincera, era con Tenten – mi salud está mucho mejor, sino no estaría aquí obviamente… las cosas en casa no han cambiado mucho, pero está bien así… y Neji nii-san… - llegados a este punto, algo la obligó a silenciarse.

- ¡tu nii-san me va a volver loca un día de estos! – no pudo evitar comentar la chica de los cocos, acompañada por un suspiro.

- ¿ha pasado algo entre vosotros? – se atrevió a preguntar la menor.

- nada nuevo… simplemente que siempre tiene alguna excusa para evadir las cosas importantes – Hinata tenía una cierta idea de a qué se refería su amiga.

- ¿cómo le ha ido todo este tiempo?… - Tenten la miró con una ceja alzada – es que… no me dirige la palabra, no se siente cómodo cuando estamos en la misma habitación… - dijo – pero no importa, supongo que era inevitable. – terminó de decir, y bajó la mirada.

- mira que es idiota… - no pudo evitar decir – no es culpa tuya Hinata, así que no te atormentes. Lo único que le pasa a Neji, es que se sigue culpando por lo que pasó.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida y dirigió su mirada hacia Tenten.

- pero… yo no le guardo rencor… ni siquiera le culpé en su momento…

- lo sé, y él también lo sabe pero… Neji no puede perdonarse a sí mismo, es simplemente eso.

--

- ¿siempre hacéis esto? – preguntó confusa Sakura.

Estaban en clase de tutoría, pero como era costumbre, su tutor llegaba tarde una vez más.

- tú no estás acostumbrada a Kakashi-sensei, pero él siempre llega tarde. Así que todo el mundo hace los deberes de la asignatura siguiente en lo que tarda Kakashi-sensei en llegar – le explicó Naruto, mientras se apuraba en terminar una ejercicio de matemáticas, el cual no tenía ni idea, pero como decía Kurenai: mejor hacerlo mal que no hacerlo.

- Hinata… ¿tú también? – se sorprendió Sakura, al ver a la Hyuuga haciendo ejercicios de matemáticas también – creí que eras más responsable.

Sakura estaba sentada sobre su pupitre, mientras que Naruto y Hinata estaban en sus respectivos pupitres, terminando los últimos ejercicios que Kurenai les había mandado en la última clase. Shikamaru también los estaba resolviendo ahora, no es que no supiese cómo hacerlo, sino que simplemente se aburría haciéndolos.

- b-bueno es que… anoche estaba cansada y no me dio tiempo… - se giró y le explicó la muchacha Hyuuga con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- al final acabarás cayendo tú también en la pereza Sakura, ya verás – le dijo Shikamaru con voz terriblemente monótona, sin siquiera girarse a mirarla por pura pereza.

Sakura alzó la vista y vio a casi toda la clase haciendo deberes; a la muchacha le cayó una gota de sudor por la cabeza. _Sasuke-kun… ¿tú también?..._, no pudo evitar pensar al ver al muchacho con una calculadora y resolviendo cuentas rápidamente.

- Sakura-san¿podrías ayudarme con este ejercicio? – le preguntó Hinata, girándose para mirarla de nuevo.

- claro. – aceptó Sakura. Ella había hecho sus deberes el día anterior, los cuales no le había supuesto mucho esfuerzo. Se arrodilló al lado de la mesa de Hinata para explicárselo mejor.

- ¿me ayudarás a mí luego? – preguntó ahora Naruto sonriendo, con cara zorruna.

- ¡de eso nada! – se negó rotundamente Sakura.

- ¿eh?; ¡¿por qué?! – lloriqueó Naruto, el cual había dejado de juguetear con el bolígrafo.

- ¡porque tú no das palo al agua!, te pasas las clases distraído, sin prestar atención… ¡no pretendas que ahora yo te salve el culo! – le dijo Sakura, con los brazos en jarra. Ella estaba arrodillada, entre los pupitres de Shikamaru e Hinata.

- que mala eres conmigo, Sakura-chan – lloró Naruto, montando un pequeño drama.

- ¿mala? – exclamó Sakura, y sin poder evitarlo su tic en la ceja apareció - ¡pero si te he ayudado en casi todas las asignaturas desde que comenzó el curso!

- Sakura tiene razón Naruto, deberías atender más – intervino Shikamaru, más que nada porque esa conversación le parecía un rollo.

- ¿me va a decir eso un vago? – alzó una ceja Naruto, aunque el comentario no ofendió al aludido. – vale, está bien, ya entendí… - refunfuñó el rubio, haciendo un mohín mientras volvía a los números.

Sakura comenzó a explicarle el ejercicio a Hinata, y Shikamaru también volvió a lo suyo, pero en poco tiempo desvió la mirada a las nubes que se veían a través de los cristales de la clase. Naruto, cansado y mareado de tantos números y demás cosas extrañas que nunca había entendido, se levantó de su sitio y fue a consultar a cierto pelirrojo.

- ¡Gaara! – exclamó, una vez se colocó delante del pupitre de la primera fila. – ayúdame con esto… Sakura-chan no me quiere ayudar más, Shikamaru es un vago redomado, y a Hinata no se le da bien las mates tampoco… ¡sólo me quedas tú! Como Kurenai-sensei me vuelva a preguntar y no tenga un ejercicio hecho me va a…

- deja de dramatizar – le cortó Gaara fríamente, clavando sus penetrantes ojos aguamarina en él.

- vale – contestó Naruto, con cara zorruna. Para alguien que los viera por primera vez, como era el caso de Sakura, se le hacía extraña la relación que ambos muchachos mantenían. Pero había muchas cosas que aun no sabía, y se moría de ganas por descubrirlas.

Mientras Gaara leía el ejercicio, Naruto desvió su mirada al chico que estaba sentado detrás del pelirrojo. Él también estaba liado con las matemáticas, pero nunca pediría ayuda para resolver ningún ejercicio, su orgullo Uchiha le impedía pedir, y/o aceptar ayuda, siempre había sido así. De pronto, Sasuke levantó la vista y le pilló mirándole. Naruto frunció el ceño, pero no desvió la vista sino hasta que Gaara comenzó a hablarle, para explicarle el problema.

Kakashi entró en ese momento a clase y los mandó a todos a sentarse y callarse. Naruto regresó a su sitio. La clase de tutoría comenzaba oficialmente.

- siento el retraso, la puerta del cuarto de baño se quedó atascada y no había forma de salir – mintió nuevamente el profesor. Esa era otra, encima de que llegaba tarde siempre, les ponía excusas que nadie se creía ya.

- ¡mentira! – vociferó Naruto, desde atrás del todo, como era costumbre.

- ¡bien! hoy tengo un trabajillo especial que vais a tener que hacer – todos, incluso los más despistados, alzaron la vista para atender al maestro – esto se realizará también en los otros bachilleratos, y los grupos han salido completamente a voleo y no se pueden cambiar. – ante las miradas curiosas de sus alumnos, Kakashi continuó – bien. Tendréis que entrevistar al compañero que se os ha asignado, podéis hacer la entrevista a libre elección, puntúo la forma de preguntar y la originalidad de la entrevista.

- ¿pero cual es el tema sobre el que hay que preguntar? – cuestionó Sakura, levantando previamente la mano para pedir turno de palabra.

- eso es lo mejor; os lo dejaré a vuestra elección. Es decir: - se explicó Kakashi – tenéis que elaborar una situación, y dejar bien claro el papel que juega el entrevistado y el entrevistador.

- este hombre prepara unas cosas más extrañas para las clases de tutoría… - comentó Naruto por lo bajo.

- aunque sea un trabajo para tutoría, os puntuaré en lenguaje. Así que espero que deis vuestro mejor esfuerzo – sonrió el profesor, bajo la mascarilla – bien, a continuación diré quien entrevista a quien. – Kakashi sacó una papel de su cartera, donde aparentemente tenía escrito los nombres. Comenzó nombrando alfabéticamente, por orden de lista, y diciendo a quien le tocaba entrevistar. - … Haruno Sakura, entrevista a Uzumaki Naruto.

- ¡bien, nos ha tocado Sakura-chan! – exclamó Naruto sonriente, aunque toda la clase se enteró por el escándalo que formó.

- no sé si eso es bueno o malo – contestó Sakura con cara de resignación, mientras intentaba cubrirse de las miradas curiosas.

- ¿ah?; ¿por qué dices eso? – lloriqueó de nuevo Naruto.

- Hyuuga Hinata, a Nara Shikamaru. – siguió diciendo Kakashi, ajeno a los comentarios.

Los aludidos se miraron y se dedicaron unas pequeñas sonrisas de afirmación. Kakashi siguió nombrando, hasta llegar a la N.

- Nara Shikamaru, entrevistará a Shikaku Gaara. – a Shikamaru le dio un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda entera, no supo por qué. Gaara se giró y le miró penetrantemente, eso no hizo más que ponerle más nervioso. Aunque si se lo montaba bien, quizás podría sacar información útil.

Kakashi siguió nombrando. A Gaara le tocó Hinata, cerrando un círculo de tres, como había estado pasando con todos. Naruto seguía en las nubes porque Sakura le preguntaría a él, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que ni Sasuke ni él habían sido nombrados aun. Y ya quedaba poco para llegar a la U. Si en los próximos no salían sus nombres, podría ser que…

- Tsurimi Setsuya… a Ichinose Kaoru. – Naruto comenzó a sudar la gota gorda, ahora vendría Sasuke, luego un chico más, y luego él, el último de la lista. Además, Sakura tampoco había sido nombrada, aun cabía la posibilidad de que no le tocase nada con Sasuke. Por otro lado, el Uchiha ya se había dado cuenta, de que si no le tocaba preguntar a Sakura, no haría equipo con Naruto. Pero el Uchiha tenía un mal presentimiento, más conociendo a Kakashi tan bien como le conocía.

Antes de seguir hablando, Kakashi paseó su vista por sus alumnos, y vio como su ahijado le fulminaba peligrosamente, aun así, sonrió.

- Uchiha Sasuke, entrevistará a… - hizo una pausa concienzuda -… Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke fulminó a Kakashi, ya sabía quien le había tocado para que le entrevistase. Sakura por su parte levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre, y clavó sus ojos verdosos en la nuca del moreno. De repente se sintió nerviosa, pues no había vuelto a hablar con él desde aquel incidente en su piso, y cada vez que lo recordaba, se ponía nerviosa.

Shikamaru se giró a mirar a Naruto, quien tenía los dedos cruzados para que no le tocase Sasuke. Pero el destino era inevitable. Cuando sólo faltaba mencionar el nombre de Naruto y a quien le tocaba entrevistar, sólo quedaba el nombre de su ex mejor amigo por nombrar.

- mierda… - murmuró Naruto, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el pupitre.

- aquí va a arder Troya – comentó Shikamaru. Hinata miró preocupada a Naruto.

- y Uzumaki Naruto, entrevistará a Uchiha Sasuke – dijo Kakashi divertido. – _Sasuke va a estar una semana sin hablarme y mirándome mal…_ - pensó el joven maestro.

- así que… yo entrevisto a Naruto, él a Sasuke-kun, y Sasuke-kun a mí… - pensó en voz alta Sakura. Luego miró al rubio, quien tenía cara de derrota; después al Uchiha, quien seguía fulminando al profesor, el cual se hacía el despistado, y finalmente Sakura miró a Hinata y Shikamaru, quienes se encogieron de hombros. Menuda tensión había en el ambiente. Kakashi se guardó el papel con líneas garabateadas, ya que los grupos los acababa de elegir improvisadamente.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamaba Ino, una hora después, en su clase de tutoría con Kurenai - ¡no pienso entrevistar al chucho!

- ¡cállate bruja, como si a mí me gustase que me entrevistases! – le contestó de la misma forma Kiba. Toda la clase les miraba divertidos, ya se habían acostumbrados a las continuas disputas entre ambos chicos.

- ¡Kurenai-sensei, no puedo permanecer ni cinco minutos en la misma habitación que el chucho pulgoso! – le dijo - ¡por favor, cámbieme de grupo! – suplicó la rubia mientras el timbre que anunciaba el intercambio de clases sonaba.

- lo siento Ino, pero no se pueden cambiar. En lugar de alarmaros podríais hacer algo para intentar llevaros mejor – les contestó la profesora, mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas en su cartera.

- lo has hecho a traición, Kurenai-sensei – le reprochó Kiba.

- no tengo tiempo para vuestras quejas; espero impaciente vuestra entrevista – les sonrió antes de salir de la clase.

- maldita vieja mal maquillada… - murmuró Kiba cuando la mujer hubo abandonado el aula.

- ¡Chouji, estarás presente cuando elaboremos la entrevista! – le ordenó Ino – no pienso quedarme en la misma habitación que él a solas ni loca.

- ¡tú también Shino! – exclamó de la misma forma Kiba.

- yo tengo que entrevistar a Chouji – contestó tranquilamente Shino.

- bueno, pues lo hacemos todos juntos, de todas formas Chouji me tiene que entrevistar a mí – dijo la rubia - ¡y ya sé como será! – Ino comenzó a soñar despierta – ¡haremos como que soy la esposa de Deidara-sama, que espera pacientemente en casa a que su marido vuelva de sus giras!

- mira que estás obsesionada con él… - comentó Kiba, mientras le caía una gota de sudor por la frente – y eso que al principio decías que era transexual…

- ¡pero eso era antes de saber que era tío!; ¡yo sabía que con esa carita tan dulce no podía ser una tía! – exclamó en medio del pasillo.

- ¿habláis de Akatsuki? – cuestionó Sakura recién llegada, reconociendo el tono de voz que estaba usando Ino, ya que sólo lo guardaba para cuando hablaba de algún chico guapo.

- ¡así es! – le contestó Ino felizmente.

Kiba y Shino se despidieron alegando que se adelantaban a la clase de Gai. Chouji fue un momento a hablar con Shikamaru, así que las chicas se quedaron solas. Hinata se acercó a ellas.

- ¿Kakashi-sensei os ha puesto el trabajo ese de entrevistar a alguien de la clase? – les preguntó Ino, mientras paseaban por los pasillos para estirar las piernas.

- sí – suspiró Sakura – me ha tocado entrevistar a Naruto, y Sasuke-kun me entrevista a mí…

- vaya – por la mirada pervertida que Ino tenía, Sakura imaginaba que la rubia no estaba pensando en nada bueno. Siempre se arrepentiría de haberle contado su escenita en casa del muchacho.

- ¿Quién te ha tocado a ti, Ino-san? – le preguntó Hinata.

- el chucho – dijo desganada – y Chouji me entrevista a mí.

- ¿chucho? – preguntó confundida Hinata.

- Kiba. – le aclaró la rubia.

-… ya veo… - Hinata desvió la mirada y no dijo nada más.

Por el cambio de expresión en el rostro, Sakura percibió que algo no iba muy bien. Ya había notado la ausencia de Kiba cada vez que estaban todos reunidos, en especial cuando Hinata estaba con ellos; y cada vez que se nombraba al Inuzuka, ella bajaba la mirada. Entre ellos pasaba algo, y a pesar de sentir mucha curiosidad, apenas conocía a la morena como para preguntarle directamente.

- lo malo, es que a Naruto le ha tocado preguntarle a Sasuke-kun y… pues está un tanto… no sé cómo definirlo. – habló la Haruno.

- ya veo – dijo pensativa la Yamanaka - ¿y por qué no quedáis los tres?

- ¿eh? – Sakura parpadeó confusa.

- sí, así no le costaría tanto a Naruto hacer la entrevista, y tú no estarías tan nerviosa con Sasuke-kun delante – opinó Ino.

- ¿te gusta Uchiha-san? – le preguntó Hinata a Sakura. La pelirrosa se puso colorada de pronto.

- ¿eh, qué? – parpadeó confusa nuevamente - ¡¿por qué piensas eso?! – sentía como la sangre se concentraba en sus mejillas, y eso no era bueno.

- bueno, Ino-san ha dicho que te pones nerviosa…

- se pone nerviosa por otro tema – Ino le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Hinata – ven, te voy a contar lo pervertida que es la frentuda…

- ¡estate calladita cerda!… - exclamó Sakura siguiéndolas.

--

Quince años llevaba el Club Cosmic Connection abierto en Konoha, y desde sus comienzos, siempre había alquilado salas para que grupos con talento irreconocido pudiese ensayar diariamente, proporcionándoles los instrumentos y el equipo necesario. Willy, el dueño del local, lo había sacado adelante con mucho esfuerzo, y actualmente era uno de los más famosos en Konoha, claro que la aparición del Konoha's Lounge, le estaba comenzando a hacer sombra, pero eso no quería decir que no siguiese siendo uno de los locales más visitados, más desde que por la tarde también abrían. De vez en cuando, algún cazatalentos se pasaba por el C3, como abreviadamente se conocía, para echar el ojo a los grupos desconocidos. Esa oportunidad era la que Naruto y su banda esperaban.

Naruto conoció a Willy, curiosamente, en el puesto del Ichiraku Ramen, lugar que ambos hombres solían frecuentar. Quizás una de las primeras personas que descubrieron el talento y el sueño de Naruto fuese el propio Willy. Él mismo siempre le había animado a ser cantante; sabía que el muchacho tenía talento, y admiraba su perseverancia. Willy sabía que algún día llegaría lejos.

Hoy, precisamente, no era un buen día para los chicos. El ambiente estaba bastante apagado, y en el aire había un aura de depresión. Neji estaba sentado en la silla, mientras le hacía unos ajustes a la canción que llevaban casi un mes intentando terminar, todo para tener la mente ocupada. Kiba estaba sentado en el sofá, tocando algunas notas de vez en cuando, con la mente totalmente en otro sitio. Y Naruto, tres cuartos de lo mismo que Kiba. El Uzumaki estaba sentado en la mesa de una de las esquinas del fondo, con la espalda contra la pared, las piernas recogidas, y los brazos rodeando estas en un abrazo, mientras miraba por la ventana que dejaba entrar luz y aire a la estancia. Su mente vagaba en los recuerdos del pasado, concretamente en una amistad que creía ya perdida.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que habló con Sasuke sin tensiones, sin rencores, sin incomodidad?

…¿Cuándo fue la última vez que habló con Sasuke?…

Había sido duro al principio acostumbrarse a esos silencios, a esas miradas vacías; no había querido creerle cuando le dijo que quería cortar los lazos que les unían, sus vínculos, su amistad. Se había sentido más que traicionado… se había sentido abandonado, herido… pero lo peor de todo era y es verle todos los días y no poder acercarse a hablar con él tranquilamente. Todo era demasiado complicado. Si tan sólo él entrase en razón… pero Sasuke era tan cabezota como él, y si Naruto había decido no dar por perdida su amistad, Sasuke había decidido cortar sus vínculos, y al parecer ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

- necesitamos una actuación… - dijo Kiba, después de suspirar y echar su cabeza hacia atrás.

- sin un bajista, nuestras canciones están incompletas – le dijo Neji, sin girarse a mirarle siquiera.

- pues a mí no me parece que estén tan mal… - le contestó Kiba, un poco picado por su comentario.

- ¡nunca se sabe cuando nos puede salir una actuación! – comentó de pronto el Uzumaki con convencimiento, dejando a un lado sus recuerdos y llenándose de vida nuevamente sus ojos.

- necesitamos una guitarra más para estar completos – insistió Neji, aun sin levantar la mirada del pentagrama que tenía delante, donde corregía la intervención de la guitarra con la batería.

- ¡eh, que conmigo nos bastamos y sobramos! – contestó Kiba, con la venita de la frente a punto de aparecer.

- Neji tiene razón, muchas veces te falta fuerza – opinó Shino, entrando por la puerta, quien había escuchado la última frase – tenéis que encontrar a un bajista. Además que vuestras canciones están echas para tres instrumentos. – agregó, al ver la cara de pocos amigos que estaba poniendo Kiba.

- ¡quiero un concierto! – exclamó Naruto, luego agarró el micrófono, que había estado reposando a su lado en la mesa, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas - ¡si al menos Willy nos dejase actuar aquí!

Arriba, tras la barra, Willy sonrió. Normalmente no lo hubiera escuchado, ya que la sala estaba insonorizada, pero Shino aun no había cerrado la puerta y el grito se escapó por ahí.

- mira por donde Naruto, te vas a alegrar al oír esto – dijo Shino, con aires misteriosos. Kiba dejó de fruncir el ceño para mirarle curioso. Incluso Neji desvió la mirada del pentagrama por primera vez.

- ¿qué? – le animó a decir Naruto.

- si lo que queréis es actuar, podéis apuntaros a la competición local de navidad. – explicó Shino, mientras sacaba un panfleto que se estaban repartiendo por toda la ciudad para los grupos que quisiesen actuar – además, la casa discográfica _Raíz,_ se compromete a grabar un disco con el grupo ganador.

Kiba y Naruto saltaron de sus asientos y se reunieron en torno a Neji, ya que Shino les había puesto el panfleto sobre la mesa, donde Neji estaba sentado.

- desde la muerte del Sandaime no se había vuelto a celebrar otra competición local… ¿este año la van a hacer? – cuestionó sorprendido Kiba.

- al parecer sí. El plazo de inscripción creo que es hasta finales de Octubre. Me informaré mejor y os avisaré – les prometió Shino.

- ¡eres el mejor Shino! – exclamó Naruto, con fuerzas renovadas - ¿esto os motiva a seguir o no? – les dijo al resto de la banda, con una amplia sonrisa.

- seamos realistas¿qué posibilidades tenemos contra grupos enteros y con más experiencia que nosotros?… además, nunca hemos actuado en público – razonó Neji.

- ¡no seas aguafiestas! – exclamó Kiba – llevo unos días de lo más apagado¡esta es la motivación que necesitaba! – el Hyuuga desvió la mirada, realmente no podía mirarle.

- ¡pienso igual! – agregó Naruto - ¡vamos a prepararnos lo mejor posible, de una vez por todas les demostraremos a Konoha quienes somos! – exclamó Naruto mirándose la mano. Luego cerró el puño y miró a sus compañeros, con un nuevo brillo en su mirada. – _a ti también te demostraré de lo que soy capaz… Sasuke – _pensó, con renovadas energías.

--

- ¿tienes un momento?

La única forma de pillar a Hyuuga Neji, era cuando menos se lo esperase. Ese miércoles, a la salida de clases, en el aparcamiento junto a su moto, Tenten lo volvió a acorralar.

- ¿y Lee? – fue la única forma, rápida y sencilla, que al sorprendido chico se le ocurrió para evadir su pregunta.

- hablando del equipo de fútbol con Gai-sensei – explicó ella, y por su rostro, Neji supo que no se la podría quitar tan fácilmente.

- ya veo… ¿quieres que te acerque a casa? – le propuso, para evitar el tenso silencio, y las futuras preguntas de ella a la vez.

- ¿tienes otro casco?

- sí, hoy he traído a Hanabi, pero hoy tiene que quedarse por el club de kendo. – le explicó, mientras sacaba el segundo casco del maletero de la moto, y a su vez, guardaba su cartera dentro.

Lo cierto es que ella no se sentía nada segura viajando en esos medios de transporte, por eso no estaba de acuerdo en un principio en que el muchacho se sacase el carné de conducir, pero su opinión no contó entonces. Había montado escasas veces en esa moto, pero esas pocas veces, el muchacho había acelerado con la única intención que ella se agarrase fuertemente a su cintura, ambos lo sabían. Pero esta vez era distinta; Neji no aceleró, Tenten no esperaba que lo hiciese, ambos sabían que había vuelto a resurgir ese pequeño muro que siempre había habido entre ambos, ese muro que tantas veces habían intentado derribar, y que al principio del verano parecía haber desaparecido casi por completo.

Era muy triste que dos meses de ausencia, una conversación pendiente, y el regreso de Hinata, hiciesen recobrar fuerza y terreno a ese muro que los separaba.

No tardaron ni diez minutos en llegar a casa de Tenten, ya que la muchacha vivía cerca, y no había mucho tráfico además.

- gracias por traerme – le dijo ella, entregándole el casco, una vez ya bajada de la moto.

- no me las des – contestó él, aceptando el casco.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras él guardaba nuevamente el casco, y se colgaba la cartera que ya no cabía en el maletero.

- Neji… - lo llamó ella, quien no había desviado sus castaños ojos de él.

- ¡Tenten! – su oportuna madre se asomaba a la puerta, fisgona como ella sola - ¿qué haces que no entras?… ¡oh Neji-kun! – Tenten rodó los ojos, armándose de paciencia.

- buenas tarde, señora – la saludó Neji, cortésmente.

- ¿quieres pasar? Hace mucho que no te veo – justo las palabras que a Tenten le gustaría pronunciar en ese momento.

- no quiero molestar – contestó lo más amable que pudo. Por la mueca incómoda que hacía con el labio, Tenten supo que realmente no quería pasar.

- déjalo mamá, tiene que irse – le dijo Tenten, volviéndose para mirar a su madre.

- que lástima… espero que vuelvas en otra ocasión – le sonrió la mujer.

- en otra ocasión será – se despidió Neji; nuevamente esa mueca que le indicaba a Tenten que no estaba seguro de sus palabras.

La madre de Tenten finalmente entró y los dejó solos. Una vez volvieron a tener intimidad, toda la que se pueda tener en un barrio familiar a las 3 de la tarde claro, reanudaron su charla.

- puedes pasar si quieres – le dijo Tenten, con una mirada profunda, a pesar de ya conocer su respuesta.

- lo sé, pero…

- pero no te sientes cómodo ahora mismo – suspiró nuevamente. – lo entiendo.

- ahora mismo estoy confuso… respecto a todo – se atrevió finalmente Neji a decirle.

- me lo imaginaba, no te preocupes – le sonrió ella, aunque Neji reconoció esa sonrisa como una vacía.

- lo siento, no es justo para ti…

- tranquilo, puedo esperar… - le mintió; _llevo esperando dos años, podré esperar un poco más… pero no demasiado, _pensó Tenten, y aunque le hubiese gustado decirle esas palabras, se reprimió.

Neji le dedicó una mirada profunda y uno de sus inquietantes silencios, que tan nerviosa le ponían. Tenten llevaba mucho tiempo esperando una respuesta, y él la había pospuesto demasiadas veces ya. Hasta hace una semana estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, pero ahora navegaba nuevamente en ese mar de dudas. Ella era muy buena, demasiado… sabía que la paciencia no era algo característico de Tenten, por eso valoraba muchísimo toda la que siempre había tenido con él. Temía que algún día se acabase esa paciencia, pero no quería comenzar nada con ella en el estado en el que se encontraba.

- más que conmigo, es con Hinata con quien tienes que hablar. No te guarda rencor.

- … ese no es el problema – murmuró él, desviando la mirada.

- tienes que perdonarte de una vez Neji. – le dijo la chica, con una mirada compasiva.

- ¡casi la maté! – estallo Neji, alzando quizás demasiado la voz, pues unos peatones que pasaban por ahí se giraron a mirar - ¡por mi culpa ha estado todo este tiempo en ese internado!… jamás podré perdonarme.

- Neji – le puso una mano en su hombro – el arrepentimiento es la principal prueba del cambio; la carga de nuestros errores es muy dura, pero si aprendemos de ellos podremos evitar volver a cometerlos. Cuídala a partir de ahora.

- no puedo ni mirarla a la cara… - la triste mirada de esos ojos opalinos, realmente le dieron ganas de llorar – ni siquiera puedo hablar con Kiba sin que una voz en mi cabeza me diga lo hijo de puta que fui. – Neji, sentado en la moto, se quedó mirando con odio el reflejo que el retrovisor le devolvía de sí mismo.

A Tenten le hubiera gustado abrazarle, realmente le hubiera gustado hacerlo.

- tienes que perdonarte… - fue todo lo que logró decir, a pesar de todas las cosas que quería decirle y hacerle.

Neji suspiró, cerró fuertemente los ojos para alejar todos los sentimientos que sentía mezclados en su interior, y se puso el casco nuevamente.

- nos vemos mañana – se despidió él.

- ve con cuidado – le dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa, para darle fuerzas.

Tenten vio la moto azul y negra de Neji alejarse, hasta desaparecer completamente, pero se quedó mirando el horizonte un poco más. Después suspiró por tercera vez, y preguntándose cuanto tiempo tendría que esperar esta vez, entró a su casa.

--

Nuevamente, el silencio era roto por las hermosas notas que salían de ese piano. Los largos y pálidos dedos que tocaban ese viejo piano, estaban dotados de un talento especial, que le hacía único, que le hacía resaltar de la mediocridad. Sin dudas, la melancolía y tristeza que Gaara conseguía transmitir llegaba a lo más profundo de los corazones, y él era consciente de ello. El piano siempre había sido una salida, y a la vez, una atadura a su pasado. Como un don y una maldición a la vez, pero era algo que no podía dejar, como si se tratase del aire que respiraba.

Era curioso como habían acabado de esa forma; en un pacto silencioso se reunían cada tarde en ese viejo teatro abandonado, donde la música los había reunido por primera vez. Cuando llegó a Konoha, su antiguo yo había tenido la necesidad de buscar un lugar apartado, un lugar donde pudiese escapar, y curiosamente, había llegado a ese teatro. Se coló, y le asombró la amplitud y majestuosidad del lugar, y no pudo evitar preguntarse como habían podido dejar que se deteriorase semejante lugar. Se recordaba a sí mismo caminando curioso por el pasillo de uno de los laterales, observando cada minúsculo detalle de la estancia. Sus ojos aguamarina pronto habían ido a fijarse en el polvoriento piano que se hallaba en el escenario. Como hipnotizado se había acercado aquella vez, y no pudo más que rozarlo apenas con los dedos, ya que una voz lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

- _¡e-eh… no!_ – había llamado aquel pequeño ser su atención - _¡no toques ese piano!... por favor_.

Gaara la había observado entonces. Una pequeña niña, de posiblemente su edad o menor, le había prohibido tocar ese piano. Sus cabellos azulados no llevaban más abajo de su nuca, sus ropas eran anchas y no muy femeninas, su piel era tan pálida como la suya, y sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos opalinos, mostraban la misma tristeza que los suyos. En realidad no, su mirada de aquel entonces estaba vacía, la mirada de Hinata mostraba sufrimiento, opresión. La recordaba haber salido desde bastidores, con las manos inseguramente cogidas a la altura de su pecho, y preocupación en su rostro. Jamás habría hecho caso a nadie, ni una súplica, ni un ruego, pues él sólo se amaba a sí mismo y el resto del mundo carecía de importancia, pero, sin embargo, por algún motivo que ni aun hoy sabría decir, retrocedió unos pasos, alejándose de aquel piano.

- _lo siento pero… es que es muy importante para mí. No quiero que nadie lo toque_ – le explicó la pequeña Hinata, dando un par de pasos hacia delante, saliendo a la luz completamente.

Y no hubo más conversación aquella vez, pues él se marchó del lugar, con la mirada de ella en la nuca.

Un par de meses después, Gaara volvió. Había estado investigando, y había descubierto que ese teatro pertenecía a Hyuuga Naoko, actual matriarca de uno de los clanes más poderosos de la villa. No conforme con saber eso, indagó más. Los Hyuuga eran el clan más poderoso de la ciudad gracias a sus múltiples empresas y compañías de telecomunicaciones y audiovisuales, repartidas por todo el mundo. Y esa chica, Hyuuga Hinata, la cual estaba en su misma clase por cierto, era la actual heredera del clan. Poco o nada le importaba a él esa amplia familia, él sólo quería saber por qué el teatro, y ese magnífico piano que le había embelesado, habían sido olvidados y dejados en el olvido de esa forma. Pero lo único que averiguó es que se cerró el mismo año que nació la segunda heredera.

La segunda vez que volvió fue una fría tarde de diciembre en la cual nevaba. Hacía bastante frío, y el aire helado se colaba por los resquicios del edificio. Esa vez, al igual que la anterior, se acercó al piano y lo examinó. Las teclas, las cuerdas, todo estaba en perfecto orden, se notaba que la chica había cuidado perfectamente del instrumento. Se sentó en el banquito de sillón rojo que había delante del piano, donde más tarde se sentaría muchas más veces, y puso un pie sobre uno de los pedales, el derecho concretamente, el pedal fuerte. Cuando posó por primera vez las manos sobre las teclas, sintió una extraña sensación familiar, como si ese piano encerrase un secreto, como si contuviese viejos sentimientos.

La melodía comenzó a sonar, _su_ melodía, aquella que sólo tocaba cuando nevaba porque era sólo con ese tiempo cuando debía ser tocada, y era irónico, pues en Suna nunca nevaba, más su corazón y su alma estaban igual de congelados que la nieve que había visto por primera vez ese año en Konoha. Por primera y única vez, _su_ melodía fue escuchada e interrumpida por alguien ajeno a su _familia_.

- _¿no te dije que no tocases ese piano?…_ - de nuevo ella, esta vez desde abajo del escenario.

Cuando la miró esta vez, se podría decir que por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía algo llamado _arrepentimiento_. Parecía tan frágil en aquel momento, como si se fuese a romper en un suspiro. Mas su mirada, de por sí furiosa, contenía lágrimas de rabia, impotencia y tristeza.

- _¡no tienes ningún derecho a tocar ese piano!_ – gritó ella, sin dudar; las palabras simplemente salieron de su corazón.

Pero Gaara no le hizo caso, simplemente se volvió hacia el piano nuevamente, cerró sus ojos, los cuales estaban y están enmarcados en unas profundas ojeras, y volvió a tocar _su _melodía. A nadie le habría permitido escucharla, pero sentía que había mancillado algo importante, y lo menos que podía hacer por ella, era brindarle todo su yo, en una simple canción. Una simple canción era todo el recuerdo que tenía de su madre.

Hinata dejaba derramar las lágrimas, limpiando su alma, sintiéndose libre y atrapada a la vez. Aunque en aquella ocasión no llegó a escuchar el final de la melodía.

- _basta… basta… ¡BASTA!_ – gritó desgarradamente, dejando marchar todas sus fuerzas.

Gaara se sintió molesto aquella vez por haber sido interrumpido, y frunció el ceño molesto. La imagen de la muchacha no le causaba ninguna emoción, por eso no le dijo nada. Hinata levantó la mirada, y sin dejarse intimidar por la amenazante mirada del pelirrojo, le reprochó una vez más:

- _no tienes derecho… no tienes… ¡no tienes derecho a tocar el piano de mi madre!_ – le gritó furiosa e impotente a la vez.

Él no pudo evitar soltar una minúscula mueca de sorpresa, ahora entendía qué eran todas esas emociones que parecían encerrar aquel piano. Aquella tarde, sin darse cuenta, ambos habían tocado el corazón del otro.

- _el único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre… es esta melodía._ – fueron las primeras palabras que Hinata escuchó de los labios de Gaara.

El tercer encuentro en ese teatro fue muy diferente de los dos primeros, pues esta vez fue ella la que le invitó a venir. El 30 de noviembre, el día de su cumpleaños, Hinata le pidió a Gaara que tocase aquella melodía en el piano de su madre. Sin saber por qué, el pelirrojo no pudo negarse, y así hizo. Cuando la melodía finalizó, Hinata se secó las lágrimas y le dijo:

- _yo no sé tocar ningún instrumento, pero he estado cuidando de este teatro desde que mi madre falleció… lo único que quería era escuchar ese piano sonar nuevamente, y tú hoy has conseguido que sienta a mi madre una vez más… gracias. –_ y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

Para Gaara, a quien nunca le habían dado las gracias, realmente sus palabras le conmovieron, y aunque su rostro no lo mostró, su mirada lo dijo todo.

Desde entonces, cada tarde después de las clases, en un pacto silencioso, se encontraban en ese viejo teatro. Así fue durante casi un año y medio, hasta que la enfermedad pulmonar de Hinata empeoró y tuvo que ser ingresada. Después de aquella caída, su padre la metió en el internado femenino donde los médicos la podrían tener más vigilada y, a la vez, podría continuar sus estudios. Jamás se despidieron, pero Gaara no tardó en enterarse de su enfermedad y su posterior ingreso. La Quinta Hokage, Tsunade, se había encargado personalmente del cuidado de la Hyuuga, a petición de Hiashi. Desde que estaba en Konoha, Tsunade le había recetado unas pastillas para poder dormir ya que tenía el insomnio muy desarrollado, y ningún fármaco corriente le afectaba. Cada vez que iba a ver a Tsunade para recoger su medicina, la mujer le dejaba ir a ver a Hinata, por lo menos así había sido el tiempo que estuvo ingresada. Gaara había ahorrado mucho para comprarse un teclado que pudiese llevar fácilmente consigo, y cada vez que iba a verla le tocaba algunas canciones para ayudarla a llevar su carga. Pero Hinata mejoró, y su padre la metió finalmente en el internado femenino, que estaba ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad, donde ni él ni nadie de afuera tenían forma de entrar a verla. Los dieciocho meses que estuvo sin ella, sin saber noticias suyas tampoco, Gaara no dejó de ir al teatro ni un solo día, y se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche. Lo cuidó él en su lugar, y tampoco permitió que nadie se acercase.

Ahora, casi dos años después, Hinata volvía a pisar el teatro, y sobre el escenario, el piano seguía alzado majestuosamente, transmitiendo esas notas que tanto la llenaban. Y junto al piano, su nuevo pianista, aquel misterioso chico que había osado tocar _su_ piano sin su consentimiento.

No pudo evitar emocionarse al volver a pisar ese lugar, y comprobar que todo estaba como lo había dejado. El pianista le sonrió confortantemente, y Hinata sintió que no era un sueño, que realmente había regresado.

- bienvenida de nuevo – le dijo.

- he vuelto – asintió y sonrió ella.

--

El piso estaba a oscuras cuando Temari entró, pero no encendió la luz hasta que no dejó las bolsas de la compra sobre la encimera de la cocina. Le sorprendió la falta de luz, pero imaginó que Sakura estaría o bien en el baño, o bien en su habitación, porque era extraño que a estas horas aun no hubiese vuelto a casa. Por eso cuando encendió la luz se sorprendió al ver a su compañera de piso acurrucada en una de las sillas, con la vista perdida en el río que de podía ver a través de la ventana. Encima de la mesa había abierta, y posiblemente vacía, una de las latas de cerveza de Temari, y junto a la lata, un trozo de papel en el cual no prestó demasiada atención.

Lo cierto era que no la había oído llegar, y no fue sino hasta que no encendió la luz que se dio cuenta de su presencia. Tan sumida había estado en sus pensamientos que no había sentido su presencia hasta ese momento. Cuando se giró para mirarla, la preocupación en el rostro de Temari, le hizo recordar que había estado llorando y que debía tener una pinta alarmante en ese momento.

- Sakura… ¿qué ha pasado?

Temari se acercó apresuradamente hasta ella, e hizo ademán de tocarla, pero la grave voz de Sakura, producida por el llanto anterior, la detuvo.

- la noche de los fuegos artificiales… Haku me dio ese papel – le reveló Sakura, mirando el pequeño y arrugado papel que estaba encima de la mesa – es la dirección y el número del móvil de Sai… - Temari abrió los ojos sorprendida, así que si ella quisiese podría contactar con él.

- y… ¿qué vas a hacer? – Temari se sintió estúpida por preguntar eso.

Sakura volvió a romper en lágrimas nuevamente, se cubrió la boca con una mano e intentó tranquilizarse, pero no pudo.

- está bien, tranquila… - fue todo lo que pudo decir Temari.

Lo cierto es que la rubia no era muy sensible, y menos con este tipo de temas, ya que nunca había tenido a una amiga que llorase por algo así, ni siquiera había tenido una amiga.

- Temari… - balbuceó a duras penas Sakura, mientras enterraba su cabeza entre sus brazos - … ¿p-puedes deshacerte del papel?…

- … ¿estás segura? – le cuestionó la rubia.

- … sí… - contestó finalmente Sakura - … vine a Konoha creyendo que ya lo había superado pero… ahora veo que era muy pronto para mí.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio. Sakura desvió la mirada hacia la ventana nuevamente, mientras que Temari cogía el papel. La mayor fue hasta la cocina y lo tiró. Le preguntó que si quería compañía, pero Sakura negó con la cabeza. Luego se fue a su habitación a dormir, no sin antes darles las gracias a la rubia por haber hecho lo que ella no había podido hacer en todas esas semanas.

Temari vio como Sakura cerraba la puerta de su habitación, y estaba segura que se quedaría un rato más llorando, pero no la molestó. Ingresó ella también en su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el papel, lo alisó y pudo leer claramente la dirección y el número de teléfono, luego lo guardó en el último cajón de su mesita de noche, bajo los calcetines. Lo que había tirado en realidad había sido el envoltorio del caramelo que se había comido de vuelta del supermercado, que había tenido guardado en el bolsillo. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que necesitaría ese papel, nunca se sabe lo que nos depara el destino.

Se recostó en la cama, no sin antes encender el último cigarrillo que le quedaba. Se juró que ese sería el último… nuevamente.

-

-

-

_Realmente echaba de menos a Sai, era tan débil en esos tiempos… por el día aparentaba ser una chica despreocupada y alegre, pero por la noche siempre acababa deprimida. No sabía si mi lugar estaba en el pueblo con los chicos, con mis padres en sus múltiplos viajes, o en Konoha con mis nuevos amigos… daba igual cómo, sentía que no pertenecía a ningún lugar. Y también sabía, que sólo me sentiría bien entre los brazos de Sai, pero, si volvía con él, no habrían servido para nada esos diez meses de dolor. Temari, no tienes ni idea de lo que tu presencia me ayudó a crecer y madurar… _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Proseguirá… _

_-_

_-_

_-_

Gracias por la lectura, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible. Yondaime está ocupado cambiando pañales, así que hoy no ha podido pasarse por aquí u.ú pero os manda saludos.  
Supongo que os podréis hacer una idea de lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo u.o

Un saludo¡hasta pronto!

_**N**yx. _

31/08/07


End file.
